Rowdyruff Boys Z: Season 1
by w-20
Summary: Aqui esta, la historia sobre los RRBZ, y con las PPGZ también, separados por muchos episodios cada uno con 2 partes,los nombres de algunos personajes son originales, espero que los lean y los disfruten. Post:Pueden comentar los episodios ya dejados
1. episodio 1, parte 1

**Aquí está el primer fanfiction que hago sobre este anime, los nombres originales de algunos personajes los deje, parece que van hacer muchos más que voy a hacer, por eso los numere cada episodio, cada uno con dos partes. Espero sus comentarios**

1.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z, amigos o enemigos?

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que las Powerpuff Girls Z derrotaron a Him (Él). En ese momento se recuerda a las PPGZ peleando contra todos los enemigos que se enfrentaron en el pasado desde el comienzo hasta el final. Pero en la actualidad las PPGZ seguían peleando contra los otros villanos como Mojo jojo, los chicos amebas, Fuzzy lumpkins (Peludito), la banda Gangrena, Sedusa y hasta la princesa Himeko Shirogane. Ahora la historia comienza así.

Un día en la dirección de la escuela de Tokio, la maestra Keane fue llamada por el director de la escuela a su oficina.

Director de la escuela: (_Mientras sacó una lista_) Maestra Keane, aquí le entrego la lista de los nuevos estudiantes que vendrán a esta escuela, espero que los trate bien como los otros.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo (_Luego__ miró la lista y las fotos de los nuevos estudiantes, que eran tres_) Estos chicos parecen jóvenes pero estoy segura que podrán adaptarse aquí.

El director y la maestra Keane no sabían que una chica los había escuchado detrás de la puerta, luego ella se retiró muy alegre.

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de estudiantes estaba discutiendo en las afueras de la escuela de Tokio.

Chica 1: ¿Es cierto?.

Chica 2: (_con curiosidad_) Me pregunto si serán lindos.

Chica 3: Es verdad lo que les digo.

Esa chica fue quien escuchó la conversación de ayer ya expandió la noticia a toda la escuela.

En ese momento un grupo de tres chicas; una pelirroja con una larga cola de caballo y un gran moño rojo, una rubia con dos coletas y una morena con cabello desordenado (eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) escucharon la conversación y decidieron ver lo que pasaba.

Momoko: ¿Qué ocurre?.

Chica 3: (_Entusiasmada_) ¿Qué no sabían, chicas? Tres nuevos chicos van a venir a esta escuela y para nuestra suerte será en nuestro salón.

Miyako: (_Un poco curiosa_) Me pregunto ¿quiénes serán?.

Kaoru: (_Desinteresada_) A mí no me importa, serán simples chicos como cualquiera.

En ese momento se acerca la princesa Himeko Shirogane (conocida también como Princesa), haciendo a un lado a Momoko, a Miyako y a Kaoru.

Princesa: (_Muy interesada_) ¿Es verdad que tres nuevos chicos van a venir a esta escuela?.

Chica 3: (_Un poco nerviosa_) Sí, es verdad.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru: (Molestas) ¡Oye, no tienes que empujarnos!.

Pero Princesa solo las ignoró.

En ese momento un enorme grupo de chicas formaron una gran fila, en ese momento tres chicos desconocidos pasaron por un lado de la fila como si les hicieran reverencia, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru querían ver pero no podían ver nada debido a la fila.

Momoko: (_Tratando de ver al igual que Miyako y Kaoru pero no podían_) Oigan, queremos ver!.

En ese momento Princesa se les puso entre su camino a los chicos nuevos.

Princesa: Alto ahí, yo soy la Princesa y me gustaría conocerlos más.

Pero los chicos nuevos la ignoraron al final diciéndole algo.

Chico nuevo 1: No te conozco.

Chico nuevo 2: No me interesa.

Chico nuevo 3: Consíguete una mejor apariencia.

Los tres chicos nuevos se dirigieron a la dirección de la escuela dejando a Princesa asombrada y congelada cómicamente como estatua. Los demás estudiantes ingresaron a la escuela también.

Luego, en el salón 3-A, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando con ansias conocer a los nuevos estudiantes. De pronto la maestra Keane ingresó al salón.

Maestra Keane: Buenos días niños, hoy tendremos a tres nuevos estudiantes, espero que se lleven bien con ellos.

En ese instante se escucharon pasos de los chicos nuevos pero no ingresaron.

Momoko: (_Un poco confundida_) Deben ser unos chicos tímidos.

Miyako: Eso se nota cuando vienen a un salón por primera vez.

Kaoru: Ya lo creo.

Maestra Keane: No tengan miedo chicos, pueden entrar con confianza.

Los chico nuevos: (_Mientras ingresaban uno por uno_) De acuerdo.

Maestra Keane: Ahora pueden presentarse cada uno.

Los chicos nuevos empezaron a presentarse:

Chico nuevo 1: (_Era un chico pelirrojo con una gorra roja y negro, tenía una vendita en su mejilla derecha, llevaba unos jeans grises, un polo gris y rojo y una campera roja, estaba señalándose a sí mismo_) Mi nombre es Momotaro Akamatsu.

Chico nuevo 2: (_Era un chico rubio con cabello ondulado a los costados, llevaba un polo blanco y unos shorts azules oscuros, estaba con los brazos detrás de su cuello_) Mi nombre es Miyashiro Gotobatsu.

Chico nuevo 3: (_Era un chico moreno con una corta cola de caballo, usaba unos goggles verdes entre sus cabellos, una camisa verde oscuro y unos shorts marrones, estaba con los brazos cruzados_) Mi nombre es Kaoretsu Matsumoto.

En ese momento, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, al escuchar sus nombres, se fijaron en esos chicos como si los conocieran.

Momotaro y Miyashiro: (_Contentos_) Y para los que no lo saben, nosotros somos los R…

Pero luego Kaoretsu les tapo sus bocas al final.

Kaoretsu: (_Riendose_) Lo siento pero ellos están muy entusiasmados.

Luego los chicos dieron la espalda a la clase.

Kaoretsu: (_En voz baja y un poco molesto_) ¿Qué hacen? No podemos decir nuestra verdadera identidad, ¿qué pasaría si las Powerpuff Girls Z nos escucharan?, arruinarían nuestra reputación.

Momotaro y Miyashiro asintieron.

Los chicos nuevos volvieron a ver a todos sus compañeros.

Momotaro: (_Sonriendo un poco_) Me da gusto de conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien como amigos.

Luego Momotaro estaba viendo a todos los chicos del salón pero se fijó en uno de ellos, en Momoko. En ese momento los ojos rojos de Momotaro se fijaron en los ojos rosas de Momoko, luego cada uno reconoció quienes eran, ambos dieron gritos cómicos de asombro señalando el uno al otro. Miyako y Kaoru también se sorprendieron al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, se habían reconocido. Los chicos nuevos y las chicas se reconocieron y gritaban cómicamente mientras se señalaban, todos los demás estudiantes prestaron atención de lo ocurrido.

Momotaro: (_Asombrado cómicamente y e__n voz alta_) ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Momoko: (_Asombrada cómicamente y e__n voz alta_) ¡Lo mismo te pregunto!.

Maestra Keane: (_Un poco confundida_) Momotaro-san, ¿acaso conoces a Momoko-chan?.

Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Momotaro: Bueno, es sólo que...

Momotaro iba a revelar la identidad de Momoko y de sus amigas, quienes estaban preocupadas al ser observadas por los chicos nuevos, pero por una razón desconocida Momotaro no lo hizo.

Momotaro: No, lo siento, creo que me confundí, creí que era otra persona, lamento este alboroto.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo.

Momotaro: (_Sonriendo un poco pero también se sentía preocupado_) No era de esperar conocer tantos amigos aquí.

Maestra Keane: (_Mirando a los chicos nuevos_) Bueno ahora vayan a tomar sus asientos. (_Luego se fijó en los asientos vacíos_) Momotaro-san, siéntate adelante de Momoko-chan; Miyashiro-san, tú adelante de Miyako-chan; y Kaoretsu-san, tú adelante de Kaoru-chan.

Los chicos: (_En voz alta y a__sombrados cómicamente_) ¿Qué?.

Los chicos nuevos se fijaron en las chicas que estaban atrás de sus asientos, los chicos nuevos habían reconocido quienes eran esas tres chicas.

Maestra Keane: Lo lamento, pero no hay otros sitios, esos son los únicos disponibles.

Así que los chicos fueron a sentarse (Nadie se daba cuenta que los chicos nuevos llevaban unos grandes relojes cada uno en sus muñecas izquierdas, uno rojo que era de Momotaro, otro azul que era de Miyashiro y otro verde que era de Kaoretsu, cada uno tenía una letra R en ella). Los chicos estaban sentados adelante de las chicas quienes los observaban con sospechas, parece que ellas también los reconocieron, los chicos también sabían quiénes eran ellas.

La maestra continuó con la clase, pero durante en ella, Momotaro y Momoko empezaron a hablar a pesar de mirar adelante de la clase.

Momotaro: Sabes quién soy ¿verdad?.

Momoko: Sí, no me imaginé que nos encontráramos en nuestra escuela, ¿Planeas decirle a todos nuestros secretos?.

Momotaro: No te preocupes, no diré sobre tu identidad ni de tus amigas a alguien siempre y cuando tú no digas sobre mi identidad y la de mis compañeros.

Momoko: De acuerdo, pero hay algunas cosas que deberán responder después.

Momotaro: Seguro, no hay problema.

Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada, Mojo jojo estaba creando un nuevo robot para atacar la ciudad.

Mojo jojo: Después de tanto dolor y esfuerzo, mi sueño de dominar el mundo será realidad!.

Al terminar de construir su robot recogió un frasco que contenía un extraña energía (Se trataba de aura negra).

Mojo jojo: (_Muy confiado_) Ya está completa! Con este nuevo robot no puedo perder de nuevo.

Luego empieza a recordar algo.

Mojo estaba caminando solo y muy decepcionado.

Mojo jojo: (_Muy triste_) No importa lo que hago, esas Powerpuff Girls Z siempre me derrotan.

De repente encontró una brisa que llevaba un poco de aura negra, Mojo reconoció esa aura.

Mojo jojo: (_Asombrado_) Esa aura negra, pertenece al señor Him.

En ese momento se recuerda a Him siendo derrotado por las PPGZ en su última batalla. Luego Mojo jojo usó un frasco y atrapó el aura negra y se retiró muy alegre.

Mojo jojo: (_Muy alegre_) Este poder me será muy útil!.

De vuelta a la realidad, Mojo seguía muy alegre y se fijó en el aura negra que encontró.

Mojo jojo: (_Muy confiado_) Con este gran poder agregado a mi robot, podré derrotar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, jaja! (_Pero luego escuchó una corta risa de la nada, Mojo estaba confundido_) ¿Qué fue eso? Habrá sido mi imaginación.

Mojo jojo ignoró lo que pasó, luego introdujo el aura negra en su robot y comenzó a encenderlo.

Mojo jojo: (Muy confiado) Powerpuff Girls Z prepárense, porque esta vez no podrán detenerme con el nuevo poder que mi robot posee ahora, nada podrá salvarlas!.

La batalla contra las PPGZ se acercaba en satisfacción a Mojo jojo.


	2. episodio 1, parte 2

En la escuela, ya era la hora de descanso y todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería, en ellos un grupo de tres chicos; un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno estaban tomando sus almuerzos muy alegres.

Momotaro: (_Muy alegre_) Oigan chicos, escuché que hay una tienda de música rock en esta ciudad, que emocionante!.

Miyashiro: (_Muy alegre_) Eso no es todo, también hay museo de artes de pinturas muy buenas!.

Kaoretsu: (_Muy alegre_) Además hay una gran tienda de videojuegos que no hemos visto!.

Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que un grupo de chicas; una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena, los estaban observando con sospechas.

Momoko: ¿Qué harían ellos aquí?.

Miyako: (_Un poco confundida_) Ellos se ven muy tranquilos.

Kaoru: (_Un poco molesta_) No lo creo, algo estarán tramando.

Momotaro: Es como dicen, las células de los hombres suelen a desarrollarse mejor que el de las niñas.

Los chicos se rieron. Las chicas se molestaron un poco al escuchar eso pero de todos modos vigilaban a los tres chicos nuevos durante toda la clase.

En la ciudad de Tokio, Mojo jojo finalmente terminó su robot, era un robot gigante que poseía cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, parecía un pulpo, además el robot emitía una fuerte aura negra mientras Mojo lo conducía y empezaba a atacar la ciudad.

Mojo jojo: (_Mientras atacaba_) Contemplen el máximo robot que creé!.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Peach, el perro robot del laboratorio, detectó el aura negra, Ken (el hijo del profesor Utonium) se dio cuenta.

Peach: Profesor Utonium! Mojo jojo ataca la ciudad!.

Ken: Papá, Peach detectó aura negra en la ciudad, es Mojo, volvió a atacar la ciudad!.

Profesor Utonium: Peach, llama a las chicas ahora!.

Peach: (_En voz alta_) Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, en la clase de la maestra Keane, los estudiantes prestaban atención la clase, pero en ese momento Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu sintieron unas corrientes de energía que pasaban por detrás de ellos, era aura negra. Momotaro miró a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu, todos ellos asintieron.

Momotaro: (_Levantándose y tocándose el estómago_) Maestra Keane disculpe, pero me duele el estómago.

Miyashiro: (_Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza_) Y a mí me duele la cabeza.

Kaoretsu: (_Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza y el estómago desesperado_) Y a mí, eh… me duele donde a ellos les duelen.

Maestra Keane: (_Preocupada_) Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san; no es posible que en su primer día de escuela ya empezaron a sentirse mal, debo hablar con el director para que resuelva este tipo de situaciones.

Los chicos: Sí, lo sabemos.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo, pueden ir a la enfermería.

Los chicos: (_Mientras salieron corriendo del salón_) Gracias.

Las chicas: (_Pensando muy dudosas_) _"Y ahora ¿qué les pasara a esos chicos?"_.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las chicas empezaron a brillar, se dieron cuenta que era una emergencia.

Momoko: Maestra Keane, disculpe pero que coincidencia, a mí también me duele el estómago.

Miyako: A mí también me duele la cabeza.

Kaoru: Y a mí, bueno, donde les duele a ellas.

La maestra se fijó en ellas.

Maestra Keane: (_Un poco molesta_) Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru; el hecho que tengamos a nuevos estudiantes, no es razón para que hagan las mismas excusas que ellos.

Las chicas: (_Buscando como responderle_) Eh bueno, es que nosotras…

Princesa: (_Muy curiosa y un poco pícara_) ¿Acaso no será porque están interesadas en los nuevos chicos?.

Las chicas: (_Muy molestas_) ¡Debes estar bromeando!.

Maestra Keane: (_Aceptando la petición de las chicas_) De acuerdo, pueden ir a la enfermería.

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la clase, se dirigieron al techo. Allí tocaron sus cinturones y cada una empezó a transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

Momoko: (_Haciendo al final su pose mientras era representada por corazones_) Hyper Blossom!.

Miyako: (_Haciendo al final su pose mientras era representada por burbujas_) Rolling Bubbles!.

Kaoru: (_Haciendo al final su pose mientras era representada por estrellas_) Powered Buttercup!.

PPGZ: (_Mientras hacían sus poses al final_) Powerpuff Girls Z!.

Las chicas ya se habían convertido en las PPGZ y se preparaban para partir.

Blossom: Bueno chicas ya estamos listas, ahora...-dijo Blossom.

Pero fue interrumpida.

Bubbles: (_Señalando hacia abajo_)Oigan chicas, miren eso.

Buttercup: ¿Qué sucede?.

Las PPGZ se fijaron hacía abajo, habían tres chicos saliendo de la escuela quienes se fijaban que nadie los vieran, se trataba de los tres chicos nuevos que salieron de su clase.

Momotaro: (_A Miyashiro y Kaoretsu_) Bueno chicos, nadie está mirándonos, hagámoslo ahora!.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ los observaban desde el techo.

Momotaro: Ahora chicos, es hora de nuestro primer trabajo como héroes!.

En ese momento los chicos tocaron sus relojes los cuales empezaron a brillar, salían formas diferentes de energía en cada uno, Momotaro empezaba a ser rodeado por unos triángulos rojos, Miyashiro era rodeado por x's azules y Kaoretsu era rodeado por diamantes verdes y cada uno empezó a transformarse.

Momotaro: (_Haciendo su pose mientras era representado por triángulos_) Ultra Brick!.

Miyashiro: (_Haciendo su pose mientras era representado por x's_) Dashing Boomer!.

Kaoretsu: (_Haciendo su pose mientras era representado por diamantes_) Fortified Butch!.

RRBZ: (_Mientras hacían juntos cada uno sus poses antiguas pero mejoradas_) Rowdyruff Boys Z!.

Blossom y Buttercup quedaron asombradas con las bocas abiertas y Bubbles los miraba un poco asombrada.

Brick: Bueno chicos, ya estamos listos, ahora vámonos!.

Los RRBZ empezaron a correr a una gran velocidad dejando la escuela.

Blossom: (_Muy molesta_) No puede creerlo, no solo se atrevieron a copiar nuestras excusas, a venir a nuestra escuela, sino que ahora tienen una pose de transformación como nosotras!.

En ese momento su cinturón empezó a brillar, les llamaba Ken.

Ken: (Molesto) Chicas, ¿qué hacen?, Mojo jojo está destruyendo la ciudad y ustedes siguen ahí.

Blossom: Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

Bubbles: Pero ¿qué hay de los chicos?.

Buttercup: Hay problemas mayores por ahora, debemos detener a Mojo ahora.

Blossom: Bueno vámonos.

Las PPGZ volaron hacia el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Mientras tanto, Mojo seguía destruyendo la ciudad.

Mojo jojo: Jajaja! Soy invencible!

En ese instante las PPGZ llegaron y empezaron a atacar al robot de Mojo.

Blossom: (_Mientras atacaba al robot con su yo-yo_) Yo-yo supremo!.

Bubbles: (_Mientras atacaba también al robot con sus burbujas_) Burbujas gigantes.

Buttercup: (_Mientras golpeaba al robot con su martillo_) Golpe sónico!.

Pero sus ataques no hicieron efecto en el robot de Mojo. Las PPGZ quedaron asombradas que un invento de Mojo podía resistir sus ataques.

Mojo jojo: (_Riendose_) ¿Qué les sucede, Powerpuff Girls Z? ¿qué les parece mi nuevo y poderoso robot?, el robot doble!.

En ese momento el robot empezaba a emitir una fuerte aura negra, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que el robot era muy poderoso debido a ese aura negra.

Bubbles: (_Muy preocupada_) ¿Cómo podremos derrotar a ese robot?.

Mojo jojo: Mi robot es muy fuerte y sólo usando la forma de como derrotaron a Him sería lo más lógico y eh?...

Blossom: (_A sus amigas_) Eso es chicas, solo necesitamos usar ese ataque que usamos para pelear contra Him.

Sus amigas asintieron.

Mojo jojo: (_Molesto_) ¿Y eso qué?, aún no visto todo lo que mi robot puede hacer.

Luego su robot empezó a separarse en dos robots iguales, cada uno poseía cuatro miembros y empezaron a atacar a las PPGZ.

Buttercup: (_Mientras golpeaba a uno de los robots_) Eso es lo que tú crees.

Las PPGZ esquivaban los ataques de los robots hasta que estuvieron a una larga distancia de ellos, enseguida empezaron a preparar ese gran ataque.

Mojo jojo: No podrán detener a mis dos robots!.

Bubbles hizo unas grandes burbujas con su varita, Buttercup usó su martillo para golpearlos y Blossom los recibía en su yo-yo que se recargó con un gran poder de parte de ellos.

Blossom: Bien chicas, ahora déjenmelo a mí.

Blossom se preparaba a atacar hacía los robots, uno de ellos era manejado por Mojo y el otro era automático.

Blossom: Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom.

Su yo-yo se dirigía a una gran velocidad con gran poder en carga hacía los robots, el robot que era manejado por Mojo fue golpeado por el yo-yo pero el otro lo esquivó. El robot junto con Mojo fue lanzado por los aires.

Mojo jojo: (_Gritando_) AYYY!, ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE ABRIR MI GRAN BOCOTA?.

El robot explotó en el aire y Mojo voló muy lejos por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Las PPGZ estaban muy cansadas ya que hicieron un uso de gran poder para derrotar al robot de Mojo pero aún quedaba el automático que esquivó el ataque y se dirigía a la ciudad nuevamente, las PPGZ volaron para ver que podían hacer pero estaban muy agotadas.

Blossom: (_Muy cansada_) Estamos cansadas, chicas, pero debemos hacer un último esfuerzo para detener esa cosa antes que destruya la ciudad.

Las PPGZ estaban a punto de atacar al robot, pero de repente tres luces; rojo, azul y verde, pasaron por ellas a una gran velocidad, debido a esa velocidad pasó una fuerte corriente de aire que levantó un poco sus faldas. En ese momento las chicas gritaron y agarraron sus faldas para evitar que se levanten.

Blossom: (_Muy asombrada_) ¿Qué fue eso?.

Bubbles: No lo sé, fue muy rápido y repentino.

Buttercup: (_Muy molesta_) ¡Por eso odio usar falda!.

Voz de Brick: ¿Y se supone que ustedes son las heroínas de esta ciudad?.

Las PPGZ se fijaron para ver que era, se trataba de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

Brick: Parece que se ven agotadas.

Buttercup: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.

Butch: (_Muy confiado_) No es para tanto, no exageren.

Boomer: ¿Por qué no sólo nos observan?.

Bubbles: ¿Observarlos? ¿Para qué?.

Blossom: ¿Qué planean hacer?.

Los RRBZ solo les dieron las espaldas.

Brick: Ya hicieron lo suficiente, ¿por qué no se toman un descanso?, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esa cosa ahora.

En ese momento las PPGZ vieron como corría en los cuerpos de los RRBZ aura negra pero también aura blanca a la vez, ellas estaban confundidas ya que cómo ellos podían emitir dos auras diferentes al mismo tiempo. Luego los RRBZ emitían auras grises, luego volaron hacia el robot, lo patearon en la cabeza los tres juntos para llamarle la atención. El robot giró hacia ellos.

Boomer: Ya llamamos su atención.

Butch: (_Mientras se burlaba del robot_) Oye, montón de chatarra, ahora será tu fin!.

El robot se disponía a atacarlos, las PPGZ sólo los observaba pero iban a interferir en la pelea pero se detuvieron porque los RRBZ empezaron a sacar algo de sus manos.

Brick sacó un cerbatana roja y tenía una letra R en ella, Boomer sacó dos grandes varas azules que los sostenía con sus dos manos y cada una de ellas tenía una letra R en ellas, Butch sacó un gran búmeran verde que lo sostenía con una sola mano y tenía una letra R en ella. Eran las armas vulgares que usaban los RRBZ antes pero por alguna razón desconocida parece que fueron modificadas a un nivel superior, las PPGZ quedaron asombradas al ver las armas de los RRBZ y ellos empezaron a atacar al robot.

Brick: (_Mientras usaba su cerbatana la cual botó una gran bola de fuego rojo_) Proyectil de fuego!.

Boomer: (_Mientras saltó y giró muy rápido sus varas las cuales producían dos anillos de energía azules y luego los arrojó_) Anillos veloces!.

Butch: (_Mientras sujetaba su búmeran con mucha fuerza, la cual se cargaba con energía verde y lo lanzó_) Búmeran deslumbrante!.

El robot recibió muchos daños de parte de los ataques de los RRBZ. Las PPGZ no podían creer de lo que veían, pero el robot seguía de pie a pesar de estar dañado.

Brick: Muy bien chicos, terminemos con esto de una vez, usemos nuestro súper ataque.

Los otros chicos asintieron. Boomer empezó a generar dos anillos con sus varas nuevamente y los lanzó, Butch lanzó su búmeran el cual chocó contra los anillos y toda esa energía junta se dirigía hacia Brick quien los detuvo usando su cerbatana el cual absorbía todo ese poder.

Brick: (_Mientras preparaba su cerbatana que tenía una enorme cantidad de energía en ella_) Bien chicos ahora déjenmelo a mí.

El robot empezó a atacarlos nuevamente, en ese momento Brick utilizó un nuevo poder.

Brick: Proyectil de fuego Fénix!.

Brick lanzó de su cerbatana una enorme bola de fuego la cual tomó la forma de la legendaria ave (el Fénix), la cual parecía estar viva y se dirigía contra el robot y lo golpeó haciéndolo volar y explotar por los aires. Los RRBZ finalmente derrotaron al robot, las PPGZ quedaron asombradas, al ver como ellos pudieron derrotar a ese robot y con un súper ataque similar al que ellas utilizaron.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach quedaron asombrados al ver todo lo ocurrido desde el monitor del laboratorio.

Profesor Utonium: Es increíble, esos chicos han desarrollado nuevos poderes desde la última vez que los vimos, debemos investigar más acerca de ellos!.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo se encontraba muy herido y con restos de su robot destruido.

Mojo jojo: (Mientras se retiraba cojeando y muy triste) La próxima vez Mojo no deberías decir tus ideas a cualquier humano.

En ese momento el resto del aura negra que salía del robot destruido empezó a moverse y poco a poco se veía una forma muy familiar en ella. Un gran peligro podría ocurrir muy pronto.

Más tarde, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban parados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro.

Buttercup: No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad son ustedes?.

Bubbles: Es increíble, parece que ahora son buenos chicos.

Blossom: Hoy ha pasado muchas cosas sin entender.

Butch: Es verdad, ahora nosotros somos buenos.

Boomer: Parece que hacer este tipo de acciones no parecen ser tan malo después de todo.

Brick: (_Alegre_) Por una razón fue que decidimos cambiar nuestro comportamiento, pero en fin fue muy divertido combatir el mal hoy.

Los RRBZ les dieron las espaldas y estaban a punto de retirarse pero las PPGZ les iban a preguntar algo.

Blossom: Oigan chicos, podrían decirnos ¿cuál fue la razón que los hizo cambiar?.

Las otras chicas asintieron. En ese momento los RRBZ se detuvieron y estaban nerviosos y a la vez se sonrojaron pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta ya que ellos estaban de espaldas.

RRBZ: (_En sus estados_) ¿Por qué?... este…

En ese momento los RRBZ recordaron la vez en que las PPGZ estaban en una pose muy hermosa que usaron para derrotarlos cuando ellos estaban de lado de Him.

Brick: (_Ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Blossom_) Pues...

Boomer: (_Ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Bubbles_) La razón...

Butch: (_Ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Buttercup_) Fue porque...

Los RRBZ tienen suerte que ellas no recordaran ese evento, las PPGZ estaban a punto de escuchar sus respuestas.

RRBZ: (_En sus estados_) Es... (_Las PPGZ prestaban atención, luego los RRBZ se fijaron en ellas_) ¡Es un secreto!.

En ese momento las PPGZ se cayeron al suelo al escuchar ese tipo de respuesta. Luego los RRBZ se fueron volando.

PPGZ: ¿Cómo que un secreto?.

Las PPGZ se levantaban pero tenían esa duda del cambio de ellos.

Brick: (_Mientras los RRBZ se retiraban volando_) Oigan chicas ¿qué hacen ahí?, si no se apresuran, la escuela se acabará.

En ese momento las PPGZ gritaron exaltadas cómicamente al oír eso.

Blossom: Es cierto, ¿cómo pudimos olvidar la escuela?, espérennos!

Las PPGZ se fueron volando en la misma dirección que los RRBZ. Todos se dirigían a la escuela con prisa.

**Eso fue el principio, no se pierdan el episodio 2, gracias y dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. episodio 2, parte 1

**Aquí está el episodio 2 de mi fanfiction de este anime, para que lo entiendan lean el episodio 1 que ya deje, disfrútenlo, no olviden sus comentarios**

2.-El origen del cambio de los RRBZ

En una mañana tranquila en la escuela de Tokio, en la hora de descanso, todos los estudiantes se encontraban haciendo actividades diferentes, en la pared de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos; un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno (eran Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, los nuevos estudiantes que vinieron a la escuela de Tokio), se encontraban pasando su tiempo libre, Momotaro estaba recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Miyashiro estaba bebiendo una lata de soda y Kaoretsu estaba leyendo un libro, ellos se veían muy tranquilos y felices.-Un momento de paz y tranquilidad-dijo Momotaro contento.-Y lo mejor es que nos sentimos más relajados-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya lo creo-dijo Kaoretsu.

En ese instante un grupo de chicas; una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena (eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) se dirigían hacia los chicos quienes estaban muy tranquilos, los chicos se dieron cuenta que se les acercaban.

-Hola chicos-dijo Momoko saludando a los chicos. Los chicos se fijaron en las chicas.-Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado?-dijo Momotaro viendo a las chicas.-Disculpen chicos, pero aún queremos saber lo que ocurrió ese día-dijo Momoko.-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Momotaro con duda.-Sobre su cambio-dijo Momoko.-¿Hablan sobre nuestro cambio de nuestras ropas? Se ven geniales ¿no lo creen? Aunque creo que debimos eligir un modelo que sea mucho más varonil-dijo Momotaro presumiendo al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Porque somos chicos bravos!-dijeron los chicos muy presumidos.-Saben a que nos referimos, su cambio de lado-dijeron las tres chicas con los brazos cruzados.-¿Ah, eso?, pues...-dijeron los chicos rascándose las cabezas.

-Pues, como se los dijimos, es un secreto pero al menos podemos decirles otras cosas sobre lo que nos ocurrió-dijo Momotaro.-Esta bien, somos todos oídos, digannos todo lo que saben-dijo Momoko. En ese momento, los chicos empezaron a contar todo lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.-Hace 6 meses, nosotros...-dijo Momotaro y cada uno empezó a contar los hechos, en ese instante se empieza a recordar todo eso...

/Flashback/

Unos días después que las PPGZ finalmente derrotaron a Him; en la salida de la ciudad de Tokio, un grupo de chicos, un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno, estaban caminando en dirección a la salida de Tokio con sus viejas ropas que lucían muy viejas, ya que siempre lo usaban por mucho tiempo.-Bueno chicos, no nos queda otra opción, nos vamos juntos de esta ciudad-dijo uno de los chicos, era Brick quien estaba muy triste y los otros chicos que lo acompañaban eran Boomer y Butch.-No podemos quedarnos en la ciudad en donde nadie nos quiere-dijo Boomer triste.-Y lo peor es que ya no podemos divertirnos tranquilos-dijo Butch triste. Ellos salieron de la ciudad cargando con sus cosas en unas bolsas, ya que su honor fue humillado por las chicas.-Buscaremos nuestro propio camino!-dijeron los chicos muy deprimidos mientras salían en la atardecer y se dirigían al bosque que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

En el bosque, los chicos se cambiaron de ropa con las que llevaban en sus bolsas.-Creo que me quedo con esta nueva ropa-dijo Brick mientras vestía una nueva ropa, era un polo gris y rojo, con unos jeans grises, una campera roja y usaba su misma gorra roja y negro.-Y yo me quedo con esta ropa-dijo Boomer mientras vestía su nueva ropa, era un polo blanco y unos shorts azules oscuros.-Me cae bien esta ropa-dijo Butch mientras vestía su nueva ropa, era una camisa verde oscuro, unos shorts marrones y unos goggles verdes oscuros que los colocó entre sus cabellos.

Los chicos pasaron su vida en el bosque y haciendo cosas para sobrevivir. Brick solía subirse en los altos árboles para recoger algunas frutas pero en pocas ocasiones se caía de los árboles. Boomer trataba de pescar algunos peces en el río del bosque pero en pocas ocasiones se mojaba cuando se resbala entre las rocas húmedas del río. Butch se encargaba de recoger algunos tubérculos plantados en algunas pequeñas zonas pero en pocas ocasiones se golpeaba la cabeza cuando se caía al sacar con mucha fuerza los tubérculos. Y así pasaron su tiempo, viviendo y durmiento juntos sentados en un árbol para evitar el aire frío de noche.

Pasaron 6 meses; en un día mientras los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo del bosque.-MIERDA! POR QUÉ NOS PASÓ ESTO!-gritaron los chicos muy tristes cómicamente.-¡Es increíble que unas niñas nos humillaran!-dijo Butch muy exaltado.-Sí, pero no podemos hacer algo para ganarles-dijo Boomer muy deprimido.-Es cierto, recuerden que las Powerpuff Girls Z derrotaron a Him, ¿cómo nosotros podremos contra ellas?-dijo Brick. Los chicos se encontraban pensando muy preocupados en ese momento.-No lo sé, chicos pero yo ya perdí la interés de tener que enfrentarlas-dijo Brick.-Lo mismo digo-dijo Boomer.-Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer algo diferente que nos satisfaga nuestra vida-dijo Butch.

En ese momento los chicos miraron al cielo.-Saben, creo que nuestra vida como chicos malos no nos ha ido bien, creo que debemos hacer algo diferente-dijo Brick.-¿Cómo qué?-dijo Boomer.-Debe ser algo que nos agrade-dijo Butch.-Tal vez… algo que sea bueno para nosotros y otros-dijo Brick. Los chicos seguían mirando al cielo pero de repente una extraña luz blanca cruzaba en el cielo y se estrelló en una parte del bosque.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Brick.-No lo sé, no pude fijarme bien-dijo Boomer.-Será un meteorito, supongo-dijo Butch. Los chicos se dirigían al lugar donde la luz blanca se estrelló (no sabían que era un rayo Z blanco) y descubrieron que el rayo estaba hundido en el suelo y había tomado una forma esférica debido al impacto y emitía una energía luminosa.-¿Qué será eso?-dijo Brick confundido, luego los chicos tomaron un frasco y pusieron esa energía dentro de ella con cuidado.-¿Qué diablos será esto?-dijo Brick.-No tengo la mínima idea-dijo Boomer.-Que más da, con esto estoy seguro que nos darán mucho dinero si lo vendemos-dijo Butch muy contento y confiado.-Sí, pero pienso que por ahora tenemos que conservarlo y ver lo que podría ser-dijo Brick y los otros chicos asintieron.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban descansando en el pasto del bosque junto con el frasco que contenía el rayo blanco, en ese instante los chicos lo vieron muy dudosos.-Me pregunto, ¿qué será esa energía que emite?-dijo Boomer.-Ya me cansé de esperar!-dijo Butch tomando el frasco con su mano.-No, espera, no sabemos lo que es y lo que pasaría si lo usamos!-dijo Brick mientras trataba de quitarle el frasco a Butch.-Esperen, yo también quiero ver lo que es-dijo Boomer mientras trató de quitarles a los otros chicos. En ese momento los chicos trataban que apoderarse el frasco, la fuerza que los chicos hacían era tan fuerte que el frasco empezaba a romperse poco a poco y la energía blanca que contenía empezaba a reaccionar.-Dénmelo!-dijo Brick tratando de apoderarse del frasco.-No, dénmelo a mí!-dijo Boomer.-Dénmelo, yo lo pedí primero!-dijo Butch. Los chicos seguían jalando y tratando de apoderarse del frasco, después de un rato la energía blanca empezó a brillar a una intensidad mayor, el frasco finalmente se reventó y la energía hizo un brillo intenso que tocó a los chicos y cada uno fue afectado por eso.

De sus muñecas izquierdas aparecieron relojes iguales de colores diferentes en cada uno; uno rojo en Brick, otro azul en Boomer y uno verde en Butch, cada uno poseía una letra R, luego los chicos empezaban a ser rodeados por formas de energía en cada uno, Brick por triángulos rojos, Boomer por x's azules y Butch por diamantes verdes y cada uno empezó a transformarse.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Boomer

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Butch

Luego de qué les paso, los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían sus ropas antiguas con las que usaban pero al parecer lucían como nuevas y tenían una letra R en la parte izquierda de sus chaquetas de cada uno.-Oigan chicos ¿qué nos pasó?-dijo Brick muy dudoso.-Nuestras ropas! Están como nuevas-dijo Boomer.-Vaya! Se ven geniales-dijo Butch muy contento. Luego los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían algo más que sus ropas.-¿Qué serán estos aparatos?-se preguntó Brick, los otros chicos no sabían qué decir a los relojes que poseían.-¿Qué pasaría si...?-dijo Brick mientras él y los otros chicos empezaron a tocar sus relojes, de repente los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, tenían las ropas con las que usaban en el bosque, pero aún tenían sus relojes.

-Ahora tenemos nuestras ropas anteriores-dijo Brick.-Sea lo que sea que nos paso, no importa-dijo Butch muy tranquilo.-Así es, nos sentimos como si hubiéramos renacido-dijo Boomer.-No lo sé, chicos pero creo que es hora de regresar a la ciudad-dijo Brick mientras Boomer y Butch se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-Quizás-dijo Boomer.-¿Por qué no?-dijo Butch. Luego que les paso, los chicos que estuvieron por 6 meses olvidados, caminaron de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio.

/Fin del Flashback/

De regreso en la escuela, las PPGZ no podían creer de lo que los RRBZ habían dicho.-No puedo creerlo!-dijo Kaoru.-Eso es increíble!-dijo Miyako.-Esperen chicos, ¿mencionaron algo de un rayo blanco?-dijo Momoko y las otras chicas se percataron de lo que dijo.-Eso es verdad ¿por qué?-dijeron los chicos.-Pues lo que pasó hace 6 meses fue...-dijo Momoko y las otras chicas también empezaron a hablar. Las PPGZ comenzaron a explicarles a los RRBZ lo que ocurrió hace 6 meses, justo cuando ellos pasaron su tiempo en el bosque...

/Flashback/

Hace 6 meses, un día en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; el profesor vio que algo había pasado.-Peach, ocurrió un problema, llama a las chicas!-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach en voz alta. Desde sus casas las chicas se fijaron en la llamada y cada una se transformó en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Luego de transformarse, las PPGZ fueron al laboratorio.-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-preguntó Blossom.-Chicas, nosotros estábamos experimentando con la sustancia Z nuevamente y ...-dijo el profesor y luego Ken continuó.-Lo que pasó fue que intentábamos a ver lo que pasaría si aplicamos el rayo en unas plantas para ver que otros efectos tenía pero el rayo se nos desvió y se fue muy lejos y lo perdimos de vista-dijo Ken.-¡No puedo creer que ustedes volvieran a hacer ese tipo de experimentos sin saber las consecuencias!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Eso es un gran problema-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.

Todos se encontraban muy preocupados.-No hay que preocuparnos, el rayo que salió era blanco así que no creo que haya un nuevo villano-dijo Ken tratando de animar a todos.-Si eso es cierto, debemos hallar ese rayo de todos modos, chicas deberán buscarlo-dijo el profesor, las chicas asintieron y se fueron volando.

Las PPGZ pasaron su tiempo buscando alguna señal del rayo Z blanco pero nunca lo encontraron (ya que no sabían que los RRBZ lo encontraron primero). Pasaron 6 meses, las PPGZ buscaban el rayo Z blanco sin encontrarlo hasta que se cansaron con buscarlo, un día fueron al laboratorio.-Profesor discúlpenos, pero no hemos podido encontrar nada del rayo Z blanco-dijo Blossom.-No se preocupen chicas ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, tampoco encontramos alguna señal del rayo, creo que tendremos que cancelar la búsqueda-dijo el profesor un poco triste.-Es verdad, además ustedes tienen otros asuntos que atender-dijo Ken. Así que las PPGZ dejaron la búsqueda y se dedicaron hacer las otras acciones que siempre hacían.

/Fin del flashback/

-Eso es increíble!-dijeron los chicos muy sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que escucharon, se quedaron muy preocupados pensando.


	4. episodio 2, parte 2

Los RRBZ se quedaron muy preocupados al descubrir lo que las PPGZ les habían dicho.

-Ya veo, entonces era el rayo Z blanco lo que encontramos-dijo Momotaro pensando.-Por supuesto-dijo Momoko.-Pero no es todo lo que nos paso, fue algo mas...-dijo Momotaro mientras les explicaba algo más sobre el pasado...

/Flashback/

Los chicos se encontraban caminando en el centro de la ciudad con las ropas antiguas que usaron en el bosque.-¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Butch.-No lo sé, pero estos relojes se ven geniales-dijo Boomer mientras veía su reloj y los otros chicos empezaron a ver los suyos también.-Me siento muy extraño-dijo Brick. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta que en sus cuerpos emitían un poco de aura negra y a la vez aura blanca. Luego los chicos se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad, pero en ese instante vieron un grupo de ladrones que estaban asaltando a una señora.-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo la señora muy asustada.-No se haga la tonta, queremos todo el dinero que lleva ahí-dijo uno de los ladrones mientras señalaba la bolsa de la señora. Los chicos estaban ocultos en los arbustos mirando lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?-dijo Boomer.-Yo sé, quiero patear algunos traseros-dijo Butch.-Chicos, creo que es hora de averiguar cuáles son nuestros nuevos poderes que obtuvimos-dijo Brick mirando a los chicos, ellos asintieron con sus cabezas.-Pues hagámoslo ahora!-dijo Brick y todos ellos tocaron sus relojes y comenzaron a transformarse.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Boomer

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Butch

En ese momento de sus manos aparecieron los objetos vulgares que usualmente tenían en el pasado pero en ese instante estos comenzaron a brillar y se transformaron en unas nuevas armas; una cerbatana roja que tenía Brick, dos grandes varas azules que tenía Boomer en sus dos manos y un gran búmeran verde que tenía Butch sujetando con una sola mano. Ellos quedaron asombrados por las nuevas armas que poseían.-Son nuestras cosas!-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Lucen mejores que antes!-dijo Boomer sorprendido.-Esto me gusta más!-dijo Butch contento.-Pues hagamos nuestro primer trabajo-dijo Brick confiado.

Luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia los ladrones.-Alto ahí!-dijeron los chicos. Los ladrones los miraron confundidos.-¿Qué es lo que quieren mocosos, no saben que estamos armados, asi que por qué no se van a sus casas?-dijo uno de los ladrones mientras los amenazaban con sus pistolas.-No se crean muy confiados, porque nosotros los vamos a detener-dijo Brick muy confiado.-Ya me hartaron-dijo otro de los ladrones se preparaba a dispararles pero una pequeña bola de fuego le golpeó en la mano soltando su pistola.-Nos la van a pagar!-dijeron los ladrones preparando sus pistolas pero los chicos empezaron a atacar primero.

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacaba con pequeñas bolas de fuego rojo con su cerbatana hacia las manos de algunos ladrones soltando sus pistolas con dolor.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer mientras hacía anillos de energía azules con sus varas y atacó hacía las manos de los otros ladrones desarmándolos.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch mientras su búmeran se cargaba con energía verde y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza hacía las manos de los ladrones restantes desarmándolos. La señora quedo muy asombrada al ver lo que está pasando. Los ladrones estaban a punto de escapar pero los chicos los amenazaron con sus armas haciéndolos ponerse de rodillas muy asustados.-¡Por favor no nos vallan a lastimar más!-dijo uno de los ladrones muy asustado. Los chicos sonrieron un poco y se sintieron muy orgullosos.-Esperen, ustedes son-dijo uno de los ladrones.-Nosotros somos héroes-dijeron los chicos presumiendo.-Ustedes se ven... ¿son las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo otro de los ladrones. Al escuchar eso los chicos se cayeron al suelo.-¡NO NOS CONFUNDAN CON ESAS NIÑAS!-gritaron los chicos enojados mientras se pararon al instante.

-No somos esas niñas de segunda-dijo Butch.-Así es, somos mucho mejor que ellas-dijo Boomer.-Somos los chicos que traerán un gran alboroto a todos los villanos de esta ciudad, nosotros somos ...-dijo Brick.

-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres chicos mientras cada uno hacía su antigua pose juntos pero mejorada.

-No los conocemos-dijeron los ladrones, los chicos se molestaron un poco pero ignoraron lo que dijeron y los ataron con una cuerda. Luego de eso, los chicos se dirigieron hacía la señora.-¿Señora, se encuentra bien?-dijo Brick.-Sí, muchas gracias-dijola señora.-Bueno chicos, llevemos a estos criminales a la policía-dijo Brick mientras los RRBZ se llevaban a los ladrones y la señora los acompañaba. Todos se habían ido, pero después las PPGZ llegaron a la escena del crimen.-¿Qué paso aquí?, no hay nadie-dijo Blossom.-Creo que llegamos tarde-dijo Bubbles.-¡Que pérdida de tiempo!-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Las PPGZ quedaron confundidas, cómo un crimen pudo comenzar y terminar tan rápido.

Los RRBZ dejaron a los ladrones en la puerta de la estación de policía y se retiraron junto con la señora que salvaron. Luego en el camino los chicos estaban a punto de despedirse de la señora.-Bueno chicos es hora de regresar-dijo Brick.-¿Regresar?¿A dónde?-dijo Boomer.-Es verdad, no tenemos un hogar a donde regresar y ni siquiera a nadie quien nos espere-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se pusieron tristes y solamente se retiraban con los brazos y las cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo.-Esperen chicos, ¿no tienen un hogar?-dijo la señora, los chicos le respondieron negando con la cabeza.-Ya veo, si quieren pueden vivir conmigo, yo también vivo sola-dijo la señora. Los chicos se asombraron al oír eso.-¿En serio?-dijeron los chicos.-Sí, y les prometo cuidarlos como si fueran mis hijos, siempre quise tener una familia con niños, ¿qué dicen, aceptan?-dijo la señora. Los RRBZ estaban sonriendo un poco ya que finalmente podrían vivir como cualquier niño de la ciudad.-Aceptamos, muchas gracias señora-dijeron los chicos muy contentos.-Por favor chicos, llámenme Sarah Kimura-dijo la señora contenta.-De acuerdo, gracias señora Sarah-dijeron los chicos contentos. Así que todos se dirigieron a la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura.

/Fin del flashback/

-Ya veo, así que por eso tienen esos nuevos poderes-dijo Momoko.-Por supuesto-dijo Momotaro muy orgulloso.-Pero aún no comprendo, ¿por qué vinieron a nuestra escuela, creí que a ustedes no les gustaba?-dijo Momoko muy confundida.-Eso no era nuestra idea-dijo Miyashiro.-Nos obligaron-dijo Kaoretsu.-No es cierto! Lo que realmente paso fue...-dijo Momotaro tratando de explicarles nuevamente...

/Flashback/

Los RRBZ estaban caminando junto con la señora Sarah y llegaron a su gran casa y el nuevo hogar de los RRBZ, todos entraron. Adentro la señora les indicó sus nuevas habitaciones.-La habitación de arriba, ahí será donde vivirán desde ahora-dijo la señora. Los chicos entraron a la gran habitación y vieron que era amplia.-Este lugar se ve muy bien-dijo Boomer.-Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos-dijo Brick.-Sí, no podemos estar así por siempre-dijo Butch. Los chicos tocaron sus relojes y regresaron a la normalidad, ellos seguían teniendo todavía sus relojes.-Quién lo diría, haciendo cosas buenas tenemos algo con que conformarnos-dijo Brick.-Sí pero creen que estará bien estar con la señora Sarah, es decir, nuestra identidad debe ser secreta, ¿no?-dijo Boomer.-¿Para qué? ya vio nuestra apariencia, nos reconocerá-dijo Butch. Los chicos se encontraban pensando.-Chicos, es hora de comer!-dijo la señora, los RRBZ se pusieron muy contentos.-¿A comer? ¡Síííííí!-dijeron los chicos muy contentos y en voz alta, luego bajaron rápido al comedor.

Mientras todos comían, los chicos le explicaban todo a la señora.-Ya veo, no se preocupen chicos, su secreto está en buenas manos, pueden hacer sus acciones heroicas, pero no se arriesguen mucho-dijo la señora.-Gracias señora Sarah, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en usted!-dijeron los chicos contentos.-Quizás ustedes pueden llegar a ser tan populares como las Powerpuff Girls Z, pero eso no significa que tengan que enamorarse de ellas-dijo la señora un poco pícara y con sospechas, los chicos se cayeron al suelo por lo que oyeron.-¡Eso jamás!-dijeron los chicos muy exaltados y un poco ruborizados.-Tranquilos chicos, sólo bromeaba-dijo la señora riéndose.-Bueno, eso no nos esperabamos-dijo Brick.-A propósito ¿cuáles son sus nombres, chicos?-dijo la señora. Los chicos se quedaban pensando en algunos nombres.-Pues...-dijeron los chicos y cada uno empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Momotaro Akamatsu-dijo el pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Miyashiro Gotobatsu-dijo el rubio

-Mi nombre es Kaoretsu Matsumoto-dijo el moreno

-Bueno, esos nombres les cae mejor que los otros-dijo la señora contenta.-Gracias-dijo los chicos contentos. Después de cenar, los chicos se fueron a dormir en sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron.-Nuestro primer día como chicos nuevos-dijo Momotaro bostezando un poco.-Sí, finalmente comenzaremos a pasarlo mucho mejor que antes-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Podría ser más tarde? Quiero seguir durmiendo-dijo Kaoretsu flojeando un poco. Luego, los chicos se asearon, se vistieron y bajaron a tomar su desayuno en el comedor pero en ella no estaba la señora Sarah.-¿Señora Sarah?-dijo Momotaro mirando el lugar pero había una nota sobre la mesa, los chicos recogieron la nota y empezaron a leerla._"Queridos Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, les dejo su desayuno, tuve que irme a trabajar pero regresaré más tarde, a propósito voy a inscribirlos en una escuela de la ciudad, también los chicos de su edad deben estudiar, verán la dirección de la escuela. Atte. La señora Sarah Kimura"_.-¿QUE? ¿IREMOS A UNA ESCUELA?-gritaron los chicos muy asombrados cómicamente. Los chicos vieron la dirección y reconocieron la escuela.-Pero esa es la escuela que una vez vimos-dijo Momotaro.-Sí y empezaremos a ir dentro de una semana-dijo Miyashiro.-Vaya que problema, y el salón será el 3-A-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno no esparabamos eso también, pero supongo que la escuela podría ser divertida una vez que vayamos-dijo Momotaro.-Creo que nos arrepentiremos si lo hacemos-dijo Kaoretsu un poco inquieto.

-De todas formas, chicos, creo que debemos hacer algo por la señora Sarah, pienso que deberíamos trabajar después de la escuela-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué?-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella, además necesitamos dinero para apoyarla y para nuestra diversión-dijo Momotaro.-Es cierto-dijo Miyashiro.-Tendremos que hacerlo también-dijo Kaoretsu. Luego del desayuno los chicos salieron a la calle. Los chicos estaban buscando donde trabajar pero era muy difícil encontrarlo.-Nunca habíamos trabajado antes ¿cómo lo haremos entonces?-dijo Miyashiro.-Deberá ser algo que podamos hacer-dijo Kaoretsu preocupado.-¿Y qué les parece una cafetería?-dijo Momotaro señalando una cafetería, los chicos entraron.

Los chicos vieron al dueño de la cafetería y se le acercaron.-Disculpe, ¿pero aquí necesitan ayuda?-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, ustedes se ven muy jóvenes para trabajar aquí.-Por favor, hemos estado buscando por horas un trabajo-dijo Momotaro.-Queremos trabajar para ayudar a nuestra madre adoptiva-dijo Miyashiro. Luego el dueño de la cafetería vio que los ojos de los chicos estaban muy decididos a qurerlo.-Utesdes parecen que están muy decididos por todo, está bien, así que voy a darles el puesto de meseros-dijo el dueño de la cafetería.-Lo tomamos!-dijeron los chicos contentos.-Soy el dueño de esta cafetería, soy el señor Hiroshi Tanaka, empezaran a trabajar mañana-dijo el dueño.-Disculpe pero no tendrá un horario en la tarde, lo que pasa es que iremos a una escuela en las mañanas dentro de una semana-dijo Momotaro y los otros chicos asintieron.-De acuerdo, entonces mañana comenzaran a trabajar en la tarde de 3:00 p.m. a 7:00 p.m.-dijo el dueño.-Entendido-dijeron los chicos contentos.

Luego los chicos llenaron sus datos en la hoja del puesto que el dueño sacó.-Espero que trabajen bien-dijo el dueño.-Sí!-dijeron los chicos. Luego los chicos salieron de la cafetería. Ellos se retiraron muy contentos.-Lo ven chicos, vamos a ganar dinero, ahora tendremos una nueva vida después de que nos paso, la buena suerte nos dio una gran satisfacción-dijo Momotaro, los chicos regresaban a su hogar muy contentos.

/Fin del flashback/

Las PPGZ quedaron asombradas al escuchar lo que dijeron los RRBZ.-Vaya ¿en verdad les pasó todo eso?, ¿y también trabajan?-dijo Kaoru.-Parece que tuvieron una nueva vida-dijo Miyako.-Pues eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Momoko.-Era de esperar de unos chicos como nosotros-dijo Momotaro.-Eso es bueno, estamos contentas que tengamos unos aliados que luchen por la justicia con nosotras-dijo Momoko contenta. Pero los chicos las miraron negativamente después.

-No necesitamos de su ayuda para derrotar a los villanos-dijo Kaoretsu confiado.-Podemos manejarlo todo-dijo Miyashiro.-No lo malinterpreten, somos buenos pero hacemos nuestra propia justicia-dijo Momotaro. Ellas quedaron sorprendidas de lo que dijeron.-¿Qué dijeron?-dijeron las chicas muy preocupadas mientras que los chicos se retiraban hacia la escuela.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela, los RRBZ y las PPGZ regresaron a las clases y volvieron a las cosas que solían hacer.

**Espero que les haya encantado este nuevo episodio, no se preocupen habrán más, no se pierdan el episodio 3, gracias y dejen sus comentarios.**


	5. episodio 3, parte 1

**Aquí esta el episodio 3 de este anime, para que lo entiendan lean los episodio 1 y 2 que ya deje, disfrutenlo, no olviden sus comentarios por favor y de los otros episodios**

3.-La popularidad en la escuela

Las PPGZ se sentían muy preocupadas, recordaron lo que los RRBZ les habían dicho esa vez. _"No necesitamos de su ayuda para derrotar a los villanos",_ _"Podemos manejarlo todo",_ _"No lo malinterpreten, somos buenos pero hacemos nuestra propia justicia". _Ellas mientras tanto seguían haciendo sus acciones heroicas como antes.

Un día en la escuela de la ciudad, las tres chicas fueron a la escuela temprano pero descubrieron que en el salón de clases, un grupo de chicos estaban hablando con los chicos nuevos quienes hacían cosas diferentes cada uno.

-Increíble, en verdad escuchas esa canción de rock!-preguntó un chico a Momotaro.-Sí, además aprendí a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, ¿quieren escuchar cómo lo toco en mi casa?-dijo Momotaro mientras escuchaba música rock de su mp3.-Sí, quiero ver como Momotaro-kun toca la guitarra!-dijo una chica muy feliz y las otras chicas asintieron.

-Vaya, eres muy creativo cuando se trata de arte de dibujo-dijo otro chico a Miyashiro.-Así es, ¿quieren ver más de mis creaciones de dibujos?-dijo Miyashiro mientras dibujaba un paisaje en su cuaderno de dibujo.-¿En serio?, sí, los dibujos de Miyashiro-kun son muy bellos!-dijo otra chica muy feliz.

-Asombroso, lograste pasar el siguiente nivel de ese juego!-dijo otro chico a Kaoretsu.-Por supuesto, me costo trabajo saber el truco, ¿quieren que les diga como pasar al siguiente nivel de este y otros videojuegos?-dijo Kaoretsu mientras jugaba con su videojuego.-Me gustaría ver a Kaoretsu-kun jugando con videojuegos!-dijo otra chica muy feliz.

Algunos estudiantes de la escuela de Tokio estaban muy feliz ya que fueron invitados a la casa de los tres chicos nuevos que ya empezaban a ser populares en toda la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban un poco nerviosos ya que no sabían como actuar al sentirse populares y ya algunas chicas se estaban enamorando de ellos pero ellos no le tomaron importancia. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru no sabían que decirles ya que se encuentran pensando de lo que los chicos les habían dicho.

En ese momento todos los chicos fueron al salón de clases; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraban hablando juntos.-Es increíble que seamos tan populares en poco tiempo-dijo Momotaro.-Ni que lo digas, siempre nos están hablando-dijo Miyashiro.-Esto me esta cansando-dijo Kaoretsu un poco deprimido. Ninguno de los chicos se daba cuenta que Princesa los estaba observando con envidia.-No puedo creerlo, primero fueron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los que hacían que todos les presten atención por las extrañas excusas que hacen, y ahora son esos tres chicos nuevos!-dijo Princesa muy enojada. En ese instante las clases comenzaron. Durante todo el día de la escuela los chicos eran la mayor atracción en toda la escuela.

Luego en la hora de descanso; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban tomando sus almuerzos.-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Momotaro contento.-Sí, la señora Sarah es muy buena cocinando-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya lo creo-dijo Kaoretsu contento. Luego las chicas se le acercaron.-Hola chicos-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas-dijo Momotaro.-Se nota que se volvieron populares en la escuela-dijo Momoko.-Bueno, a parte de ser héroes, también somos populares-dijo Momotaro tranquilo.-Pero aún así, ustedes son muy jovenes, parecen unos niños pequeños-dijo Kaoru.-Ya no somos niños, deja de molestarnos!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-De acuerdo, bebe este refresco-dijo Kaoru dando a Kaoretsu un vaso con refresco.-Gracias-dijo Kaoretsu agarrando el refresco y lo bebió muy contento e infantilmente.-¿Ves? Ahora te portas como un niño pequeño-dijo Kaoru un poco burlona.-¡No me trates como a un niño!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.

Más tarde al término de la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando de regreso a su casa.-Tuvimos un día un poco divertido-dijo Momotaro pero en ese momento los chicos sintieron una corriente de aura negra que pasaron por sus cuerpos.-Tenemos otro trabajo como héroes-dijo Momotaro mirando a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu y ellos asintieron. Luego los chicos se fueron corriendo donde se emitía el aura negra, no se dieron cuenta que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los vieron partir muy rápidos.-¿Qué estará sucediendo?-dijo Momoko muy confundida.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Peach detectó aura negra en el centro de la ciudad.-Profesor, hay actividad de aura negra en la ciudad!-dijo Peach.-Pues ya sabes qué hacer Peach, llama a las chicas ahora!-dijo el profesor.-Powerpufff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach en voz alta. En ese instante los cinturones de las chicas comenzaron a brillar, era una emergencia, así que las chicas se miraron y asintieron y se fueron a un callejón y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ se dirigieron volando al centro de la ciudad, lo que no sabían es que los chicos se adelantaron primero. En el camino al centro de la ciudad, los chicos se encontraban muy cerca de la presencia del aura negra.-Ya estamos muy cerca, tenemos que transformarnos para actuar-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, buscaron un callejón y ahí empezaron a transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ empezaron a buscar donde estaba el aura negra, ellos no sabían que las PPGZ también estaban buscando la presencia del aura negra desde otra parte de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en un banco, tres sujetos misteriosos estaban dentro del banco emitiendo su aura negra pero ninguna persona les prestaban ya que eran muy pequeños, se trataba de los Chicos Ameba.-Porque nadie nos presta atención!-dijo Top hat, el líder de los chicos ameba.-Jefe, déjeme torturar a todos estos despistados-dijo Poncho muy molesto.-Cómo se atreven a ignorarnos!-dijo Violet muy molesta. Pero aún quejándose ninguna persona les prestaba atención a sus amenazas.-Tenemos que ver el método de hacer que estas personas de la ciudad nos teman-dijo Top hat mientras pensaba.

En ese momento los RRBZ entraron al banco, las personas se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Lo que genera el aura negra está muy cerca, pero no veo dónde está-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes lados. Los RRBZ estaban buscando el aura negra, de repente Brick pisó algo y detectó el aura negra muy cerca y se fijó que es lo que estaba pisando, levantó el pie y se dio cuenta que había pisado a Top hat. Brick dio un paso atrás un poco sorprendido.-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch se le acercaron.-Brick, ¿qué paso?-dijeron Boomer y Butch. Mientras que Poncho y Violet estaban tratando de auxiliar a su jefe.-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?-dijeron Poncho y Violet muy preocupados.-Pero si son ustedes!-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Así que nos reconocieron!-dijeron los chicos amebas.-Son los chicos arterias!-dijeron los RRBZ señalándolos, los chicos amebas se cayeron al suelo al escuchar eso.-¡SOMOS LOS CHICOS AMEBAS!-gritaron los chicos amebas enojados. Los RRBZ no les tomaron importancia mientras se retiraban del banco, haciendo que los chicos ameba se enojen más y siguiéndolos hacia fuera.

Afuera, los chicos amebas los estaban amenazando nuevamente.-¿Por qué nos ignoran?-dijo Top hat.-No valen la pena, son muy inofensivos-dijo Brick desinteresado.-Creen que ustedes pueden derrotarnos porque somos pequeños!-dijo Top hat, pero los RRBZ ignoraron su amenaza haciendo que se enojara más.-Que aburrido-dijo Boomer bostezando. Los chicos amebas se enfadaron peor.-¡Muy bien, ya basta, chicos vamos a enseñarles a esos chiquillos quienes somos!-dijo Top hat, Poncho y Violet asintieron, así que los chicos ameba se fusionaron y se convirtieron en el gigante ameba.-Vaya, que grande!-dijo Brick mirando al gigante ameba con asombro.-Los aplastaremos!-dijo el gigante ameba y luego trató de pisar a los RRBZ de un solo golpe pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo y se encontraban en el cielo flotando.

En ese momento las PPGZ vieron a los RRBZ y al gigante ameba.-Ahí están los chicos!-dijo Blossom señalando el lugar y luego las PPGZ se dirigieron al lugar. Los RRBZ y el gigante ameba se preparaban para pelear.-Les mostraremos que tan fuertes somos!-dijo el gigante ameba.-Pues será mejor que recen-dijo Butch confiado. Los RRBZ y el gigante ameba se disponían a pelear luego se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ habían llegado.-Son los chicos amebas, muy bien chicas vamos a detenerlos!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para atacarlo pero los RRBZ se interpusieron en su camino.-¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta es nuestra pelea!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Nosotras somos las heroínas aquí, seremos nosotras quienes se encargaran de él-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Olvídenlo, este sujeto es nuestro!-dijo Butch molesto.-De ninguna manera, es nuestro!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban en el cielo discutiendo sobre quien pelearía con el gigante ameba.

-¡Nosotros llegamos primero, pelearemos contra él!-dijeron los RRBZ molestos.-¡Nosotras seremos quienes lo derroten!-dijeron las PPGZ molestas. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ seguían discutiendo muy exageradamente frente a frente, mientras que el gigante ameba se encontraba muy confundido viendo como todos ellos estaban discutiendo.-Oigan chicos cálmense-dijo el gigante ameba.-No te metas!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy molestos.-Ya sé, por qué no todos ustedes intentan pelear con nosotros-dijo el gigante ameba tratando de calmar a todos.-Buena idea!-dijeron todos ellos al darse cuenta de lo que el gigante ameba dijo y luego lo atacaron con sus poderes cada uno a la vez mandándolo a volar por los cielos.-¡QUE BUENO QUE YA SE DECIDIERON!-gritó el gigante ameba mientras volaba y desaparecía en el cielo.

Luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban más tranquilos ahora.-Eso fue muy rápido-dijo Brick muy confiado.-¿Cómo pudieron encontrar a los chicos ameba tan rápido?-dijo Blossom.-No lo sé, apenas estamos tratando de averiguar nuestros nuevos poderes, quizás debemos averiguarlo con mayor exactitud-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ se estaban retirando.-Esperen chicos, tengo una idea, por qué no vienen al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, él podría explicarles sus dudas-dijo Bubbles, Blossom y Buttercup la miraron muy asombradas.-¿En serio?, no sería mala idea ¿qué creen chicos?-dijo Boomer mirando a Brick y a Butch quienes estaban un poco dudosos.-Supongo que valdrá la pena ir allá-dijo Brick.

Butch se acercó a Buttercup.-De acuerdo pero espero que no tarde mucho, tenemos que volver a nuestras labores en la cafetería dentro de un rato-dijo Butch con los brazos cruzados.-Descuiden además el profesor nos pidió que los lleváramos con él de todos modos-dijo Buttercup.-Bueno, sólo nos queda hacer una cosa-dijo Butch.-Ir al laboratorio del profesor-dijo Buttercup.-Y para que nos respondan-dijo Butch.-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Buttercup.-Pero déjame decirte que no me agradas-dijo Butch.-Tú no me agradas desde el día que te conocí!-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Jamás haz dejado de no agradarme!-dijo Butch un poco molesto. Butch y Buttercup se miraban fijamente y muy molestos.-¡Deja de verme!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Tú deja de verme!-dijo Butch molesto.-No te veo, tú me ves!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-En tus sueños!-dijo Butch molesto.-En los tuyos!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Que no!-dijo Butch molesto.-Que sí!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ trataron de calmarlos.-Bien chicos, tómenlo con calma-dijo Brick.-Sí, no es el momento para pelear-dijo Blossom. Butch y Buttercup estaban tranquilos pero no hacían las pases y sólo se ignoraron.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver al profesor Utonium para que nos responda nuestras dudas-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron al laboratorio del profesor Utonium para que les respondiera las dudas que los RRBZ tenían.


	6. episodio 3, parte 2

Durante el camino al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, los RRBZ y las PPGZ regresaron a sus formas originales, finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, allí Ken los esperaba.

-Chicas ya volvieron, pero ¿quiénes son ellos?-dijo Ken muy dudoso al ver a los chicos.-Hola Ken, ellos son Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, pero también son Brick, Boomer y Butch, ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ustedes nos pidieron que los convenciéramos que vengan aquí, ¿lo recuerdan?-dijo Momoko.-¿Qué? ¿son ellos?-dijo Ken muy asombrado.-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-No, no hay problema!-dijo Ken un poco nervioso.

Todos pasaron adentro, el profesor Utonium y Peach los vieron.-Chicas veo que finalmente pudieron convencer a los chicos que vinieran-dijo el profesor, en ese momento Ken habló con el profesor y Peach diciéndoles en voz baja, Peach se asombró al escuchar eso.-¿Ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Peach asombrado.-Yo ya sabía que tenían algo familiar, por eso los reconocí por su aspecto-dijo el profesor muy confiado.-Sí sí claro, pero recuerden que es nuestra identidad secreta, así que por su bien deben mantenerlo en secreto-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, no se preocupen, ahora quisiera poder analizarlos para ver en qué consisten sus nuevos poderes-dijo el profesor.-¿Analizarnos?, olvídelo, no voy a ser su conejillo de india, yo me largo!-dijo Kaoretsu tratando de irse pero es detenido por Kaoru quien lo sujetaba de su ropa con su mano derecha.-Tranquilo, nada les va a pasar, sólo erán chequeados-dijo Kaoru.-¿En serio? Que alivio-dijo Kaoretsu sintiéndose un poco aliviado por escuchar eso. Luego los RRBZ empezaron a ser escaneados y chequeados, al igual que sus relojes por el profesor Utonium.

Al término de eso, el profesor llamó a las PPGZ, a Ken y a Peach.-Bueno, no nos dolió mucho-dijo Kaoretsu sintiéndose aliviado.-Así es-dijo Miyashiro.-Bueno profesor ahora hay algunas cosas que debe explicarnos-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, vengan todos, se los explicaré-dijo el profesor. El profesor empezó a explicarles a todos sobre lo que descubrió.-Chicos, el rayo Z blanco que los golpeó hace 8 meses, modificó un poco su apariencia antigua, pero al parecer la energía de sus auras negras y el aura blanca del rayo se han combinado y balanceado, o sea, que han mejorado y tienen nuevos poderes que hicieron que sus armas se modificaran y sean mejores que antes-dijo el profesor.-Ya veo, pero profesor lo más extraño es que ellos supieron donde estaban ubicados los villanos, como Mojo jojo y los chicos ameba-dijo Momoko un poco confundida.-Ahí es donde entra otro efecto del rayo, al parecer los chicos tienen algo más, algo que las chicas no tienen a pesar de transformarse, han desarrollado un nuevo sentido, parecido al de Peach-dijo el profesor.

-¿Un nuevo sentido?-dijeron todos un poco sorprendidos.-O sea que ¿pueden detectar el aura negra como yo, por medio del olor?-dijo Peach señalando su nariz.-No somos perros, ¿qué les hace pensar que hacemos eso?-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto a Peach asustándolo y que se oculto por detrás del profesor.-Yo sólo lo decía-dijo Peach un poco asustado.-Tranquilos chicos, no exactamente detectan como Peach, pero si pueden detectar la energía de aura negra mediante sus cuerpos, como si fuera un nuevo sentido del cuerpo humano-dijo el profesor. Los chicos estaban de acuerdo con lo que escucharon.

-Sin embargo, su habilidad es mucho mejor que el Peach, pueden detectar el aura negra con mayor facilidad y rapidez-dijo el profesor.-Sin embargo nosotros podemos tener una forma normal y nuestra otra forma-dijo Momotaro dudoso.-Sus relojes son la respuesta, acabo de analizarlos, en ellos están sus poderes de transformación, es igual como los cinturones de las chicas-dijo el profesor devolviéndoles sus relojes.

-Muy bien-dijeron los RRBZ mientras tomaron sus relojes y se retiraban.-A propósito chicos, he agregado unos transmisores a sus relojes, con ellos podrán informarnos sobre las actividades del aura negra que encuentren-dijo el profesor.-Sí, es una buena idea profesor, de esa forma podremos encontrar más rápido la actividad del aura negra-dijo Ken muy contento. Pero los RRBZ los miraron con negativismo.-Ya se los dijimos antes, nosotros solucionaremos los problemas de la ciudad a nuestra manera, no será necesario avisarles-dijo Momotaro, las PPGZ, Ken, Peach y el profesor quedaron asombrados con lo que dijo.-Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, vámonos, tenemos que irnos a trabajar-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y se retiraron.-Que chicos tan confiados, ¿por qué no quieren unirse a nosotros?-dijo Ken muy preocupado.-Deben seguir siendo malos como antes-dijo Peach.-No lo creo, como se los dije ellos cambiaron de lado, pero siguen teniendo su mismo comportamiento-dijo el profesor.

Durante el camino, los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería para comenzar sus labores, pero en el camino un grupo grande de chicos los estaban esperando.-Momotaro-kun, Miyashiro-kun, Kaoretsu-kun, los estábamos esperando!-dijeron un grupo de chicas, todos ellos eran los estudiantes de su escuela.-Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san, son los mejores!-dijeron un grupo de chicos. Los chicos no sabían qué hacer debido al gran grupo de nuevos fans que hicieron.-Muchas gracias pero ya les dijimos que los invitamos más tarde ¿lo recuerdan? ahora estamos muy ocupados-dijo Momotaro.-¿En serio?-dijo una chica triste.-No es justo-dijo un chico triste.-Descuiden, vengan a nuestra casa en la noche, les esperaremos-dijo Momotaro. Todo el grupo de chicos gritaron muy alegres y asintieron. Los chicos continuaron con su camino.

Luego, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu llegaron a la cafetería y comenzaron con sus labores y estaban atendiendo a los clientes que venían.-Ser populares sí que cansa demasiado-dijeron los chicos muy preocupados mientras trabajaban.

Luego del trabajo, los chicos fueron a su hogar donde todos sus invitados los esperaban muy emocionados.–De acuerdo, como se los prometimos, les mostraremos lo que somos capaces en nuestras cosas-dijo Momotaro. Luego cada uno de los chicos hizo lo que les prometió a sus fans, pasaron casi toda la noche haciéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron muy cansados, se dirigieron a la escuela pero se notaban muy cansados ya que pasaron casi muy tarde en la noche haciendo las cosas que prometieron a sus fans. A la entrada de la escuela sus fans los esperaban.-Buenos días chicos!-dijeron todos los estudiantes de la escuela muy contentos, pero Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu no les respondieron ya que estaban con sueño.-Tenemos que dormir-dijeron los chicos muy cansados y con mucho sueño, después todos ingresaron a la escuela. Durante las clases; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu bebieron algo que parecía café y se recuperaron del sueño.-_"Estamos revividos"_-pensaron los chicos muy contentos cómicamente.

En las afueras de la escuela, los chicos amebas habían regresado y estaban dirigiéndose a un lugar.-Me pareció ver a los Rowdyruff Boys Z entrar a esa escuela, muy bien, vamos a encontrarlos y vengarnos!-dijo Top hat y luego los chicos amebas se dirigieron a la escuela.

En la clase de educación física; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban haciendo deportes diferentes junto con otros chicos.

Momotaro jugaba beisbol con Momoko y otros chicos, y cuando le lanzaron una fuerte bola Momotaro lo golpeó con mucha fuerza sacándola del campo. Los demás chicos lo vieron muy asombrados.-Vaya! Momotaro hizo un home-run-dijo Momoko muy asombrada al ver lo que hizo Momotaro.-Todo es cuestión de calcular la velocidad y fuerza de la bola lanzada y responderla con una mayor intensidad-dijo Momotaro como si lo supiera todo. Las chicas de la escuela gritaban su nombre con mucha alegría.

Miyashiro estaba jugando baloncesto con Miyako y otros chicos. Miyako le lanzó la pelota.-Vamos, debemos ganar-dijo Miyako. Cuando Miyashiro recibió la pelota, corrió muy rápido esquivando al equipo contrario y lanzó la pelota asestando un punto.-Buen trabajo, Miyashiro!-dijo Miyako contenta pero luego es interrumpida otras chicas que lo miraban muy contentas.-Se requiere mucha velocidad y buenos reflejos para lograrlo-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo muy orgulloso. Las chicas de la escuela gritaban su nombre con mucha alegría.

Kaoretsu estaba en una clase de artes marciales junto con Kaoru que consistía en romper unos ladrillos. Primero era el turno e Kaoru y con una gran fuerza Kaoru logró romper el ladrillo.-Aún sigo siendo fuerte-dijo Kaoru contenta pero luego escuchó algo.-¿Estás seguro? Te podrías fracturar su mano-dijo un señor en la clase.-Sólo hágalo-dijo Kaoretsu. Se vio que Kaoretsu quería romper dos ladrillos acomodados al mismo tiempo. Kaoretsu se concentró y luego golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra los dos ladrillos y los rompió. Kaoru y otros chicos estaban sorprendidos por que vieron. Kaoretsu sintió un dolor en su mano.-¿Estás bien?-dijo el señor.-Tsk! este dolor significa nada para mí-dijo Kaoretsu sonriendo muy confiado.-Presumido, se cree mejor que yo ese Kaoretsu!-dijo Kaoru molesta. Las chicas de la escuela gritaban su nombre con mucha alegría.

En la hora de descanso, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se lavaban sus caras después de practicar deportes, pero luego sintieron presencia de aura negra que se acercaba a su escuela, Momotaro miró a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a otra parte de la escuela y allí se transformaron en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

El gigante ameba estaba en frente de la escuela, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ellas asintieron y se fueron a buscar un lugar y donde transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Los RRBZ se adelantaron primero y se encontraban al frente al gigante ameba y se preparaban a enfrentarlo de nuevo. Las PPGZ se dirigían al gigante pero se detuvieron al ver a todos los estudiantes observando a los RRBZ luchando contra el gigante ameba.

-Vaya ¿quiénes son ellos?-dijo un estudiante.-No lo sé, jamás los había visto antes-dijo otro estudiante.

-Muy bien chicos acabemos con esto rápido, ya tengo hambre!-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch asintieron y atacaron al gigante ameba.

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando al gigante

-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando al gigante

-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando al gigante

El gigante ameba recibió el ataque de los RRBZ se fue volando por los cielos.-¡NO DE NUEVO!-gritaron los chicos amebas cuando se separaron y desapareciendo en el cielo.-Eso te pasa por enfrentarse a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ.

Todos los estudiantes quedaron asombrados al ver como los RRBZ derrotaron a los chicos amebas.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?, que extraño nombre-dijo un estudiante muy confundido.-¿Y eso qué?, ellos se ven geniales-dijo otro estudiante.-¡Viva los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron todos los estudiantes con mucho entusiasmo. Las PPGZ no sabían en que pensar ya que los RRBZ se les adelantaron de nuevo y viendo como estaban siendo animados por los estudiantes de su escuela.-Vaya ahora son más populares que antes-dijo Blossom.-Ni que lo digas-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup.

Mientras tanto los RRBZ escucharon como todos los estudiantes les daban ovaciones.-Ahora somos súper populares, ¿qué les parece?-dijo Brick rascándose la cabeza un poco sonriente. Boomer y Butch estaban de acuerdo.-Escuchen todos, ahora Tokio tiene tres nuevos héroes, somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ saludando a todos los estudiantes desde el cielo y se retiraron volando. Los RRBZ fueron a la espalda de la escuela donde regresaron a la normalidad y volvieron a sus clases, lo mismo hicieron las PPGZ.

A la mañana siguiente Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu entraron a su salón preguntándose por qué sus fans no los recibían como antes, luego se fijaron que todo el grupo estaba reunido leyendo el periódico y se acercaron a ver.-Los nuevos héroes , los Rowdyruff Boys Z salvaron la escuela de Tokio-dijo un estudiante mientras leía el periódico. Los RRBZ quedaron un poco asombrados.-Bueno al menos nuestra popularidad se redujo un poco, ya no tendremos más complejidad-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.

Ellos se dirigieron a sus asientos juntos.-Chicos, parece que nuestro día será mejor a partir de adelante-dijo Momotaro contento mirando por la ventana del salón, un bello día.

**Les pareció genial este episodio, no se pierdan el episodio 4, gracias y dejen comentarios**


	7. episodio 4, parte 1

**Aqui esta el siguiente episodio, disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews**

4.-Ninja Boys

En una parte de una ciudad de Japón, se encontraba un gran número de personas que al parecer habían sido atados y puestos en el suelo, resultaron ser rehenes de alguien.-¡¡Auxilio!!-gritó uno de los rehenes.-¡¡Que alguien nos ayude!!-gritó otro de los rehenes.

En ese momento apareció alguien de la nada, tenía la figura de un monstruo, mitad hombre y mitad dragón.-Humanos, yo soy Drago y ustedes me servirán como fuente de energía jajaja-dijo el monstruo, la gente se quedó aterrorizada al escuchar eso, era una situación muy terrible, no había alguien con el valor de enfrentarse a ese monstruo.-Griten todo lo que quieran, nadie vendrá a salvarlos, jajaja!!!-dijo Drago mientras se reía muy maliciosamente.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres explosiones y salían nubes de humo en esos lugares, Drago se dio la espalda y se fijo en esas nubes de humo, dentro de cada una se notaba tres figuras de unos sujetos que poco a poco empezaban a verse visibles.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Drago muy enfadado a los sujetos.-No deberías torturar a la gente inocente, malvado monstruo-dijo uno de los sujetos. En ese momento todos se fijaron que se trataban de tres personas, eran ninjas con ropas iguales pero cada uno con diferente color, rojo, azul y verde.

-Yo soy Red Katana!-dijo el ninja rojo haciendo una pose de lucha y era representado por una katana rojo.

-Yo soy Blue Kunai!-dijo el ninja azul haciendo una pose de lucha y era representado por una kunai azul.

-Yo soy Green Shuriken!-dijo el ninja verde haciendo una pose de lucha y era representado por una shuriken verde.

-Y juntos somos… los Ninja Men!!-dijeron los tres juntos mientras hacían sus poses juntos.

-Son ellos, los Ninja Men vinieron a salvarnos!!-dijo otro de los rehenes, toda la gente se estaba alegrando.-¿Y eso qué? ¡¡no podrán derrotarme tres sujetos disfrazados!!-dijo Drago muy enojado.

Drago vio a los Ninja Men y se propuso a atacarlos pero ellos lo esquivaron y comenzó la lucha, Drago trataba de alcanzarlos usando ataques de fuego que salían por su boca pero no llegaban hacía los Ninja Men y luego ellos empezaron a rodearlo con su velocidad, todos ellos corrían alrededor del monstruo confundiéndolo ya que no podía saber a quién atacar, entonces cada uno de los ninja empezó a atacar a Drago con sus ataques especiales.

-Ataque de Shuriken!-dijo Green Shuriken mientras lo atacaba con shurikens.

-Ataque de Kunai!-dijo Blue Kunai mientras lo atacaba con kunais.

-Ataque de katana!-dijo Red Katana mientras corría a toda velocidad con su katana hacía Drago y lo corta por el medio de la cintura.

Se veía que a Drago no le pasó nada pero él dio tres pasos hacia adelante y empezaba a caerse.-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Cómo pudieron vencerme!!!-gritó Drago al momento que cayó al suelo y explotó, los Ninja Men lo habían derrotado.

Los ninjas liberaron a los rehenes, todos ellos les daban las gracias por haberlos salvado.-No tienen que agradecernos, mientras el mal amenace la tierra, los Ninja Men lo detendremos-dijeron los Ninja Men mientras hacían sus poses nuevamente, las personas se lo agradecieron mucho.

Luego, se llega a ver que todo lo ocurrido no fue más que una serie de televisión, todos los chicos de Tokio estaban viendo ese programa muy alegres, lo disfrutaron desde sus casas.-Ninja Men, Ninja Men, Ninja Men!!-decían todos los chicos que veían ese programa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela de Tokio, los estudiantes estaban hablando sobre la serie de los Ninja Men, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban un poco confundidas.

-La serie de los Ninja Men se volvió muy popular para toda la gente ¿no lo creen?-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que una parte de los estudiantes estaban con Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu hablando sobre el mismo tema.-Vaya ustedes consiguieron los muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men!!-dijo uno de los estudiantes.

-Miren esto, Red Katana es mi personaje favorito, no sólo es el líder sino también el mejor del grupo-dijo Momotaro enseñando un muñeco de acción de Red Katana.-Que va!, Blue Kunai es mejor debido a que es el más rápido del grupo-dijo Miyashiro enseñando un muñeco de acción de Blue Kunai.-Eso no es nada! Green Shuriken es mejor debido a que es el más fuerte del grupo-dijo Kaoretsu enseñando un muñeco de acción de Green Shuriken. Los chicos empezaron a pelearse a palabras tratando de convencer a todos cual es mejor.

-Red Katana es mejor!!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Blue Kunai es mejor!!-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Green Shuriken es mejor!!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Los chicos seguían discutiendo, todos los demás los miraban confundidos de la manera de que como se peleaban a palabras.

-Tanta pelea solo por unos tontos muñecos de acción, siguen siendo tan inmaduros como antes-dijo Kaoru desinteresada. Momoko y Miyako estaban de acuerdo, en ese momento Princesa veía como todos les prestaban atención a Momotaro, a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu.

-Esos chicos tienen más atención que yo, jamás les perdonaré sólo porque son populares y…-dijo Princesa pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.-Si son populares entonces si alguien se les uniera, también sería popular y no sólo eso sería más popular que ellos, pero ¿cómo podré convencerlos para que hagan lo que quiero?-dijo Princesa pensando y vio los muñecos de acción que los chicos tenían y sonrió muy malvadamente.

Era la hora de la clase de educación física y todos los estudiantes hacían actividades diferentes, los RRBZ decidieron hacer diferentes disciplinas cada uno.

Momotaro participó en la carrera de atletismo junto con otros chicos y llegó en primer lugar.-Sí, soy el mejor-dijo Momotaro levantando su mano como señal de victoria.-Si que sabe correr-dijo Momoko entre las chicas que animaban a Momotaro.

Miyashiro estaba tratando de hacer un salto sobre un taburete, corrió a una gran velocidad y logró saltar sobre ella.-Eso fue fácil-dijo Miyashiro poniéndose muy alegre.-Sí que es muy bueno-dijo Miyako entre las chicas que animaban a Miyashiro.

Kaoretsu estaba jugando soccer, pasó sobre el equipo contrario muy rápido y anotó un gol para su equipo.-Eso fue un verdadero gol!-dijo Kaoretsu sintiéndose muy orgulloso.-Que presumido-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta entre las chicas que animaban a Kaoretsu.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Princesa entraba en el salón vacío y empezaba a buscar algo.-¿Dónde estarán?-dijo Princesa mientras seguía buscando hasta que encontró algo.-¡¡Aquí están!!, muy bien chicos ahora van a tener que hacerme más popular que ustedes jajaja!!-dijo Princesa riéndose malvadamente mientras recogía algo.

Luego de la clase de educación física, todos los estudiantes recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para retirarse a sus casas, los RRBZ empezaban a recoger sus cosas pero se fijaron que algo les faltaba.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado.-Estoy seguro que lo deje aquí-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-¡No puede ser, quien me lo robó!-dijo Kaoretsu muy exaltado, los chicos estaban demasiado preocupados.-¡¡¿Donde están nuestros muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men?!!-gritaron los chicos muy preocupados, salieron corriendo del salón a buscar sus muñecos de acción, las PPGZ los vieron muy confundidas.-¿Qué pasara?, vamos chicas, veamos lo que ocurre-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron y todas salieron a seguir a los chicos.

Los RRBZ buscaron afuera de la escuela pero no encontraron sus muñecos de acción, en ese momento vieron a Princesa entrando a su limosina y llevaba algo más que sus cosas, se trataba de los muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men, los chicos estuvieron muy asombrados así que la siguieron pero ya era tarde, Princesa subió a su limosina y se fue a su casa.

-Esos eran nuestros muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men!!-dijo Momotaro señalando hacía la limosina de Princesa.-Así que fue ella quien los tomó-dijo Miyashiro.-Esa Princesa me las va a pagar, cómo se atreve a tomar nuestros muñecos de acción originales-dijo Kaoretsu enfadado. Las PPGZ habían llegado donde estaban los RRBZ que se encontraban preocupados.

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué pasó?-dijo Momoko confundida. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ los habían seguido.-Princesa robó nuestros muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men-respondió Momotaro.-Por favor, ¿se preocupan tanto por unos inútiles muñecos de acción?-dijo Kaoru desinteresada, en ese momento Kaoretsu se puso cara a cara con Kaoru.-Tal vez para ti no sean gran cosa, pero para los chicos y para mí lo son mucho!!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!!- respondió Kaoru muy molesta.-¡¡Eres muy fastidiosa!!-respondió Kaoretsu muy molesto. Ellos iban a pelearse pero fueron separados por los otros chicos y chicas.

-Cálmate Kaoru-chan-dijo Miyako tratando de calmar a Kaoru.-Kaoretsu no hay tiempo para eso-dijo Miyashiro tratando de calmar a Kaoretsu, pero aún así Kaoru y Kaoretsu seguían molestos.

-Chicos tenemos que pensar cómo recuperar nuestros muñecos de acción-dijo Miyashiro muy preocupado.-Seguir a Princesa no será un problema pero cómo entraremos a su casa sin que nos descubra-dijo Kaoretsu muy preocupado, en ese momento Momotaro se le ocurrió una idea.-Lo tengo chicos, si lo que nos robaron fueron cosas ninja, los recuperaremos al estilo ninja!!, seremos los Ninja Boys!!-dijo Momotaro muy seguro. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas con lo que dijo.-¡Buena idea!-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-¡¡Muy bien chicos primero iremos a nuestra casa por unas cosas, y luego rescataremos nuestros muñecos de acción de esa malvada Princesa, así que adelante!!-dijo Momotaro levantando su puño.-¡¡Sí!!-gritaron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-¡¡Chicas esta es nuestra misión así que nos vamos a recuperar nuestros muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men, chicos vámonos!!-dijo Momotaro mientras se retiraba.-¡¡Sí!!-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu mientras lo seguían.

-Uno, dos, tres, los ninjas vuelven otra vez!!; uno, dos, tres, los ninjas vuelven otra vez!!; uno, dos, tres, los ninjas vuelven otra vez!!-dijeron los RRBZ al ritmo mientras se retiraban, las PPGZ los veían confundidas.-Que raros son ellos-dijeron las chicas muy confundidas.

Los RRBZ fueron a su casa por algunas cosas.-Valió la pena comprar estas cosas de los Ninja Men-dijo Momotaro. Luego se dirigieron a la casa de Princesa para recuperar sus muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men.


	8. episodio 4, parte 2

En una enorme casa, el cual parecía una mansión, llegó Princesa y se llevó los muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men adentro de ella. No se dio cuenta que tres sujetos misteriosos la habían seguido y estaban afuera de la mansión.

Esos tres sujetos escalaron el muro de la mansión y se ocultaron entre los arbustos del enorme jardín que poseía la mansión. Se trataba de Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, quienes tenían puesto trajes ninjas similares al de los Ninja Men, con sus respectivos colores cada uno.

-Bueno chicos, ya estamos aquí, así que vamos a disfrazarnos completamente y luego entremos a la casa de Princesa-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. En ese momento los RRBZ se cubrieron la parte de sus bocas y luego se colocaron unas cintas en sus frentes, Momotaro aún disfrazado llevaba su gorra, los RRBZ llevaban sus relojes. También revisaron lo que llevaban cada uno.-Bombas de pegamento y bombas de humo, sí, los tenemos cada uno-dijo Momotaro revisando sus bolsillos lo que llevaba y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Luego de disfrazarse completamente, los chicos caminaban con cuidado y escondiéndose de las sirvientas de Princesa quienes andaban por todo el jardín, luego ingresaron a la mansión por una ventana del primer piso.

-Chicos, creo que debemos separarnos, quien encuentre algo sobre nuestros muñecos de acción, le avisara a los otros por medio de nuestros relojes-dijo Momotaro, los otros asintieron y luego de eso tomaron caminos diferentes para buscar en la mansión de Princesa.

Momotaro se dirigía por los pasillos y encontró muchas puertas no sabía cuál tomar, así que entró en una de ellas y se fijó que era una enorme habitación de libros.-¡¡Cielos!! no creí que esa niña le gustaba tanto leer, ¿cómo hará para leerlos todos?-dijo Momotaro muy asombrado recorriendo por toda la habitación pero se daba cuenta que era muy grande, casi no tenía fin.-¿Qué tan largo es esta habitación?-dijo Momotaro preocupado, sólo veía libros por doquier, se desesperó y empezó a correr para encontrar la salida ya que no sabía ni por dónde ir.

Miyashiro fue por unas escaleras al otro piso y encontró muchas puertas así que entró en una de ellas y descubrió que era una habitación de obras de pintura.-Vaya, esas sí son muy buenas creaciones, deben ser hechas por un gran pintor-dijo Miyashiro contemplando las obras de arte, pero se dio cuenta que tenía un asunto mayor.-Es cierto, debo buscar nuestros muñecos de acción-dijo Miyashiro empezando a buscar pero no encontró lo que buscaba, habían más puertas en esa habitación entró pero era otra habitación con mas obras de pinturas, la siguiente también era lo mismo y la siguiente y la siguiente, Miyashiro no podía creer lo que pasaba, se encontraba pérdido.

Kaoretsu se encontraba en otra parte del otro piso y encontró muchas puertas, entró en una de ellas y descubrió que era una habitación que parecía un jardín enorme.-¿Qué clase de habitación es este?-dijo Kaoretsu mientras recorría por todo el jardín, vio que incluso tenía un pequeño río en ella y había pequeños animales en cualquier parte como ardillas, aves, peces, reptiles entre otros.-Esto parece una jungla que un simple jardín-dijo Kaoretsu confundido, se recostó en un árbol pero luego apareció una pequeña serpiente que salió por arriba del árbol y le sacó la lengua, Kaoretsu dio un gran grito de susto y empezó a correr por todo el jardín buscando la salida.

Desde afuera de la gran mansión se veía como los RRBZ estaban muy confundidos recorriendo por toda la casa.-¿Qué clase de casa tiene esa niña?-dijo Momotaro por una parte de la mansión.-No puedo encontrar nada ni siquiera me puedo encontrar a mí mismo-dijo Miyashiro por otra parte de la mansión.-Esto parece un laberinto que no tiene límite-dijo Kaoretsu por otra parte de la mansión. Los chicos corrían por todas partes de la mansión hasta que ellos chocaron unos contra otros, al fin se reencontraron.-Chicos, que bueno que los encontré-dijo Momotaro asustado.-No tienen la idea de cómo me encontraba-dijo Miyashiro asustado.-Por poco me iban a comer unos animales-dijo Kaoretsu asustado. Los RRBZ se abrazaron en grupo y se encontraron un poco más aliviados.-Chicos creo que será mejor busquemos juntos esta vez-dijo Momotaro, los otros asintieron y fueron juntos a buscar sus muñecos de acción. Seguían buscando sus muñecos pero era muy difícil ahora.

Finalmente después de recorrer varias puertas finalmente entraron a una pero lo hicieron con cautela ya que vieron a alguien ahí adentro, se trataba de Princesa.-Ahora voy a colocar estos juguetes en esta caja de cristal y mañana haré que esos chicos tontos hagan lo que quiera haciéndome su líder y ganarme la atención de toda la escuela-dijo Princesa colocando los muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men en una caja de cristal y se retiró de la habitación. Los RRBZ esperaron a que se fuera y luego ingresaron.-Aquí están nuestros muñecos de acción al fin-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Sí pero ¿cómo vamos a sacarlos de ahí?-dijo Kaoretsu pensando.-Yo sé cómo-dijo Momotaro agarrando unas pequeñas esferas y los lanzó hacía la caja y rompiéndola con el impacto provocando una gran nube de humo saliera.-¡¡Eres un idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre romper una caja con bombas?, que pasa si alguien nos escucha!!-gritó Kaoretsu, Momotaro se rascó la cabeza como lamentándose de lo que había hecho. En ese momento sonó la alarma y alguien los descubrió tomando los muñecos de acción, se trataba de Princesa.

-Ladrones!!, ¿quienes se creen que son ustedes al venir aquí a robar en mi mansión?!!-dijo Princesa enfadada señalando a los chicos pero ella no los reconocía debido a los trajes que llevaban.-Nosotros, pues somos…-dijeron los RRBZ pensando en que decirle y finalmente cada uno empezó a presentarse.

-Yo soy Red Katana!-dijo Momotaro haciendo una pose de lucha similar al de Red Katana.

-Yo soy Blue Kunai!-dijo Miyashiro haciendo una pose de lucha similar al de Blue Kunai.

-Yo soy Green Shuriken!-dijo Kaoretsu haciendo una pose de lucha similar al de Green Shuriken

-Y juntos somos… los Ninja Boys!!-dijeron los tres juntos mientras hacían sus poses juntos similar al de los Ninja Men. Princesa quedó muy confundida al escuchar eso.

-¿Ninja Boys?, creí que eran los Ninja Men-dijo princesa confundida, los chicos se dieron cuenta lo que dijeron y se quedaron pensando.-Sí, pero nosotros somos una nueva generación-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso.-Eso no importa, devuelvan todo lo que hayan tomado-dijo Princesa amenazándolos.-Eso jamás, escuchamos todo lo que dijistes-dijo Momotaro.-¿Cómo te atreves a obligar a unos chicos a hacer lo que quieres por medio de sus pertenencias?-dijo Miyashiro.-Eres imperdonable, ningún chico hará lo que les ordenes-dijo Kaoretsu enojado, luego tomó una bomba de pegamento y lo lanzó en los pies de Princesa, luego Momotaro tomó una bomba de humo y lanzó al suelo creando una distracción a ella, Princesa se estaba sofocando por el humo, mientras los chicos recogieron sus muñecos y se retiraron.

Princesa al saber que fue burlada empezó a enfadarse mucho, entonces aparece Sapphire (la gata de Princesa) que maúlla y Princesa se convierte en su forma malvada liberándose del pegamento, luego se puso su mochila-cohete y voló hacía los chicos.

Los chicos salieron de la mansión pero Princesa también salió de ahí y los encontró.-Muy bien chicos desconocidos o Ninja Boys o como se llamen ¡¡¡voy a aplastarlos!!!-dijo Princesa amenazándolos.-¿Así? ¿tú y cuantos más?-preguntó Kaoretsu.-Mi robot y yo-dijo Princesa mientras sacó un control remoto y lo presionó haciendo que saliera de su jardín un enorme robot, los RRBZ quedaron asombrados.-Debo agradecer a mis padres que me hayan regalado un gran robot para mi cumpleaños-dijo Princesa sintiéndose orgullosa, los chicos pensaban atacarlo pero no tenían lo requerido para enfrentarlo.-Chicos no podemos enfrentarlo así-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-Busquemos donde escondernos, tengo una idea-dijo Momotaro y los otros lo siguieron escapando del ataque del robot. Salieron de la casa de Princesa y se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad de Tokio, ahí se ocultaron entre los arbustos, mientras el robot los seguía buscando y Princesa se dirigía volando controlándolo.-No tenemos opción, llamaremos al laboratorio del profesor Utonium para informarle de lo que pasa-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se asombraron.-Pero no podemos hacer eso-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a una niña y a un robot?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ese no es el punto, pero necesitamos una distracción para ocultar nuestros muñecos de acción-dijo Momotaro. Los otros chicos estuvieron de acuerdo así que Momotaro usó su reloj y llamó al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio se escuchó un mensaje, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach se acercaron al monitor y vieron que eran los RRBZ quienes los llamaban.-Pero si son los chicos-dijo el profesor asombrado.-Parece ser que cambiaron de opinión y decidieron contactarnos-dijo Ken con los brazos cruzados.-Oigan que buenos disfraces tienen, ¿van a alguna fiesta?-dijo Peach. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos de lo que dijo.-No hay tiempo para explicarles, escuchen bien, Princesa esta fuera de control y ahora nos ataca con un robot gigante, llamen a las Powerpuff Girls Z ahora!!-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué?¿acaso no pueden contra una niña como Princesa?-dijo Ken mirándolos sospechosamente.-¡¡Eso no importa, sólo llámenlas!!-gritó Kaoretsu, el mensaje se apagó y todos se quedaron pensando.-Bueno no hay remedio, Peach llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!!-gritó Peach. Desde sus casas, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron que sus cinturones brillaban así que cada una empezó a transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Las PPGZ se dirigieron volando al lugar y se encontraron en el camino.-¿Profesor, qué ocurre?-preguntó Blossom.-Chicas, parece que Princesa se transformó otra vez y está atacando la ciudad, deben detenerla y traerla para volverla a la normalidad-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo profesor nos haremos cargo de ella-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto el robot de Princesa seguía buscando a los chicos, en ese momento llegaron las PPGZ y se fijaron en Princesa.

-Vaya vaya, pero si son las Powerpuff Girls Z, acaso vienen a interrumpir mi diversión-dijo Princesa.-Princesa, ¿por qué estás haciendo un desorden nuevamente?-preguntó Blossom.-Fueron unos chicos desconocidos quienes ingresaron a mi mansión sin permiso y me robaron algo-dijo Princesa molesta.-Eso no es cierto, tú fuiste quien empezó todo al robarle a los chicos de la escuela sus muñecos de acción-dijo Bubbles. Princesa se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar la verdad.-Ah bueno yo… y ustedes ¿cómo lo saben?-dijo Princesa, las PPGZ estuvieron nerviosas al tratar de explicarle.-Somos las Powerpuff Girls Z, lo sabemos todo-dijo Buttercup tratando de buscar una respuesta, Blossom y Bubbles asintieron.

-Bueno eso no importa, si van a estorbarme, las voy a aplastar con mi robot-dijo Princesa tomando el control remoto y ordenó al robot atacarlas, las PPGZ se encontraban luchando contra el robot. Mientras tanto en tierra, los chicos se encontraban junto con sus muñecos de acción.-Bueno chicos salió como lo esperábamos, ahora vámonos-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo siguieron, se estaban alejando de la batalla de las PPGZ y Princesa pero después se detuvieron.

-Esperen, nosotros no somos unos cobardes, tenemos que pelear-dijo Kaoretsu.-Es verdad, además esto no es una prueba de supervivencia-dijo Miyashiro. Momotaro se quedó pensando.-Chicos, creo que como los Ninja Boys no podemos hacer mucho, creo que es la hora de hacerlo a la antigua-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se alegraron y asintieron a la vez, ocultaron sus muñecos de acción en sus ropas y se prepararon para transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ se dirigieron volando hacia el robot pero veían como las PPGZ tenían todo bajo control. Las PPGZ le estaban dando una buena lección al robot de Princesa.

-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom mientras atacaba con su yo-yo al robot

-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles mientras atacaba con burbujas al robot

-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup mientras atacaba con su martillo al robot

El robot fue destruido fácilmente por las PPGZ y luego se fijaron en Princesa.-¡¡Jamás me atraparan!!-gritó Princesa mientras trataba de huir volando a toda velocidad pero fue atrapada por el yo-yo de Blossom que la ató e hizo que cayera al suelo desmayándola. Las PPGZ aterrizaron y se fijaron que los RRBZ estaban en el cielo viéndolas.

-Vaya creo que no nos necesitaron después de todo, en fin creo que esta victoria se lo merecen ustedes-dijo Brick, los RRBZ también aterrizaron.-Eso muestra que aún seguimos siendo las heroínas de Tokio-dijo Blossom muy orgullosa.-Lucharon muy bien, aún no sabemos mucho sobre trabajar como un equipo pero lo pensaremos-dijo Brick.-Si que esto fue muy emocionante-dijo Boomer.-Bueno ya vámonos, tenemos que hacer nuestras labores-dijo Butch.-Powerpuff Girls Z, se la encargamos-dijeron los RRBZ mientras se retiraron volando. Las PPGZ se llevaron a Princesa que seguía inconsciente al laboratorio y en ella el profesor Utonium la volvió a la normalidad.

-Esos chicos vieron quienes son las que mandan aquí-dijo Buttercup orgullosa.-A propósito, los Rowdyruff Boys Z nos informaron sobre Princesa-dijo Ken.-¿En serio?-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, dijeron que era un problema mayor y que las llamáramos-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ quedaron un poco asombradas.-Bueno creo que eso es lógico, quizás porque como vieron que el enemigo era una chica como Princesa no han tenido el valor para enfrentarla-dijo Blossom contenta, pero luego ella y las otras chicas se dieron cuenta de algo.-Pero si es eso, ¿por qué nos molestan a nosotras?-dijeron las PPGZ. El profesor, Ken y Peach se quedaron pensando.-Es como dicen, los chicos molestan a las chicas que les gustan-dijo Peach alegre.-¿Dijiste algo Peach?-preguntaron las PPGZ un poco molestas.-¿Eh? no, no, no dije nada-dijo Peach un poco nervioso.-Me pregunto, ¿acaso los Rowdyruff Boys Z les gustan las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Peach en voz baja. En ese momento los RRBZ estornudaron en medio del camino.-Creí que alguien hablaba de nosotros, habrá sido mi imaginación-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch se quedaron pensando mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, los estudiantes seguían hablando sobre la serie de los Ninja Men, se estaban vendiendo los muñecos de acción en la puerta de la escuela, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban sentadas juntas y tenían unos muñecos de acción de los Ninja Men.

-Después de todo, estos muñecos no son tan malos-dijo Momoko mientras sujetaba y observaba un muñeco de acción de Red Katana.-Tienes razón, se ven geniales-dijo Miyako mientras sujetaba y observaba un muñeco de acción de Blue Kunai.-No entiendo como pude convencerme de comprar uno de estos muñecos-dijo Kaoru mientras sujetaba y observaba un muñeco de acción de Green Shuriken con mala gana. En ese momento aparecieron los RRBZ detrás de las PPGZ.-¡Aja! así que les gusta esos muñecos de acción también-dijeron los RRBZ, las PPGZ quedaron nerviosas al ser sorprendidas con sus propios muñecos de acción.

En ese instante Princesa se encontraba en su asiento molesta.-Ya me las pagaran, no se van a quedar con toda la atención-dijo Princesa mientras bostezaba y se durmió ya que estaba cansada por lo de ayer que no recuerda.

-Jaja parece que les encanta mucho esa serie como a nosotros-dijo Momotaro molestándolas riéndose, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu también se reían.-No, no es eso, ayyy porque nos molestan tanto-dijo Momoko mientras colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa, Miyako y Kaoru se sintieron lo mismo mientras que los chicos seguían riéndose.

**Que episodio tan raro verdad?, bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos, no se pierdan el episodio 5, gracias y dejen sus reviews (o comentarios)**


	9. episodio 5, parte 1

**Aqui esta el siguiente episodio, disfrutenlo **

5.-Una nueva mascota

En la mañana, en el parque de Tokio, Mojo jojo estaba corriendo con una bolsa de dinero, las PPGZ lo estaban persiguiendo, era una persecución por todo el parque.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraban caminando por un lado del parque pero luego vieron algo en medio del parque, eran las PPGZ quienes estaban persiguiendo a Mojo y ya lo habían alcanzado, los chicos quisieron entrar en acción pero se ocultaron para ver que ocurriría.

-Mojo, devuelve ese dinero, no te pertenece-dijo Blossom.-Este dinero me costo mucho trabajo robarlo del banco, así que no intenten quitármelo-dijo Mojo enojado, en ese momento comenzó a atacar a las PPGZ cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ellas decidieron atacarlo de una vez.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacándolo.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubles atacándolo.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacándolo.-¡¡No es justo, lo necesitaba para comprar bocadillos!!-gritó Mojo mientras salía volando por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

-Buen trabajo chicas, ahora devolvamos este dinero donde pertenece-dijo Blossom.-De acuerdo-dijo Bubbles.-Que tontería, ¿y necesitaba tanto dinero para unos simples bocadillos?-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ no se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban escondidos y viendo lo que había pasado, las PPGZ se estaban retirando junto con el dinero que Mojo había robado.

-Esas chicas se nos adelantaron de nuevo-dijo Kaoretsu un poco triste.-Que más da, regresemos a casa-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se estaban retirando pero en ese instante Miyashiro vio algo que se movía entre los arbustos, se acercó y se fijó que era un pequeño cachorro que parecía un perro, tenía una piel gris claro y lucía hambriento y triste, decidió levantarlo, Momotaro y Kaoretsu vieron que Miyashiro no los seguía.

-Miyashiro ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Momotaro.-¿Qué es lo tienes ahí?-dijo Kaoretsu. Los otros chicos se fijaron que Miyashiro sostenía un pequeño cachorro y empezaron a sentir un poco de lastima por él.-Es un pequeño animalito y se ve lastimado-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-Sí, se nota-dijo Momotaro sintiendo lastima por el cachorro.-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer por él?-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se quedaron pensando en una solución.

-No creo que podamos llevarlo a casa-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero no podemos abandonarlo en la calle, Momotaro dime que podemos cuidarlo-dijo Miyashiro triste.-Bueno, tendremos que llevarlo a casa y lo consultaremos con la señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro, los otros chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.-Es muy raro, no conozco esta raza de perro-dijo Kaoretsu mientras veía al cachorro, los chicos se fueron a su casa.

En su casa, la señora Sarah había llegado temprano y se dio cuenta que los RRBZ habían regresado.-Chicos, que bueno que volvieron-dijo la señora.-Hola señora Sarah, hay algo que queremos hablar con usted-dijo Momotaro. La señora se fijo en el cachorro que sostenía Miyashiro, se puso muy nerviosa y dio un grito de susto.-Chicos, ¿no saben qué clase de animal han traído?!!-dijo la señora muy asustada.-Es un pequeño perro, pero no conocemos su raza y pensamos que usted lo sabía-dijo Kaoretsu un poco confundido al ver a la señora asustada.-¡¡Chicos, eso lo que traen ahí no es un perro, es un lobo!!-dijo la señora asustada.-¿Un lobo?-dijeron los chicos asombrados y nerviosos al ver al pequeño lobo aullar. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se alejaron un poco, pero Miyashiro no quiso soltarlo a pesar de estar nervioso.

-Sé que es un lobo, pero es sólo un cachorro-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-Pero yo escuche que los lobos son muy peligrosos y mayor que los perros-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Además ellos son carnívoros-dijo Kaoretsu un poco asustado. La señora estuvo de acuerdo.-Pero se ve muy triste y solo, no quiero abandonarlo, ¿podemos conservarlo?-dijo Miyashiro, Momotaro y Kaoretsu sintieron lastima al ver al lobo muy triste nuevamente. Pero la señora decidió hablar con los chicos un poco seria.

-Chicos, sé que quieren mucho a este pequeño lobo, pero criarlo no es fácil, primero porque no comen igual que los perros, segundo porque si anda suelto podría lastimar personas, tercero porque el hábitat de estos animales no es el adecuado, no pueden vivir en un ambiente como esta casa ,y cuarto, es un carnívoro, cuando crezca empezará a comer carne de donde sea que lo encuentre-dijo la señora.-Por favor señora Sarah, déjenos al menos pensar en una solución, se lo suplicamos-dijo Miyashiro muy triste, Momotaro y Kaoretsu asintieron. La señora no sabía que decirles y se quedó pensando hasta que decidió responderles.

-Muy bien chicos, tienen tres días para pensarlo, podrá estar aquí por ese tiempo pero si no encontraron una solución, tendrá que irse de casa-dijo la señora, los chicos se pusieron contentos.-Muchas gracias!-dijeron los chicos_.-"Me pregunto ¿cómo habrá podido lograr venir un cachorro de lobo a esta ciudad?, ¿se habrá separado de su manada?"_-pensó la señora.

Así que los RRBZ estuvieron cuidando al pequeño lobo como si fuera un miembro de su familia. Cuando estaban bañando al lobo con una manguera de la regadera, ellos tenían un poco de diversión ya que el lobo era un poco inquieto y después de mojarlo se sacudía con mucha fuerza mojando a los chicos, ellos se reían del uno al otro y jugaban con la manguera de la regadera mojándose entre ellos con mucha diversión. También se divertían con él jugando con un disco que lanzaban y el pequeño lobo lo recogía con su hocico y se lo devolvía para continuar jugando. Y en algunos momentos los chicos se tiraban al suelo junto con el pequeño lobo y todos veían el cielo muy contentos.

En la hora de la cena, los RRBZ comían, junto con la señora Sarah, bisteck como cena y también con el pequeño lobo quien estaba muy limpio y sano, estaba comiendo un gran trozo de bisteck en su propio plato para perros y le encantaba, todos los demás lo veían como comía.

-Vaya, como come-dijo Momotaro.-Ni que lo digas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, debes alimentarte muy bien, Silver!-dijo Miyashiro contento.-¿Silver?-dijeron todos los demás.-Sí, me gusta ese nombre porque tiene una piel gris muy clara que luce como el metal de plata, además parece que a él le encanta-dijo Miyashiro, Silver se estaba poniendo contento al oír su nuevo nombre y empezó a aullar de alegría, todos lo veían contentos.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir, los RRBZ estaban en su habitación durmiendo, Silver tenía una pequeña cama para perros y dormía con mucha tranquilidad.

Había pasado un día, los RRBZ estaban pensando una solución sobre como podrían cuidar a Silver.-Chicos, ¿y si salimos afuera y pensamos en la solución?-dijo Momotaro, los otros chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos salieron llevándose a Silver con una correa para no perderlo en la calle.

Los RRBZ se veían muy preocupados, ya que mucha gente los veían muy asustados por estar caminando con un pequeño lobo como Silver.-Ignórenlos, sólo caminen hacía adelante-dijo Momotaro tratando de fingir que no pasa nada. En ese instante, ellos vieron que venía el alcalde Mayer (conocido también como señor alcalde) junto con miss Bellum, quienes estaban dando un paseo, en ese momento vieron a los chicos que caminaban junto con Silver, el alcalde vio a Silver sin saber que era un lobo y decidió acariciarle la cabeza.

-Vaya que lindo perrito tienen, chicos-dijo el alcalde, pero miss Bellum estaba temblando de miedo ya que reconoció lo que realmente era Silver.-¿Qué sucede miss Bellum?-preguntó el alcalde confundido.-¡¡¡Señor alcalde, ese no es un perro, es un lobo!!!-dijo miss Bellum asustada. El alcalde se quedó nervioso al escuchar eso y al ver la cara de Silver y como aulló, dio un grito de miedo y abrazó a miss Bellum para alejarse de Silver. Los RRBZ recogieron a Silver y se fueron corriendo del alcalde y de miss Bellum, el alcalde seguía abrazando a miss Bellum a pesar de que los chicos y Silver ya se habían ido.-Señor alcalde, el peligro ya se fue, ya puede soltarme-dijo miss Bellum un poco seria.

Los chicos se sintieron más aliviados y estaban tomando un descanso.-Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca, de no haber corrido, seguramente hubieran atrapado a Silver y encerrarlo en una jaula-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose aliviado, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta que Silver se había separado ya que se distrajeron por lo que pasó.-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Silver?-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-¿Cómo?¿Por qué lo soltaste, Miyashiro?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tenemos que encontrar a Silver antes que alguien le haga daño-dijo Momotaro.-O él a alguien-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ya basta Kaoretsu, no puedo creer que hablen mal de Silver después de lo que pasamos juntos-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto.-Es verdad, Silver es como un miembro de nuestra familia, debemos encontrarlo-dijo Momotaro, los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar a Silver por toda la ciudad.

Los RRBZ estaban buscando a Silver pero no lo encontraban.-Oigan chicos, vean esto-dijo Miyashiro recogiendo la correa que llevaba Silver que se encontraba en el suelo. Los RRBZ se sentían muy preocupados por él, ya que sólo encontraron su correa, además pasaron toda la tarde buscándolo.-¿Dónde estará Silver?, debemos encontrarlo, se nos acaba el día-dijo Miyashiro preocupado luego estuvo mirando la correa de Silver que tenía en su mano, Momotaro y Kaoretsu empezaron a preocuparse también.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban paseando juntas por la ciudad pero en ese momento se encontraron con Silver, no sabiendo que era un lobo, lo vieron y empezaron a sentir pena por él ya que se veía triste.

-Pobre perrito, debe estar abandonado-dijo Miyako quien sentía mucha lástima por Silver.-¿Quién sería capaz de abandonar algo tan lindo?-dijo Momoko.-Si lo llevamos a nuestras casas, no estoy segura que nos permitan conservarlo-dijo Kaoru un poco pensativa.-Ya sé, si lo llevamos al laboratorio del profesor, estoy segura que lo cuidaran-dijo Momoko, las otras chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.-Espero que Peach no se ponga celoso que haya otra mascota en el laboratorio-dijo Momoko riéndose un poco, Miyako recogió a Silver y se estaban preparando para irse pero en ese momento aparecieron los chicos, las chicas se dieron cuenta cuando ellos llegaron.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen con nuestra mascota?-dijo Miyashiro.-Así que ustedes fueron quienes abandonaron a este pequeño perro-dijo Miyako.-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo imperdonable?-dijo Kaoru molesta.-No lo abandonamos, sólo lo perdimos de vista por un rato-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Sí, seguro-dijo Kaoru molesta.-¿Por qué siempre tú?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraban molestos, los otros chicos y chicas trataron de calmarlos.-Esperen un momento, ¿cómo sabemos que es suyo este cachorro?-preguntó Momoko.-Pues no tiene los nombres de ustedes, niñitas-respondió Momotaro. Las chicas se molestaron un poco al oír eso.

-¿Cómo se atreven llamarnos así, saben a quienes les hablan?-dijo Momoko molesta. Los chicos se quedaron pensando.-Ya lo olvidamos-dijeron los RRBZ, las PPGZ cayeron al suelo al oír eso.-No recuerdan nuestros nombres, que despistados son!!-dijo Kaoru molesta.-No conocemos sus verdaderos nombres completamente, ¿recuerdan?-dijo Kaoretsu. Las PPGZ recordaron que ellos no sabían sus verdaderos nombres por completo.-De acuerdo, se los diremos nuevamente, así que recuérdenlos bien esta vez-dijo Momoko y cada una de las chicas empezó a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji-dijo la rubia

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara-dijo la morena

-Bien, ya los recordamos-dijeron los RRBZ.-Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, ya estoy cansado-dijo Kaoretsu.-Vámonos Silver-dijo Miyashiro, en ese momento Silver escuchó su nombre, se alejó de Miyako y saltó sobre Miyashiro, las PPGZ se quedaron sorprendidas ya que los RRBZ dijeron la verdad.-Se los dijimos, ¿por qué creen que teníamos esta correa?-dijo Miyashiro. Miyako se fijo en la correa que sostenía Miyashiro.-Es verdad, lo sentimos, no debimos haber dudado de ustedes-dijo Miyako sintiéndose mal por lo de hace rato.

Los RRBZ se retiraron junto con Silver a su casa y ya se estaba acabando el día.-Perdimos dos días, tenemos que encontrar la solución sobre Silver mañana sí o sí-dijo Miyashiro, los otros asintieron mientras se retiraban.-Así que esos chicos tienen una nueva mascota, me alegra que ellos sientan compasión por un perro-dijo Miyako las otras chicas asintieron. Las PPGZ sólo veían como los RRBZ se retiraban a su casa llevándose a Silver.


	10. episodio 5, parte 2

Habían pasado dos días desde que los RRBZ estaban criando a Silver, pero seguían muy preocupados, ya que la señora Sarah sólo les dio tres días para pensar en qué hacer con Silver.

-Es muy difícil creer que mucha gente deteste a Silver sólo porque es un lobo-dijo Miyashiro. Los otros chicos estaban de acuerdo.-Salgamos de nuevo afuera y esta vez tomemos una solución definitiva-dijo Momotaro.-Tendremos que estar muy precavidos esta vez, recuerden lo que paso ayer-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ salieron de nuevo a la calle llevándose a Silver.

Durante el camino, los chicos pensaban en la solución sobre Silver pero en ese momento sintieron algo, era presencia de aura negra, Silver se asustó ya que sintió que algo iba a pasar y se separó de los chicos.-Oye, Silver regresa!-dijo Miyashiro, pero Silver no le obedeció, en ese momento tres grandes rayos eléctricos cayeron del cielo sobre cada uno de los chicos, cada uno de los chicos empezó a gritar a medida que recibía un electroshock, después de diez segundos, se había acabado los electroshock y los chicos se encontraban caídos en el suelo cómicamente y emitían humo debido a los electroshock que recibieron, luego de eso cada uno estaba levantándose de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?-preguntó Miyashiro recuperándose.-Algo nos atacó con rayos desde el cielo-dijo Kaoretsu recuperándose.-El aura negra que sentimos, debió venir desde ahí-dijo Momotaro recuperándose y señalando al cielo. Los RRBZ estaban viendo al cielo y se fijaron que era Mojo jojo, quien emitía aura negra, en un nuevo robot volador que lo estaba manejando.-Gente de Tokio, ¿qué les parece mi robot eléctrico?, voy a darles fuertes descargas fuertes eléctricas, incluyendo a las Powerpuff Girls Z!!-dijo Mojo muy confiado y se dirigía al centro de Tokio.

-Así que fue Mojo quien empezó todo-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Eso explica porque Silver se fue, debió sentir ese ataque, según lo que escuché, algunos animales pueden sentir los peligros que suceden muy cerca de ellos-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Silver? Oh no!, olvidamos a Silver, debemos encontrarlo-dijo Miyashiro preocupado. Los chicos al estar en una emergencia decidieron transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Una vez transformados, los RRBZ volaron deprisa al centro de Tokio, mientras tanto, el señor alcalde, acompañado de miss Bellum, no se daba cuenta del peligro que pasaba.-Vaya que lindo día para dar un paseo y calmar los nervios de ayer, ¿no es verdad miss Bellum?-dijo el alcalde.-Sí, es verdad, señor alcalde-respondió miss Bellum. En ese momento, ellos vieron a Silver en frente nuevamente, el alcalde abrazó a miss Bellum igual como ayer para estar alejado de Silver.-¡¡Otra vez ese pequeño monstruo!!-gritó el alcalde, pero Silver pasó a través de ellos. Silver se había ido pero el alcalde seguía abrazando a miss Bellum.-Señor alcalde, ya me puede soltar, ya no hay peligro-dijo miss Bellum seriamente.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, Peach detectó actividad de aura negra-dijo Ken, luego se fijo en el monitor.-Es Mojo jojo, esta atacando la ciudad con otro robot-dijo Ken.-Peach llama a las chicas!-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!!-gritó Peach. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban caminando juntas por el parque pero luego se fijaron que sus cinturones brillaban, ellas asintieron y se transformaron en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron hacia el centro de Tokio y vieron que Mojo estaba atacando la ciudad con descargas eléctricas.-Oye Mojo, parece que vas a recibir otra paliza de parte de nosotras-dijo Blossom señalándolo. Mojo jojo se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Powerpuff Girls Z, ahora me van a pagar lo que me hicieron hace días, no me dejaron comprar mis bocadillos favoritos!!-dijo Mojo muy molesto.-¿Y necesitabas un montón de dinero para unos simples bocadillos?!!-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Mojo se dio cuenta y se quedó pensando pero no sabía que responderles.-Eso no importa, voy a darles unas fuertes descargas eléctricas!-dijo Mojo y empezó a atacar a las PPGZ con rayos que salían de su robot, las PPGZ empezaron a esquivar y a atacar al robot.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían buscando a Silver, pero no lo encontraban.-Chicos, estoy muy preocupado, Silver no se encuentra por aquí, quizás tuvo miedo se escondió por alguna parte-dijo Brick.-Pero hay otro problema mayor, Mojo jojo esta atacando la ciudad-dijo Butch. En ese momento vieron a las PPGZ enfrentándose a Mojo, decidieron a acercarse a ver.

Las PPGZ seguían atacando a Mojo, parece que ellas tenían la ventaja de esa batalla, sin embargo Mojo tenía algo oculto bajo en mente. Las PPGZ se prepararon a atacarlo directamente pero Mojo actuó primero.-¿Creyeron que mi robot sólo atacaba con electricidad?-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente y de su robot salió una larga cadena de acero y atrapó a las chicas juntas, ellas cayeron al suelo, trataban de liberarse pero era muy difícil, Mojo jojo se acercaba hacia las chicas.-¿Qué les pareció mi astucia, ven que sigo siendo un genio del mal?-dijo Mojo jojo riéndose.-Eres un tramposo Mojo!!-dijo Buttercup molesta, Mojo se preparaba a atacar a las PPGZ con electricidad, los RRBZ estaban viendo lo que pasaba, se miraron y asintieron.-Veo que no tenemos otra opción-dijo Butch, los chicos se acercaron hacia Mojo.-Oye Mojo, ya deja de hacer el mal-dijo Brick señalando a Mojo.

Mojo jojo se fijo que eran los RRBZ, los chicos que él había creado, y quedo sorprendido.-Pero si son ustedes, mis queridos hijos, ¿por qué me abandonaron durante mucho tiempo?-dijo Mojo muy alegre afectuosamente, los RRBZ estaban algo nerviosos y se alejaron un poco de Mojo al escuchar eso.-En buena hora, vuelvan conmigo y juntos podremos dominar el mundo como una familia de nuevo-dijo Mojo contento, pero los RRBZ lo vieron negativamente.-Les daré una oportunidad para que vuelvan junto a mí, destruyan a las Powerpuff Girls Z!!-dijo Mojo señalando a las PPGZ, pero los RRBZ no le hicieron caso.-No!, nosotros ya no somos tus hijos-dijo Butch.-Ya no queremos seguir haciendo el mal como tú y los otros villanos-dijo Boomer.-Somos los nuevos héroes de Tokio y lo protegeremos de todos ustedes, somos...-dijo Brick.-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos haciendo sus poses. Mojo jojo quedó en shock al escuchar eso, las PPGZ seguían atrapadas pero estaban viendo y escuchando todo lo que pasaba.

-No digan eso, ya olvidaron que soy su madre, fui yo quien los trajo a este mundo!!-dijo Mojo llorando cómicamente.-Sólo nos usaste para malvados propósitos-dijo Brick. En ese momento Mojo se fijo que los RRBZ estaban emitiendo aura negra y aura blanca a la vez, Mojo quedo sorprendido.-¿Cómo puede ser posible que tengan dos auras a la vez?, eso es imposible!!-dijo Mojo.-Nuestra aura no tiene nada que ver con esto, sólo lo recibimos por accidente y por un buen propósito decidimos cambiar-dijo Brick.-No me digan que fue por el aura blanca que cambiaron-dijo Mojo, los RRBZ le negaron con la cabeza. Luego, Mojo se fijó en las PPGZ.-Entonces no me digan que su cambio de lado fue por esas niñas!!-dijo Mojo señalando a las PPGZ, los RRBZ se sorprendieron y sonrojaron un poco.-Tampoco, cambiamos por decisión propia, hacemos nuestra propia justicia y no las necesitamos para hacerlo!-dijo Brick tratando de buscar una respuesta.-Bueno eso no importa, únanse conmigo nuevamente y juntos seremos invencibles, ni siquiera las Powerpuff Girls Z podrán derrotarnos-dijo Mojo.-Ya te lo dijimos, no volveremos contigo, mono!-dijo Butch. Mojo empezó a molestarse con ellos.-Entonces tendré que obligarlos a la fuerza!-dijo Mojo mientras atacaba a los chicos con su robot, los RRBZ tenían ventaja contra él, pero Mojo tenía algo bajo en mente.-¡¡Chicos, tengan cuidado, no subestimen a Mojo esta vez!!-gritó Blossom, pero ya era tarde, Mojo lanzó otra cadena de acero contra los chicos quienes fueron a atacarlo directamente, pero la cadena los atrapó a los tres juntos, ellos cayeron al suelo.

-Oh no! ya los atraparon!!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-No puede ser, caímos en su trampa!!-dijo Boomer. Mojo jojo se dirigía hacia ellos.-Voy a darles una última oportunidad, únanse a mí, vuelvan con su madre!-dijo Mojo. Pero ellos se negaron.-Jamás, nosotros ya tenemos una verdadera madre!-dijo Brick, en ese momento los RRBZ recordaron la vez que conocieron a la señora Sarah Kimura.-Ya veo, entonces perdónenme, mis antiguos hijos, tendré que destruirlos primero y después destruiré a las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Mojo jojo preparando un ataque a los RRBZ, pero en ese momento apareció Silver quien le aullaba hacía Mojo, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Silver, huye de aquí, es muy peligroso!-dijo Boomer, pero Silver seguía aullando hacía Mojo, entonces Mojo bajó de su robot y se dirigió hacía Silver.-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? un pequeño perrito-dijo Mojo riéndose y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Silver.-Oye Mojo, lo que tú no sabes es que nuestro pequeño amigo....-dijo Boomer pero es interrumpido por Mojo.-No me digan que este pequeño perrito es su mascota-dijo Mojo riéndose y Silver empezaba a enojarse.-Mojo, nuestra pequeña mascota no es un perro, es un lobo-dijo Butch.-¿Un lobo?-dijo Mojo nerviosamente por lo que escuchó y voltea muy despacio y se fijo en la cara de Silver quien estaba muy enojado y mordió la mano de Mojo. Mojo empezó a gritar de dolor.

Las PPGZ se encontraban confundidas con lo que pasaba.-Me gustaría saber lo que esta pasando-dijo Blossom.-Si tan solo pudiéramos salir de esta cadena-dijo Bubbles.-Déjenmelo a mí, yo voy a tratar de sacarnos de aquí-dijo Buttercup tratando de romper las cadenas con sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, Mojo gritaba de dolor ya que Silver le seguía mordiendo la mano.-¡¡Sáquenmelo por favor, se quiere comer mi mano!!-gritó Mojo jojo mientras se sacudía la mano, que estaba siendo mordida por Silver, con toda fuerza pero no lo lograba. Mientras tanto, los RRBZ vieron lo que pasaba.-Chicos esta es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Brick.-Tenemos que liberarnos y ayudar a Silver-dijo Boomer.-Todo está bajo control, voy a demostrarles mi gran fuerza-dijo Butch mientras empezaba a hacer fuerza tratando de romper la cadena, le tomó un poco de dificultad pero al final logró liberarse juntos con los otros chicos.-Eso no fue un verdadero desafío para mí-dijo Butch presumiendo. Los RRBZ vieron que Mojo jojo se liberó al fin de la mordida de Silver.-Pequeño monstruo, te voy a rostizar con mi robot-dijo Mojo muy enojado y recuperándose del dolor de la mordida, se dirigía hacía su robot pero los RRBZ estuvieron en su camino.-¿Ibas a necesitar esto?-dijo Brick señalando al robot de Mojo, los chicos atacaron al robot con sus ataques mandándolo a volar por los aires explotando en mil pedazos, Mojo jojo quedó muy asustado por lo que ellos hicieron a su robot, se fijo que los chicos lo miraban con un poco de enfado.-Esperen hijos, no se atreverían a lastimar a su antigua madre-dijo Mojo tratando de calmar a los chicos.-Ya tenemos una verdadera madre quien nos ofreció una buena vida-dijo Brick.-Te atrevistes a amenazar a Silver-dijo Boomer.-Ya eres historia, mono-dijo Butch, Mojo jojo quedó asustado y los chicos estaban atacándolo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacándolo.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacándolo.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. Mojo salió volando por los aires.-¡¡Pero ustedes eran mis hijos, como se atrevieron a traicionar a su madre!!-gritó Mojo jojo volando por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Las PPGZ continuaban tratando de liberarse.-Ya casi lo logro-dijo Buttercup mientras trataba de romper la cadena con sus fuerzas hasta lograrlo.-Ya estamos libres-dijo Bubbles.-¿Para qué? Parece ser que los Rowdyruff Boys Z derrotaron a Mojo jojo-dijo Blossom, los RRBZ se dirigieron donde estaba Silver.-Que bueno que no te pasara nada, Silver-dijo Boomer abrazando a Silver, las PPGZ se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.-Pero si es el mismo perro que ustedes tenían-dijo Bubbles, las chicas se acercaron para acariciarle la cabeza a Silver.-Powerpuff Girls Z, nuestra mascota no es un perro, es un lobo-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ al escuchar eso estuvieron un poco nerviosas y vieron como Silver aullaba, dieron un grito de susto y se abrazaron las tres juntas alejándose un poco de Silver.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que criaran un lobo?-dijo Blossom un poco asombrada.-Eso no fue tanto problema para nosotros-dijo Brick un poco confiado.

-Se nos adelantaron nuevamente, yo quería darle un paliza a Mojo-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Unas niñas que le tienen miedo a un pequeño animal, incluso que actuaron muy lento, jamás podrán igualarnos-dijo Butch burlándose. Buttercup se enojo y se acercó hacia Butch.-¡¡¿Te atreves a desafiarnos, niño presumido?!!-dijo Buttercup enojada.-¡¡¿Quieres pelear, niña ruda?!!-dijo Butch enojado. Ellos se disponían a pelearse pero fueron detenidos por los otros chicos y chicas.-Buttercup, tranquilízate-dijeron Blossom y Bubbles.-Butch, relájate-dijeron Brick y Boomer. Butch y Buttercup seguían molestos viéndose.

En ese momento llegó el señor alcalde junto con miss Bellum, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach.-Chicas ¿están bien?-dijo el alcalde pero luego se fijo en Silver y volvió a abrazar a miss Bellum asustado.-¡¡Otra vez ese pequeño carnívoro!!-gritó el alcalde, todos los demás se quedaron asombrados.-Ya basta, ustedes no entienden nada sobre Silver!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Es verdad, nosotros encontramos a Silver y lo hemos cuidado muy bien-dijo Brick.-El hecho que sea un lobo, no significa que todo el mundo lo vea como una amenaza-dijo Butch. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como los RRBZ defendían a Silver.

-Creo que eso es cierto-dijo el profesor.-Además vimos que ese pequeño lobo ayudó a los Rowdyruff Boys Z cuando estaban peleando contra Mojo jojo desde nuestro laboratorio-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.-Y ahora señor alcalde, parece ser ya se arregló todo, así que ya puede soltarme-dijo miss Bellum seriamente al alcalde.

Pero los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que el día se estaba acabando y se pusieron muy tristes.-No puedo creerlo perdimos nuestros tres días-dijo Brick muy triste.-Creo que debemos despedirnos de Silver-dijo Butch triste.-Silver, no quiero abandonarte-dijo Boomer más triste. Silver se puso triste también.

Las PPGZ empezaron a sentir lástima por Silver.-¿A que se refieren con eso?-preguntó Bubbles preocupada.-Nos dijeron que no podíamos quedarnos con Silver en más de tres días en casa, al menos que encontráramos una solución, pero ya es tarde para eso-dijo Boomer triste. Los RRBZ se encontraban muy tristes al igual que Silver, hasta que el alcalde se le ocurrió algo.

-Esperen chicos, creo que tengo la solución-dijo el alcalde. Los RRBZ se enteraron de lo que dijo de inmediato.-Que raro, creí que usted le tenía miedo a ese cachorro, señor alcalde-dijo miss Bellum muy sospechosamente, el alcalde quedó un poco nervioso.-Eso no importa, díganos, señor alcalde, en serio hay una manera para ayudar a Silver-dijo Boomer un poco emocionado, el alcalde asintió contento.

Todos se fueron a una tienda de animales, los cuales estaban siendo visitados por muchos niños.-Que les parece chicos, aquí Silver será muy bien cuidado-dijo el alcalde.-Este lugar se ve genial-dijo Momotaro.-A Silver le gustará este lugar-dijo Kaoretsu. Miyashiro se dirigía hacía una sección donde estaban unos lobos, llevándose a Silver en sus brazos.

-Es increíble, así que los chicos que vimos con el lobo eran los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el alcalde.-No hable tan fuerte, es nuestra identidad secreta-dijo Momotaro, el señor alcalde se tapo la boca para que nadie los escuchara. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se veían muy contentas por lo de Silver.

-Es bueno que Silver tenga un bonito lugar para vivir, y lo mejor es que ustedes podrán visitarlo cuantas veces quieran-dijo Miyako contenta hacía Miyashiro.-Sí, además Silver tendrá más amigos aquí-dijo Miyashiro contento colocando a Silver junto con otros lobos que empezaron a jugar con él.-Silver, ahora estarás más feliz aquí y lo mejor es que los chicos y yo seremos tus mejores amigos-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo a Silver y este le aúlla con alegría, los RRBZ estaban riéndose junto con Silver mientras jugaban con los otros cachorros de lobos.

**Creo que fue muy largo este episodio, no se pierdan el episodio 6, gracias y dejen comentarios**


	11. episodio 6, parte 1

**Aqui esta el siguiente episodio, disfrutenlo**

6.-La inteligencia de Brick

Los RRBZ estaban viendo la serie de televisión de los Ninja Men en su casa, estaban disfrutando un episodio interesante.

En ella, Red Katana era joven y estaba practicando con su katana tratando de cortar un gran árbol, pero no podía hacerlo, siguió intentándolo pero no lo lograba, Red Katana se sentía muy desilusionado.-No puedo hacerlo, y me atrevo a llamar un ninja!!-dijo Red Katana sintiéndose derrotado, en ese momento un anciano apareció por detrás de él.

-Sensei!-dijo Red Katana al ver al anciano, reconoció que era su maestro.-Red Katana, serás parte de los Ninja Men, pero debes mejorar tus técnicas si quieres llegar a ser el líder del grupo-dijo el anciano.-Pero sensei, parece que no poseo tanto poder como para poder contra un árbol, aún no poseo el poder completo para controlar mi katana-dijo Red Katana triste.-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-dijo el anciano, Red Katana se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo su maestro.-Blue Kunai y Green Shuriken han perfeccionado sus técnicas y tú todavía no lo has logrado-dijo el anciano un poco serio.-Pero sensei, cómo podría lograrlo, he sido una deshonra para el equipo!-dijo Red Katana triste. En ese instante, su maestro se le acerca al frente y le coloca su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

-Si confías en ti mismo, lograrás cualquier cosa, incluso en las situaciones difíciles-dijo su maestro dándole un ánimo. Red Katana al escuchar eso, empezó a animarse y tener más confianza en sí mismo y decidió intentarlo de nuevo.-Si vas a ser el líder de los Ninja Men, comienza a poner todo de ti, demuéstrame que puedes manejar a la perfección tu katana-dijo su maestro.

Red Katana comenzó a concentrarse sujetando su katana con las dos manos y comenzó a pensar-_"Debo confiar en mí mismo y lograré cualquier cosa"_-pensó Red Katana y empezaba a reunir energía que pasaba por su cuerpo, se preparaba, miró el árbol y empezó a atacar.-Ataque de katana!-dijo Red Katana mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el árbol y lo cortó por el medio de un solo golpe, el árbol empezaba a moverse poco a poco y se calló. Red Katana se estaba recuperando ya que usó mucho poder y se sentía cansado, su maestro se le acercó.

-Buen trabajo, Red Katana, demostraste tu gran poder, eso prueba que mereces ser el líder de los Ninja Men-dijo su maestro, Red Katana se estaba alegrando mucho.-Lo hice, soy un verdadero ninja!!-dijo Red Katana con mucha alegría, él y su maestro se retiraban juntos en un atardecer. La serie terminó con esa escena.

Los RRBZ terminaron de ver esa serie.-Vaya así que ese episodio fue cuando Red Katana obtuvo su poder ninja-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, pero fue emocionante de todos modos-dijo Miyashiro. Kaoretsu y Miyashiro se estaban retirando para hacer otras cosas. Mientras tanto Momotaro se quedaba muy fijo en la serie, ya que él estuvo más atento en ese episodio y se quedó pensando mucho.-Me pregunto si...-dijo Momotaro pero es interrumpido por los otros chicos.-Momotaro, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?-dijo Kaoretsu.-No gracias quisiera estar solo por un rato-dijo Momotaro.-Parece que ese episodio de su personaje favorito le tocó su mente-dijo Miyashiro, los otros chicos se retiraron, Momotaro empezó a recordar la escena en que Red Katana manejó su katana.-Quisiera saber si yo podría hacer lo mismo, así podríamos derrotar a cualquier villano que nos enfrentáramos-dijo Momotaro, se quedó pensando solo durante todo el día.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela de Tokio, los estudiantes tenían clase de química.-Muy bien niños, en nuestra clase de química haremos un experimento, tendrán que ser un grupo de dos y luego se acercaran a su mesa-dijo el maestro de química. Momotaro se encontraba muy pensativo, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu no sabían en que estaba pensando.

-Que problema, soy un poco pésima en el curso de química-dijo Momoko.-Descuida Momoko-chan, no creo que salgas mal esta vez-dijo Miyako tratando de apoyar a su amiga.-Estoy de acuerdo, además ¿qué podría salir mal?-dijo Kaoru. El maestro comenzó a llamar a todos los estudiantes.-De acuerdo comenzaré a llamarlos de dos a dos, así que presten atención-dijo el maestro, y él comenzaba a llamar y formar los grupos de dos. Luego.-Ahora, el siguiente grupo, Momoko Akatsutsumi y Momotaro Akamatsu, serán el grupo 7-dijo el maestro viendo su lista de estudiantes. Momoko y Momotaro quedaron asombrados por lo que oyeron.-No puedo creer que me toque hacer grupo con Momotaro-dijo Momoko muy preocupada.-Quisiera poder lograrlo-dijo Momotaro en voz baja mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Mientras tanto el maestro continuaba formando los otros grupos.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus grupos y comenzaron a hacer trabajos utilizando sustancias químicas.-Niños, tengan cuidado al combinar los químicos, algunos de ellos son muy reactivos y provocarían pequeñas explosiones, así que estén muy precavidos-dijo el maestro. Los estudiantes estaban trabajando con mucho cuidado, Momoko estaba tratando de calcular la cantidad exacta para combinar dos químicos, pero luego se fijó que Momotaro no estaba ayudando mucho ya que se encontraba pensando.-Debes ayudarme con el experimento, no quedarte sin hacer nada!!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, ¿qué teníamos que hacer?-dijo Momotaro tratando de estar en la realidad.-No sé en qué estabas pensando pero deberías poner más atención a nuestro trabajo, necesito aprobarlo y tú me haces sentir mal!!-dijo Momoko molesta.-Sí sí sí, lo siento, no sabía que era muy importante este trabajo para ti-dijo Momotaro tratando de calmar a Momoko.

En ese instante, Princesa los miraba con sospechas.-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-preguntó Princesa.-Creo que están discutiendo ya que Momotaro-san no estaba haciendo su parte del experimento con Momoko-chan-dijo la compañera de Princesa, Princesa se quedó pensando.-Niños, debo salir por un momento, sigan con su trabajo, pero tengan cuidado con los químicos, no combinen los reactantes equivocados-dijo el maestro, luego se retiró del laboratorio, los estudiantes seguían con sus trabajos.

Momoko se dio cuenta que les faltaba algo.-No tenemos carbonato de sodio, iré con Miyako-chan para pedirle un poco, Momotaro continua con nuestro experimento-dijo Momoko mientras se retiraba.-Sí, de acuerdo-respondió Momotaro. Momotaro estuvo tratando de hacer el trabajo pero luego estuvo pensando.-_"El sensei de Red Katana dijo que si creía en sí mismo, podría hacer cualquier cosa"_-pensó Momotaro, vio una pequeña espátula del laboratorio, lo recogió y empezaba a verlo como si fuera una katana y empezaba a sonreír un poco.-Si Red Katana pudo hacerlo, yo también-dijo Momotaro levantando la espátula hacia arriba con su mano izquierda.-Así que puedo hacerlo!!-dijo Momotaro moviendo de un golpe la espátula, pero accidentalmente golpeó un frasco de un químico y su contenido cayó en el experimento que hacía él y Momoko, el experimento empezó a reaccionar con mucha fuerza y comenzó a lanzar restos de masas del químico como si fuera un volcán manchando todo el laboratorio, todos los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de la explosión y vieron como el experimento de Momoko y Momotaro estaba fuera de control y corrieron fuera del laboratorio asustados, Momotaro estaba muy confundido y exaltado tratando de pensar qué podía hacer, Momoko se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Momotaro.

-¿Momotaro, qué fue lo que hicistes?-dijo Momoko muy exaltada y molesta.-Descuiden, todo está bajo control-dijo Momotaro tratando de controlar el experimento. En ese momento Princesa se dirigió hacia Momoko muy molesta.

-¿Momoko, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?!!-preguntó Princesa molesta.-Momotaro, eres un tonto-dijo Momoko un poco molesta y sintiendo pena por lo sucedido, Princesa la miró seriamente.-¡¡Dile a ese descerebrado novio tuyo que deje de hacer un gran desastre!!-dijo Princesa muy molesta.-¡¡Oye, ¿cómo que mi novio?!!-dijo Momoko muy molesta.-¡¡Te enamoras de cualquier chico pero no consigues a ninguno, terminaras siendo soltera toda tu vida!!-dijo Princesa muy molesta.-¡¡¿Qué dijistes?!!-dijo Momoko muy molesta. Las dos se miraron con mucho enfado.-¡¡Cuidado!!-gritó Momotaro, pero ya era tarde, una masa del químico manchó a Momoko y a Princesa.-Lo siento-dijo Momotaro tratando de buscar una respuesta. La reacción del químico finalmente se detuvo pero dejó todo el laboratorio hecho un gran desastre, en ese momento el maestro de química ingresó al laboratorio, vio todo el desorden y quedó asombrado con la boca abierta.-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?!!-dijo el maestro exaltado. Momotaro empezó a rascarse la cabeza.-Estoy en un gran problema-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado.

Al termino de la clase de química, todos los estudiantes se retiraron, excepto Momotaro quien se quedó castigado a limpiar todo el desorden que había hecho.-Vaya, por distraerme deje un gran desorden-dijo Momotaro soltando un suspiro y sujetando la escoba, él estaba barriendo el piso que estaba muy sucio.-Debo de estar mal de la cabeza, pero sé que puedo hacerlo-dijo Momotaro sujetando la escoba con sus dos manos.-Debo poner todo de mí-dijo Momotaro mientras movía la escoba como si fuera una katana.

-Parece ser que el episodio de Red Katana te afectó bastante, Momotaro-dijo Kaoretsu.-Fue por eso que no estuvo atento a la clase-dijo Miyashiro. Momotaro se dio cuenta que los otros chicos lo estaban viendo desde la puerta del laboratorio.-Me distraje mucho, pero no fue apropósito, de verás-dijo Momotaro tratando de disculparse.-Qué más da, tenemos que ir a trabajar, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Así que deberías terminar de limpiar ya-dijo Miyashiro.-Es verdad, esperen un momento ya casi termino-dijo Momotaro tratando de limpiar la ultima mancha de suciedad del piso, luego de terminar, él y los otros chicos se fueron a la cafetería.

Los RRBZ en la cafetería, estaban atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encargaban de tomar la orden de los clientes mientras que Momotaro se encargaba de preparar lo que ellos le traían.-_"Se que soy un buen líder de mi grupo, pero debo mejorar si quiero tener un nuevo ataque"_-pensó Momotaro mientras preparaba una bebida de la máquina de refrescos para una orden, en ese momento se detuvo y se le ocurrió una idea.-Ya sé, voy a entrenar mi poder y así estoy seguro que dominaré algo-dijo Momotaro mientras pensaba.-¡¡Voy a lograrlo!!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta levantando su puño.-¡¡Momotaro, te pago para trabajar no para fanfarronear, así que vuelve a tus labores!!-dijo el dueño de la cafetería molesto, Momotaro se dio cuenta que se había detenido de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y estaba hablando solo.-Lo siento, señor Tanaka!!-dijo Momotaro disculpándose y regresó a sus labores.

Los RRBZ terminaron de trabajar y se dirigían a su casa caminando.-Nuestras ganancias se ve un poco mejor que antes ¿no lo creen?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, es verdad-dijo Miyashiro. Momotaro se encontraba pensando sin prestar atención de lo que los otros chicos hablaban y decidió decirles algo.

-Chicos, después de la escuela no iré trabajar mañana-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-¿Qué dijistes?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Necesito hacer algo después de la escuela y voy a estar afuera toda la tarde, sólo será mañana lo prometo-dijo Momotaro.-Si tú lo dices-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu aceptando lo que les pidió.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela Momotaro se preparaba para irse a otro lugar. Se dirigía al bosque, en el camino tocó su reloj y se transformó en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

Brick se dirigía hacía el bosque muy seriamente.-Voy a desarrollar mi nueva técnica!!-dijo Brick y se quedó en el bosque para desarrollar un nuevo ataque.


	12. episodio 6, parte 2

En el bosque, Brick estaba pensando en desarrollar un nuevo ataque, en ese momento sacó su cerbatana y la miró muy fijamente.-Sólo debo creer en mí mismo y lograré cualquier cosa-dijo Brick sonriendo muy confiado. Brick sujetó su cerbatana como si fuera una katana con su mano izquierda, se fijó en un gran árbol, preparó su cerbatana y comenzó a correr contra el árbol.-Sé que puedo hacerlo!!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras corría y golpeó al árbol con su cerbatana con mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo no pasó nada, Brick estaba temblando muy cómicamente ya que el golpe que dio lo hizo vibrar desde su cerbatana hasta todo su cuerpo.-No funcionó-dijo Brick recuperándose del golpe que dio. Brick estuvo un poco molesto y decidió continuar golpeando al árbol con su cerbatana como si fuera una katana de un solo golpe, pero no resultaba, él continuó así por toda la tarde pero sin lograr nada, Brick se cansó y decidió detenerse.

-¿Por qué?¿por qué no funciona?-dijo Brick molesto, luego miró en su cerbatana.-Creo que esto no funciona ya que lo que estoy usando no es una katana además mi cerbatana no tiene un filo como la katana-dijo Brick un poco triste, después se fijó en el árbol.-Parece que esa frase del maestro de Red Katana es sólo palabras-dijo Brick soltando su cerbatana y este cayó al suelo, luego Brick se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose desilusionado.-Soy un tonto, nunca podré dominar ese ataque como Red Katana, ya que es sólo un programa de televisión-dijo Brick muy triste, luego se levantó, recogió su cerbatana y se retiró del bosque ya que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Era de noche, Momotaro había regresado muy cansado.-¿Momotaro, por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Miyashiro.-Nos pagaron muy poco porque faltaste hoy-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Sí, lo siento pero ahora estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir-dijo Momotaro bostezando y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.-Espera ¿no deberías comer algo?-dijo la señora Sarah.-No se preocupen, ya comí algo en el camino-respondió Momotaro.-Pero aún así, ¿no crees que por llegar a estas horas, llegarás tarde a la escuela mañana?-dijo la señora preocupada.-No hay problema no voy a quedarme dormido hasta muy tarde-dijo Momotaro muy seguro y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, pasó algo inesperado.-¡¡Aaahhh!!, ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!!-gritó Momotaro al despertar y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para irse a la escuela, su grito se oyó hasta afuera de la casa. Se vistió rápido, llevó un pan en su boca y salió corriendo mientras comía su pan en camino a la escuela. Momotaro corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, subió por las escaleras y finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de su salón. Momotaro estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse por haber corrido desde su casa hasta la escuela.-Pude llegar a tiempo-dijo Momotaro cansado.

-Vaya Momotaro veo que llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Creíamos que no lo lograrías-dijo Miyashiro. Momotaro se fijo que los otros chicos llegaron primero que él.-Y ustedes ¿por qué no me levantaron?-dijo Momotaro.-Por favor, tú ya eres un chico grande para que te levantes solo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Además teníamos que hacer algunas cosas temprano, la maestra Keane nos encargo ayer, tú no lo sabías porque te fuiste muy rápido-dijo Miyashiro. Momotaro se sintió muy apenado de lo que paso.

Mientras tanto las PPGZ se encontraban hablando juntas.-No puedo creer que mi nota de laboratorio ha sido muy bajo, y todo por culpa de Momotaro!!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Cálmate, Momoko en fin te tocó alguien que era muy distraído-dijo Kaoru.-No deberías sentirte mal por eso, parece que él no lo hizo apropósito-dijo Miyako. En ese instante ellas vieron que Momotaro se sentó en su lugar, Momoko se fijó en él.-Gracias a tu astucia, me hiciste quedar mal en mi trabajo-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Ya te dije que lo siento, además tuve problemas mayores los días pasados-dijo Momotaro mientras su cara estuvo en su mesa, luego de eso las clases comenzaron.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Tokio, Mojo jojo estaba creando un arma muy especial.-Ya está terminado, esta arma es mi nueva creación, las Powerpuff Girls Z no tendrán oportunidad contra mí, ni siquiera mis antiguos hijos me interferirán con mis planes, jajaja!!-dijo Mojo muy confiado riéndose.

En la escuela, todos los estudiantes prestaban atención a la clase, excepto Momotaro quien se sentía deprimido.-_"No soy capaz de dominar una nueva técnica como Red Katana, debería olvidarme de hacer esas tontas acciones que tengo en mi cabeza"_-pensó Momotaro muy triste.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Mojo jojo se dirigía a un banco con un arma que parecía una gran pistola de rayos, la policía se puso en medio de él para detenerlo.-Mojo jojo, estas detenido!!-dijo el jefe de la policía, pero en ese momento, Mojo disparó a toda la policía con su arma, en ella salió un extraño anillo de goma que rodeó a toda la policía atrapándolo de un solo golpe.-Jajaja, ¿qué les parece mi invento, la pistola de goma?-Dijo Mojo mientras se reía y entró al banco. Adentro, Mojo jojo detenía a todas las personas usando su pistola de goma, atrapándolos con anillos de goma, Mojo robaba todo el dinero del banco.-Esta vez no habrá nadie quien pueda contra mi arma jajaja-dijo Mojo riéndose y a la vez emitiendo aura negra.

En la escuela se había acabado las clases, Momotaro quiso caminar sólo ya que sentía muy desilusionado, caminaba por una calle de la ciudad pero en ese momento sintió presencia de aura negra.-Esta aura, es de Mojo jojo!!-dijo Momotaro en voz baja, se ocultó por un callejón y comenzó a transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

Brick decidió enfrentarse a Mojo solo y se dirigió donde se encontraba Mojo, en ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, Peach detectó aura negra-dijo Ken.-Peach, ya sabes que hacer-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls, Z las necesitamos!!-dijo Peach. Momoko se encontraba sola disfrutando en probar unos pasteles en una dulcería pero en ese instante su cinturón brilló.-¿Por qué justo ahora?, estaba disfrutando pasteles de nuevos sabores!!-dijo Momoko sintiéndose triste, así que tuvo que dejar sus pasteles y se fue para transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

Blossom se dirigió volando hacia el centro de la ciudad.-Blossom, hemos detectado que Mojo jojo está robando un banco, ya llamamos a las otras chicas, irán en seguida-dijo el profesor.-Descuide profesor, si se trata de Mojo jojo conmigo es más que suficiente para detenerlo-dijo Blossom muy confiada. Brick también se dirigía hacia el centro de Tokio, pero Blossom llegó más antes que él.

Blossom aterrizó justo cuando Mojo estaba cargando todo el dinero que robó del banco.-Vaya, yo esperaba que todas las Powerpuff Girls Z estuvieran aquí-dijo Mojo muy malvadamente.-Mojo, esta será la última vez que tratas de robar un banco-dijo Blossom mientras preparaba su yo-yo, pero en ese instante Mojo actuó primero.-Muy lenta!!-dijo Mojo mientras apuntó su arma contra Blossom atrapándola en su anillo de goma, ella cayó al suelo, trataba de liberarse pero no podía ya que el anillo era muy resistente.-Jajaja ahora no podrás moverte, esta arma no puede romperse con fuerza humana, será tu fin-dijo Mojo burlándose.-No puedo liberarme, espero que Bubbles y Buttercup se den prisa, no debí subestimar a Mojo-dijo Blossom sintiéndose triste.-Es inútil, aunque tus amigas lleguen, las detendré con mi arma-dijo Mojo jojo riéndose malvadamente.

En ese momento, aterrizó Brick, Blossom y Mojo jojo se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Sabía que eras tú, Mojo-dijo Brick.-Vaya si es nada menos que uno de mis hijos traidores-dijo Mojo. Brick se fijó que Blossom estaba atrapada en un anillo de goma.-¿Blossom, te encuentras bien?!!-dijo Brick.-Estoy bien pero ten cuidado, el arma de Mojo es muy fuerte, no dejes que te atrape!!-dijo Blossom. En ese momento Mojo apuntó hacia Brick.-¡¡Ya es muy tarde porque voy a dejarte inmóvil!!-gritó Mojo mientras disparaba anillos de goma contra Brick, él los esquivaba muy bien.-_"Debo derrotar a Mojo ahora, es momento de mostrar mi nuevo ataque"_-pensó Brick y sujeto su cerbatana con su mano izquierda y corría contra Mojo golpeándolo, pero sólo hizo que Mojo le doliera la cabeza.-Ayyy, ¿por qué me golpeaste así?-dijo Mojo tocándose la cabeza, Blossom quedó demasiado confundida por lo que Brick hizo.-Brick ,¿por qué no atacaste a Mojo con tu poder?-dijo Blossom sintiéndose desilusionada.-Mala idea-dijo Brick rascándose la cabeza.-¡¡Ahora si vas a quedarte muy tieso!!-gritó Mojo muy molesto, apuntó su arma contra Brick y lo atrapó con su anillo de goma, él cayó al suelo.

-¡¡Me atrapó!!-dijo Brick, luego trató de liberarse pero no resultaba.-Jajaja que te pareció mi nueva invención, ni siquiera los otros chicos podrán contra él-dijo Mojo riéndose de Brick.-No te saldrás con la tuya, Mojo!!-dijo Brick molesto.-Es hora de vengarme de lo que me hicieron la última vez-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente, entonces se acercó a Brick y comenzó a pisotearlo, Blossom vio cómo Brick estaba siendo lastimado por Mojo, Brick sufría de las pisadas que estaba recibiendo por parte de Mojo.-¡¡Mojo, ya déjalo en paz!!-gritó Blossom, en ese instante Mojo miró a Blossom.-No pienses que me olvide de ti, tú también recibirás el mismo tratamiento que él-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente, dejó de pisotear a Brick y se dirigía a donde estaba Blossom, en ese momento Brick se recuperaba de las pisadas que le dio Mojo y veía que él se acercaba a Blossom.

-¡No!, todo esto es por mi culpa, creí que si hacía una nueva técnica, nadie podría vencerme-dijo Brick muy triste.-No sólo quedé como un perdedor y lo pague muy caro, sino que ahora Blossom va a ser lastimada por mi culpa, ¿qué puedo hacer?-dijo Brick sintiéndose más triste y molestándose tristemente. En ese momento recordó algo que escuchó, _"Si confías en ti mismo, lograrás cualquier cosa, incluso en las situaciones difíciles"_, esas eran las palabras del maestro de Red Katana, de la serie de los Ninja Men que los RRBZ vieron hace días.-Eso es!!, sólo pensaba en tener una nueva técnica que no pensé en la vida de los demás-dijo Brick empezando a comprenderlo, en ese momento logró recoger su cerbatana con su mano izquierda, cerró los ojos, comenzó a concentrarse y luego aura gris comenzaba a rodear en su cuerpo.-_"Debo confiar en mí mismo y lograré cualquier cosa"_-pensó Brick, Mojo jojo ya estaba al lado de Blossom, ella estaba un poco asustada de lo que Mojo le iba a hacer.-Ahora tú también recibirás lo tuyo!!-dijo Mojo en voz alta y preparando para lastimar a Blossom pero en ese momento ellos escucharon algo.-¡¡Soy el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, puedo hacerlo!!-gritó Brick y de un golpe levantó su brazo izquierdo con su cerbatana como si fuera una katana, él se había liberado del anillo de goma cortándolo solamente con su cerbatana, ellos quedaron muy asombrados de lo que hizo Brick con su cerbatana.

-¡¡Es imposible, ¿cómo pudiste cortar ese anillo de goma con una cerbatana?!!-dijo Mojo muy asombrado, entonces Mojo comenzó a atacar a Brick nuevamente con anillos de goma, pero Brick los cortaba con un solo golpe a cada uno en pequeños trozos usando su cerbatana como si fuera una katana. Mojo jojo continuaba disparando pero Brick continuaba cortándolos hasta que finalmente la pistola de Mojo se detuvo.

-No puede ser, se acabaron las municiones!!-dijo Mojo exaltado luego se fijo que Brick lo miraba con su cerbatana.-Aaayyy, no por favor no vayas a cortarme en pedazos!!-gritó Mojo suplicando su vida, en ese momento llegaron Boomer y Butch quienes se encontraban en el cielo.-Brick-dijeron Boomer y Butch.-Boomer, Butch, que bueno que llegaron, láncenme sus mejores ataques!!-dijo brick, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Boomer lanzó sus anillos desde sus varas y Butch lanzó su búmeran, sus ataques los recibió Brick con su cerbatana la cual se cargó con una gran energía.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijo Brick atacando a Mojo con su súper ataque, Mojo fue alcanzado por ese ataque y hubo una explosión en él.-¡¡Aaayyy, al menos no me cortó en pedazos!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer. En ese momento Bubbles y Buttercup llegaron y vieron a Blossom quien estaba atrapada en el anillo de goma.-Blossom, ¿estás bien?-dijo Bubbles.-Llegamos muy tarde-dijo Buttercup.

Mientras tanto Brick se dirigía con la policía quienes estaban atrapados en el anillo de goma.-No se muevan, voy a liberarlos-dijo Brick y de un solo golpe cortó el anillo con su cerbatana liberándolos, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup y Butch quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo brick tenía un nuevo ataque.-Brick, desarrollaste una nueva técnica-dijo Boomer.-Vaya que envidia-dijo butch.-Eso es increíble!!-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup. Los RRBZ se preparaban para retirarse.-Oye Brick, liberaste a esos policías pero no te olvides de mí-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Lo siento, lo olvide-dijo Brick rascándose la cabeza. Se acercó a Blossom.-Espera, no me vayas a cortar-dijo Blossom un poco nerviosa, pero en un segundo Brick cortó el anillo de un golpe liberando a Blossom, se quedó paralizada al pensar que iba a ser cortada también. Brick miró su cerbatana muy contento.-Finalmente, lo hice-dijo Brick.-¿Y cómo vas a llamar esa técnica?-preguntó Boomer, Brick se quedó pensando.-Lo llamare "Ataque de corte"-dijo brick.-Que nombre tan aburrido-dijo butch sintiendo lastima por lo que dijo Brick. Blossom se acercó hacia Brick

-Vaya, no creí que tu cerbatana funcionara como una espada, me pregunto ¿cómo lo haces?-dijo Blossom un poco curiosa acercándose a ver la cerbatana de Brick, tocó la punta y sintió un pequeño piquete, luego se fijo que se hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo y comenzó a gritar exageradamente de dolor, todos la vieron confundidos.-No debiste tocar mi cerbatana sabiendo lo que hace-dijo Brick sintiendo lastima y haciendo un suspiro, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña banda y lo colocó en el dedo de Blossom para que se sintiera mejor.-Ahí está, la próxima vez no seas tan despistada con lo que algunas cosas pueden hacer-dijo Brick mirando la cara de Blossom, luego de unos segundos ambos se sonrojaron un poco al estar muy cerca.-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme-dijo Brick regresando a la realidad, luego se fue con Boomer y Butch dejándola sin palabras.-Oye Brick ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con Blossom?-preguntó Butch.-No es nada importante chicos, ya vámonos estoy muy cansado por lo que hice-dijo Brick muy tranquilo.

-¿Blossom, estas bien?, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Brick?-preguntó Buttercup.-No es nada, vámonos chicas-dijo Blossom sonriendo un poco mientras veía la banda que le puso Brick en su dedo, se fijo en Brick muy contenta mientras él se retiraba junto con los otros chicos, las PPGZ se retiraban.

Brick también sonreía un poco mientras se retiraba con los otros chicos. Los RRBZ se retiraban muy contentos ya que Brick tiene un nuevo ataque que los va ayudar a combatir el mal de ahora en adelante.

**Que les pareció este episodio, no se pierdan el episodio 7, gracias y comenten**


	13. episodio 7, parte 1

**Aqui esta el siguiente episodio, es muy emocionante, disfrutenlo**

7.-Los sentimientos de Boomer

En un lugar donde era un bello jardín, tenía flores, árboles, un hermoso río y un bello cielo azul, se encontraba Miyashiro, quien estaba en su forma RRBZ, estaba corriendo muy contento, luego se tiró al suave pasto, mirando el bello cielo azul. Boomer cerró los ojos y sintió una suave brisa que pasó por su cabeza.-Que hermoso y tranquilo es este lugar, debo estar en el paraíso-dijo Boomer sintiéndose muy contento, pero en ese momento escuchó una suave voz que le llamaba.-Boomer-dijo la voz. Boomer abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que era Miyako, quien estaba en su forma PPGZ. Ambos se vieron muy felices juntos, luego corrieron tomados de la mano por el jardín y luego ambos cayeron por el pasto riéndose.

Boomer y Bubbles estaban muy cerca, cara a cara, él la miro sonriéndole. Ambos se miraban muy felices, Boomer estaba tendido en el pasto con la mirada hacia arriba y Bubbles estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos en el pasto, se encontraba por arriba de Boomer. Ambos se reían al verse, luego Bubbles gateó un poco con sus manos y rodillas para estar más cerca de la cara de Boomer.

Luego de eso, ambos empezaron a mirarse profundamente a los ojos del uno al otro.-Bubbles-dijo Boomer muy afectuosamente.-Boomer-dijo Bubbles muy afectuosamente, luego Bubbles cerró sus ojos, Boomer también cerró sus ojos, en ese momento Bubbles empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia la cara de Boomer, se veía como sus caras empezaban a acercarse cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente sus caras se encontraban muy apegadas. Boomer sintió algo en sus labios, era algo de parte de Bubbles y le encantaba mucho.

-¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!¡¡¡No puede ser!!!-gritó Miyashiro levantándose muy exaltado y sonrojado de su cama. Todo lo que había pasado no era más que un sueño que tuvo. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se encontraban dormidos a pesar que Miyashiro gritó de susto.-Sólo fue otro sueño-dijo Miyashiro sintiéndose aliviado, pero luego se quedo pensando.-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estoy soñando con Miyako?, es la tercera vez que me ocurre en esta semana-dijo Miyashiro muy preocupado mientras se quedó muy confundido por lo que soñó.

A la mañana siguiente, Miyashiro salió primero de su casa y se dirigía a la escuela, se encontraba muy preocupado por lo de anoche.-¿Qué me está pasando? tuve un extraño sueño, ¿Miyako y yo, juntos? y estábamos....-dijo Miyashiro tocándose la cabeza y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de olvidar de lo que soñó. De pronto vio a Miyako acompañada de Momoko y Kaoru, las tres se veían muy felices mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela, Miyashiro miró a Miyako, luego se fijó que Miyako se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, Miyashiro se quedó atraído por su hermosura y sonrisa pero luego se sonrojó un poco, movió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.-¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?, sólo fue un tonto sueño, a ella no le gusto-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto pero preocupado a la vez, luego se fue a su salón de clases de la escuela.

En el salón de clases, Miyashiro estaba en su asiento mientras pensaba preocupado, en ese momento Momotaro y Kaoretsu llegaron al salón también.-Miyashiro, saliste demasiado temprano de casa-dijo Momotaro.-¿Te sucedió algo hoy en la mañana?-preguntó Kaoretsu. Miyashiro se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron.-No no, no ha pasado nada, sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco temprano, eso es todo, de veras-dijo Miyashiro tratando de buscar una respuesta. Luego Miyashiro se fijó en Miyako, quien se encontraba con Momoko y Kaoru, se veía muy contenta. Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco y volteó su vista a otra parte.-_"¿Qué son estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué me avergüenzo al ver a Miyako?"_-pensó Miyashiro triste mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Las clases comenzaron. Todos los estudiantes prestaban atención a las clases, excepto Miyashiro, quien se encontraba pensando tristemente, en cortas ocasiones miraba a Miyako sin que se diera cuenta.-_"¿Por qué estoy pensando en Miyako?, ella no me gusta pero hay algo que me hace fijarme en ella"_-pensó Miyashiro muy confundido mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

En la hora de descanso, Miyashiro quiso estar solo y comenzaba a dibujar algo en su cuaderno de dibujo.-Soy uno de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, no puedo pensar en tonterías como en el romance, incluso con Miyako-dijo Miyashiro mientras pensaba, luego quiso fijarse sobre lo que dibujó.-No puede ser, no de nuevo!!-dijo Miyashiro sorprendido, se dio cuenta qué había dibujado, era un retrato de Miyako, le quedó muy perfecto, se sonrojó y arrancó la hoja del dibujo, lo arrugó y lo lanzó al basurero.-Demonios, debo cambiar mi manera de pensar!!-dijo Miyashiro muy confundido y preocupado.

En la cafetería de la escuela, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraban comiendo sus almuerzos juntos. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta que Miyashiro se encontraba muy preocupado y no comía mucho su almuerzo.-¿Miyashiro, qué te ocurre?-preguntó Momotaro, Miyashiro se dio cuenta lo que dijo.-Ni siquiera nos agradeciste por traerte tu almuerzo, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?-dijo Kaoretsu. Miyashiro no sabía muy bien qué decirles.-Ya se los dije, no me pasa nada, es sólo su imaginación-dijo Miyashiro fingiendo una sonrisa. Los otros chicos lo vieron muy preocupado.-Chicos, creo que hoy no iré a trabajar, necesito hacer algunas cosas-dijo Miyashiro, los otros chicos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-Si es un trabajo de la escuela te podríamos ayudar-dijo Momotaro.-Por supuesto-dijo Kaoretsu asintiendo.-No, no es sobre la escuela, es una investigación personal y no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará-dijo Miyashiro.-Esta bien-dijeron Momotaro y Kaoretsu aceptando su petición. Luego Miyashiro se fijó que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban comiendo sus almuerzos juntas muy felices, pero se fijó más en Miyako.-_"La única manera de resolver esta confusión que tengo en mi mente, sería hablar directamente con Miyako, se lo diré después de la escuela"_-pensó Miyashiro muy seriamente y preocupado.

Después de las clases, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, se encontraban caminando juntas, no se daban cuenta que Miyashiro las estaba siguiendo, las chicas se detuvieron, entonces Miyashiro se ocultó por unos arbustos y trató de acercarse para observarlas y escucharlas.-Chicas, hay una nueva tienda de dulces que inauguraron hoy, apuesto que tienen unos pasteles que saben muy deliciosos, ¿quieren venir?-dijo Momoko muy contenta.-No gracias, pero hay un juego de soccer en televisión hoy y no quiero perdérmelo-dijo Kaoru.-¿Y qué hay de ti, Miyako-chan?-preguntó Momoko.-Lo siento pero no puedo, hoy es el día que debo visitar a Taka-chan en el hospital-dijo Miyako.-Veo que sientes mucho cariño por ese chico-dijo Momoko contenta.-Eso es verdad-dijo Kaoru contenta.-Bueno, quizás un poco-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada y contenta. Miyashiro escuchó todo lo que las PPGZ habían dicho y quedó en shock con la mirada en el suelo tristemente al escuchar el nombre de "Taka-chan".-¿Taka-chan?-dijo Miyashiro en voz baja triste.

-Bueno chicas, creo que debo ir a visitar a Taka-chan, nos vemos-dijo Miyako mientras se retiraba, Momoko y Kaoru también se fueron por caminos diferentes. Miyashiro decidió seguir a Miyako. En el camino, Miyashiro vio como Miyako compró un hermoso ramo de flores y se dirigía al hospital de Tokio, él la siguió hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital.

Adentro, Miyako se dirigió para hablar con la recepcionista.-Disculpe, vengo a visitar a Takaaki-dijo Miyako.-De acuerdo, adelante, se encuentra en su habitación-le respondió la recepcionista.-Muchas gracias-dijo Miyako mientras se retiraba muy contenta. Miyako subió por las escaleras, Miyashiro ingresó también y siguió a Miyako. Miyako llegó a la habitación de Takaaki e ingresó. En ella, se encontraba Takaaki, el chico que Miyako había querido desde su infancia hasta ahora, estaba en su cama y vio que Miyako había llegado.-Hola, Miyako-chan-dijo Takaaki muy contento.-Hola, Taka-chan, este ramo es para ti-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores que compró. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que Miyashiro estaba escuchando su conversación afuera de la habitación, él comenzaba a preocuparse poco a poco.

-Te agradezco mucho por lo que haces por mí, Miyako-chan, además por visitarme-dijo Takaaki.-No hay de que, me gusta poder estar a tu lado el tiempo necesario y siempre lo estaré-dijo Miyako sonrojada. En ese momento, Miyashiro quedó en shock al escuchar lo que Miyako había dicho, luego vio a los dos conversar muy felices, se puso triste y decidió irse.-Vaya veo que alguien te trajo un ramo de flores también-dijo Miyako al ver otro ramo de flores en el florero de la habitación de Takaaki.-Sí ya me visitó alguien más, también se preocupa por mi-dijo Takaaki, Miyako y Takaaki seguian conversando juntos muy felices. Mientras tanto, Miyashiro caminaba por el hospital un poco triste, bajó caminando por las escaleras pero en una parte se detuvo y apoyo su espalda en la pared y comenzó sentarse lentamente, apoyado su espalda contra la pared.-Entonces, Miyako ama a otro chico, ya no hay nada que debo decirle, se acabó-dijo Miyashiro sintiéndose muy triste.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, Miyashiro se encontraba dentro del hospital, pero a él no le importó y decidió irse de todos modos. A pesar de estar mojándose en la gran lluvia, Miyashiro continuó caminando pensando.-_"Parece que algunos sueños dan más tristeza a las personas, todo lo que soñé fueron tontas fantasías"_-pensó Miyashiro triste.-_"Además ella es una Powerpuff Girl Z y yo soy un Rowdyruff Boy Z, no podríamos estar juntos aunque lo quisiéramos"_-pensó Miyashiro, luego se enfadó un poco al recordar a Takaaki junto a Miyako, haciendo puños con sus manos caídas.-_"¿Por qué siento odio a ese chico?¿acaso me estoy sintiendo celoso?, eso no puede ser"_-pensó Miyashiro muy confundido deteniéndose, luego recordó a Miyako en su sueño.-_"Pero eso ya es muy tarde, Miyako quiere a ese chico y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, eso fue la decisión de Miyako"_-pensó Miyashiro con la cabeza inclinada tristemente, sus ojos se escondían por sus cabellos húmedos, luego continuó caminando. La lluvia continuaba y a Miyashiro no le tomaba ni la mínima importancia mientras se mojaba.

-_"No entiendo porque me estoy poniendo triste por algo tan tonto, ¿acaso estoy sintiendo algo por Miyako?"_-pensó mientras caminaba, en ese momento en su rostro se veía como un diminuto riachuelo se deslizaba desde su cara por sus cabellos y por sus mejillas, caían como gotas, no se podía notar si se trataba de agua de la lluvia que estaba mojando a Miyashiro o se trataba de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos ocultos de Miyashiro, no se pudo ver con claridad, no se pudo saber lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento con ese estado.

Miyashiro se detuvo y pensó mientras estaba en ese estado.-_"Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con una chica hermosa como Miyako"_-pensó Miyashiro en su estado deprimido. Luego miró hacia arriba a ver el cielo oscuro debido por la lluvia.-Creo que debo olvidarme de Miyako, porque no creo que le guste a un chico como yo, jamás podremos estar juntos-dijo Miyashiro tristemente, luego suspiró muy ligeramente.-Quizás algunos sentimientos lastiman a algunas personas ya que pueden ser muy dolorosos y tristes en sus vidas-dijo Miyashiro tristemente, luego puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y continuó caminando mientras seguía siendo mojado por la lluvia, se retiraba a su casa con una gran desilusión y una gran tristeza.


	14. episodio 7, parte 2

Durante la lluvia, Miyashiro regresaba a su casa con una gran tristeza, llegó todo empapado, Momotaro y Kaoretsu se preocuparon al verlo en ese estado.

-¿Miyashiro, por qué sientes triste?-preguntó Momotaro preocupado.-Estas todo mojado, debiste llamarnos para traerte un paraguas-dijo Kaoretsu. Miyashiro se dio cuenta de lo que le dijeron.-No, no se preocupen por eso, estaré bien-dijo Miyashiro fingiendo sonreír.-¿Te pasó algo?, veo que por eso regresaste en ese estado-dijo Momotaro.-Ya se los dije, estoy bien-respondió Miyashiro.

-Miyashiro, estas todo mojado, deberías tomar un baño caliente o te enfermeras-dijo la señora Sarah muy preocupada al ver a Miyashiro todo mojado.-Sí, gracias, ahora tomare un baño, me sentiré mucho mejor-dijo Miyashiro y se fue al baño, todos los demás se preocuparon por él. Miyashiro estaba tomando un baño caliente y trataba de relajarse y olvidar todo lo que le paso.-No hay nada que yo pueda cambiarlo-dijo Miyashiro en voz baja. Se estaba lavando su cara pero empezó a ponerse triste.-Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro con una gran tristeza.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Miyako se despidió de Takaaki y llamó a Momoko y a Kaoru para que le llevaran un paraguas, luego se fueron las tres juntas. En ese momento una pequeña ave llegó al hospital y voló hacia la ventana de la habitación de Takaaki, él al verlo todo mojado y parece estar asustado, decidió recogerlo y lo metió a su habitación.-¿Qué te pasa, amiguito, por qué volaste en la lluvia?, eso es muy peligroso además solo lograste mojar tus plumas-dijo Takaaki preocupado. Así que decidió cuidar al ave durante la lluvia.

Desde el bosque de la ciudad de Tokio, se escuchó un gran grito.-¡¡¡¿Dónde está, señor ave?!!!-gritó una voz de alguien o algo y se dirigía a la ciudad de Tokio.

Al día siguiente, ya se había terminado la lluvia pero la ciudad tenía las calles mojadas. Miyashiro salió de su casa para ver como el sol brillaba en la ciudad, pero no le animo ni un poco, caminó solo y sin darse cuenta llegó al hospital donde Miyako visitaba a Takaaki.-¿Qué hago aquí? se supone que iría al centro de Tokio, no venir a ese hospital-dijo Miyashiro preocupado y triste, luego empezó a sentir aura negra. En ese momento vio algo llegar al hospital y decidió averiguar por su cuenta.

Ese algo se trataba de Fuzzy lumpkins, quien empezó a escalar por el hospital y se dirigía a una ventana del piso alto.-Fuzzy lumpkins!!-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya te encontré, señor ave, tu olor me guió hacia ti-dijo Fuzzy mientras escala por el hospital hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Takaaki. Hubo un grito y ruido en su habitación, Miyashiro decidió entrar al hospital para ver que ocurría ahí.

En la habitación de Takaaki, Fuzzy estaba destrozando toda su habitación, buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba entonces se fijó en Takaaki, quien sostenía a la pequeña ave que se encontró ayer.-¿Qué haces con el señor ave? es de mi propiedad sino me lo devuelves te arrepentirás!!-dijo Fuzzy muy molesto amenazándolo, la pequeña ave se aferró más a Takaaki ya que parecía estar asustado de Fuzzy.-Parece ser que esta ave no quiere volver contigo-dijo Takaaki sujetando con fuerza al ave, Fuzzy se molestó más.-Entonces tendré que golpearte para que entiendas-dijo Fuzzy. Takaaki estaba un poco débil pero corrió de su habitación hacia el techo del hospital llevándose al ave mientras que Fuzzy los perseguía. Miyashiro se fijó que Fuzzy perseguía a Takaaki mientras que Fuzzy emitía su aura negra y decidió seguirlos, todos ellos se dirigían al techo del hospital.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, Peach detectó actividad de aura negra-dijo Ken.-Peach ya sabes que hacer-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z las necesitamos!!-gritó Peach. En ese momento Miyako estaba sola paseando por un centro comercial pero en ese momento su cinturón brilló, decidió transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-¿Profesor, dónde ocurrió la emergencia?-preguntó Bubbles.-Detectamos aura negra en el hospital-dijo el profesor.-¿En el hospital? ¡Taka-chan podría estar en peligro!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada y voló muy rápido.

Mientras tanto, Fuzzy, Takaaki y hasta Miyashiro llegaron al techo del hospital. Fuzzy había acorralado a Takaaki, quien sostenía al ave en sus brazos mientras se sentía más enfermo ya que corrió en su mal estado, Miyashiro estaba escondido mientras veía como Fuzzy amenazaba a Takaaki por la ave.-Señor ave, debe regresar conmigo, tiene que ser mi sirviente-dijo Fuzzy.-¿Sirviente? eso explica por qué esta ave escapó, seguramente lo trataste muy mal-dijo Takaaki.-¿Tratarlo mal? eso no es verdad, sólo le encargaba de limpiar mi territorio y como no lo hacía no le daba de comer-dijo Fuzzy, la ave empezó a recordar como lo trataba Fuzzy en ese momento.-A eso le llamas tratar bien, es un gran abuso-dijo Takaaki molesto.-Bueno eso no importa, si no me devuelves al señor ave tendré que acabar contigo-dijo Fuzzy amenazándolo, Takaaki se quedó asustado por su amenaza. Miyashiro escuchó todo lo que oyó y empezó a sonreir un poco.-Si Fuzzy lumpkins elimina a ese chico, no habrá nadie quien se interponga entre Miyako-chan y yo, si ese chico no existiese entonces Miyako-chan podría....-dijo Miyashiro pero luego su alegría cambió a preocupación.-Miyako-chan podría ponerse muy triste-dijo Miyashiro, en ese momento imaginó la cara de Miyako con una profunda tristeza mientras ella decía "Taka-chan" con lágrimas en sus ojos, Miyashiro pensó un poco triste.

-No me agrada ese chico, pero él no tiene la culpa que Miyako-chan le guste, además no quiero ver triste el rostro de Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto sintiendo dudas, en ese momento Fuzzy empezó a atacar a Takaaki, quien gritó al ver como Fuzzy se le acercaba para atacarlo, Miyashiro reaccionó, así que decidió transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

En un segundo, Boomer protegió a Takaaki del golpe de Fuzzy usando sus varas cruzados mientras los sostenía en sus dos manos con fuerza. Takaaki se quedó asombrado al ver como Boomer lo protegía.-¿Qué haces aquí? llévate al ave y corran, yo me encargaré de él-dijo Boomer un poco molesto, Takaaki asintió y se movió del lugar de batalla llevándose al ave.

-Pero si eres uno esos chicos, una vez trabajamos juntos cuando estábamos de lado de Him, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Fuzzy asombrado.-Sí, recuerdo eso pero eso ya es historia-dijo Boomer.-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos peleando y por qué defiendes a ese niño?-preguntó Fuzzy molesto.-Aunque ese chico no me agrade para nada, lo hago por una persona-respondió Boomer.-Pero no sabes que yo sólo quiero recuperar al señor ave que ese niño tiene-dijo Fuzzy señalando a Takaaki quien sujetaba al ave.-No mientas, ya escuché todo lo que hablaron-dijo Boomer, luego él y Fuzzy se separaron y preparándose para volver a pelear.

En ese momento Bubbles llegó al techo del hospital, se fijó que Takaaki estaba en el suelo sosteniendo al ave y fue donde se encontraba.-Taka-chan ¿estás bien?-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada.-Estoy un poco débil pero estaré bien-dijo Takaaki. En ese momento Bubbles se fijó que Boomer y Fuzzy peleaban-Boomer-dijo Bubbles al verlo.-Tú solo no podrás conmigo-dijo Fuzzy muy confiado y empezó a atacar a Boomer, pero él lo esquivaba. Luego, Boomer vio a Bubbles al lado de Takaaki y se entristeció un poco, pero por esa distracción Fuzzy lo atrapó, Boomer trataba de escapar pero no podía.-Boomer!-dijo Bubbles al ver a Boomer en problemas, Boomer escuchó su voz.-Bubbles-dijo Boomer en voz baja mientras era aplastado por los fuertes brazos de Fuzzy.-_"Bubbles, haré lo que deba hacer sólo por ti, aunque no gane nada de ti, lo haré"_-pensó Boomer. Entonces usó sus varas para golpear la cara de Fuzzy, logró liberarse y voló para estar a unos pasos lejos de él. En ese momento llegaron Brick y Butch.-Boomer-dijeron Brick y Butch.-Chicos láncenme sus ataques, es hora que le demuestre quien soy-dijo Boomer. Los otros chicos asintieron, Brick lanzó una gran bola de fuego y Butch lanzó su búmeran, Boomer junto sus dos varas para formar una más larga y comenzó a girarla a una gran velocidad con sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y recibió los ataques de los otros chicos con ella. Boomer generó un enorme anillo de energía con su gran vara, Fuzzy se quedó sorprendido con el gran poder que Boomer poseía.-Eso no puede ser-dijo Fuzzy. Boomer se fijó en Fuzzy y comenzó a atacarlo.-Anillo veloz gigante!-dijo Boomer mientras atacó a Fuzzy con el anillo, el cual cayó al suelo pero luego empezó a girar como una enorme rueda y se dirigió hacía Fuzzy recibiendo el ataque.-¡¡Pero yo necesitaba al señor ave!!-gritó Fuzzy mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Bubbles quedó muy asombrada al ver el nuevo ataque de Boomer.

Blossom y Buttercup llegaron al lugar y vieron a Bubbles al lado de Takaaki y decidieron verla.-¿Bubbles, estas bien?-preguntaron Blossom y Buttercup.-Sí estoy bien-respondió Bubbles, luego ella se fijó en Takaaki.-¿Taka-chan te encuentras bien?¿no estás herido?-preguntó Bubbles muy preocupada, Boomer se fijó lo que Bubbles había dicho, ella estaba al lado a Takaaki, entonces empezó a verla un poco triste.-Me encuentro bien gracias a ese chico-dijo Takaaki señalando a Boomer.

Bubbles se fijó en Boomer quien estaba con la cabeza inclinada, se dirigía hacia él.-Oye Boomer, gracias por proteger a Ta...-dijo Bubbles pero fue interrumpida por Boomer.-¡¡No vengas!!-dijo Boomer en voz alta en su estado. Bubbles se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Boomer levantó su brazo y señaló hacía Takaaki.-El te necesita más que yo-dijo Boomer con una voz de tristeza con una sonrisa fingida.-Bubbles, se feliz!-dijo Boomer, entonces empezó a correr, en ese instante Bubbles llegó a ver unas de gotas de lagrimas que salían de los ojos ocultos de Boomer. Boomer salió volando retirándose del lugar.-¿Boomer, a dónde vas?-preguntaron Brick y Butch y siguieron a Boomer quien se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Las PPGZ quedaron confundidas al ver el comportamiento de Boomer.-Boomer-dijo Bubles un poco confundida por lo que le dijo y de lo que vio, Takaaki sujetaba a la pequeña ave que se sentía más agradecida por haberlo protegido de Fuzzy. Mientras tanto Boomer llegó hasta la orilla de un río viendo con tristeza el atardecer, en ese instante llegaron Brick y Butch.-¿Boomer, te encuentras?-dijo Brick.-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-dijo Butch. Boomer al escuchar a los otros chicos se limpió sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y volteó a verlos.-Descuiden, no me paso nada, sólo estaba un poco cansado por pelear contra Fuzzy lumpkins, eso es todo-dijo Boomer sintiéndose mejor y sonriendo. Brick y Butch lo vieron preocupados.-Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a casa, ya tengo hambre-dijo Boomer sonriendo. Los RRBZ se fueron a su casa juntos.

Al día siguiente, Miyako volvió a visitar a Takaaki en el hospital llevándole un ramo de flores, fue a su habitación.-Hola Taka-chan-dijo Miyako contenta pero su sonrisa cambió a preocupación al ver a una chica, tenía un largo cabello marrón y estaba sentada al lado de Takaaki.-Hola Miyako-chan-dijo Takaaki contento mientras sujetaba a la ave que protegió ayer.-Taka-chan ¿quién es ella?-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Ella se llama Kira Mitarai, es mi primera amiga que conocí desde que era más joven, incluso antes de conocerte, Miyako-chan-dijo Takaaki.-Mucho gusto de conocerte Miyako, escuché que eres amiga de Taka-chan, te agradezco por visitarlo-dijo Kira contenta. En ese momento Miyako estuvo en shock al ver a Kira junto a Takaaki.-Veo que le traes un ramo a Taka-chan, te lo agradezco, mira yo también le traje un ramo-dijo Kira señalando el ramo de hermosas flores que estaba en el florero desde ayer. Miyako no podía decir algo ya que estaba triste por lo que Kira hizo.-Miyako-chan te agradezco por visitarme, estoy feliz que estés a mí lado, te quiero como una hermana-dijo Takaaki contento. Miyako empezó a sentir su corazón roto al escuchar eso.-¿Taka-chan piensas conservar a esa ave?-preguntó Kira.-Sí voy a darle un buen hogar para que viva, ¿quieres ayudarme, Kira?-dijo Takaaki.-Sí, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos-dijo Kira muy contenta, Miyako se sentía muy triste, Takaaki la miró.-Miyako-chan, ¿aún podemos ser amigos?-preguntó Takaaki preocupado al verla en ese estado.-Sí, aun seguimos siendo amigos, toma y cuídate mucho, espero que Kira te cuide mucho también-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa fingida, le dejó el ramo se retiró muy rápido.-_"Miyako-chan, lo siento"_-pensó Takaaki un poco preocupado.

Miyako salió corriendo del hospital con lagrimas en sus ojos, corrió por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque, se detuvo allí y respiraba lentamente por haber corrido mucho, pero seguía llorando al ver que su querido Taka-chan tenía a una chica a su lado.-¿Por qué, Taka-chan? yo te quería desde que nos conocimos, pero veo que te gusta Kira ¿verdad?-dijo Miyako con lágrimas en sus ojos que corrían por sus mejillas. En ese momento vio a alguien sentado en un banco del parque, se trataba de Miyashiro. Miyashiro estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno de dibujo con un lápiz, pero él también estaba un poco triste.-Bueno, al menos Miyako-chan será mucho más feliz al lado de Takaaki-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste mientras dibujaba.-Miyashiro!-dijo Miyako al verlo, Miyashiro se dio cuenta que era Miyako.-Miyako!-dijo Miyashiro. Ella se le acercó.-¿Pero qué haces aquí? pensé que estarías en el hospital junto con Takaaki-dijo Miyashiro un poco preocupado al verla en ese estado.-Lo que paso fue…-dijo Miyako y comenzó a explicarle lo que paso en el hospital.

-No, no puede ser, entonces Takaaki…-dijo Miyashiro muy asombrado al escuchar lo que dijo Miyako.-Sí además Taka-chan se ve mucho mejor al lado de Kira, pero yo…-dijo Miyako empezando a llorar un poco, sentada en el banco del parque junto con Miyashiro, Miyashiro se quedó preocupado.-Pero eso no es razón para que sientas triste, debes sentirte feliz-dijo Miyashiro, Miyako se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Además, Takaaki podrá reponerse al lado de dos amigas ¿no lo crees?-dijo Miyashiro tratando de animarla, luego le sonrió. Miyako paró de llorar y entendió lo que Miyashiro le dijo.-Tienes razón-dijo Miyako, se limpio su cara y luego le sonrió.-Gracias por dejarme expresar mis problemas, ya me siento un poco mejor-dijo Miyako muy agradecida.-Descuida no te sientas triste, verás que en el futuro todo será mejor-dijo Miyashiro contento, se levantó del banco y se iba a su casa dejando su cuaderno de dibujo, Miyako se dio cuenta de eso.-Miyashiro, olvidaste tu cuaderno de dibujo-dijo Miyako.-No te preocupes tengo otros, si quieres puedes conservarlo-dijo Miyashiro mientras se retiraba levantando su mano.

Miyako abrió el cuaderno y se fijó que Miyashiro había dibujado un retrato de Miyako que se veía muy hermoso y perfecto, Miyako sonrió y abrazó afectuosamente el cuaderno.-Gracias, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako sintiendose más feliz. Ella se retiraba mientras cargaba el cuaderno de dibujo de Miyashiro.-Algún día, quizás te lo diré, Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo un poco mientras se retiraba. Miyashiro y Miyako se retiraban a sus casas sintiéndose más contentos.

**Apuesto que les gusto este episodio, verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 8, gracias y comenten**


	15. episodio 8, parte 1

**Aqui esta el siguiente episodio, tambien es emocionante, disfrutenlo**

8.-Las habilidades de Butch

En un campo de carreras de fórmula 1, Kaoretsu se encontraba conduciendo un auto de carrera verde, estaba tratando de pasar por los otros competidores, le era un poco difícil al principio.-Me falta pasar solo unos cuantos más, debo demostrar que soy el mejor-dijo Kaoretsu mientras intentaba pasar los otros competidores.

-¡¡Señoras y señores, parece que el competidor Kaoretsu está pasando por los otros competidores!! ¡¡Todos los competidores ya están llegando a la meta, ¿quién será el campeón mundial de carreras de fórmula 1?!!-dijo el anunciador de la carrera. Kaoretsu veía como todos los competidores se acercaban a la meta final, así que aceleró a toda potencia pasando sobre los otros competidores, pasando uno por uno hasta que logró pasar por todos y llegó hasta la meta como primer lugar y ganador.

-¡¡El competidor Kaoretsu llegó en primer lugar, es el nuevo campeón mundial de carreras de fórmula 1!!-dijo el anunciador de carreras. Kaoretsu se bajó de su auto y se dirigió donde los jueces de la carrera y le entregaron el trofeo del ganador.-Felicitaciones, Kaoretsu tú eres el ganador de la carrera fórmula 1-dijo uno de los jueces. Kaoretsu empezaba a alegrarse.-Sí, soy el número uno!!-dijo Kaoretsu levantando su brazo con el trofeo muy alegre.

Luego se llega a ver que todo lo ocurrido no era más que la imaginación de Kaoretsu, quien estaba jugando su videojuego de carreras, él seguía levantando su brazo con su videojuego como su trofeo. Era la hora de descanso en la escuela y Kaoretsu se encontraba solo jugando con su videojuego, luego escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

-¿Kaoretsu-san, quieres jugar soccer con nosotros?-dijo un chico de su escuela, Kaoretsu se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo volviendo a la realidad.-Sí, ya voy-dijo Kaoretsu guardando su videojuego y se dirigió a un grupo de chicos quienes jugaban soccer, Kaoretsu se unió a ellos.-Bien amigos, comencemos a jugar-dijo Kaoretsu contento y entusiasmado. Kaoretsu y los otros chicos comenzaron a jugar soccer.

Durante el juego de soccer, Kaoretsu corría contra el equipo contrario y anotó un gol para su equipo.-Sí, soy el número uno!!-dijo Kaoretsu levantando su brazo muy alegre, se sentía un verdadero campeón.-¡¡Kaoretsu-san, cuidado!!-gritó un chico de su equipo, una pelota de soccer se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Kaoretsu, pero él lo detuvo con una patada.-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Kaoretsu aliviado.-Kaoretsu-san, eres muy bueno en este deporte-dijo un chico muy asombrado por lo que hizo Kaoretsu.

-¿Oye, estas bien?-dijo la voz de una chica, se trataba de Kaoru quien se acercaba a recoger la pelota, pero se dio cuenta que Kaoretsu también estaba ahí y tenía la pelota en sus manos.-Tú fuiste quien intentó darme un golpe con una pelota, ¿qué te ocurre?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No fue apropósito, estaba jugando soccer y pateé la pelota fuera del campo-dijo Kaoru.-Sí claro, para ser una niña muy descuidada, eres una tonta!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme descuidada y tonta, niño presumido?!-dijo Kaoru molesta. Kaoretsu y Kaoru empezaron a discutir molestando el uno contra el otro con palabras. En ese momento Momotaro, Momoko, Miyashiro y Miyako se acercaron a ver como ellos dos discutían.-Vaya, esos dos no paran de pelearse-dijo Momotaro.-Así es, parece que no se llevan bien que digamos-dijo Momoko.

Luego de eso, Kaoretsu se fue sólo por otro lugar de la escuela, mientras pensaba.-_"Esa Kaoru, ya me está cayendo mal, no se cansa de molestarme"_-pensó Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Kaoru!, ¿por qué no te largas de mis asuntos?!-dijo Kaoretsu muy exaltado. Luego miró al cielo.-Aunque no entiendo por qué mayormente me peleo con Kaoru-dijo Kaoretsu un poco dudoso y luego se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?, Kaoru es sólo una fastidiosa!!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.

Después de eso, los RRBZ estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, ahí estaban comiendo sus almuerzos, en ese momento Kaoretsu se levantó de su asiento.-Chicos, tengo sed, iré por una soda fría-dijo Kaoretsu, los otros chicos asintieron. Kaoretsu se dirigía a la máquina de sodas, pero vio que solo quedaba una sola soda y decidió acercarse para tomarlo, pero luego se fijó que ahí estaba Kaoru, quien parecía querer la misma soda. Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraban molestos desde una distancia, vieron la soda y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la máquina de soda, sacaron sus monedas a la vez y los pusieron en la ranura de la máquina pero ambas monedas salieron volando por el choque entre ellas. Kaoretsu y Kaoru quedaron tristes al no conseguir su soda.-Esa soda es mía así que no me estorbes-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-De ninguna manera, yo tengo sed y quiero esa soda-dijo Kaoru.

Ambos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, pero luego se fijaron que la maestra Keane se acercó a la máquina de soda, puso su moneda en ella y recogió la soda que había y se retiró.-Vaya, si que tuve una gran sed, que bueno que todavía había una soda-dijo la maestra mientras bebía la soda muy alegre. Kaoretsu y Kaoru se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que perdieron la soda que querían.-Todo fue por tu culpa, yo quería esa soda!-dijo Kaoru muy molesta.-Yo llegué primero y quería esa soda pero tú no me dejabas!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto. Ambos se miraban con mucho enfado y volvieron a discutir, Momotaro, Momoko, Miyashiro y Miyako los vieron discutir.-No otra vez-dijeron ellos muy preocupados.

Al término del descanso, todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus clases. En su aula, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban prestando atención a su clase.-Muy bien niños, ¿alguien podría desarrollar este problema de cálculos?-dijo la maestra Keane, en ese momento Kaoretsu levantó su mano.-Maestra Keane, yo lo haría, soy muy bueno en eso, además una niña ruda no podría con algo tan sencillo-dijo Kaoretsu presumiendo, Kaoru se molestó al escuchar eso y decidió levantar su mano.-Maestra Keane, y yo lo haría mejor, además un niño presumido no podría con eso-dijo Kaoru muy confiada. Luego ambos se miraban con un gran enojo, la maestra los miraba con preocupación.-Kaoretsu-san, Kaoru-chan, ¿Por qué no lo intentan los dos a la vez?, así sabremos quién sabe más-dijo la maestra un poco nerviosa.

Kaoretsu y Kaoru se dirigían al pizarrón y comenzaron a resolver el problema de cálculo con mucha dificultad.-Ya acabé!!-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru a la vez, la maestra se les acercó.-Lo siento chicos, pero ninguno respondió correctamente-dijo la maestra sintiendo lastima por ellos. Kaoretsu y Kaoru quedaron con la boca abierta.-Al menos lo hice mejor que tú-dijo Kaoretsu a Kaoru.-No es cierto, yo lo hice mejor que tú-dijo Kaoru a Kaoretsu. Ambos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente molestándose con palabras, toda la clase quedó muy confundida al ver como ellos dos se discutían.-Kaoretsu, siempre discutiendo-dijo Miyashiro en voz baja.-Kaoru-chan, no se cansa de discutir-dijo Miyako en voz baja.

Al término de la escuela, los RRBZ estaban caminando hacia afuera de la escuela, Kaoretsu se encontraba molesto.-Kaoru es una niña muy desesperante-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Kaoretsu, no te sientas molesto por Kaoru, deberías relajarte un poco-dijo Momotaro.-Es verdad, no le hagas caso de lo que te dice Kaoru-dijo Miyashiro. En ese momento las PPGZ llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos, en ese instante Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraron muy molestos.-Hola chicos, ¿se van a otro sitio?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, iremos a trabajar-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento Kaoru se le acercó a Kaoretsu.-Te crees mejor que yo, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoru molesta.-Siempre he sido mejor que tú y lo seguiré siendo-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Ellos volvieron a pelearse nuevamente discutiendo, los otros chicos y chicas los vieron preocupados.-Esos dos se parecen en mucho-dijo Miyako.-Eso es verdad-dijo Miyashiro.-Saben, una amiga una vez me dijo que cuando un chico y una chica se pelean mucho, muestran cuanto se quieren mucho-dijo Momoko un poco contenta.-Pues eso parece-dijo Momotaro sospechando un poco.-¿Dijeron algo?-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru mirándolos muy molestos.-No, no nada-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko nerviosos. Luego Kaoretsu y Kaoru se volvieron a mirarse.

-Puedo demostrar que soy mejor que tú, niñita-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Ya fue suficiente, te reto a demostrarte lo contrario, niñito-dijo Kaoru molesta.-¿Un reto?-dijeron Miyashiro y Miyako confundidos.-Si se trata de algo que tú piensas, puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema-dijo Kaoretsu muy seguro.-Pues, juguemos un partido de soccer de uno contra uno, te demostraré que yo sola te puedo ganar-dijo Kaoru.-Pues que así sea, haré que te tragues tus palabras-dijo Kaoretsu.-Mañana al mediodía en el parque-dijo Kaoru.-Así será-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero debemos jugar soccer sin usar nuestros poderes-dijo Kaoru.-Eso no es problema, no necesito mis poderes para ganarte limpiamente-dijo Kaoretsu sonriéndole muy confiado.-Te veo mañana, será tu último día de gloría-dijo Kaoru. Kaoru se fue muy confiada.-Kaoru-chan, espéranos-dijeron Momoko y Miyako tratando de alcanzarla.

Los RRBZ solo veían como las PPGZ se retiraban.-¿Es verdad que vas a aceptar su reto?-dijo Momotaro.-Es increíble que lo vayas a hacer-dijo Miyashiro. Pero Kaoretsu no les prestaba atención, estaba un poco molesto.-Chicos, creo que no iré a trabajar, me siento un poco cansado-dijo Kaoretsu, Momotaro y Miyashiro se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Creo que iré a caminar un poco hacía alguna parte, los veo luego-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo-dijeron Momotaro y Miyashiro aceptando su petición, Kaoretsu se retiraba hacía otro lugar dejando a los otros chicos atrás.

Kaoretsu estaba caminando solo por la ciudad mientras pensaba.-_"¿Quién se ha creído esa niña?, no me voy a dejar a ser humillado nuevamente"_-pensó Kaoretsu un poco molesto. Kaoretsu caminó hasta llegar al parque, ahí vio un campo de soccer donde algunos niños estaban jugando soccer.-Así que será ahí donde tendré el reto de esa niña ruda-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-No importa donde sea, una niña no va a hacerme sentir como un tonto-dijo un poco molesto, luego sonrió un poco sintiéndose muy confiado.-Por supuesto que no, Kaoru será la que quedará como una tonta-dijo Kaoretsu muy confiado caminando, dejando el parque.

Luego caminó hacía la orilla del río de la ciudad.-Ninguna niña ruda va a derrotarme, y no me importa si se trata de la chica más atlética de la escuela-dijo Kaoretsu mientras miraba el atardecer.-Parece ser que una Powerpuff Girl Z como ella y un Rowdyruff Boy Z como yo demostraran al fin qué equipo es mejor, le demostraré mis grandes habilidades que tengo en el soccer-dijo Kaoretsu mirando al cielo.-No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente, tendremos un gran reto y yo voy a ganar!-dijo Kaoretsu muy decidido. Luego Kaoretsu se fue a su casa tratando de asegurar la victoria con una gran confianza en su cuerpo y alma.


	16. episodio 8, parte 2

Kaoretsu regresaba a su casa muy pensativo, Momotaro y Miyashiro lo vieron llegar.-Kaoretsu, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Deberías descansar un poco-dijo Miyashiro.-No se preocupen chicos, estoy muy seguro que esa niña no me va a ganar en el juego de soccer-dijo Kaoretsu muy confiado.-Kaoretsu, no vayas a esforzarte mucho en tu reto-dijo la señora Sarah.-¿Sabía que iba a tener un reto mañana? pero no hay problema porque voy a ser un gran jugador de soccer-dijo Kaoretsu levantando su puño como símbolo de triunfo, todos los demás lo miraron muy confundido.

Al día siguiente, Kaoretsu se levantó muy temprano.-Es hora de calentar mis fuerzas-dijo Kaoretsu. Kaoretsu se aseó, luego comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, hizo abdominales, flexiones y otros ejercicios durante toda la mañana. Después de acabar con sus ejercicios, tomo un ligero desayuno, se puso sus zapatillas y se preparó para salir.-Es hora de la acción, ganaré este reto-dijo Kaoretsu seguro, luego se fue al parque.

Kaoretsu se dirigía al parque, cuando llegó, fue a la cancha de soccer, pero en ella vio a Kaoru quien estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Kaoru se dio cuenta cuando Kaoretsu llegó.-Vaya, creí que no vendrías-dijo Kaoru presumiendo.-Eso crees, pero serás tú quien perderá-dijo Kaoretsu muy confiado. Luego, los dos fueron a la cancha de soccer, Kaoretsu se quitó sus goggles y Kaoru se quitó su gorra, ellos estaban en la parte media de la cancha, luego Kaoretsu sacó una moneda.-Lanzaré esta moneda y cuando caiga ambos comenzaremos a correr para tomar la pelota y anotar un gol en la portería contraria-dijo Kaoretsu.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru.

Kaoretsu lanzó la moneda para arriba y cuando comenzó a caer, ambos se preparaban, cuando la moneda cayó al suelo ambos corrieron hacia la pelota de soccer a la vez, ambos lo tenían en sus pies, trataban de arrebatar la pelota del uno contra el otro.-Voy a tomar esa pelota y a hacer un gol-dijo Kaoretsu.-De ninguna manera, yo voy a hacer ese gol-dijo Kaoru. Ambos trataban de tomar la pelota pero le era muy difícil para ellos. Kaoretsu logró tomar la pelota y corrió hacia la portería de Kaoru, pero Kaoru corrió hacía él y le quitó la pelota. Kaoru corría hacia la portería de Kaoretsu pero Kaoretsu corrió hacía ella y le quitó la pelota. Kaoretsu se dirigía hacia la parte media de la cancha en donde Kaoru lo alcanzó, ahí ambos estaban tratando de tomar la pelota que estaba en sus pies, ellos continuaron en esa situación durante toda la tarde hasta el atardecer.

Cuando llegó el atardecer ambos continuaban en esa situación, Kaoretsu y Kaoru se veían cansados así que decidieron hacer algo.-_"Es todo o nada"_-pensaron Kaoretsu y Kaoru, levantaban sus pies y preparaban para hacer una gran patada hacía la pelota. Ambos patearon la pelota con mucha fuerza pero la pelota voló hacia arriba en forma perpendicular, Kaoretsu y Kaoru quedaron asombrados, la pelota cayó al suelo. Después ambos se sentaron y tomaron grandes respiraciones de aire ya que se sienten demasiado cansados por jugar así durante toda la tarde.-Vaya, eres muy buena en el soccer, ahora entiendo por qué todos dicen que eres muy atlética-dijo Kaoretsu.-Así es, pero parece que tú también-dijo Kaoru.-Propongo que esto sea un empate-dijo Kaoretsu mientras se levantaba y se puso sus goggles.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru mientras se levantaba y se puso su gorra. Ambos se preparaban para irse a sus casas.-La próxima vez no será un empate-dijo Kaoretsu.-Por supuesto y voy a ganar esa vez-dijo Kaoru. Kaoru se retiraba de la cancha de soccer, pero Kaoretsu se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo mientras pensaba.-Debo admitirlo, Kaoru tiene el mismo nivel de juego que yo, pero eso no significa que me pueda ganar en todo-dijo Kaoretsu, en ese momento vio que un grupo de niños estaban en la cancha de soccer jugando.-Que más da, la próxima vez le demostraré mi gran poder-dijo Kaoretsu y se retiraba de la cancha, en el camino sintió aura negra y trataba de ver quien le pertenecía.

En ese momento un niño del grupo pateó la pelota fuera de la cancha y le golpeó a alguien en la cabeza, ese alguien se trataba de Ace, el líder de la banda gangrena, estaba acompañado de sus amigos: Big Billy, Little Arturo, Snake y Grubber.-La banda gangrena!-dijo Kaoretsu. Todos los amigos de Ace vieron a su líder tirado al suelo por el golpe que recibió.-¿Quién se atrevió a darme un pelotazo?-dijo Ace levantándose muy enojado, el niño que pateó la pelota se le acercó.-Disculpe ¿podría devolvernos nuestra pelota?-dijo el niño.-¡¡¿Con que su pelota?, fueron ustedes quienes se atrevieron a pegarme!!-dijo Ace muy enojado. Los niños lo vieron un poco asustados. Toda la banda gangrena los miraron con mucho enojo mientras emitían sus auras negras.

En el laboratorio, Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, Peach detectó aura negra-dijo Ken.-Peach, ya sabes que hacer-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!!-gritó Peach. En ese momento, Kaoru quien se encontraba en camino a su casa, vio que su cinturón brilló, era una emergencia y decidió transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-¿Donde ocurrió la emergencia, profesor?-dijo Buttercup.-Detectamos actividad de aura negra en el parque de la ciudad, en una cancha de soccer-dijo el profesor.-¿En la cancha de soccer?, pero allí es donde jugué soccer, debo darme prisa-dijo Buttercup volando a toda velocidad.

La banda gangrena comenzó a asustar a los niños, los perseguían, los asecharon y los ataron con una soga.-Ahora verán que les pasa a los que se meten con la banda gangrena!-dijo Ace sonriendo malvadamente. Kaoretsu se acercó a ver como la banda gangrena tenía como prisioneros a los niños.-Que cobarde de su parte, molestar a pequeños niños, creo que es hora de mostrarle a Kaoru que puedo con cualquier reto-dijo Kaoretsu, luego se confió un poco y decidió transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

En ese momento Butch apareció por detrás de la banda gangrena.-Alto ahí, grupo de payasos!!-dijo Butch señalándolos, la banda gangrena se fijaron de lo que dijo.-¿Quién es ese pequeño?-preguntó Ace. Butch al escuchar se enfadó mucho.-¡¡¿A quién le dices pequeño?!!-dijo Butch muy enfadado.-Un momento, ¿no eres uno de esos chicos?, trabajamos antes juntos con Him!-dijo Ace.-Eso ya no me interesa-dijo Butch.-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestra banda? juntos seremos el terror de esta ciudad-dijo Ace.-Jamás me uniré a ustedes, voy a derrotarlos por hacer cosas malas a esos niños-dijo Butch.

La banda gangrena lo vieron muy confundidos, luego se rieron juntos.-¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?-dijo Big Billy.-Debe estar mal de la cabeza-dijo Little Arturo.-Se atreve a enfrentarnos-dijo Snake. Grubber sólo se rascaba su cabeza tratando de entender de lo que dijo Butch.-Debes estar bromeando si piensas que tú solo podrás contra todos nosotros, te superamos en número-dijo Ace muy confiado.-La cantidad no cuenta, los derrotaré!!-dijo Butch y sacó su búmeran para atacarlos, pero la banda gangrena empezó a actuar primero y atacaron a Butch pero él los esquiva. Ace reunió a sus amigos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, Butch quería saber en qué tramaban.

En ese momento la banda gangrena se separó y comenzaron a atacar a Butch pero él los esquivaba, sin embargo sin darse Little Arturo le agarró su pierna izquierda con todo su cuerpo.-Te tengo-dijo Little Arturo.-Oye, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!!-dijo Butch mientras sacudía su pierna izquierda muy exageradamente tratando de liberarse pero no podía. En ese momento apareció Big Billy por detrás de Butch y lo atrapa con sus fuertes brazos.-Ya te agarré-dijo Big Billy. Luego apareció Snake quien empezó a dar masajes a la pierna derecha de Butch.-Ya empiezas a sentir sueño ¿verdad?-dijo Snake mientras seguía dándole masajes, Butch trataba no sentirse cansado por lo que sentía. Grubber se le acercó y lo miraba con su cara de estúpido y le puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Butch. Butch estaba en grandes dificultades al enfrentarse a la banda gangrena, Ace se le acercaba mientras sacaba un naipe.-Eres un tonto al creer que tú solo podrías contra nosotros cinco-dijo Ace riéndose.-Parece que no eres tan fuerte como Buttercup, ahora entiendo por qué te derrotó esa vez, es una lástima-dijo Ace mientras se preparaba para atacar a Butch con su naipe. Butch al escuchar eso, comenzó a despertar un poco molesto.-No se atrevan a compararme con Buttercup, porque yo no soy como ella!!-dijo Butch muy molesto.

Butch pateó el estómago de Grubber con su pierna izquierda quien sacó su mano que estaba en su cabeza, luego golpeó la cara de Big Billy con su cabeza, logrando que lo suelte, después golpeó la cabeza de Little Arturo con su búmeran haciendo que le suelte su pierna izquierda y finalmente levantó su pierna derecha y lanzó a Snake con mucha fuerza haciendo que chocara con un árbol cercano. Ace se quedó asombrado al ver que Butch se liberó de sus amigos, los niños que estaban atados también estaban sorprendidos al ver Butch estaba peleando contra la banda gangrena.-Eso no puede ser-dijo Ace sorprendido y decidió a atacar a Butch con sus naipes pero Butch los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad hasta que Ace se detuvo.-Se me acabaron los naipes!!-dijo Ace muy nervioso, sus amigos se reunieron con él.-¡¡¿Qué haremos Ace?!!-dijeron sus amigos.-¡¡No hay elección, banda gangrena, retirara!!-gritó Ace mientras toda la banda gangrena trataba de escapar. En ese momento Buttercup apareció en frente de ellos.-¡¡Ah!!¡¡Es Buttercup!!-gritó Ace mientras la banda gangrena se detuvo.-Son ustedes, voy a derrotarlos de una vez-dijo Buttercup.-Espera Buttercup, yo seré quien los derrote, es mi pelea-dijo Butch acercándose hacía todos ellos.-¿Butch?¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Buttercup confundida.-Aparte de ser ruda, ni siquiera tienes buena memoria!!-dijo Butch enojado.-Eres un idiota!!-dijo Buttercup enojada.-¡¡Eres una niña insoportable!!-dijo Butch muy enojado.-¡¡Pequeño ignorante!!-dijo Buttercup muy enojada. Butch y Buttercup comenzaron a discutir muy exageradamente, la banda gangrena los vieron muy confundidos.

-Es suficiente, voy a derrotarlos yo mismo!!-dijo Butch, en ese momento Brick y Boomer llegaron al campo.-Butch-dijeron Brick y Boomer.-Chicos, láncenme sus ataques, llegó el momento de mostrar mi gran poder-dijo Butch, los otros chicos asintieron, Brick lanzó una bola de fuego y Boomer lanzó dos anillos de energía, Butch los recibió en su búmeran en ese momento su búmeran comenzó a crecer a un gran tamaño, a pesar de ser muy grande, Butch lo sostenía sólo con su mano derecha, Buttercup quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de Butch, la banda gangrena se veían asustados al ver que Butch los miraba.-¡¡No!!¡¡Prefiero que Buttercup me dé la paliza!!-dijo Ace muy asustado, en ese momento Butch comenzó a preparar su búmeran y atacar a la banda gangrena.-Búmeran deslumbrante sónico!-dijo Butch mientras que lanzó su búmeran con mucha fuerza, la cual giraba mientras era rodeado por fuertes vientos, la banda gangrena trataba de escapar muy asustados, pero el viento del búmeran los atraía hacía ella hasta que los golpeó a todos.-¡¡No volveremos a meternos con pequeños monstruos!!-gritó Ace mientras toda la banda gangrena volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Blossom y Bubbles llegaron al lugar y vieron a Buttercup y fueron con ella.-¿Buttercup, qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Blossom.-Apuesto que tú sola derrotaste a los enemigos-dijo Bubbles contenta.-No fui yo, Butch se me adelantó-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Brick y Boomer liberaron a los niños que eran prisioneros, luego fueron con Butch.-Butch, eso fue genial!-dijo Brick.-Pudiste manejar algo tan grande, eres muy fuerte!-dijo Boomer.-Eso prueba que soy el más fuerte-dijo Butch presumiendo. En ese momento Butercup se acercó a Butch.-Debo admitirlo, no creí que tú sólo derrotarías a la banda gangrena-dijo Buttercup.-Ellos no fueron nada para mí-dijo Butch.-Lamento por molestarte desde el comienzo-dijo Buttercup disculpándose, Butch se dio cuenta y empezó a sentir un poco de pena.-Bueno, yo también lamento por comenzar todo este problema-dijo Butch disculpándose, ambos se miraban sonriendo un poco.-Pero nuestro reto quedó en empate-dijo Butch.-Pero la próxima vez no perderé-dijo Buttercup sonriendo.-No te confies, porque yo no perderé-dijo Butch sonriendo. Los dos se retiraban a sus casas contentos. Brick se acercaba a Blossom.-Parece que esos dos ya se reconciliaron-dijo Brick.-Eso parece-dijo Blossom. Todos los demás veían como Butch y Buttercup se retiraban en caminos diferentes.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kaoretsu y Kaoru estaban viéndose muy molestos.-¡¡¿Qué? Yo quería esa hamburguesa y tú me lo ganaste!!-gritó Kaoru.-¡¡Ya cállate, yo me lo gané así que no molestes, niña llorona!!-gritó Kaoretsu.-¡¡Pequeño insecto!!-gritó Kaoru.-¡¡Niña sin encanto!!-gritó Kaoretsu. Momotaro, Momoko, Miyashiro y Miyako vieron como Kaoretsu y Kaoru se peleaban.-Pues como se pelean deben quererse mucho-dijo Momotaro.-Ni qué lo digas-dijo Momoko. Todos ellos solo veían sonriendo un poco, Kaoretsu y Kaoru seguían discutiendo durante todo el día en la escuela.

**Les gusto este episodio, verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio o episodios 9, gracias y comenten**


	17. episodio 9, parte 1

**Aqui estan los siguientes episodios, 2 episodios diferentes en uno, disfruten el primero**

9.A.-Los repartidores

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraban trabajando en la cafetería, estaban atendiendo a los clientes, pero el dueño de la cafetería, el señor Tanaka, se les acercó.

-Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, vengan aquí por un momento-dijo el dueño. Los RRBZ se le acercaron.-¿Qué sucede, señor Tanaka?-preguntaron los chicos.-Acabamos de abrir un nuevo tipo de servicio de entrega a domicilio-dijo el dueño.-¿Entrega a domicilio?-dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.-Así es, por eso les voy a encargar el primer servicio-dijo el dueño.-¿A nosotros?-dijo Momotaro.-Por supuesto, nuestro primer cliente nos llamó y pidió un menú especial y ustedes deberán entregarle en buenas condiciones, ¿entendido?-dijo el dueño señalándoles el paquete de entrega a los chicos, Momotaro lo recogió y los ellos se preparaban de llevarlo al cliente.-¿Pero estará bien que salgamos y dejar nuestras labores?-preguntó Momotaro.-No se preocupen, tengo más empleados aquí, así que no hay problema-dijo el dueño, los chicos se miraron y luego sonrieron un poco.

-Confié en nosotros señor Tanaka, bueno chicos, vámonos-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, se estaban iendo pero se detuvieron porque el señor Tanaka les llamó.-Esperen chicos, se me olvidó darles la dirección-dijo el dueño, los chicos se cayeron al suelo al escuchar eso.

Los RRBZ se encontraban caminando por la calle con el paquete del menú.-Vaya, no creí que trabajaríamos como repartidores-dijo Momotaro.-Eso es verdad, pero es bueno que estemos fuera de la cafetería por un rato-dijo Miyashiro.-Espero que nos paguen más por hacer esto-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ seguían caminando, pero luego alguien los vio, era Mojo jojo y estaba acompañado de los chicos ameba.-Miren eso, esos niños tienen un paquete y parece que tiene comida-dijo Mojo mientras olfateaba y se le hacía agua la boca.-Eso parece, pero ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?-dijo Top hat.-Si quieren ser unos grandes villanos como yo, vamos a robar esa comida!!-dijo Mojo jojo.-Muy bien, lo haremos!!-dijeron los chicos ameba.-Usaremos este automóvil que robé-dijo Mojo mientras se subía al automóvil, los chicos ameba se subieron también y comenzaron a conducirlo hacía los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ no sabían que algo venía a toda velocidad por detrás de ellos, pero en ese momento detectaron aura negra, rápidamente se voltearon y vieron que eran Mojo jojo y los chicos amebas, y de un golpe Mojo jojo le quitó a Momotaro el paquete del menú y huyeron.-Son Mojo jojo y los chicos ameba, nos acaban de robar el paquete!!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta.-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-Si nuestro jefe se entera de esto, seremos despedidos!!-dijo Kaoretsu exaltado.-Chicos, tenemos que recuperar ese paquete, es hora de actuar!!-dijo Momotaro, los otros chicos asintieron y decidieron transformarse en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Ya me las pagarán, iré tras ellos recuperaré nuestro encargo!!-dijo Brick molesto y comenzó a correr tras Mojo y los chicos ameba dejando a Boomer y a Butch atrás.-Sería más fácil alcanzarlos volando-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos que alcanzarlos-dijo Butch, ellos volaron tras todos ellos.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en sus casas haciendo sus pasatiempos favoritos, Momoko estaba comiendo unos dulces, Miyako estaba leyendo una revista de vestidos de moda y Kaoru estaba viendo un juego de soccer. Pero en ese momento sus cinturones brillaron y decidieron transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Las PPGZ salieron de sus casas en seguida y se encontraron en el camino.-¿Qué sucede profesor?-dijo Blossom.-Hay una persecución en una calle de la ciudad, deberán averiguar lo que pasa-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Entendido-dijeron las PPGZ y se fueron volando a toda velocidad.

Mojo jojo y los chicos amebas conducían a toda velocidad con el paquete que habían robado.-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Violet.-Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe-dijo Poncho.-Así es, ahora somos mejores villanos-dijo Top hat.-Buen trabajo, chicos amebas, han pasado la prueba-dijo Mojo muy contento, estaba a punto de abrir el paquete del menú pero luego vio algo en el espejo delantero del automóvil.-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Mojo confundido pero luego miró hacia atrás y se puso nervioso, se trataba de Brick, quien estaba corriendo con una actitud fría, sus brazos y piernas se movían al ritmo mientras corría, (como T-1000 de Terminator 2). Mojo jojo y los chicos ameba se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-¡¡Ese chiquillo nos está persiguiendo, acelera Mojo!!-gritó Top hat. Mojo puso su pie en el acelerador pero Brick cada vez se les acercaba más mientras corría hasta que saltó y los alcanzó.

-Devuelvan ese paquete!-dijo Brick.-Olvídalo, nosotros lo robamos con mucho esfuerzo, así que bájate!!-dijo Mojo molesto mientras conducía en forma de zigzag para que Brick se cayera del automóvil, pero en ese momento Boomer y Butch aparecieron en frente de todos ellos, Mojo tuvo que frenar al verlos.-Los alcanzamos-dijo Boomer.-Ya los tenemos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ los tenían en vista, pero en ese momento llegaron las PPGZ y aterrizaron a ver qué ocurre.

-Son Mojo jojo y los chicos amebas!!-dijeron las PPGZ.-¡¡No puede ser, ahora tenemos problemas mayores!!-gritó Mojo muy exaltado. Las PPGZ se preparaban para entrar en acción, pero se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ también ahí.-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas?-dijo Brick.-Así es como nos agradecen por ayudarlos-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Este es asunto nuestro-dijo Boomer.-Pero vinimos a detenerlos también-dijo Bubbles un poco seria.-No necesitamos de su ayuda, trabajamos solos-dijo Butch.-Ustedes hablan como si fueran superiores!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron a discutir mientras Mojo y los chicos amebas los veían confundidos.-Parece que esos chicos no trabajan juntos-dijo Poncho.-Eso parece-dijo Violet.

-Excelente, aprovecharemos en atacarlos mientras ellos discuten, Poncho, Violet unámonos ahora!!-dijo Top hat, los chicos amebas se unieron en el gigante ameba y comenzó a atacar a todos los chicos, pero ellos se dieron cuenta y lo esquivaron.

-No tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías!!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras preparaban sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. El gigante ameba recibió sus ataques y salió volando por los aires hasta desaparecer.

-¿Dónde está el paquete?-preguntó Brick un poco preocupado.-¿Qué es lo que están buscando?-preguntó Blossom. Los RRBZ vieron que Mojo se estaba escapando con el paquete, ellos se pusieron en frente de él.-¡¡¡Ayy no, me encontraron!!!-gritó Mojo muy nervioso, los RRBZ atacaron a Mojo.-¡¡¡Pero era mi comida de esta tarde!!!-gritó Mojo mientras desaparecía en el cielo. Los RRBZ buscaron el paquete pero Blossom lo recogió primero, Brick se fijo en su reloj la hora.-Ah! se nos hace tarde!-dijo Brick muy nervioso.-Estamos en un gran problema-dijo Boomer muy preocupado.-Se nos olvido hacer la entrega-dijo Butch muy preocupado.-Si nuestro jefe se entera que no entregamos el paquete...-dijo Brick muy nervioso. Los RRBZ se pusieron muy nerviosos y se imaginaron la cara del señor Tanaka detrás de ellos.-¡¡¡Niños irresponsables, están despedidos!!!-gritó el señor Tanaka, los RRBZ gritaron muy exaltados.-Me preguntó de qué será este paquete-dijo Blossom un poco curiosa. Brick vio que Blossom tenía el paquete y se le acercó.-Bueno, bueno, ahora nos encargaremos de esto-dijo Brick quitándole el paquete a Blossom muy rápido.-Oye, no seas muy grosero-dijo Blossom un poco molesta, pero los RRBZ se retiraron volando muy rápido dejando a las PPGZ atrás.-¿Ahora qué les pasa?-dijo Bubbles un poco confundida.-Eso es muy extraño en ellos-dijo Buttercup.-Sí, pero ni siquiera nos agradecieron-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.

Los RRBZ aterrizaron en un callejón, regresaron a sus formas normales, comenzaron a correr con el paquete.-Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, ¿dónde es la dirección?-dijo Momotaro mientras llevaba el paquete.-Miren chicos, es esa casa-dijo Kaoretsu.-Que bien llegamos a tiempo-dijo Miyashiro. Los RRBZ llegaron a la casa, tocaron el timbre y alguien salió de esa casa.-Bueno ya era hora que llegara mi pedido-dijo una mujer, se trataba de la maestra Keane.-¿Maestra Keane?-dijeron los chicos muy asombrados.-Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san, ¿ustedes son los repartidores?-dijo la maestra un poco sorprendida, los chicos estaban sin palabras.

Los RRBZ se retiraban un poco cansados.-¿Quién imaginaría que hacer una entrega sería un poco complejo?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Se supone que debemos responder eso ahora?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero al final lo logramos, además recibimos una buena propina, ¿no lo creen?-dijo Momotaro contento mientras llevaba un dinero extra en su mano.-Eso es verdad-dijeron todos ellos riéndose y regresando a la cafetería.


	18. episodio 9, parte 2

9.B.-Un concierto para todos

Un día en la mañana, en un banco, unos ladrones estaban escapando con el dinero que robaron, estaban corriendo pero en su camino aparecieron los Rowdyruff Boys Z.-No tan rápido-dijeron los RRBZ, quienes los dejaron inconscientes con un sólo golpe de cada uno, los ladrones se quedaron desmayados cómicamente. La policía, quienes perseguían a los ladrones, llegaron al lugar.

-No se preocupen, ya los detuvimos-dijo Brick a la policía, pero luego se fijó en su reloj la hora.-Ay no! se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela!-dijo Brick un poco nervioso.-Y hasta ahora nos dices eso-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos que apurarnos-dijo Butch.-Bueno, se los encargamos, adiós-dijeron los RRBZ, luego se fueron a toda velocidad a la escuela dejando a la policía arrestar a los ladrones.

En el techo de la escuela, los RRBZ aterrizaron, volvieron a la normalidad y fueron corriendo a su salón. Llegaron y la maestra Keane se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.-Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, han llegado 10 minutos tarde-dijo la maestra un poco seria.-Lo sentimos, lo que paso fue que nos levantamos un poco tarde y nos perdimos en el camino-dijo Momotaro sonriendo cansado, al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Si como no-dijeron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru en voz baja, no creyendo de lo que dijeron los chicos.-Por cierto chicos, el director me llamó y me pidió que les avisara algo, el alcalde quiere verlos en seguida-dijo la maestra.-¡¿El alcalde?!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ sorprendidos.-¿Y para qué?-preguntó Momotaro.-Deberán averiguarlo porque eso fue todo lo que me dijo el director-respondió la maestra.-¿Qué querrá el alcalde con esos chicos?-preguntó Momoko un poco preocupada.-Espero que el señor alcalde no piense en reemplazarnos por esos chicos-dijo Kaoru.-Eso espero-dijo Miyako. Los chicos se fueron de la escuela al escuchar el aviso de la maestra Keane.

En la oficina del alcalde, el alcalde estaba un poco preocupado sentado en su silla esperando algo, en ese momento miss Bellum entro a su oficina.-Señor alcalde, los Rowdyruff Boys Z estan aquí-dijo miss Bellum.-Vaya ya hora-dijo el alcalde contento. Los RRBZ entraron a la oficina.-Sí pero no tienen que decir nuestras verdaderas identidades en voz alta-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Lo siento-dijo miss Bellum.-En fin, ¿para qué quería vernos, alcalde?-dijo Momotaro.

-Lo que pasa es que habrá un concierto de música rock en Tokio...-dijo el alcalde pero es interrumpido.-¡¡¿Dijo un concierto y será de música rock?!!-dijo Momotaro muy emocionado.-Cuando se trata de música rock, se pone muy contento-dijo Kaoretsu.-Eso es cierto-dijo Miyashiro.-Esperen chicos aún no he terminado de hablarles, el problema es que los músicos tuvieron un resfriado y no pueden tocar en el concierto-dijo el alcalde.-No puede ser-dijo Momotaro un poco triste. Todos estaban pensando en el problema.-¿Pero nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto?-preguntó Momotaro.-Los músicos se parecen un poco a ustedes, llevaban trajes rojo, azul y verde, además son jóvenes como ustedes, así que pensé que sería buena idea que ustedes los reemplazaran en el concierto-dijo el alcalde.-¿Nosotros?-dijeron los RRBZ sorprendidos.-Por favor chicos, le prometí a la ciudad sobre este concierto-dijo el alcalde suplicándoles.-Pues sería genial yo tocando en un verdadero concierto!!-dijo Momotaro muy contento.-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Miyashiro contento.-No cuenten conmigo-dijo Kaoretsu desinteresado.-Vamos Kaoretsu, será genial que toquemos en un concierto-dijo Momotaro.-Así es-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Y por qué nos llamó a nosotros? dígale a las Powerpuff Girls Z que lo hagan-dijo Kaoretsu.-Por favor chicos, este concierto significa mucho para la ciudad-dijo miss Bellum. Kaoretsu estaba un poco molesto.-No quiero hacer el ridículo al tocar un instrumento-dijo Kaoretsu.-Los instrumentos que usan los músicos son la guitarra eléctrica , el teclado y la batería-dijo el alcalde. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Pues me gustaría tocar la guitarra eléctrica-dijo Momotaro emocionado.-Y yo elijo el teclado-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues creo que yo tocaré la batería-dijo Kaoretsu aceptando tocar en el concierto.-Excelente chicos, mañana en la noche será el concierto, miss Bellum les dará la música que deben tocar así que léanlo bien, confío en ustedes-dijo el alcalde, los RRBZ asintieron.-Espero que la gente no se decepcione por el último cambio porque ya envíe los avisos sobre el concierto-dijo miss Bellum un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mojo jojo, él estaba leyendo uno de los avisos sobre el concierto.-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿un concierto de música rock?-dijo Mojo molesto, luego arrugó el aviso y lo tiró a la basura.-La única música que todos van a escuchar es la música de Mojo jojo!!-dijo Mojo en voz alta.

Por otro lado, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban leyendo uno de los avisos en la pared de la escuela.-¿Un concierto? y los músicos se ven muy apuestos-dijo Momoko muy emocionada y muy enamorada al ver la imagen de los músicos.-Parece interesante, creo que iré al concierto-dijo Miyako un poco contenta.-No es mala idea-dijo Kaoru un poco interesada.-¡¡¡Sí sí sí, vamos!!! ¡¡¡Espero poder conseguir un autógrafo de cada uno de ellos!!!-dijo Momoko muy enamorada y emocionada. Las PPGZ regresaron a sus casas juntas y esperando la noche del concierto.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban en su casa leyendo lo que iban a tocar en el concierto.-Parece que será muy difícil lo que vamos a tocar aún teniendo lo que nos dio el alcalde-dijo Kaoretsu en la batería.-Ese es un gran problema-dijo Miyashiro pensando en el teclado.-No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo al pie de la letra, así que tocaremos algo basado en ella-dijo Momotaro cargando la guitarra eléctrica, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo estaban pensando y asintieron.-Bueno chicos, entonces comencemos a tocarlo-dijo Momotaro. Los RRBZ estuvieron toda la noche practicando la música que iban a tocar mañana en la noche.

Al día siguiente, se acercaba la noche del concierto, los RRBZ volaban directamente al escenario del concierto.-Será mejor que lleguemos temprano antes que el concierto comience-dijo Brick. Mientras tanto las PPGZ también se dirigían volando temprano al concierto.-Será mucho más rápido y mejor ir volando así-dijo Blossom muy contenta. Los RRBZ llegaron antes que las PPGZ al lugar del concierto y se preparaban para tocar.-Estoy un poco nervioso sobre lo que vamos a tocar-dijo Boomer.-Espero tocar bien-dijo Butch con duda.-No se preocupen chicos, lo vamos a lograr-dijo Brick muy seguro. Las PPGZ llegaron al concierto y estaban al frente de toda la multitud quienes esperaban que comenzara el concierto.-Vamos vamos quiero ver a esos apuestos músicos-dijo Blossom muy enamorada.-Bueno, creo que llegó la hora-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ no sabían que estaban allí, y también entre toda la multitud se encontraba Mojo jojo disfrazado como un espectador.-Cuando comience el concierto les enseñaré a todos como tocar-dijo Mojo en voz baja.

Llegó la hora y toda la gente estaba emocionado, el alcalde apareció en el escenario y se dirigía al micrófono.-Gente de Tokio, como se los prometí, esta noche tenemos un gran concierto, lamentablemente los músicos se enfermaron y no podrán tocar esta noche...-dijo el alcalde pero no pudo terminar ya que la gente comenzaba a protestar lanzándole vasos, latas, botellas y otras cosas.-No puede ser, no podré ver a esos músicos apuestos!!-dijo Blossom lloriqueando cómicamente.-Por favor, ya cálmate no es para tanto-dijo Buttercup poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro.-Es una verdadera pena, también quería escuchar el concierto-dijo Bubbles.-Esperen no he terminado de hablar, debido a eso, decidí que sean reemplazados por otros jóvenes quienes tocaran esta noche, espero que lo disfruten bien, y ahora démosle un aplauso a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-dijo el alcalde. La gente estaba un poco confundida de lo que dijo, las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escucharlo.-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijeron las PPGZ muy sorprendidas. En ese momento los RRBZ salieron al escenario y vieron a toda la multitud, estaban sonriendo un poco, pero luego se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ estaban allí también.-¿Qué hacen esas chicas aquí?-dijo Brick.-No le tomes importancia, sólo finjamos que no las vimos-dijo Butch.-Tenemos que tocar ya, la gente parece impaciente-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ estaban en el escenario, la gente los miraba confundido, Brick se acercó al micrófono.-Escuchen todos, somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z y decidimos tocar en este concierto para animarlos esta noche, vamos a tocar una pequeña introducción antes de comenzar!!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ comenzaron a tocar, Brick tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, Boomer tocaba el teclado y Butch tocaba la batería, toda la gente los escuchaba sin decir algo, las PPGZ también los observaban.-¿Qué están haciendo? se supone que tocarían lo que les encargué-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado, los RRBZ estaban tocando con toda su voluntad. Después de haber tocado su música, los RRBZ estaban viendo a la gente quienes los veían sin decir algo, se encontraban muy preocupados.-Espero no haber hecho el ridículo-dijo Butch un poco preocupado.-Creo que debimos tocar lo que debíamos tocar-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-Vamos, hicimos lo mejor posible-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ pensaban que la gente no les había gustado su música pero la gente empezó a ovacionarlos con alegría, les había gustado la música que tocaron. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos porque la gente le gustó su música, el alcalde dio un suspiro de tranquilidad.-¿Quién creería que esos chicos tocaran algo bien?-dijo Buttercup.-Es cierto, lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Bubbles.-Pues debo admitir que esos chicos tienen algo de talento-dijo Blossom.

Los RRBZ estaban recibiendo aplausos de la gente, pero en ese momento Mojo subió al escenario aún disfrazado.-Alto ahí, ¿a eso le llaman música?-dijo Mojo, luego le quitó la guitarra eléctrica a Brick.-Ahora escuchen todos mi verdadera música-dijo Mojo mientras empezaba a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, pero lo tocaba muy desafinada y comenzaba a bailar moviendo todo su cuerpo, toda la gente, el alcalde, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se tapaban sus oídos al no poder soportar el ruido que tocaba Mojo.-¿Qué le pasa, no sabe tocar bien?-dijo Blossom.-¿Qué intenta hacer, matarnos con ruido?-dijo Brick. En ese momento una parte del disfraz se le calló a Mojo y su cara fue descubierto.-¡¡Es Mojo jojo!!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ en voz alta. Mojo se dio cuenta que ya lo descubrieron todos.-Que importa, ahora todos admiren mi gran música!!-dijo Mojo mientras comenzaba a tocar desafinado nuevamente, todos no podían soportar el ruido que tocaba Mojo jojo.

Pero después, Mojo se dio cuenta que las PPGZ estaban ahí.-Ustedes, no aruinarán mi gran momento!!-dijo Mojo muy molesto, así que sacó un control remoto y salieron del escenario unos robots que eran hechos de instrumentos musicales y comenzaron a atacar a las PPGZ pero ellas los derrotaron fácilmente con sus ataques, la multitud estaba un poco asustada por lo ocurrido y pensaban en retirarse.-Esto ya no puedo soportarlo-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Sí, vamos a darle un gran escarmiento-dijo Buttercup molesta, se preparaban para atacar a Mojo pero Bubbles les interrumpió.-Esperen chicas, miren eso-dijo Bubbles señalando al escenario. Mojo jojo seguía tocando la guitarra con mucha fuerza pero sintió unos toques de dedos que hizo que se detuviera.-Oye mono estas en el sitio equivocado-dijo Brick con los brazos cruzados.-Y parece que no lo haces muy adecuadamente-dijo Butch.-Chicos ¿por qué no le decimos directamente cómo toca?-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se le acercaron, Mojo los veía un poco nervioso.-¡¡¡Tocas muy horrible, mono torpe!!!-gritaron los RRBZ muy molestos mientras lo atacaron con sus ataques.-¡¡Pero a mí me gusta mi propia música!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer, la guitarra eléctrica que tenía Mojo se estaba cayendo del cielo, Brick voló hasta agarrarlo.

Brick sintió un gran alivió al recuperar la guitarra eléctrica.-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo Blossom al frente de la gente.-No lo hacen muy mal, incluso en la música-dijo Buttercup.-Ahora deben regresar a tocar en el concierto-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Es verdad, tenemos que tocar por toda la gente que vino aquí-dijo Boomer.-Pues ni modo, hay que hacerlo-dijo Butch.-Vamos, hay una gran multitud que necesita escuchar nuestra musica-dijo Brick. Brick se dirigía al micrófono.-Atención a todos, lamentamos todo lo que pasó, ahora volvamos a escuchar nuestra música-dijo Brick tratando de hacer que la gente volviera, lográndolo.

Entonces todos estaban en el concierto incluso las PPGZ.-Bueno amigos, ahora escuchemos algo de música rock!!-dijo Brick levantando su puño. Entonces los RRBZ comenzaron a tocar nuevamente, toda la multitud y las PPGZ comenzaban a disfrutar el concierto, los RRBZ continuaban tocando muy felices mientras recibían fuertes aplausos de toda la gente de Tokio, era un momento de gran felicidad para los RRBZ.

**Ese fue el otro episodio, esperon que les hayan gustados, no se pierdan los episodios 10, gracias y comenten**


	19. episodio 10, parte 1

**Aqui esta un episodio de los episodios 10, leanlo y esperen el otro, comenten **

10.A.-Recolección de fresas

En la casa de los RRBZ, ellos estaban en su habitación haciendo sus hábitos favoritos, Momotaro estaba escuchando música rock, Miyashiro estaba dibujando un bello paisaje en su cuaderno de dibujo y Kaoretsu estaba jugando con su videojuego, mientras tanto la señora Sarah estaba cocinando algo en la cocina pero luego se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.-¡No puede ser, ¿cómo pude olvidar que me hacía falta eso?!-dijo la señora en voz alta. Los chicos escucharon su voz y bajaron de prisa a ver qué pasaba.

-Señora Sarah, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Momotaro. La señora se dio cuando ellos bajaron.-Chicos, por favor discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que pensaba hacerles un pastel de fresas, por todos sus actos heroicos que hicieron como los Rowdyruff Boys Z, pero el problema es que no tenemos las fresas, creí que ya los tenía y no los compré, además creo que ya no hay en el mercado-dijo la señora muy preocupada.-¿No tenemos fresas?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido, la señora le negó con la cabeza, los chicos se quedaron pensando.-Lo tengo, ¿Por qué no sembramos árboles de fresas?-dijo Momotaro contento, en ese momento se visualiza unas imágenes chibis de los chicos sembrando semillas, arando la tierra y regando el cultivo muy contentos y aparecen árboles que daban muchas fresas.-Creo que es una buena idea-dijo Momotaro regresando a la realidad, indicándoles con su dedo índice derecho.-Sí, quizás funcione-dijo Miyashiro.-Me dan lastima chicos, hacer todo eso nos tomaría meses-dijo Kaoretsu cruzado de brazos un poco molesto y con lastima por ellos. Todos se quedaron muy preocupados hasta que la señora tuvo una idea.-Ya sé, quizás hay algunos árboles de fresas en el bosque-dijo la señora.-Eso es verdad, una vez creo haber visto un viejo árbol que tiene muchas fresas, ¡vayamos a hacer nuestra recolección!-dijo Momotaro muy entusiasmado mientras levantó su puño hacía arriba. Todos salieron de la ciudad en automóvil, la señora Sarah conducía y los chicos miraban el paisaje en las ventanas del automóvil.-Me encanta viajar en automóvil-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.-Que bueno que les guste mi nuevo automóvil, espero que podamos viajar así más a menudo-dijo la señora muy contenta, todos se dirigieron al bosque.

Los RRBZ y la señora Sarah llegaron al bosque y estaban buscando el árbol de fresas.-Estoy seguro que estaba por aquí-dijo Momotaro mientras buscaba.-Debe estar por ahí-dijo Miyashiro señalando a un lado. Todos se fijaron por ahí estaba un viejo gran árbol y tenía muchas fresas en ella.-Pues ese debe ser-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues comencemos a recolectarlos para nuestro pastel-dijo Momotaro muy entusiasmado, la señora Sarah sonreía al ver que los chicos realmente querían ese pastel.

Los RRBZ se dirigían hacía el árbol, pero en ese momento Fuzzy lumpkins aparece de un salto hacía el árbol.-¿Qué hacen aquí?, este árbol es de mi propiedad-dijo Fuzzy sonriendo malvadamente.-¿De qué hablas? ese árbol es de todos-dijo Momotaro.-Además no hay nada que indique que es tuyo-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. En ese momento Fuzzy puso la marca de su mano en el árbol de un golpe.-Ahora si me pertenece-dijo Fuzzy sonriendo malvadamente.-¡Eres un tramposo, bola de pelos!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto, Momotaro y Miyashiro lo sujetaron para que se calmara.-Esperen chicos, yo intentaré hablar con él-dijo la señora Sarah, en ese momento la señora se acercó a Fuzzy.-Disculpe señor Fuzzy lumpkins, pero es muy importante para mis chicos hacerles el pastel fresas que les prometí así que ¿nos permitiría tomar algunas fresas?-dijo la señora muy amablemente, pero Fuzzy la miro con mala gana.-¡¡¿Cree que con buenas palabras me podrán convencer?, si no se larga de mi propiedad, le costará muy caro, ese árbol de fresas es mío ahora!!-le respondió Fuzzy, la señora se quedó asombrada con lo que dijo, los chicos se miraron y asintieron, se fueron a alguna parte del bosque y ahí se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ aparecieron al frente de Fuzzy y de la señora Sarah.-Escucha Fuzzy lumpkins, no deberías amenazar a una mujer, ¿qué clase de animal loco eres?-dijo Brick.-Ustedes no se metan, también están en mis tierras, así que largo!!-dijo Fuzzy muy molesto.-No deberías hablar así a los nuevos héroes de Tokio-dijo Boomer.-Vamos a hacerte pagar por quitarle a la gente ese árbol-dijo Butch.-¿Nuevos héroes?¿acaso se creen mucho mejor que las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Fuzzy con duda.-Eso no importa, ahora déjanos tomar esas fresas-dijo Brick.-¡Pues inténtenlo si pueden!-dijo Fuzzy preparándose para atacarlo, los RRBZ también se preparaban para atacarlo con sus armas.-Esperen, chicos, no peleen aquí, lastimaran al viejo árbol y las fresas sufrirán los daños-dijo la señora, los RRBZ escucharon lo que dijo.-Es verdad, arruinaremos las fresas para nuestro pastel-dijo Boomer.-Es verdad, saquemos a Fuzzy lumpkins hacía otra parte del bosque-dijo Brick.-Estoy de acuerdo, donde sea lo vamos a derrotar-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ volaron y se dirigieron hacía Fuzzy pero él los esquivó.-Oye monstruo obeso, a que no nos alcanzas-dijo Butch burlándose.-Eres un animal muy lento-dijo Boomer.-Que propietario tan tonto, no puede cuidar su propia estúpida tierra-dijo Brick en voz alta. Fuzzy empezó a enojarse cada vez más y más.-¡¡Pequeños malcriados, los voy a hacer pagar por lo que dijeron!!-gritó Fuzzy muy molesto y comenzó a perseguir a los RRBZ quienes volaban hacía otra parte del bosque dejando atrás a la señora Sarah.-Tengan mucho cuidado chicos!!-dijo la señora en voz alta muy preocupada.

Los RRBZ se alejaban del área del viejo árbol de fresas mientras Fuzzy lumpkins los perseguía, ellos se dieron cuenta que ya estaban muy lejos del lugar así que se detuvieron.-Aquí podremos pelear tranquilos-dijo Brick. Fuzzy había llegado al lugar donde estaban los chicos y se encontraba muy furioso.-Malditos niños, ahora si estoy muy furioso!!-dijo Fuzzy muy enojado y comenzaba a emitir poco a poco su aura negra, pero los RRBZ se lo impidieron dándole una patada de cada uno en su cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente cómicamente.-No debemos permitir que este monstruo emita tanta aura negra, si lo hace, seguramente las Powerpuff Girls Z vendrían a intervenir en nuestra pelea-dijo Brick.-Quizás tengas razón-dijo Boomer.-Acabemos esto de una vez-dijo Butch. Fuzzy se levantaba después de recibir las patadas de los chicos.-¿Qué me pasó?-dijo Fuzzy tocándose su cabeza.-Oye Fuzzy lumpkins-dijeron los RRBZ, Fuzzy volteó a verlos.-Ya es hora que hagas tus paquetes porque te irás muy lejos-dijo Brick. Fuzzy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacándolo.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacándolo.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. Fuzzy recibió sus ataques.-¡¡Aaahhh!!¡¡Ya me las pagarán!!-gritó Fuzzy mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los RRBZ, después de derrotar a Fuzzy lumpkins, se fueron volando hacía donde se encontraba la señora Sarah, ellos llegaron hacía donde se encontraba ella junto con el viejo árbol de fresas.-Señora Sarah, ya podemos colectar las fresas-dijo Brick.-Chicos que bueno que se encuentren bien-dijo la señora muy aliviada.-Eso no fue problema para nosotros-dijo Butch sintiéndose muy orgulloso.-Pero al menos logramos conseguir nuestro objetivo-dijo Boomer.-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de hacer nuestra recolección de fresas para su pastel especial-dijo la señora alegre.-De inmediato-dijeron los RRBZ y comenzaron a volar y recolectando muchas fresas cada uno y colocándolos en una gran canasta que la señora sacó de su automóvil, estaban recolectando demasiadas.-Bueno chicos creo que son suficientes-dijo la señora.-De acuerdo-dijeron los RRBZ.-Vaya chicos, lograron derrotar a ese monstruo, y lo hicieron sin ayuda de las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo la señora.-Por supuesto, eso es muy lógico-dijo Boomer.-No necesitamos de su apoyo para nuestros actos-dijo Butch.-Podemos manejar cualquier cosa, en otras palabras...-dijo Brick.-Esas niñas no pueden hacer mejor este tipo de trabajo-dijeron los RRBZ riéndose. En ese momento, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup estornudaron.-Creí que alguien hablaba de nosotras-dijo Blossom.-Es muy extraño que alguien hablara de mí-dijo Bubbles.-Yo espero que alguien no haya hablado mal de mí-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se encontraban muy confundidas.

En el automóvil, los RRBZ y la señora Sarah se dirigían en camino a la ciudad.-Eso fue genial-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, fue un día muy excitante-dijo Miyashiro.-Y logramos conseguir las fresas para nuestro pastel-dijo Momotaro muy contento.-¡¡Sí, pastel!!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta y muy contentos.

En su casa, la señora Sarah se encontraba en la cocina cocinando el pastel de fresas.-Falta mucho-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, esperen un momento más, el pastel estará listo muy pronto-dijo la señora, los RRBZ se encontraban sentados en la sala esperando emocionados el pastel prometido. Luego de un rato la señora Sarah apareció.-Bien chicos, lo que les había prometido ya está listo-dijo la señora trayendo un pastel, tenía pequeñas fresas adornados sobre el pastel, los RRBZ creían que el pastel se veía delicioso.-Tranquilos chicos, ahora repartiré un pedazo a cada uno, que lo disfruten-dijo la señora mientras repartía un pedazo de pastel a cada uno de los chicos. Ellos disfrutaron comer su pastel.-¡¡Esta delicioso!!-dijeron los chicos muy contentos. Los RRBZ pasaron la tarde comiendo su pastel junto con la señora Sarah en su casa, todos se veían muy felices.


	20. episodio 10, parte 2

10.B.-Duelo de conocimientos

Un día en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban viendo en la televisión un programa de concurso, el presentador del concurso estaba hablando.-Hola a todos mis queridos amigos, mi nombre es Michael Shidai y mañana comenzaremos nuestro famoso concurso, "Duelo de conocimientos"-dijo el presentador. Momoko miraba al presentador, estaba muy enamorada.-Michael Shidai es muy apuesto!-dijo Momoko muy enamorada.-Vaya, cuando se trata de chicos apuestos, Momoko es la que les presta más atención-dijo Miyako sintiendo lastima por ella.-¡¿Y por eso me hizo perder el juego de football?!-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu también estaban viendo el mismo programa de televisión.-¿Qué clase de programa de televisión es eso?-dijo Momotaro.-Parece un programa de concurso-dijo Miyashiro.-¡Que aburrido!-dijo Kaoretsu desinteresado.-Atención a todos los jóvenes, los que quieren participar en grupo en el duelo de conocimientos, deberán presentarse mañana en la mañana, será de tres contra tres-dijo Michael.-Olvídenlo yo no participaré en ese tonto concurso-dijo Momotaro desinteresado.-Después del concurso, tendremos la presentación del nuevo tema de la cantante de rock, Misha Otonashi-dijo Michael mientras aparecía una foto de la cantante.-¡¡¿Misha Otonashi?, la hermosa y famosa cantante de música rock!!-dijo Momotaro muy emocionado y algo enamorado.-Vaya, parece que te gusta esa cantante-dijo Miyashiro.-Si que te vuelve loco sus temas musicales-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno algo así, pero no sólo es famosa por sus temas, además es muy hermosa-dijo Momotaro muy emocionado.

-Se me olvidaba decirles que el grupo ganador del concurso, se llevará el premio de 50000 yenes-dijo Michael.-¡¡¿50000 yenes?!!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ a la vez.

-Hagámoslo chicas, vamos a entrar en ese concurso y ganar ese premio, podré comprar todos esos dulces de la pastelería-dijo Momoko muy emocionada.-Y yo podré comprar muchas telas para comenzar a crear nuevos diseños de ropas-dijo Miyako contenta.-Y yo podré comprar todos los equipos deportivos de soccer-dijo Kaoru contenta.-Ganaremos ese premio y podré conocer a Michael en persona, espero conseguir su autógrafo!-dijo Momoko muy contenta.

-Vamos chicos, entraremos en ese concurso y a llevarnos el premio, podré comprar todos los discos de música rock de la tienda de rock-dijo Momotaro muy entusiasmado.-Y yo podré comprar muchos materiales de arte para empezar a crear artes de pintura-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Y yo podré comprar todos los controles de videojuegos de estrategias-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-Obtendremos ese premio y podré conocer a Misha en persona, espero conseguir su nuevo tema de rock!-dijo Momotaro muy contento.

Mientras tanto, la banda gangrena estaba viendo el programa de concurso en una tienda de televisión.-Esperamos a todos los jóvenes mañana y no olviden que el grupo ganador se llevará el premio de 50000 yenes, los veo mañana-dijo Michael despidiéndose.-Que interesante-dijo Ace algo interesado, luego miró a sus amigos.-Amigos, iremos a ese concurso y tomaremos ese premio-dijo Ace sonriendo malvadamente.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, en el estudio de televisión, los RRBZ entraron allí, estaban buscando el escenario donde sería el concurso, se encontraron con Michael Shidai, ellos se le acercaron.-Disculpe, ¿aquí será el duelo de conocimientos?-preguntó Momotaro.-Así es, ustedes son el primero grupo que entra a este concurso-dijo Michael, pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito.-¡¡Es Michael Shidai!!-gritó Momoko, quien estaba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru, ellas también vinieron al estudio de televisión. Momoko empujó a Momotaro para hacerlo a un lado, para estar al lado de Michael.-Michael, soy tu más grande admiradora!!-dijo Momoko muy contenta y enamorada.-Sí sí, muchas gracias-dijo Michael, Momoko se sentía muy feliz y enamorada. Momotaro se encontraba un poco molesto.-Sí sí, ahora ¿cuándo comenzamos con el concurso de ...?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto pero luego prestó atención en alguien.-Disculpe, ¿en este escenario será el concurso de conocimientos? Mi nombre es...-dijo una joven.-¡¡Es Misha Otonashi!!-dijo Momotaro muy contento y fue corriendo hacia la cantante.-Misha, eres mi cantante de rock favorita!!-dijo Momotaro muy contento y algo enamorado al lado de Misha.

Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se acercaron a Miyako y a Kaoru.-Esos dos están en otra realidad cuando se sienten así-dijo Miyashiro.-Eso es cierto-dijo Miyako.-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues vinimos por el premio-dijo Kaoru.-No lo creo, porque nosotros nos llevaremos ese premio!-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Eso es lo que ustedes creen, nosotras ganaremos!-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

-Chicos, los que van a concursar pasen a inscribirse por aquí-dijo Michael señalándoles el lugar, Momotaro y Momoko se reunieron con sus grupos.-Ganaremos ese premio-dijo Momotaro confiado.-Nosotras seremos quienes se llevaran el premio-dijo Momoko confiada. Todos pasaron al lugar y luego al escenario donde comenzaría el concurso. Ninguno de ellos sabía que un extraño grupo se había infiltrado, era la banda gangrena!.-Bien amigos, ya que estamos aquí, vamos al escenario del concurso y observemos, cuando muestren el premio, lo robaremos!!-dijo Ace sonriendo malvadamente, sus amigos asintieron.

La hora del concurso llegaba, y hasta que finalmente comenzó el inicio del programa.-Hola a todos mis amigos televidentes, mi nombre es Michael Shidai, y este es nuestro concurso "Duelo de conocimientos"!!-dijo Michael en voz alta, todos los espectadores aplaudían y emocionados que comenzara el concurso.-Y ahora nuestros grupos participantes aquí están, en el grupo uno están: Momotaro Akamatsu, Miyashiro Gotobatsu y Kaoretsu Matsumoto!-dijo Michael, en ese momento los chicos aparecieron y se sentaron en sus asientos.-Y en el grupo dos están: Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara!-dijo Michael, en ese momento las chicas aparecieron y se sentaron en sus asientos.-Vamos a ganar ese premio!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta.-Nos llevaremos ese premio!-dijo Momoko en voz alta.

-Es extraño que sus nombres suenan algo parecido, en fin comencemos con nuestro concurso y al final tendremos la presentación del nuevo tema de la cantante Misha Otonashi!!-dijo Michael muy entusiasmado, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban muy decididos a ganar en el concurso.

-Comencemos con nuestro concurso, el grupo que consiga 100 puntos, será el grupo ganador!!-dijo Michael. En alguna parte del escenario, la banda gangrena se encontraban escondidos.-El concurso va a comenzar-dijo Snake.-Parece que será emocionante-dijo Big Billy.-Y algo divertido también-dijo Little Arturo. Grubber sólo se rascaba su cabeza.-Sí, pero al final nosotros seremos los ganadores del premio-dijo Ace, toda la banda gangrena se reían muy maliciosamente.

-La primera pregunta: ¿en qué año terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial?-preguntó Michael. Todos los chicos se quedaron pensando, hasta que Momotaro y Momoko respondieron al mismo tiempo.-En 1942!-dijo Momotaro.-En 1948!-dijo Momoko.-Es una lástima, pero ninguna respuesta es correcta, la respuesta es 1945!-dijo Michael. Momotaro y Momoko quedaron con la boca abierta al fallar.-Siguiente pregunta: ¿qué dinosaurio posee tres cuernos?-preguntó Michael.-Es el triceratops!-dijo Miyashiro.-Respuesta correcta!-dijo Michael, el grupo de los chicos había conseguido dos puntos.-Siguiente pregunta: ¿qué mamífero puede volar?-preguntó Michael.-Es el murciélago!-dijo Miyako.-Respuesta correcta!-dijo Michael, el grupo de las chicas había conseguido dos puntos también.-Siguiente pregunta: ¿qué país es el más extenso?-preguntó Michael.-Es Rusia!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Respuesta correcta!-dijo Michael, el grupo de los chicos había conseguido dos puntos más. Siguiente pregunta: ¿qué país es el más poblado?-preguntó Michael.-Es China!-dijo Kaoru.-Respuesta correcta!-dijo Michael, el grupo de las chicas había conseguido dos puntos más también. Y así todos continuaron respondiendo a las preguntas que decía Michael.-Esos chicos no lo hacen nada mal-dijo Misha observando a todos los concursantes.

Pasó una hora desde que los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a participar, ambos estaban empatados.-Después de varios minutos respondiendo las preguntas, el grupo uno y el grupo dos han conseguido 98 puntos cada uno, la siguiente pregunta será la definitiva!-dijo Michael.-Fue buena idea haber estudiado todos los libros que pedimos de la biblioteca ayer-dijo Momotaro un poco cansado.-Valió la pena que Ken nos ayudara con nuestro entrenamiento de memoria-dijo Momoko un poco cansada.-Bien chicos, atentos porque voy a decir la última pregunta!-dijo Michael en voz alta, los RRBZ y las PPGZ prestaron mucha atención, igual la banda gangrena, quienes estaban muy impacientes por esperar tanto.-Vamos, ya muestren ese premio!-dijo Ace molesto.-Pero antes de hacerles la última pregunta, Misha traerá el premio que el grupo vencedor se llevará!-dijo Michael, Misha caminó al escenario y llevaba un sobre el cual llevaba el dinero del concurso y lo enseño a todos, la banda gangrena se preparaba para entrar en acción.-Esta es la última pregunta: ¿quiénes fueron los primeros hombres en volar por primera vez?-preguntó Michael. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban muy nerviosos y pensando mucho, ninguno de ellos sabía la respuesta.-Fueron...eh-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko a la vez, pero ninguno sabía qué responder.

Mientras tanto la banda gangrena veía el sobre del premio.-Bien amigos, listos, ahora!!-dijo Ace en voz alta mientras tomó el sobre.-¡Ahora el premio es para nosotros!-dijo Ace mientras salió corriendo del escenario junto con sus amigos.-La banda gangrena!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ, los RRBZ asintieron entre ellos, igual las PPGZ asintieron entre ellas.-Todos los presentes aquí, mantengan la calma, la seguridad se encargará de ese problema, los concursantes deben quedarse para confirmar su participación y ...-dijo Michael pero vio que los chicos y las chicas no estaban en sus lugares.

En la calle, la banda gangrena seguía corriendo junto con el premio.-Se los dije amigos, ahora tenemos el premio!-dijo Ace, mientras tanto los chicos fueron a un callejón y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Las chicas también fueron a un callejón y se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ alcanzaron a la banda gangrena primero.-¡Alto ahí!-dijo Blossom en voz alta.-¡No puede ser nos alcanzaron!-gritó Ace. Las PPGZ iban a atacarlos pero en su camino aparecieron los RRBZ.-Ese premio nos pertenece y ustedes se atreven a robarlo!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron el ataque.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. La banda gangrena recibió cada uno de los ataques.-¡Aaahhh!¡¡Ahora si vamos a volar como los hermanos Wright!!-gritó Ace mientras toda la banda gangrena volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Brick recogió el premio que estaba tirado.-Volvieron a adelantarnos!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Ja! Seguimos siendo los héroes y....eh?...esperen ¿ese tonto dijo "Los hermanos Wright"?-dijo Brick dándose cuenta de algo.-¿Los hermanos Wright?...¡¡la respuesta!!-dijeron todos, luego se miraron y después todos corrieron muy rápido hacía el concurso.-¡¡El premio será nuestro!!-dijeron todos mirándose en contra. En el concurso, Michael y Misha se dieron cuenta cuando ellos llegaron.-Muchas gracias por recuperar el premio-dijo Michael y Misha mientras los RRBZ le devolvían el premio.-Lamentablemente el concurso fue cancelado debido que los chicos y las chicas abandonaron participar-dijo Michael.-Es una verdadera lastima, el premio será para el próximo concurso-dijo Misha, los RRBZ y las PPGZ quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso.

Más tarde, todos ellos se estaban retirando cuando empezaba a anochecerse.-Es una verdadera pena que no hayamos ganado-dijo Boomer.-Al menos sólo recibimos agradecimientos-dijo Bubbles.-No es justo, yo quería el premio!!-dijo Butch algo molesto.-Yo también quería ese premio!!-dijo Buttercup algo molesta. Brick y Blossom estaban con las cabezas inclinadas y dieron un suspiro de pena, Boomer y Bubbles se les acercaron.-Anímate, Brick, no ganamos el premio pero salvamos el día-dijo Boomer.-Tranquila, Blossom, ya ganaremos la próxima vez-dijo Bubbles.-No se trata de eso, es que...-dijeron Brick y Blossom en sus estados.-No conseguí el disco de Misha, además ella ya tiene un prometido!-dijo Brick lloriqueando cómicamente.-Y yo no conseguí el autógrafo de Michael, además él ya tiene novia!-dijo Blossom lloriqueando cómicamente. Todos los demás dieron un suspiro de lastima por ellos.-¡¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!!-dijeron Brick y Blossom en voz alta mientras lloriqueaban cómicamente durante todo el camino a sus casas.

**Algo cómica, ¿verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 11, comenten por favor!!**


	21. episodio 11, parte 1

**Aqui esta el otro episodio, es algo muy vergonzoso pero divertido, disfrutenlo**

11.-Una situación muy vergonzosa

Un día en la ciudad, Las PPGZ estaban persiguiendo a Sedusa (quien en realidad era Sakurako Kintoki), quien se había transformado nuevamente y había robado una joyería.

-Chicas hay que detener a Sedusa para que vuelva a ser Sakurako-dijo Blossom.-Seguramente se convirtió en Sedusa por Souichirou de nuevo–dijo Bubbles.-Sedusa nos esta causando muchos problemas-dijo Buttercup. Sedusa vio que las PPGZ la habían alcanzado.-Powerpuff Girls Z, no podrán detenerme!!-dijo Sedusa sonriendo malvadamente.-Sedusa, devuelve esas joyas!!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para atacarla pero Sedusa entró en una tienda cercana, sacó muchas cosas de ahí y comenzó a lanzarles esas cosas a las chicas usando sus cabellos. Las PPGZ estaban en una difícil situación, no podían acercarse a Sedusa mientras continuaba lanzándoles cosas mientras emitía su aura negra sonriendo malvadamente.

En ese momento, los RRBZ llegaron al lugar donde las PPGZ estaban, los chicos estaban en el aire por detrás de Sedusa mientras continuaba lanzando cosas.-Oiga, abuela, ¿no cree que es muy temprano para causar problemas?-dijo Brick. Sedusa al escuchar eso, se detuvo y comenzó a temblar, estaba ardiendo de mucha ira y lentamente giraba para atrás.-¿Cómo...se...atreven...a...llamarme...¡¡abuela!!?-dijo Sedusa muy furiosa mientras miraba a los RRBZ.-¡¡No soy ninguna abuela, soy una bella mujer!!-dijo Sedusa muy furiosa y comenzó a lanzarle cosas a los RRBZ, los chicos los esquivaban. Pero al tratar de esquivar, unas monedas de colores salieron de cada una de las chaquetas de los chicos, ellos se dieron cuenta pero las monedas cayeron al suelo y un automóvil pasó sobre esas. Los RRBZ quedaron muy preocupados con las bocas abiertas al ver eso.

-¡¡No!!, ¡¡Nuestras monedas de la suerte!!-dijo Brick triste.-Quedaron arruinadas!!-dijo Boomer triste.-Esto es grandioso-dijo Butch triste-Ahora si los tengo!-dijo Sedusa acercándose a los chicos.-Chicas es nuestra oportunidad!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a Sedusa, quien estaba distraída por los RRBZ.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Sedusa recibió sus ataques y quedo inconsciente cómicamente.

-Logramos detener a Sedusa-dijo Buttercup.-Que bueno-dijo Bubbles.-Oigan, chicos, les ganamos esta vez...-dijo Blossom pero luego se fijo que los RRBZ estaban haciendo otra cosa.-¡Oigan, presten atención!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Los RRBZ recogían las monedas que estaban dañadas, una roja que era de Brick, otra azul que era de Boomer y otra verde que era de Butch, los chicos estaban muy tristes.-Esto no puede ser, nuestras monedas quedaron dañadas-dijo Brick triste.-Y el trabajo que nos costó hacerlas-dijo Boomer triste.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Butch triste.-¿Se preocupan tanto por unas simples monedas?-dijo Buttercup desinteresada, Butch se molestó al escuchar eso.-¡¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!!-dijo Butch molesto.-¡¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Ya cálmense, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Blossom tratando de calmarlos, pero Butch y Buttercup seguían viéndose molestos.-Esto esta muy mal, nuestras monedas quedaron muy dañadas, no creo que podamos arreglarlas-dijo Brick triste.-Tengo una idea, quizás el profesor pueda arreglarlas-dijo Bubbles.-¿En serio?, entonces quizás si podamos arreglar nuestras monedas-dijo Boomer sintiéndose contento.-Esas monedas deben ser muy importantes para ustedes, ¿verdad?-dijo Blossom.-Sí, nosotros las hicimos, ahora vayamos al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, chicos-dijo Brick, luego Boomer y Butch asintieron. Los RRBZ se fueron volando dejando a las PPGZ atrás.-Oigan, espérennos, tenemos que llevar a Sedusa también para que vuelva a ser Sakurako-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ recogieron a Sedusa, quien estaba inconsciente, y lo llevaron hacía el laboratorio.

Todos llegaron al laboratorio, adentro los chicos y las chicas volvieron a la normalidad, el profesor, Ken y Peach los vieron venir.-Hola chicos, veo que han ayudado a las chicas a atrapar a Sedusa-dijo Ken.-No venimos a recibir felicitaciones, queremos que haga algo por nosotros-dijo Momotaro.-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el profesor, Momotaro le iba a decir algo pero Momoko le interrumpió.-Espere profesor, primero debe hacer que Sedusa vuelva a ser Sakurako-dijo Momoko.-Es verdad, debemos hacer eso primero-dijo Ken. El profesor usó su máquina en Sedusa y ella regresó a ser Sakurako, quien continuaba inconsciente. Los RRBZ se acercaron al profesor mientras sacaban sus monedas.

-Profesor, en nuestra pelea contra Sedusa, nuestras monedas de la suerte se cayeron y fueron arrolladas por un automóvil y quedaron arruinadas-dijo Momotaro.-¿ Y sólo por unas monedas vinieron a ver al profesor?-preguntó Peach con sospechas.-Lo único que queremos es que usted pueda arreglar nuestras monedas!!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Chicos entiendo su problema, pero en estos momentos estoy trabajando en una nueva invención, un súper pegamento-dijo el profesor.-¿Un súper pegamento?-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-El profesor decidió hacerlo ya que como los Rowdyruff Boys Z protegen la ciudad con mucha violencia, algunas estructuras de la ciudad son dañadas-dijo Ken. En ese momento los RRBZ recuerdan un día...

//Flashback//

Los RRBZ estaban luchando contra Mojo jojo, quien tenía un nuevo robot, pero los RRBZ lo derrotaron usando sus ataques muy seriamente, mandándolo a volar por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que habían causado unos pequeños daños a la ciudad al tratar de derrotar a Mojo.-Diablos, ahora si que metimos la pata!-dijo Brick un poco nervioso y preocupado. Los RRBZ quedaron muy arrepentidos por lo que hicieron.

//Fin del flashback//

Los chicos se estaban rascando sus cabezas por recordar eso.-Por eso el profesor decidió inventar un pegamento que ayude a reparar esas estructuras-dijo Ken.-¿Pero que será de nuestras monedas?-dijo Miyashiro un poco preocupado.-Chicos, de acuerdo, repararé sus monedas, estarán como nuevas mañana en la mañana-dijo el profesor, los chicos se pusieron contentos al escuchar eso.-Profesor, a propósito, las chicas y yo también queremos pedirle un favor-dijo Momoko, el profesor se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Tengo un muñeco de acción y se le salió un brazo-dijo Momoko.-Y yo tengo una revista de modas que se salió la pasta principal-dijo Miyako.-Y yo tengo una patineta que se le salió una rueda-dijo Kaoru.-¿Podría arreglarlos también?-dijo Momoko.-Esperen, nosotros se lo pedimos primero-dijo Momotaro muy seriamente a Momoko.-Chicas lo siento, pero los chicos me lo pidieron primero, además tengo que terminar de crear el súper pegamento-dijo el profesor, las chicas se desilusionaron al escuchar eso.-Pero puede usar ese pegamento para repararlos-dijo Miyako.-¡No! ese es un pegamento muy especial, una vez que algo es pegado no podrá separarse, incluso con sus poderes no podrían con eso ya que esta hecho con la sustancia Z, sería un poco peligroso si es mal usado-dijo el profesor, las chicas no sabían que decir.-Chicas, mañana que haya terminado de crear el pegamento y reparado las monedas de los chicos, veremos como reparar sus cosas también, pero prometan que no tocarán el súper pegamento que voy a hacer-dijo el profesor, las chicas asintieron un poco tristes.-Bien chicos, mañana temprano pueden venir a recoger sus monedas arregladas, será justo cuando termine de crear el súper pegamento-dijo el profesor a los chicos.-Genial, los recogeremos antes de ir a la escuela-dijo Momotaro, pero Momoko estaba pensando algo muy seriamente, miró a Miyako y a Kaoru y ellas asintieron. En la noche, el profesor continuaba trabajando, ya había terminado de inventar el súper pegamento, la cual lo dejó en la sala del laboratorio y estaba reparando las monedas de los chicos.-Espero que nada malo pase mañana-dijo el profesor mientras seguía trabajando con un poco de sueño.

Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio, muy temprano en la mañana, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, estaban llevando las cosas que le dijeron al profesor que arreglara, entonces ellas fueron a la sala del laboratorio, ahí vieron el pegamento que el profesor había inventado.-Bueno chicas, yo no puedo esperar más, usaré eso para arreglar mi muñeco de acción-dijo Momoko muy decidida.-Yo también opino lo mismo-dijo Miyako.-Pues hagámoslo ya-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas abrieron el pegamento y cogieron un poco cada una con sus manos derechas.-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con esto-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron. Ellas iban a comenzar a aplicar el pegamento, pero accidentalmente Momoko golpeó una mesa, en la cual estaban las monedas reparadas de los chicos, las cuales empezaron a rodar y a caerse. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso, soltaron sus cosas y atraparon las monedas con las palmas de sus manos antes de que se cayeran al suelo, Momoko atrapó la moneda roja, Miyako atrapó la moneda azul y Kaoru atrapó la moneda verde; ninguna de ellas se dieron cuenta que las habían atrapado con sus manos derechas, que tenían el pegamento.

En ese momento, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu llegaron al laboratorio.-Hola a todos, venimos a recoger nuestras ...-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos vieron que las chicas tenían sus monedas en sus manos. Cada uno fue a recoger su moneda, Momotato fue hacia Momoko, Miyashiro fue hacia Miyako, Kaoretsu fue hacia Kaoru.-Oye, esa moneda me pertenece-dijo Momotaro poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Momoko.-Lo siento, pero eso es mío-dijo Miyashiro poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Miyako.-Sueltalo, no toques nada mío!!-dijo Kaoretsu poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Kaoru.

-Bueno chicos, ya tenemos nuestras monedas, vámonos a la ...-dijo Momotaro mientras se retiraba pero sintió que su brazo no quería moverse, luego se fijó que Momoko seguía tomado de su mano, lo mismo ocurría con Miyashiro y Miyako y a Kaoretsu y Kaoru, los chicos se encontraban un poco confundidos por lo que les pasa a las chicas.

-Momoko, ya sé que eres amable pero creo que es suficiente-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto a Momoko.-No lo entiendo, ya solté mi mano-dijo Momoko un poco confundida.-Miyako-chan, por favor, es muy gentil de tu parte saludarme pero esto es un poco vergonzoso-dijo Miyashiro un poco ruborizado.-Miyashiro-kun, lo siento pero no puedo soltar mi mano-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Kaoru, deja de bromear ya, este tipo de bromas no me gustan!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No lo hago a propósito, no puedo soltarme-dijo Kaoru muy confundida. Los chicos trataban separarse de las chicas jalando sus brazos pero no lo lograban.

-Chicas, ya basta dejen de molestarnos de esa forma!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-No entiendo que nos esta pasando, queremos soltarnos pero nuestras manos no reaccionan-dijo Momoko muy preocupada. Todos se encontraban muy confundidos por lo que ocurría.-¿Qué diablos les pasa?, ya déjennos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Esperen, ¿acaso no será por ..?-dijo Momoko muy nerviosa. En ese momento, el profesor Utonium y Ken bajaron a ver qué pasaba debido al ruido que escucharon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...vaya chicos, veo que vinieron más temprano que creí-dijo el profesor con un poco de sueño.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué le están haciendo a las chicas?-dijo Ken muy sorprendido al ver a todos ellos tomados de las manos.-¿Nosotros? ellas son las que nos están molestando, no quieren soltarnos, díganles que dejen de jugar!!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto.

En ese momento, Peach bajó hacia donde se encontraban todos.-Buenos días a todos ...-dijo Peach pero luego vio todos en esa situación, se puso muy dudoso.-Chicos, creí que a ustedes nos les gustaba a las chicas, pero veo que eso no es verdad-dijo Peach muy contento. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ al escuchar eso se ruborizaron mucho.-No es eso, lo que pasa es que nuestras manos no pueden soltarse, es como si estuvieran pegadas!-dijo Momotaro molesto muy ruborizado al igual que Momoko.-Bueno, es como algunos dicen, la cadena del amor es tan fuerte como el acero-dijo Peach un poco pícaro.-¡¡No se trata de eso!!-gritaron Momotaro y Momoko.

El profesor estaba tratando de averiguar qué pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Pegados? ¿Chicas, no habrán tocado el súper pegamento que hice? ¿verdad?-dijo el profesor un poco preocupado.-¿El súper pegamento que dijo que crearía?-dijo Miyashiro.-Entonces de eso se trataba, por eso no podemos soltarnos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero eso significa ...-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado.-Todos ustedes están pegados de sus manos-dijo el profesor.-¡¡¡Pegados de nuestras manos!!!-gritaron los chicos y las chicas muy ruborizados.

-Deben estar bromeando, no quiero estar al lado de ella!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto señalando a Kaoru.-Yo también digo lo mismo-dijo Kaoru molesta.-Esto es grandioso, tener que estar al lado de ella-dijo Momotaro.-Esto realmente apesta-dijo Momoko.-Profesor, ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para liberarnos?-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado.-Pues, no estoy muy seguro, quizás pueda inventar algo que pueda deshacer el pegamento, pero ...-dijo el profesor.-¿Pero qué?-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru desesperados.-Si lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, creo que me tomaría tres días enteros-dijo el profesor.-¡¡¡¿Tres días?!!!-dijeron los chicos y las chicas en voz alta.-No podemos estar tres días en este estado-dijo Momotaro ruborizado.-Es cierto, no podemos estar así-dijo Momoko ruborizada.-Que problema, Miyashiro ¿qué opinas?-dijo Kaoretsu pero luego vio que Miyashiro y Miyako no hablaban, estaban muy sonrojados y estaban viendo hacia otro lado mientras estaban pegados de sus manos, trataban de evitar mirarse.-Es inútil, se encuentran sin ninguna reacción-dijo Kaoru.-Oigan, ¿no tienen que ir a la escuela ya?-dijo Peach.-¡La escuela!, pero no podemos ir así y todo es su culpa chicas, no debieron usar ese pegamento-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-No fue a propósito, queríamos arreglar nuestras cosas pero no pensamos en las consecuencias-dijo Momoko muy arrepentida.-Eso no ayuda en nada, no iré a la escuela así-dijo Kaoretsu.-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Kaoru.-Necesitamos trabajar para hallar una solución, pero necesitamos estar solos para hacerlo así que será mejor que se vayan a la escuela-dijo el profesor.-¡¡De ninguna manera!!-gritaron Kaoretsu y Kaoru.-Descuiden chicos, creo saber como pueden ir a su escuela sin tener que revelar su problema, siganme-dijo Ken. Momotaro y Momoko lo siguieron.-Miyashiro, Miyako vamonos-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru pero Miyashiro y Miyako seguían en ese estado vergonzoso.-¡Muévanse ya!-dijeron Kaoretsu y Kaoru empujándolos para que reaccionaran.

En la escuela, la maestra Keane estaba comenzando su clase.-Bien niños, hoy tendremos la clase de ...-dijo la maestra, pero luego se fijó que alguien venía.-Disculpe, maestra Keane, lamentamos que hayamos llegado tarde, pero tuvimos un encargo-dijo una voz, se trataba de Momotaro y estaba acompañado de Momoko, ambos estaban llevando una gran caja, lo estaban cargando usando sus manos, ellos trataban de ocultar sus manos pegadas con la caja.-¿Qué significa todo esto, chicos?-preguntó la maestra.-Lo que pasa es que el director nos encargó cuidar unas cosas muy frágiles-dijo Momotaro fingiendo sonreír, Momoko asintió.-Bueno, tomen sus asientos y luego ...-dijo la maestra pero luego se fijó que algunos chicos más venían.-Maestra Keane, lamentamos haber llegado tarde, pero nos encargaron cuidar a este animalito-dijo Miyashiro, quien estaba acompañado de Miyako, ambos estaban cargando una pequeña jaula la cual contenía un pequeño hámster, ambos ocultaban sus manos pegadas en la jaula.-Maestra Keane, lamentamos haber llegado tarde, pero nos encargaron cuidar este trofeo-dijo Kaoretsu quien estaba acompañado de Kaoru, ambos trataban de cargar una caja que contenía un gran trofeo, ambos trataban de ocultar sus manos pegadas en la caja.-¿El director les encargó a todos ustedes cuidar esas cosas?-preguntó la maestra muy confundida.-Sí sí-dijeron los chicos y las chicas asintiendo.-El otro inconveniente es que las cosas que cargamos son muy frágiles-dijo Momoko.-Así que el director nos pidió que los sujetáramos durante toda la clase-dijo Miyako.-Así que sólo por este día estaremos sentados juntos-dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa.

Así que los RRBZ y las PPGZ tuvieron que estar solamente prestando atención a las clases mientras sujetaban las cosas que llevaban, tratando de ocultar sus manos pegadas para que nadie sospechara de esa gran y vergonzosa situación que tenían.


	22. episodio 11, parte 2

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban en una situación muy vergonzosa para ellos, porque se encontraban pegados de las manos, las manos izquierdas de los chicos con las manos derechas de las chicas; Momotaro con Momoko, Miyashiro con Miyako, Kaoretsu con Kaoru. Todos ellos estaban en la escuela pero ocultaban sus manos pegadas con algunas cosas que trajeron mientras atendían a sus clases.

En el tiempo de descanso, Momotaro y Momoko estaban en el jardín de la escuela caminando mientras cargaban la caja que trajeron.-Esto no me gusta para nada, es demasiado difícil para los chicos y para mí-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Para las chicas y para mí también nos es muy difícil fingir todo esto, espero que el profesor haya encontrado la solución-dijo Momoko preocupada. Ellos se retiraban, pero no sabían que una pequeña niña los había visto mientras ella estaba caminando por el jardín.-Me pregunto, ¿cómo estarán los otros chicos?-dijo Momotaro preocupado. En alguna parte de la escuela, Miyashiro y Miyako seguían mirando hacía otros lados, tratando de evitar mirarse ya que estaban muy ruborizados. Kaoretsu y Kaoru estaban tratando de separarse jalándose hacia lados contrarios pero no podían.

Cuando se acabó la escuela, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se estaban retirando, llevando las cosas que cargaban, se encontraban en el jardín caminando.-Que problema, pero al menos nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra situación-dijo Momoko, pero en ese momento vieron a Sakurako, quien las chicas habían salvado cuando se convirtió en Sedusa, las chicas tocaron las cabezas de los chicos con sus manos izquierdas y los empujaron hacía abajo ocultándolos en los arbustos.-Hola chicas-dijo Sakurako saludando a las chicas.-Hola Sakurako-dijo Momoko riéndose muy nerviosamente al igual que Miyako y Kaoru. Sakurako los veia muy confundida.-¿Chicas, qué les ocurre?¿Por qué se ocultan en los arbustos?-preguntó Sakurako muy preocupada y se acercaba hacia las chicas.-No, no vengas!!-dijeron las chicas un poco ruborizadas.-Lo que pasa es que en la escuela nos encargaron a hacer un reporte sobre arbustos-dijo Momoko sonriendo nerviosamente.-Sí así es-dijo Miyako.-Pero tenemos que hacerlo nosotras mismas-dijo Kaoru. Las chicas seguían empujando las cabezas de los chicos hacía el suelo.-¿No quieren que les ayude?-dijo Sakurako.-No estaremos bien, a propósito, escuché que Souichirou estará en tu tienda y probablemente te llevará un regalo-dijo Momoko, Sakurako se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el nombre del chico que le gusta.-¿Souichirou?, entonces creo que debo regresar a mi tienda-dijo Sakurako y se fue dejando atrás a las chicas, ellas dieron un suspiro de alivio.-Chicas, nos están aplastando-dijeron los chicos con sus cabezas al suelo, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.-Lo sentimos-dijeron las chicas lamentando lo que hacían. Todos se estaban retirando y en camino al laboratorio.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban de regreso en el laboratorio.-Creo que no podremos trabajar en la cafetería por nuestra situación-dijo Momotaro.-Vaya chicos, todos pudieron evitar que toda la escuela descubrieran su problema-dijo Ken.-Eso no importa, ¿cuándo podrán separarnos?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No sean impacientes, el profesor hace todo lo posible para encontrar una solución, tomará unos días-dijo Peach.-Pero se esta haciendo de noche-dijo Kaoru.-Es cierto, pero no podemos regresar a nuestras casas con este problema, mi hermana me molestaría si me ve así-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada, en ese momento se imaginaba a su hermana.-¡¡Ja ja, mi hermana ya tiene novio!!-decía Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko, riéndose.-Y mi abuela no dejaría de hablarme-dijo Miyako muy ruborizada en su estado, en ese momento se imaginaba a su abuela.-Miyako, el hecho que seas popular en la escuela, no significa que traigas a un chico a la casa tomados de las manos-decía Kiyoko, la abuela de Miyako, muy seria.-Y mi padre y mis hermanos no lo entenderían-dijo Kaoru muy preocupada, en ese momento se imaginaba a su padre y a sus hermanos.-Kaoru, si quieres conquistar a un chico, debes retarlo a una lucha, no sólo tomarle la mano-decía Tokio, el padre de Kaoru, muy serio mientras Dai y Shou, los hermanos de Kaoru, se reían de ella.-Estamos de acuerdo con eso-dijeron los chicos asintiendo muy nerviosos al saber todo eso.

Todos estaban muy preocupados.-Descuiden, ya sabía que eso ocurriría, por eso tendrán que dormir aquí-dijo Ken.-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritaron todos muy ruborizados.-Las chicas tomaremos la cama-dijo Momoko.-No es justo, ¿Por qué ustedes pueden dormir cómodas?, ustedes comenzaron este problema-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Pero fue un accidente-dijo Momoko.-Cálmense todos, dormirán en ese sofá-dijo Ken señalando una gran sofá.-De esa manera no tendrán que pelearse-dijo Ken. Todos se veían muy ruborizados al mirarse.-¿Dormiremos juntos?, olvídenlo-dijo Kaoretsu molesto y ruborizado a la vez.-Yo también me opongo-dijo Kaoru molesta y ruborizada.-Pero no hay otra solución-les respondió Ken.-Aún así, tendremos que llamar a nuestras casas para decirles donde estaremos-dijo Momotaro.-Es verdad, no lo había pensado antes-dijo Momoko.-Descuiden, ya llamamos a sus casas y dijeron que estaría bien-dijo Peach.

En la noche, en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium seguía trabajando sin parar.-Debo encontrar la solución, o si no los chicos van a matarme-dijo el profesor muy preocupado y muy cansado. Ken y Peach dormían muy tranquilos. Mientras tanto, los RRBZ y las PPGZ dormían sentados con una gran sabana. En un momento las cabezas de las chicas se movieron y cada una estuvo en los hombros de los chicos, ellos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban dormidos muy pacíficamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron pero se dieron cuenta que las cabezas de las chicas estaban en sus hombros, se pusieron muy nerviosos y se movieron a un lado haciendo que las chicas se levantaran.-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Momoko levantándose.-No, no pasa nada-dijo Momotaro un poco ruborizado mirando hacia otro lado.-Chicos, les tengo noticias, el profesor dice que le falta un poco para hallar la solución-dijo Ken quien se había levantado, todos se estaban alegrando al escuchar eso.-¿En serio?-dijeron todos.-El profesor dijo que para hoy antes del anochecer, tendrá la solución para su problema, más pronto que lo que pensaba-dijo Peach. Todos quedaron un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.-Así que tendrán que esperar aquí toda la mañana y tarde, espero que se lleven muy bien durante la espera-dijo Ken. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estuvieron pensando confundidos.

Durante toda la mañana y la tarde, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estuvieron haciendo diferentes cosas juntos.

Momotaro estaba escuchando música rock en su discman mientras que Momoko estaba comiendo algunos dulces. En un momento Momotaro tomó un dulce que quería Momoko.-Oye, esos dulces son míos!!-dijo Momoko molesta.-No seas envidiosa, además si comes muchos dulces vas a engordar-dijo Momotaro, Momoko se molestó y elevó el volumen del discman de Momotaro muy alto, haciendo que él se exaltara y sacándose los audífonos ya que el sonido era muy fuerte.-Lo hicistes a propósito ¿verdad?!!-dijo Momotaro molesto, ambos se miraban molestos.

Miyashiro estaba dibujando algo para distraerse mientras que Miyako veía en la computadora diferentes diseños de ropas.-Debo dibujar algo que traiga la atención de la gente-dijo Miyashiro.-Debo averiguar bien los últimos diseños de ropas-dijo Miyako. Ambos estaban sonrojados, en una corta ocasión se miraron y se sonrojaron más, miraban hacía lados diferentes para evitar mirarse el uno hacia el otro.

Kaoretsu estaba viendo en la televisión un juego de béisbol mientras que Kaoru tomó el control remoto y cambió a otro programa, un juego de football.-Oye, yo estoy viendo el juego de béisbol!!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto.-De ninguna manera, yo quiero ver el juego de football!!-dijo Kaoru muy molesta. Ambos estaban muy molestos y se peleaban tratando de tomar el control remoto, mientras cambiaban los programas a cada rato.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ no parecían llevarse muy bien durante toda la mañana cuando hacían cosas diferentes.

-¡¡Ken, ya no podemos esperar más tiempo!!-gritaron Kaoretsu y Kaoru.-Es verdad, esto no funciona-dijo Momotaro.-Y yo ya me cansé de esto-dijo Momoko.-Descuiden chicos, al profesor le falta poco para terminar, además ¿qué podría salir mal?-dijo Ken. En ese momento, Momotaro sintió aura negra, Peach empezó a detectar algo también.

-¿Qué sucede, Momotaro?-preguntó Momoko.-Esta aura negra, es de Mojo jojo, pero también están Fuzzy lumpkins y también la banda gangrena!-dijo Momotaro.-¿Y qué sugieres, ¿qué los detengamos en nuestro estado?-dijo Kaoretsu.-De ninguna manera iré así-dijo Kaoru.-Chicos no hay otra opción, deben detenerlos-dijo Ken. Momotaro, Momoko, Kaoretsu y Kaoru asintieron muy preocupados, luego se fijaron que Miyashiro y Miyako seguían mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar mirarse ya que estaban muy ruborizados.-¡¡Ya despierten!!-dijeron los demás en voz alta, Miyashiro y Miyako reaccionaron. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ no tuvieron otra opción y decidieron transformarse.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach, los RRBZ tocaron sus relojes también. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ tuvieron unos pequeños problemas en sus transformaciones ya que tenían sus manos pegadas.

-Ultra Blossom!-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko en ese orden pero no les gustó.-Hyper Brick!-dijeron Momoko y Momotaro en ese orden pero no les gustó tampoco.-Esto no funciona, usemos lo normal!!-dijeron Momotaro y Momoko molestos.-Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick.-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Blossom. Los dos hicieron sus poses pero con sus manos pegadas.

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro.-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako. Los dos se transformaron pero seguían ruborizados tratando de evitar mirarse, ya que seguían pegados de sus manos.

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru. Los dos se transformaron pero no podían moverse bien, ya que seguían pegados de las manos.

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los chicos.-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las chicas. Una vez transformados, todos se fueron volando hacia los villanos pero seguían pegados de sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena estaban asaltando un banco de la ciudad.-Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, las Powerpuff Girls Z no podrán contra nosotros como esa vez, ni siquiera los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Mojo muy confiado, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena se reían muy confiados. Todos ellos salían del banco con el dinero que robaron.

En ese momento, los RRBZ y las PPGZ aterrizaron en donde se encontraban todos ellos.-Alto ahí!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ.-Ustedes de nuevo, esta vez nosotros ...eh?-dijo Mojo molesto pero luego se fijó que ellos estaban tomados de las manos, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena se dieron cuenta de eso también, estaban viéndolos muy confundidos.-¿Por qué nos miran así?-dijo Brick molesto. Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena empezaron a reirse a carcajadas al ver a todos los chicos así.-¿De qué se ríen?-dijo Blossom molesta.

-¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡¡¿Desde cuándo los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z se volvieron novios?!!-dijo Mojo riéndose.-¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡¡Es verdad, ya sabía que había algo entre ellos!!-dijo Fuzzy riéndose.-¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡¡Es cierto, además todos ellos hacen unas lindas parejas!!-dijo Ace riéndose al igual que sus amigos. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se sonrojaron mucho al escuchar sus burlas sobre ellos.

-Oigan, Butch y Buttercup, si unos chicos tan rudos como ustedes son sentimentales, por qué no se besan!-dijo Ace riéndose.-Beso, beso!-dijeron Big Billy, Little Arturo y Snake y junto con Grubber hacían gestos de besos. Butch y Buttercup se sonrojaban pero se enojaban más al oír y ver todo eso.-¡¡Ya cállense, no se trata de eso!!-gritaron Butch y Buttercup en sus estados, usaron sus manos pegadas para golpear a Ace, el cual salió volando hacía sus amigos y todos salieron volando por el choque.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Boomer y Bubbles son los mas tranquilos, no querían que supieran sobre su relación-dijo Fuzzy riéndose. Boomer y Bubbles se sonrojaron mucho al oír eso.-No nos molestes!!-dijeron Boomer y Bubbles en voz alta muy sonrojados, usaron sus varas y su varita para golpear a Fuzzy mandándolo a volar.

-Así que los líderes de grupos también pueden enamorarse, que sorpresa!!-dijo Mojo riéndose provocando el sonrojo de Brick y Blossom.-No hay nada entre nosotros!!-dijeron Brick y Blossom molestos.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom. Ambos atacaron a Mojo con sus ataques y lo mandaron a volar por los cielos junto con los otros.-¡¡¿No pueden aguantar una broma?!!-gritaron Mojo, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena mientras volaban por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ derrotaron a los villanos y vieron el dinero que habían dejado en el suelo.-Bueno, ya los derrotamos, ahora devolvamos ese dinero-dijo Blossom.-No vas a dejar que más gente se burle de nuestra situación, ahí viene la policía dejémoslo eso a ellos-dijo Brick molesto. Todos se fueron volando antes que la gente llegara a ver lo que ocurría, ellos se dirigían al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraban impacientes por su situación.-Ni modo, tendremos que usar nuestros poderes para separarnos-dijo Butch.-Estoy de acuerdo, volemos hacía direcciones contrarias, quizás eso funcione-dijo Buttercup. Butch y Buttercup comenzaron a volar a direcciones contrarias jalando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus manos no se separaban, fue demasiada fuerza que no resistieron y por la fuerza elástica se golpearon sus cabezas con mucha fuerza, Butch y Buttercup quedaron desmayados cómicamente en el suelo.-Fue una mala idea-dijo Butch en el suelo.-Eso creo-dijo Buttercup en el suelo.

-Chicos, chicas, les tengo buenas noticias, el profesor finalmente halló la solución para su problema-dijo Peach.-¿De verdad?-dijeron los RRBZ emocionados jalando las manos de las PPGZ.-Sí, al fin lo termine-dijo el profesor muy cansado mientras llevaba una botella que contenía un líquido extraño.-Este líquido tiene la capacidad de deshacer el súper pegamento-dijo Ken.-Bueno qué estamos esperando, usémoslo ya, ya me cansé de estar pegado de ...-dijo Butch pero se sonrojó al ver a Buttercup, ella también se sonrojó al verlo. Ken comenzó a aplicar el líquido en las manos de los chicos y de las chicas, y en ese momento sus manos se separaron.

-Al fin, mi mano quedó libre-dijo Blossom muy aliviada.-Ya me siento mucho mejor así-dijo Buttercup muy contenta. Bubbles sólo se tocaba su mano y estaba sonriendo un poco.-Es bueno que esto terminara-dijo Brick.-Si que pasamos algo muy problemático-dijo Butch. Boomer sólo se tocaba su mano sonriendo un poco. Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Por cierto chicos, aquí están sus monedas, lamentamos haber comenzado todo este problema-dijo Blossom devolviendo la moneda a brick, lo mismo hicieron Bubbles con Boomer y Buttercup con Butch, los RRBZ recogieron sus monedas.-Si claro, ahora ya nos vamos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ salieron del laboratorio pero luego volaron hacia el espacio a una gran velocidad, las PPGZ, Ken y Peach se quedaron muy confundidos al verlos volar así.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos ahora?-dijo Peach muy confundido.

En el espacio, los RRBZ se encontraban tranquilos pero luego empezaron a hacer rabietas.-No puedo creer que haya estado tomado de la mano de Blossom por más de un día!!-dijo Brick ruborizado mirando su mano izquierda.-Esto es humillante, tener que estar tomado de la mano de Buttercup, eso es imperdonable!!-dijo Butch mientras se sacudía su mano izquierda con mucha fuerza.-Eso, quizás-dijo Boomer un poco ruborizado tocándose su mano izquierda y sonriendo un poco.-¡¡¿Cómo que quizás?!!-le gritaron Brick y Butch.-Sólo espero que no ocurra más de esto con las chicas-dijo Brick un poco preocupado, Boomer y Butch también estaban preocupados.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se encontraban muy pensativos por lo que pasaron.-Escucharon el rumor, dicen que vieron a los Rowdyruff Boys Z juntos con las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo un estudiante, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron al escuchar y se pusieron un poco nerviosos.-No lo creo, escuché que los Rowdyruff Boys Z trabajan solos y dicen que no necesitan a las Powerpuff Girls Z para hacer sus acciones, por lo que creo que ellos son solo amigos y rivales a la vez-dijo otro estudiante.-¡¡Eso es cierto!!-dijeron los chicos en voz alta.-Escuche que los Rowdyruff Boys Z solo trabajaron con las Powerpuff Girls Z una vez ya que era requerido que unieran sus fuerzas para derrotar a los villanos-dijo Momotaro tratando de buscar una respuesta, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.-Tal vez tengan razón, es imposible que en esos chicos y chicas haya algo, además ellos compiten por su reputación de héroes-dijo otro estudiante, los otros estudiantes también estaban de acuerdo, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron fingiendo sonreír. Los chicos regresaron a sus asientos y dieron unos suspiros de alivios.-Tenemos que ser mas serios, somos héroes que sólo se preocupan en salvar la ciudad, eso es todo-dijo Momotaro seriamente, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.

En ese momento, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru llegaron al salón pero había algo raro en ellas, estaban sujetando sus cosas que querían arreglar ese día, Momoko sujeta su muñeco de acción con su mano derecha, Miyako sujetaba su revista de modas con su mano derecha, Kaoru sujetaba su patineta con su mano derecha, las chicas no podían soltarlos aunque sacudían sus manos.-No entiendo como pudimos cometer el mismo error de nuevo-dijo Momoko triste.-No debí agarrar tanto pegamento-dijo Miyako triste.-Esto es el colmo, tener que dejarme convencer para tratar de arreglar nuestras cosas-dijo Kaoru triste y molesta a la vez.

Las chicas trataban de separarse de sus cosas que estaban pegadas en sus manos sacudiéndolos pero no podían.-Bueno, al menos todo volvió a ser como era antes-dijeron los chicos riéndose al ver a las chicas sacudir sus manos cómicamente.

**Fue algo divertido verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 12, sera divertido tambien, gracias y dejen sus comentarios.**


	23. episodio 12, parte 1

**Aqui está otro episodio cómico, disfrutenlo y comenten **

12.-Momotaro y Kuriko, ¿en una cita?

En el centro de Tokio, había una persecución, los RRBZ estaban persiguiendo a Mojo jojo quien estaba llevándose unas frutas que había robado.

-Oye Mojo, es hora que devuelvas esas toronjas!-dijo Brick señalándolo.-No son toronjas, son naranjas!!-dijo Mojo muy molesto.-Es igual, ahora devuélvelos-dijo Brick.-Intenten quitármelos a ver si pueden-dijo Mojo tratando de escapar.-Eso no es problema-dijo Butch sonriendo confiado. Mojo corría muy rápido pero los RRBZ lo atacaron a pesar de estar a una gran distancia.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Bucth. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a Mojo quien salió volando por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Los RRBZ fueron donde las frutas cayeron ya que Mojo los soltó debido al ataque.

-Bueno, ahora devolvamos esas toronjas-dijo Brick.-Creo que son naranjas, Brick-dijo Boomer, Brick se rascó su mejilla derecha al saber eso.-Creo que debemos recogerlos y devolverlos de inmediato, no quiero pensar que estamos de compras-dijo Butch.-¿De compras?, no puede ser lo olvidé!-dijo Brick tocándose su cabeza con su mano derecha al darse cuenta de algo.-¿Qué sucede Brick?-dijo Butch.-Lo que pasa es que la señora Sarah me encargó a hacer algunas compras para nuestra cena-dijo Brick un poco preocupado.-Pues debiste recordarlo antes-dijo Boomer.-Sí, mejor iré a comprar ahora, ustedes encárguense de devolver esas toronjas, digo naranjas, nos vemos-dijo Brick, luego se fue volando dejando a los otros chicos atrás.

En un supermercado, Momotaro salía llevando una bolsa con algunas cosas.-Fue bueno que haya recordado el mandado, logré conseguirlas a tiempo-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose aliviado. Momotaro se fue corriendo con las cosas.

Momotaro estaba corriendo con la bolsa de las cosas que había comprado.-Será mejor que me apresure, estoy ansioso de saber lo que comeremos en la cena-dijo Momotaro, pero sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien en el camino, ambos cayeron al suelo.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Momotaro sobándose su cabeza con su mano derecha.-Auuu, eso me dolió-dijo la voz de una niña, Momotaro se dio cuenta de su voz y miró a la niña, se trataba de Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko. Kuriko se levantó y estaba sujetando un barquillo de helado pero no estaba el helado ya que se cayó en el suelo por el choque que se dieron.-¡Mi helado!, ¡Se arruinó!-gritó Kuriko y luego empezó a llorar, Momotaro vio que estaba en una difícil situación, caminó hacia Kuriko.-Oye, lo lamento, no me fijé en el camino-dijo Momotaro tratando de calmar a Kuriko, ella se dio cuenta cuando Momotaro le estaba hablando.-Mi helado, se hecho a perder por tu culpa!!-dijo Kuriko molesta mientras seguía llorando.-Ya te dije que lo lamento, ya sé, te compraré otro helado!-dijo Momotaro tratando de buscar una respuesta, Kuriko se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezó a fijarse en Momotaro.

-Oye, ¿no te he visto antes?-dijo Kuriko mientras miraba la cara de Momotaro.-Pues no, ni siquiera te conozco-dijo Momotaro con duda.-Ya lo recuerdo, ¿no eres uno de esos tres chicos nuevos que vinieron a nuestra escuela?-dijo Kuriko, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Sí, soy uno de ellos-dijo Momotaro.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Kuriko un poco curiosa.-Mi nombre es Momotaro Akamatsu-dijo Momotaro.-Mucho gusto de conocerte, mi nombre es Kuriko Akatsutsumi-le respondió Kuriko.

Kuriko empezó a fijarse en Momotaro con ojos llenos de ilusión.-Mucho gusto de conocerte Kuriko y eh? ... espera, ¿dijiste Akatsutsumi?-dijo Momotaro pero se dio cuenta cuando escuchó ese apellido.-Sí, ¿por qué?-dijo Kuriko.-¿Eres pariente de Momoko Akatsutsumi?-dijo Momotaro.-¿Conoces a mi hermana?-dijo Kuriko con duda.

Momotaro quedó con la boca abierta al saber eso.-_"Diablos!, esto es grandioso, tener que toparme con la hermana de esa niña_"-pensó Momotaro un poco nervioso.-Dime, ¿desde cuando conoces a mi hermana?-preguntó Kuriko. Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Bueno, apenas nos conocemos, no la conozco muy bien-dijo Momotaro, pero Kuriko lo miró con sospechas.-¿En serio?-dijo Kuriko con sospechas, Momotaro se puso nervioso al verla así.

-Sí, no te mentiría-dijo Momotaro.-Entonces, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo tú y mi hermana solos ayer en el jardín de la escuela?-dijo Kuriko. Momotaro se puso un poco nervioso cuando escuchó eso y empezó a recordar ese día.

//Flashback//

En el tiempo de descanso, Momotaro y Momoko estaban en el jardín de la escuela caminando mientras cargaban la caja que trajeron.-Esto no me gusta para nada, es demasiado difícil para los chicos y para mí-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Para las chicas y para mí también nos es muy difícil fingir todo esto, espero que el profesor haya encontrado la solución-dijo Momoko preocupada. Ellos se retiraban, pero no sabían que una pequeña niña los había visto mientras estaba caminando por el jardín, esa niña se trataba de Kuriko Akatsutsumi, ella se quedó pensando de lo que había visto.

//Fin del flashback//

Momotaro estaba muy nervioso al recordar eso.-Bueno, lo que pasó fue el director nos encargó a mí y a Momoko llevar un paquete con muchas cosas frágiles, eso es todo-dijo Momotaro fingiendo reír.-Sí, claro-dijo Kuriko con sospechas.-Oye, Kuriko-chan, creo que ya se me hizo tarde, debo regresar a mi casa, me encargaron a hacer algunas compras-dijo Momotaro, luego él recogió las cosas que se le cayeron.-Espera un momento, el que seas amable conmigo, no significa que te perdone sobre mi helado-dijo Kuriko mientras se puso en su camino.-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿Te parece bien si te compro otro helado?-dijo Momotaro.-Comprarme otro helado no me hará feliz-dijo Kuriko un poco molesta. Momotaro se estaba rascando su cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de pensar qué hacer.-Entonces, ¿qué quieres entonces? Haré algo para que no te sientas triste-dijo Momotaro tratando de calmar a Kuriko.

-Pues yo ...-dijo Kuriko mientras miraba muy fijamente a Momotaro, Momotaro estaba un poco nervioso al verla así.-Yo quisiera que salgamos a caminar juntos-dijo Kuriko contenta, parece que se estaba enamorando de Momotaro.-¿Eh?, lo siento pero no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas-dijo Momotaro un poco ruborizado y nervioso, él trataba de irse pero Kuriko le iba a decir algo.

-Esta bien, creo que no te importaría que le dijera a mi hermana que tiraste mi helado, ¿verdad?-dijo Kuriko un poco pícara. Momotaro se detuvo y quedó muy nervioso al escuchar eso.-_"Diablos, si Kuriko-chan le dice algo a Momoko, seguramente tendré grandes problemas"_-pensó Momotaro muy nerviosamente y luego miró a Kuriko quien estaba con sus brazos cruzados, parece que hablaba en serio.-_"Ni modo, esto es por mantener mi reputación como uno de los Rowdyruff Boys Z"_-pensó Momotaro un poco dudoso, luego se acercó a Kuriko.-Oye, Kuriko-chan, de acuerdo, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?-dijo Momotaro. Kuriko estuvo pensando mucho.-Pues, me gustaría que fuéramos a ese nuevo parque de diversiones que esta en la ciudad, será como si estuviéramos en una cita, solos tú y yo-dijo Kuriko muy feliz. Momotaro se ruborizó al escuchar eso.

-Escucha Kuriko-chan, no creo que sea buena idea, además eres muy joven para una cita-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Pues si no sales conmigo, le diré a mi hermana de lo que hicistes-dijo Kuriko, Momotaro se encontraba en un gran problema.-De acuerdo, lo aceptaré, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que ocurrió hoy y lo que vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?, ni siquiera a tu hermana-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo prometo no decir nada de nada a nadie-dijo Kuriko contenta, Momotaro dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces, nos veremos en el parque de diversiones mañana a las 3 p.m., ¿te parece bien?-dijo Kuriko.-Sí sí claro, pero por favor, cumple con tu promesa-dijo Momotaro sintiendose un poco triste.-No te sientas mal que no tengas una cita con mi hermana, yo soy mejor para ti que ella-dijo Kuriko contenta. Momotaro se ruborizó al escuchar eso.-No, no se trata de eso, Momoko y yo sólo somos amigos, no hay nada entre ella y yo, además no me gustan las chicas mayores-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Un año no significa nada, tengo una vecina que tiene un novio que es dos años menor que ella-dijo Kuriko.-Como sea, no me gusta tu hermana-dijo Momotaro molesto.-_"Además ella es una Powerpuff Girl Z y yo soy un Rowdyruff Boy Z, aunque estemos del mismo lado, seguimos compitiendo por el título de héroes_"-pensó Momotaro un poco preocupado.

-Entonces, te espero mañana en nuestra cita, Momotaro-kun, adiós-dijo Kuriko despidiéndose de Momotaro muy contenta, luego se fue muy feliz a su casa, Momotaro le estaba sonriendo un poco, pero cuando Kuriko se fue su sonrisa cambió a nerviosismo.-Será mejor que nadie sepa que tengo una cita con Kuriko-chan, arruinaría mi reputación-dijo Momotaro muy preocupado.

Más tarde, en la casa de Momoko, Kuriko había regresado muy feliz, Momoko se dio cuenta de eso.-Kuriko, tardaste mucho para comprar tu helado-dijo Momoko.-Lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve un contratiempo, eso es todo-dijo Kuriko muy feliz, Momoko pensaba por qué su hermana menor se veía muy contenta.-Kuriko, ¿Por qué estas de muy buen humor?-preguntó Momoko.-Mañana haré algo muy divertido-dijo Kuriko.-¿Qué? ¿qué cosa?-dijo Momoko un poco curiosa.-Lo siento hermana, pero es un secreto-dijo Kuriko mientras se fue a su habitación muy feliz.-¿Cómo que algo divertido es un secreto?-dijo Momoko.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Momotaro, él ya había regresado pero muy deprimido, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo vieron en ese estado.-Momotaro, tardaste mucho con esas compras-dijo Miyashiro.-Es verdad, estoy hambriento y quiero comer ya-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Sí, lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve un pequeño problema-dijo Momotaro y luego se fue a dejar las cosas que compró con una gran depresión.

En la noche, Kuriko y Momotaro cenaban en sus casas, Kuriko estaba muy feliz pero Momotaro estaba deprimido, los que estaban cenando con ellos los vieron muy confundidos, luego de cenar, Kuriko y Momotaro se fueron a lavarse sus caras en el baño.-Mañana será un gran día-dijeron Kuriko y Momotaro a la vez, Kuriko lo dijo muy contenta pero Momotaro lo dijo un poco triste.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuriko se estaba poniendo un bello vestido, Momoko quería saber por qué su hermana menor se veía muy entusiasmada.-Kuriko, ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Momoko.-Ya te lo dije es un secreto-dijo Kuriko.-Vamos, me lo puedes decir-dijo Momoko con curiosidad.-Lo siento, Momoko pero se me hace muy tarde-dijo Kuriko mientras salía de su casa. Kuriko llevaba un bello vestido, era un vestido largo rosa y usaba un gran sombrero rosa, Kuriko se dirigía hacía donde se encontraría con Momotaro.-Momotaro-kun, espérame-dijo Kuriko feliz mientras seguía corriendo. No se dio cuenta que Ken, quien llevaba un encargo, la vio corriendo muy feliz.-¿Kuriko?-dijo Ken un poco asombrado al verla que se dirigía al parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro había llegado primero, estaba en la entrada del parque de diversiones, estaba viendo su reloj, él estaba muy preocupado.-Se esta tardando mucho, ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?-dijo Momotaro un poco triste.

Momotaro se encontraba en una difícil situación al tener que tener una cita con la hermana de Momoko, se rascaba su cabeza tratando de pensar qué hacer.


	24. episodio 12, parte 2

Momotaro se encontraba esperando a alguien un poco impaciente en la entrada del parque de diversiones.

-Qué aburrido, ¿por qué Kuriko-chan se tarda mucho?-dijo Momotaro un poco impaciente mientras veía su reloj. En ese momento vio alguien que se acercaba a él.-Momotaro-kun, que bueno que viniste-dijo Kuriko mientras le saludaba con su mano.

-Pues ya era hora-dijo Momotaro con los brazos cruzados.-Me tarde un poco en decidirme con qué ropa tendría que ponerme, dime ¿qué te parece?-dijo Kuriko mientras giraba para que viera todo su vestido, en ese momento Momotaro se fijo en Kuriko y empezó a imaginarse a Momoko con ese vestido, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.-Pues sí, te ves bonita con esa ropa-dijo Momotaro un poco ruborizado mientras se rascaba su mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice izquierdo. Kuriko se puso feliz al escuchar eso.-Y dime, ¿soy más bonita que mi hermana?-dijo Kuriko, Momotaro al escuchar eso, se ruborizo más.-Pues ...-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso y sonrojado, Kuriko estaba un confundida por qué Momotaro no le respondía algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kuriko, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo.-Creo saber cuál es tu problema, estas preocupado por mi hermana Momoko, ¿verdad?-dijo Kuriko un poco pícara. Momotaro se sonrojó de nuevo.-No, no se trata de eso, ya que estamos aquí, entremos de una vez para acabar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto. Momotaro y Kuriko entraron al parque de diversiones, Kuriko abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Momotaro, le puso un poco nervioso a Momotaro, los dos entraron de una vez, el vigilante de la entrada del parque de diversiones los vio un poco confundido.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Momoko.-No puede ser, a Kuriko se le olvido que hoy le tocaba limpiar nuestra habitación!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Ni modo, tendré que buscarla para que lo haga, ni loca voy a limpiar todo ese desorden-dijo Momoko y salió de su casa y se fue a buscar a su hermana, pero en ese momento vio a ken.-Hola Ken-dijo Momoko, Ken se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó.-Hola Momoko, sabes, creo haber visto a tu hermana Kuriko, creo que iba al parque de diversiones-dijo Ken.-Gracias-dijo Momoko mientras se retiraba.-¿Por qué Momoko estará tan preocupada? ¿Kuriko le habrá hecho algo malo?-dijo Ken muy confundido.

En el parque de diversiones, Momotaro y Kuriko estaban caminando juntos por todo el parque.-Y bien, Kuriko-chan, ¿dónde quieres subirte?-dijo Momotaro, Kuriko estaba mirando donde subirse.-Pues, quiero que subamos a la montaña rusa-dijo Kuriko señalando el lugar. Los dos se subieron ahí, todas las personas que estaban en ese juego gritaban de miedo y de alegría por la velocidad que iban.

Mientras tanto, Momoko estaba buscando a su hermana menor en la calle.-¿Donde estará Kuriko?, esperen, Ken me dijo que vio a Kuriko dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones-dijo Momoko dándose cuenta de eso, entonces se fue directamente al parque de diversiones.

En el parque de diversiones, Momotaro y Kuriko seguían viendo donde subirse.-Kuriko-chan que te parece si nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Momotaro señalando el lugar.-Sí, vamos Momotaro-kun-dijo Kuriko jalando del brazo a Momotaro, ellos se subieron ahí.

En la entrada del parque de diversiones, Momoko había llegado, ella fue a preguntarle algo al vigilante de la entrada.-Disculpe, por casualidad, ¿no vio a una pequeña niña de este tamaño, que llevaba un vestido y un sombrero rosa?-preguntó Momoko, mientras le indicaba la altura con su mano derecha.-Pues como lo describes, creo haber visto a una, sí, era una pequeña niña como me lo dijistes, y ella estaba acompañada de un chico, sí, un pelirrojo, entraron juntos aquí-dijo el vigilante.-¿Kuriko estaba acompañada de un chico?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida, luego entró al parque de diversiones a buscar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro y Kuriko se dirigían a una tienda de dulces.-Kuriko-chan, ¿quieres un algodón de dulce?-dijo Momotaro.-Me encantaría-dijo Kuriko, y ella estaba comiendo su algodón de dulce que le compró Momotaro.

Ellos estaban caminando juntos en el parque.-Dime, Momotaro-kun, ¿te gusta mi hermana?-dijo Kuriko, Momotaro se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-No, claro que no-dijo Momotaro.-¿En serio?-dijo Kuriko.-Por supuesto, además, conozco algunas características de Momoko, escuché que siempre se enamora de cualquier chico lindo que ella ve-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, y en ese momento empieza a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

Momotaro estaba caminando en el jardín de la escuela, en ese momento vio a Momoko quien estaba mirando a varios chicos caminando juntos.-Vaya, Ryo se ve muy apuesto, aunque Dan se ve más apuesto, pero Joe se ve apuesto también, también Paul es apuesto y tambien ...., vaya no sé cuál es más apuesto, todos se ven muy apuestos-dijo Momoko con sus manos en sus mejillas, estaba muy enamorada al ver tanto chicos. Momotaro sólo ignoró lo que vio y se retiró aunque se notaba algo molesto.

//Fin del flashback//

Momotaro estaba pensando un poco molesto.-Dudo mucho, que le guste a alguien como yo, ni siquiera ella me gusta-dijo Momotaro.-Pero si ella te dijera que tú le gustas, ¿la aceptarías?-dijo Kuriko.-No quise decir eso-dijo Momotaro molesto.-No te preocupes lo entiendo, quizas yo no pueda estar contigo pero ya verás que en el futuro todo será mejor, querido cuñado-dijo Kuriko feliz aceptando lo que dijo. Momotaro se sonrojó mucho al escuchar eso.-¡¿Cómo que "cuñado"?!, no hay nada entre tu hermana y yo, eso es todo!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Oye, tranquilo-dijo Kuriko tratando de calmarlo.-Sólo vayamos a lo que vinimos a hacer para que se termine todo esto-dijo Momotaro, Kuriko asintió y ellos se fueron.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda del tiro al blanco, había un sujeto misterioso, se trataba de Mojo jojo quien se encontraba disfrazado, estaba jugando en disparar con un rifle a algunos de los blancos pero fallaba cada rato.-No es justo, he fallado cinco veces, quiero ganarme ese premio!-dijo Mojo muy molesto, él quería ganarse una canasta de naranjas que era para el primer premio, pero fallaba y fallaba.

Por otro lado, Momotaro y Kuriko caminaban por alguna parte del parque de diversiones, Momotaro estaba mirando por todos lados, pero en un momento vio a alguien familiar, se trataba de Momoko, quien seguía buscando a su hermana Kuriko, Momotaro se puso muy nervioso, agarró el brazo de Kuriko y la metió a la tienda más cercana, él se escondió también para que Momoko no los viera. Momoko paso por ese lugar pero no vio a nadie, se fue de ese lugar y siguió buscando.

Momotaro y Kuriko salieron de la tienda.-¿Qué te pasa, no tenias que ser tan rudo conmigo?-dijo Kuriko.-Lo siento, pero ocurrió un problema y fue urgente-dijo Momotaro.-¿Acaso viste a mi hermana?-dijo Kuriko un poco pícara, Momotaro se sonrojó un poco.-No comiences con eso de nuevo, no era tu hermana, eran .... mis amigos, te dije que nadie debía saber sobre esto, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Pues se nota que sí te gusta Momoko-dijo Kuriko feliz.-Por favor, ¿en serio crees eso?-dijo Momotaro fingiendo reírse, pero luego pensó molesto._"Pequeña problematica, ahora entiendo por qué Momoko decía que le molestas mucho en su casa"_-pensó Momotaro muy molesto.-Pues, entonces vayamos a hacer la última cosa divertida-dijo Kuriko.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Momotaro más tranquilo.

Ellos fueron a la tienda del tiro al blanco, ahí seguía Mojo tratando de darle al blanco, pero seguía fallando, ellos no se dieron cuenta que era Mojo jojo.-Momotaro-kun, quiero ver si eres bueno en darle al blanco-dijo Kuriko.-De acuerdo pero espero que sea lo último que me pidas-dijo Momotaro, él tomó el rifle y comenzó a disparar a los blancos, Momotaro acertaba cada disparo, Mojo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que Momotaro había acertado.

-Felicidades, eres el primer participante que acierta a todos los blancos, puedes llevarte el premio-dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras le indicaba que el premio se trataba de una canasta de naranjas.-¿Me gané una canasta de toronjas?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido.-¡¡No son toronjas, son naranjas!!-dijo Mojo muy molesto haciendo que se cayera una parte del disfraz.-Es Mojo jojo!!-dijeron Momotaro y Kuriko en voz alta, Mojo se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto.-No es justo, ahora voy a llevarme esa canasta de naranjas a la fuerza-dijo Mojo muy molesto llevándose la canasta de naranjas.-Yo no se lo permitiré-dijo Kuriko mientras recogió el rifle que usó Momotaro y se fue a atacar a Mojo.

-¡¡Oye Mojo jojo, enfréntate a mí!!-gritó Kuriko mientras corría y se dirigía hacía Mojo y le disparó, Mojo estaba asustado pero sólo recibió el golpe de una bala de goma, eso le dolió un poco.-Esto no se quedará así!!-dijo Mojo molesto, entonces llamó a su robot, cuando llegó, Mojo subió en él y comenzó a asustar a toda la gente con sus ataques.

-Primero, me vas a pagar lo que me hicistes, mocosa!!-dijo Mojo, entonces su robot agarró a Kuriko con su brazo.-¡Kuriko-chan!-gritó Momotaro al ver a Kuriko quien se encontraba en problemas. Momotaro se fue a buscar un lugar, ahí se transformó en su forma RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

Momoko, se dio cuenta que el robot de Mojo estaba atacando al parque de diversiones, buscó un lugar y ahí se transformó en su forma PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

Blossom voló hacía donde se encontraba Mojo, entonces vio que Kuriko también estaba ahí y era sujetada por el robot de Mojo.-Kuriko!!-dijo Blossom muy preocupada. Pero en ese momento, Brick se dirigía allí también.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacaba al robot.-¿Brick, qué haces aquí?-dijo Blossom dándose cuenta de su presencia.-No importa quiénes me enfrenten, no me detendrán-dijo Mojo muy molesto.-Brick, Mojo tiene a Kuriko-dijo Blossom, Brick se dio cuenta que Blossom estaba ahí también, se puso muy nervioso.-¿Blossom? ... ¿qué ... qué ... qué haces aquí?-dijo Brick muy nervioso.-Oigan, ¿les importaría salvarme?-dijo Kuriko molesta. Brick se dio cuenta de eso.-Es verdad, resiste Kuriko-chan, voy a ayudarte!!-dijo Brick y sujetó su cerbatana con su mano derecha y voló a toda velocidad hacía el robot de Mojo.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su nuevo ataque. Brick cortó el brazo del robot, el cual sujetaba a Kuriko, con su cerbatana de un solo golpe. Kuriko estaba cayendo pero Brick la atrapó a tiempo.-Escucha, busca un lugar donde estés segura-dijo Brick dejando a Kuriko en el suelo.

Blossom comenzó a atacar al robot de Mojo.-Pagarás de lo que le hicistes a mi hermana-dijo Blossom molesta, Mojo se asustó al escuchar eso.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando al robot de Mojo dañándolo, luego Brick fue a atacar también.-No te irás sin recibir algo de mi parte!-dijo Brick mientras miraba a Mojo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando al robot de Mojo, el cual salió volando al cielo y explotó.-¡¡Mis naranjas!!-gritó Mojo mientras desaparecía por los cielos. La canasta de naranjas estaba en el suelo, se cayó cuando Mojo fue derrotado.

Luego de eso, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch y Buttercup, llegaron pero vieron a Brick y a Blossom.-Parece ser que no nos necesitaron después de todo-dijo Butch.-Qué más da, parece ser que ellos salvaron el día hoy-dijo Buttercup. Kuriko quedó asombrada por lo que vio, luego se fijo en los RRBZ y en las PPGZ, Brick se dio cuenta que Kuriko los estaba viendo.-Bueno, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos!-dijo Brick empujando a todos. Luego todos ellos volvieron a la normalidad.

Momotaro se fue donde se encontraba Kuriko, quien lo estaba buscando a él.-Kuriko-chan, ¿estás bien?-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, estoy bien gracias a los Rowdyruff Boys Z y también las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Kuriko contenta. En ese momento Momoko se acercó a ellos.-Kuriko, ¿estas bien?-dijo Momoko muy preocupada.-Sí, hermana, por cierto, Momotaro-kun, ¿por qué te fuiste?, y tú Momoko, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Kuriko, Momotaro y Momoko se pusieron un poco nerviosos al escuchar y tratando de decir algo.-Por cierto, Momotaro, ¿qué hacías aquí también?-dijo Momoko.-¿Eh? ...pues yo ...-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso.-Momoko, ¿es cierto que tú y Momotaro-kun son ...?-dijo Kuriko pero Momotaro le tapo su boca a tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Momoko un poco confundida.-Nada, nada, sólo esta muy emocionada por lo que le pasó-dijo Momotaro fingiendo reírse.-En fin, Kuriko se te olvidó que te tocaba hacer la limpieza de nuestra habitación!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Lo olvidé, lo siento, descuida lo haré ahora mismo-dijo Kuriko, mientras ella y su hermana mayor se preparaban para retirarse juntas.-Por cierto, hermana, sólo vine a divertirme en este parque de diversiones, me encontré con Momotaro-kun por casualidad-dijo Kuriko, luego volteó a ver a Momotaro guiñándole su ojo, haciéndole entender que cumplía su palabra de no decir nada sobre lo que tuvieron, Momotaro sonrió un poco y le guiño su ojo también como agradeciéndole. Luego Momoko y Kuriko se retiraban juntas, Momotaro dio un suspiro de alivio ya que nada malo paso.

-Por cierto, ¿podemos venir aquí otro día?-dijo Kuriko.-Sí, nos podemos divertir juntas-dijo Momoko.-¿Te parece bien si invitamos a Momotaro-kun también?, quizás él te demuestre que tan bueno es-dijo Kuriko un poco pícara. Momoko estaba un poco confundida de lo que dijo, pero Momotaro al escuchar eso se cayó al suelo.-Supongo-dijo Momoko un poco confundida, las dos chicas se retiraban dejando a Momotaro atrás.-Bueno, al menos, no pudo ser peor-dijo Momotaro luego dio un suspiro de decepción y su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo.

**Fue divertido este episodio verdad, no se pierdan los episodios 13, gracias y comenten**


	25. episodio 13, parte 1

**Aquí estan dos episodios nuevos, lean el primero, luego lean el otro, no olviden comentar**

13.A.-La carrera de los RRBZ

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio, pero no para las PPGZ, ellas estaban peleando contra Mojo jojo en su nuevo robot, fue una pelea que las chicas pudieron manejar con facilidad.-Terminemos con esto ya-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban de acuerdo. Las PPGZ derrotaron al robot de Mojo con sus ataques, Mojo cayó al suelo muy lastimado, las chicas lo ataron con una soga.-Bien Mojo parece ser que perdiste de nuevo-dijo Buttercup sonriendo un poco.-Logramos salvar el día-dijo Bubbles.-Pues parece que nosotras volvimos a adelantarnos antes que los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Blossom.

Era un momento de victoria para las PPGZ, pero en ese momento todos escucharon un ruido y también sentían cómo temblaba la tierra, parece que algo se aproximaba a ellos, parecía que una manada de animales grandes se acercaba ya que todos veían una gran nube de polvo que se acercaba hacia ellos, pero en ella estaban, los RRBZ, quienes corrían a una gran velocidad hacía ellos.-Oigan, chicos, llegaron tarde, nosotras detuvimos a Mojo ...-dijo Blossom pero fue interrumpida por Brick.-¡¡Háganse a un lado, no estorben!!-gritó Brick. Las PPGZ no lo entendían pero al darse cuenta que los RRBZ se acercaban con mucho apuro, ellas saltaron hacia arriba, pero Mojo seguía sentado en el suelo atado, los RRBZ no se detuvieron, ellos continuaron corriendo sin parar, cuando estaban muy cerca de Mojo, él gritó muy asustado.-Oye mono, hazte a un lado!!-dijo Butch.-Muévete!-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ chocaron contra Mojo pero él se fue volando por los cielos.-¡¡¿Y ahora qué les hice?!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos desapareciendo, los chicos pasaron por él a pesar de chocar contra él.-Oigan chicos, ¿a dónde van?-dijo Blossom confundida.-No tenemos tiempo!!-dijo Brick mientras que él y los otros chicos seguían corriendo sin parar, las PPGZ no sabían lo que pasaba.-Chicas, Fuzzy lumpkins esta causando problemas en otra parte de la ciudad-dijo el profesor Utonium desde su laboratorio.-Bien, vamos para allá-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ se fueron volando hacia otra parte.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Fuzzy lumpkins estaba en una autopista, estaba caminando por ella mientras golpeaba el suelo dejando marcas de las palmas de sus manos.-Todo este lugar es de mi territorio-dijo Fuzzy mientras seguía dejando las marcas de sus manos. Las PPGZ llegaron al lugar y luego comenzaron a atacarlo con sus ataques dejándolo inconsciente. Las PPGZ aterrizaron donde se encontraba Fuzzy quien se levantaba lastimado.-Bueno, ya lo detuvimos-dijo Bubbles. Pero en ese momento todos escucharon y sintieron el temblor nuevamente, eran los RRBZ de nuevo quienes corrían a mucha prisa.-Abran paso!-dijo Boomer. Las PPGZ se hicieron a un lado, los RRBZ no se detuvieron para nada, Fuzzy estaba en su camino, pero al chocar con él, fue lanzado al cielo por el choque.-¡¡Pero yo no les hice nada!!-gritó Fuzzy mientras desaparecía en el cielo.-Oigan, ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa?-dijo Bubbles.-Lo siento, pero no podemos responderles ahora!!-dijo Boomer mientras seguía corriendo con los otros chicos.-Chicas, la banda gangrena esta causando problemas en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Ken.-Bien iremos en seguida-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ se fueron volando.

En el centro de la ciudad, la banda gangrena estaba dibujando grandes grafitis en las paredes de la ciudad.-Nos encanta manchar las paredes de la ciudad-dijo Ace, mientras que él y sus amigos seguían pintando en las paredes. Las PPGZ llegaron y comenzaron a atacarlos con sus ataques dejándolos inconscientes. Las PPGZ aterrizaron donde se encontraba la banda gangrena quienes seguían inconscientes.-Ya les dimos una buena paliza-dijo Buttercup. Pero en ese momento todos escucharon y sintieron el temblor nuevamente, eran los RRBZ otra vez quienes seguían corriendo con mucha prisa.-Fuera de nuestro camino!!-dijo Butch. Las PPGZ se hicieron a un lado, los RRBZ no se detuvieron para nada, La banda gangrena estaba en su camino, pero al chocar contra todos ellos, fueron lanzados al cielo por el choque.-¡¡Pero no peleamos contra ustedes!!-gritó Ace mientras toda la banda gangrena desaparecía en el cielo.-Oigan, ¿Qué diablos les pasa ahora?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-No se metan en nuestro asuntos ahora!!-dijo Butch molesto mientras seguía corriendo con los otros chicos.

Las PPGZ se encontraban muy confundidas al ver como los RRBZ seguían corriendo sin parar.-Me gustaría saber lo que esos chicos están tramando-dijo Blossom.-¿Chicas, qué ocurre?-preguntó el profesor.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z han estado corriendo sin parar, no entiendo lo que pasa-dijo Blossom.-Yo creo saber lo que pasa-dijo Ken, todos se dieron cuenta lo que dijo.-Peach detectó todo el movimiento de los chicos, parece que están corriendo en una ruta que ellos hicieron-dijo Ken mientras le enseñaba a todos una ruta que Peach había graficado.-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Buttercup.-Parece un pista de carrera-dijo Bubbles.-Así es, los chicos han estado corriendo en esta pista que pude descubrir en la ciudad una y otra vez-dijo Peach.

-Chicas hay un problema-dijo el señor alcalde muy preocupado desde su oficina, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Las personas dijeron que los Rowdyruff Boys Z estan corriendo muy rápido que están arruinando algunas calles de la ciudad con sus velocidades-dijo miss Bellum.-Pero no sabemos por qué esos chicos están corriendo sin parar, incluso cuando chocaron contra Mojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena, parece que están muy decididos a correr sin detenerse con nada-dijo Blossom.-No hay remedio, chicas tendrán que detenerlos y preguntarles por qué corren arruinando la ciudad-dijo el profesor.-Detenerlos será sencillo si recurrimos a la fuerza-dijo Buttercup sonriendo muy confiada.-Pero de todos modos, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Bubbles.-Entonces vamos chicas, lleguemos al fondo de todo esto-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se fueron volando para detener a los RRBZ quienes seguían corriendo a toda velocidad.

Los RRBZ seguían corriendo sin parar, arruinando algunas calles y asustando a la gente que ellos pasaban dejándolos asustados.-Yo ganaré-dijo Brick.-No, yo llegaré primero-dijo Boomer.-Sigan soñando porque yo llegaré antes que ustedes-dijo Butch muy confiado. Los RRBZ seguían corriendo sin parar, pero en ese momento las PPGZ los habían alcanzado mientras que ellas seguían volando, luego ellas estaban muy cerca de ellos.-Oigan chicos, ¿podrían detenerse por un momento y decirnos por qué corren con mucha prisa?-dijo Blossom.-No molesten ahora, esto es una competencia sin parar-dijo Brick.-Pero por sus velocidades han arruinado partes de la ciudad-dijo Bubbles.-Es un riesgo que no pensamos, pero lo arreglaremos después de acabar con esto-dijo Boomer.-Si no se detienen, los detendremos a la fuerza-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Olvídenlo, no pueden molestarnos ahora-dijo Butch molesto.

Las PPGZ preparaban para atacar a los RRBZ con sus ataques.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando a Brick pero él lo esquivó.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacando a Boomer pero él lo esquivó.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacando a Butch pero él lo esquivó. Los RRBZ no se detenían para nada y se alejaron de las PPGZ dejándolas atrás.-No funcionó, pensemos en algo diferente-dijo Blossom, las otras chicas asintieron y se fueron volando siguiendo a los chicos.

Los RRBZ seguían corriendo mientras las PPGZ los perseguían, en ese momento las chicas vieron un enorme edificio que estaba en camino de los chicos.-Ya los tenemos, no tienen salida-dijo Blossom algo confiada. Pero los RRBZ al ver un edificio en su camino, seguían corriendo y al estar muy cerca del edificio empezaron a escalarlo usando solamente sus pies mientras continuaban corriendo, las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver lo que los RRBZ estaban haciendo, los chicos seguían corriendo sobre el edificio.-Nada hará que nos detenga!!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras seguía corriendo por el edificio junto con los otros chicos y luego de terminar eso los chicos seguían corriendo.-Es increíble, esos chicos no se detuvieron ni con ese edificio-dijo Blossom muy sorprendida.

-Ni modo, nos pondremos en sus caminos y los detendremos de esa manera-dijo Blossom.-¿En serio?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Esta bien, nadie puede derribarme fácilmente-dijo Buttercup confiada. Las PPGZ se fueron volando de nuevo para detener a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían corriendo sin parar.-Yo llegaré primero-dijo Brick.-Olvídenlo, yo soy más rápido-dijo Boomer.-Sigan soñando, yo estaré allí antes que ustedes-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se veían muy serios, ya que parece que estaban compitiendo por algo. Los RRBZ seguían corriendo pero en ese momento ellos vieron que las PPGZ estaban en su camino desde una gran distancia, estaban con las piernas separadas y preparaban sus armas para detener a los chicos.-Esas chicas quieren interferir en nuestra competencia-dijo Butch.-No creo que podamos esquivar sus ataques de nuevo, ya que vieron lo que hicimos en el principio-dijo Boomer. Brick se encontraba pensando cuando vio a las chicas hasta que tuvo una idea.-Pues tengo una idea-dijo Brick, luego le dijo algo a Boomer y a Butch. Boomer se sorprendió mucho y estaba un poco sonrojado mientras que Butch estaba un poco pensativo.-¿Debemos hacer eso?-dijo Boomer muy preocupado.-Para mí no hay problema, además quisiera volver a los viejos tiempos-dijo Butch muy seguro.-Adelante, no tienen que hacerlo, lo que significa que yo lo ganaré-dijo Brick sonriendo confiadamente.-Ella no me lo va a perdonar, pero lo haré porque quiero ganármelo, luego le pediré disculpas-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-Voy a disfrutar eso, porque yo me lo ganaré-dijo Butch muy confiado.-Pues adelante, veremos quien llega primero a la meta-dijo Brick. Los chicos se dirigían hacia las chicas a toda velocidad, las chicas estaban en su camino a una gran distancia preparadas a detenerlos.

-Muy bien Brick, será mejor que te detengas-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento Boomer pero es por el bien de todos-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-Adelante Butch, verás que puedo contra ti-dijo Buttercup muy segura. Las PPGZ se preparaban para atacarlos pero vieron que los RRBZ estaban haciendo algo.-Ahora!-dijeron los RRBZ juntos, ellos detuvieron sus pies sin embargo seguían desplazándose, pusieron sus piernas y espaldas en el suelo con la vista hacia arriba, los RRBZ se estaban desplazando de espaldas debido a la gran velocidad con lo que iban, las PPGZ sorprendieron al ver eso.-¿Pero qué hacen?-dijo Blossom confundida.

Los RRBZ se desplazaban muy rápido hasta que. Los RRBZ pasaron por debajo de las PPGZ entre sus piernas que estaban separadas como si fueran pequeños túneles, Brick por debajo de Blossom, Boomer por debajo de Bubbles, Butch por debajo de Buttercup. Los RRBZ al pasar por debajo de las PPGZ estaban algo ruborizados al ver algo, las PPGZ estaban con las bocas abiertas y algo ruborizadas al ver lo que los RRBZ hicieron. Los RRBZ después pasar por debajo de las PPGZ se detuvieron a una distancia y estaban con la mirada para abajo pensando de lo que acaban de hacer, estaban algo traumatizados y ruborizados.-Eran rosas-dijo Brick en su estado.-Eran azules-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Eran verdes-dijo Butch en su estado. Pero al decir eso, se taparon sus bocas de inmediato y luego se voltearon sudando de nerviosismo y temblando, ellos vieron como las PPGZ seguían de espaldas y estaban temblando pero de furia ya que parece que ellas escucharon lo que dijeron los RRBZ.-Creo que no fue buena idea después de todo-dijo Butch algo nervioso.-Ya me arrepentí de haber hecho eso-dijo Boomer nervioso.-Chicos sólo hay algo que podemos hacer ... ¡¡¡Retiradaaaaaaa!!!-gritó Brick, entonces los RRBZ volvieron a correr y regresar a su competencia a toda velocidad, las PPGZ se encontraban molestas por lo que los RRBZ habían hecho.-¡Brick, eres un chico imperdonable!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Boomer, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Bubbles un poco molesta con sus puños en sus mejillas.-Butch, espera que te ponga las manos encima, me la vas a pagar!!-gritó Buttercup muy molesta con su puño de ira, las PPGZ fueron tras los RRBZ de nuevo.

Los RRBZ seguían corriendo.-Chicos, si no me equivoco, creo que ya estamos en la vuelta final-dijo Brick.-Sí, lo que significa que ya nos falta llegar a la meta-dijo Boomer.-Pues ya era hora, por fin vamos a terminar con esto-dijo Butch. Pero luego los RRBZ se fijaron que las PPGZ los estaban persiguiendo, ellos estaban algo nerviosos.-No se distraigan con las chicas, tenemos que ver quién va a ganar, así que concéntrese-dijo Brick. Al final de todos ellos había un gran aviso que decía "Meta".-Ya casi llego-dijeron los RRBZ , en ese momento los tres llegaron a la meta al mismo tiempo con una gran velocidad pero al pasar la meta no se detuvieron hasta chocar con una pared de un edificio, estaban inconscientes cómicamente.-Al fin terminamos-dijeron los RRBZ en el suelo con sus ojos mareados. Las PPGZ los habían alcanzado y estaban un poco molestas, los RRBZ se levantaron un poco asustados al verlas.-Chicas...nosotros...pues-dijeron los RRBZ nerviosos tratando de calmar alas PPGZ.

-Chicos, ya tengo los resultados-dijo la señora Sarah, quien apareció con una cámara fotográfica mientras se dirigía hacia los RRBZ.-¿En serio?¿Y quién ganó?-dijo Brick.-Pues según esta cámara, Boomer llegó por un cabello-dijo la señora.-Ja!, ¿lo ven?, eso es lógico por que yo soy el más rápido-dijo Boomer sintiéndose orgulloso.-Tuviste suerte-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-No puedo creer que nos ganaras en velocidad-dijo Brick un poco triste y con su cabeza inclinada.-Eso significa que me gané el último trozo del pastel de fresas especial que nos hizo la señora Sarah-dijo Boomer muy contento. Las PPGZ quedaron muy confundidas al escuchar todo eso.-Esperen, ¿qué significa todo esto?-preguntó Bubbles muy confundida.-Pues lo que pasó fue ...-respondió Boomer y en ese momento se recuerda lo que pasó antes...

//Flashback//

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban disfrutando de un nuevo pastel de fresas que la señora Sarah les había hecho.-Esta delicioso-dijeron los chicos muy contentos. Luego de comer se dieron cuenta que quedaba sólo un trozo, ellos se miraron y luego vieron el trozo.-Yo quiero ese último trozo!!-dijeron los chicos, pero luego se miraron molestos y empezaron a discutir por el trozo de pastel, la señora Sarah se acercó al escuchar ese escándalo.-Chicos, ¿qué pasa?-dijo la señora.-Yo quiero ese último trozo-dijeron los RRBZ a la vez.-Pues si lo quieren deben ganárselo de manera justa-dijo la señora.-Estoy de acuerdo, hagamos una carrera sin parar en la ciudad-dijo Momotaro.-Pues me parece bien-dijo Kaoretsu confiado.-No me subestimen porque yo soy el más rápido-dijo Miyashiro confiado.-Señora Sarah, usted tomará la foto cuando lleguemos a la última vuelta, serán 5 vueltas grandes por toda la ciudad-dijo Momotaro.-Supongo que no sería una mala idea-dijo la señora un poco confundida.-Pues adelante-dijeron los chicos levantando sus puños.

//Fin del flashback//

Las PPGZ se encontraban más confundidas por lo que los RRBZ dijeron.-Significa que todo este problema fue sólo por un trozo de pastel-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Los RRBZ se acercaron hacia las PPGZ.-Pues sí, a propósito lo de hace rato ...-dijo Brick con su mano derecho detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo. Pero en ese momento, Blossom golpeó la cabeza de Brick con su yo-yo, Bubbles golpeó la cabeza de Boomer con su vara, Buttercup golpeó la cabeza de Butch con su martillo. Los RRBZ se sobaron sus cabezas por los golpes que recibieron.-Eso fue por lo que nos hicieron algo imperdonable!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Oigan, por eso fue que queremos decirles algo-dijo Butch molesto.-Y ahora ¿qué es lo que quieren?-dijo Bubbles.-Lamentamos lo que les hicimos a ustedes y a la ciudad también, lo arreglaremos todo-dijo Boomer.-Bueno, Boomer creo que tú te mereces este trozo-dijo la señora Sarah entregando el trozo de pastel a Boomer, luego se fijó en las PPGZ.

-Ustedes son las Powerpuff Girls Z, ¿verdad?, los Rowdyruff Boys Z me hablaron sobre ustedes, es un gusto conocerlas en persona-dijo la señora.-Chicas, conozcan a nuestra nueva madre, la señora Sarah Kimura-dijo Brick.-Ella nos adoptó y vivimos juntos-dijo Butch.-Los chicos me dijeron sobre sus verdaderas identidades también pero descuiden, sus secretos están en buenas manos-dijo la señora, Boomer se acercó hacia los otros chicos.-Creo que no debo ser envidioso, adelante, compartamos esto entre los tres-dijo Boomer sonriendo, Brick y Butch estaban sorprendidos.-Eso se llama compartir-dijo la señora contenta.-Compartir fue lo que aprendí en la escuela-dijo Boomer, entonces los RRBZ se compartieron el trozo de pastel. Luego la señora se acercó a los chicos, luego miró a las chicas y luego volvió a mirar a los chicos.-Chicos, son unos afortunados-dijo la señora muy contenta.-¿Afortunados?¿Por qué?-dijeron los RRBZ confundidos.-En el futuro lo sabrán-dijo la señora feliz, los RRBZ estaban muy confundidos con lo que dijo.-Bueno chicos después de terminar con el pastel, arreglemos la ciudad-dijo Brick.-Sí!-dijeron Boomer y Butch, los RRBZ se quedaron en la ciudad mientras estaban compartiendo el trozo de pastel.


	26. episodio 13, parte 2

13.B.-La invasión de las plantas

Era un lindo día, sin embargo en una brisa de aire, se veía un poco de polvo negro que flotaba en el cielo, en ella se escuchó una voz.-Aún estoy débil, pero sólo necesito un poco mas de tiempo para recuperarme por completo-dijo una voz muy familiar.-Haré unas pequeñas pruebas antes de actuar-dijo la voz, en ese momento unas pequeñas partículas de polvo negro se separaron y se fueron a diferentes partes de la ciudad.-Pronto volveré, sólo espérenme, nos veremos muy pronto Powerpuff Girls Z, jajaja!!-dijo la voz que venía del polvo negro. Un gran peligro ocurrirá muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los RRBZ, ellos estaban en su habitación en sus camas haciendo sus hábitos preferidos. Momotaro estaba escuchando música rock en su discman, Miyashiro estaba dibujando un paisaje en su cuaderno de dibujo, Kaoretsu estaba jugando un juego de estrategias en su videojuego. Ellos se veían muy tranquilos hasta que escucharon una voz que les llamaban desde fuera de la casa.-Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, ¿podrían venir por un momento?-dijo la voz, los chicos decidieron salir hacía afuera.

Afuera, los chicos se dieron cuenta que era la señora Sarah quién los había llamado, la señora había traído unas grandes plantas como girasoles, jazmines y lirios, se veía muy contenta, los chicos estaban un poco confundidos al ver lo que la señora había traído.-Señora Sarah, ¿para qué son todas esas plantas?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido.-Chicos, siempre quise tener mi propio jardín, y creo que al fin lo voy a tener-dijo la señora muy contenta.-Pero no esta bien que usted sola haga todo esto-dijo Miyashiro.-Nosotros la ayudaremos en hacerlo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Gracias chicos, ustedes son muy amables, pero antes de hacer algo aquí, necesito que me hagan un favor primero-dijo la señora.-¿Cuál es?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Necesito que vayan a comprar fertilizante para la tierra de mi jardín, de esa manera mis plantas tendrán un mejor rendimiento-dijo la señora.-Entendido-dijeron los chicos, luego los chicos se fueron de su casa y fueron a comprar lo que les encargo la señora.

En una tienda de jardinería, los RRBZ salieron llevándose unos costales de fertilizante para el jardín de la señora Sarah.-Es increíble que la señora Sarah desea tanto tener su propio jardín-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, veo que le gusta mucho y eso me alegra también-dijo Miyashiro.-Que mas da, es lo que podemos por ella-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ se dirigían a su casa pero en su camino se encontraron con las PPGZ, quienes caminaban juntas hasta que ellas se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban en su camino.-Hola chicos-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas-dijo Momotaro.-¿Para qué son esos costales?-dijo Miyako.-Son costales de fertilizante para el jardín de nuestra casa-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Van a tener un jardín?-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, nuestra madre quiere tener su propio jardín-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que ayudar a la señora Sarah, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella desde que nos adoptó, nos vemos chicas-dijo Momotaro, los chicos se retiraban dejando a las chicas atrás.-Parece ser que esos chicos han cambiado mucho desde que los conocimos-dijo Momoko contenta, las otras chicas asintieron, ellas sólo vieron como los chicos se retiraban, ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que un poco de polvo negro se dirigía por el mismo camino de los chicos.

En su casa, los chicos habían regresado con los costales de fertilizante, la señora Sarah se dio cuenta cuando ellos llegaron.-Señora Sarah, aquí esta el fertilizante que nos encargo-dijo Momotaro.-Gracias chicos, ahora necesito que hagan otra cosa-dijo la señora, los chicos dejaron los costales de fertilizante en el suelo.-¿Qué otra cosa necesita?-dijo Momotaro.-Necesito que coloquen esas cercas para formar mi jardín-dijo la señora señalando unas cercas que estaban en el suelo.-Deje eso a nosotros-dijo Miyashiro.-Confíe en nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ recogieron las cercas y comenzaron a colocarlas por todo el jardín. Al terminar con eso, los chicos fueron con la señora.-Señora Sarah, ya terminamos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Muy bien chicos, yo acabo de arar un poco la tierra-dijo la señora.-Le ayudaremos con eso también-dijo Miyashiro. Los chicos comenzaron a ayudar a la señora arando la tierra mientras la señora les indicaba como hacerlo.

Después de terminar, los chicos y la señora observaban lo que habían hecho.-Pues parece que todo va bien-dijo Momotaro.-Bien chicos, creo que llegó la hora de plantar mis plantas que compré-dijo la señora. Los chicos y la señora comenzaron a plantar los girasoles, los jazmines y los lirios, la señora Sarah les indicaba cómo, todos ellos pasaron toda la tarde hasta que finalmente terminaron de hacer el jardín para la señora Sarah.

Al terminar, los chicos se veían muy cansados pero contentos.-Bien, al fin terminamos-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Chicos muchas gracias, mi jardín se ve muy lindo-dijo la señora contenta.-Es bueno que este feliz, señora Sarah-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ahora tiene su propio jardín para su casa-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues para agradecerles, les prepararé una cena especial-dijo la señora contenta, los RRBZ al escuchar eso se pusieron muy contentos.-¡¡Sí, a cenar!!-dijeron los chicos muy felices en voz alta, luego todos entraron a la casa.

En la noche, los RRBZ y la señora Sarah estaban cenando muy contentos.-Chicos, les agradezco mucho que me hayan ayudado a hacer mi jardín-dijo la señora.-Eso fue por lo que hizo por nosotros, señora Sarah-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos estaban disfrutando la cena que la señora les había hecho para ellos. Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir, los chicos dormían muy tranquilos. En la noche, el polvo negro que siguió a los chicos entró en el jardín de la señora Sarah, y en ese momento se unió con los girasoles, los jazmines y los lirios, se encontraban muy tranquilos pero se escuchaba unas pequeñas risas malvadas.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron, se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron al comedor y vieron que la señora Sarah se disponía a salir.-Chicos debo hacer algunas cosas, por favor les encargo que rieguen mi jardín y lo cuiden-dijo la señora.-No hay problema, cuente con nosotros-dijo Momotaro. La señora pasó por su jardín y luego se fue despidiéndose de los chicos, ellos se despedían de ella moviendo sus manos.

Los chicos estaban en el jardín mirando toda la labor que hicieron ayer.-Pues es increíble que hiciéramos un jardín-dijo Momotaro.-Fue un poco trabajoso-dijo Miyashiro.-Eso es verdad, pero valió la pena hacerlo-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos seguían viendo el jardín pero en ese momento sintieron aura negra muy cerca de ellos.-¿Sintieron eso?-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, ¿pero dónde?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Esta justo cerca de nosotros pero no veo nada-dijo Momotaro preocupado. En ese momento empezaron a sentir aura negra más cerca de ellos, entonces escucharon unas risas que venían de las plantas que ellos plantaron ayer, se acercaron y vieron que emitían aura negra.

-El aura negra está en esas plantas.-dijo Momotaro, se acercó a verlos de cerca.-¿Acaso esa aura vendría de esas plantas?-dijo Momotaro confundido. En ese momento, el girasol se movió muy repentino hacia su cara, Momotaro se asustó un poco.-Por supuesto que somos nosotros!!-dijo la voz que venía del girasol.-Así es!!-dijeron las voces que venían de el jazmin y el lirio, los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba.-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?, las plantas están vivas!!-dijo Momotaro muy sorprendido.-Vamos a invadir esta casa y luego la ciudad, las plantas gobernarán!!-dijo la voz del girasol.

En ese momento las auras negras que venían de las plantas comenzaron a emitirse más, y luego las plantas comenzaron a crecer y a cambiar, parecían unos monstruos de plantas, sus raíces y ramas se expandían entrando en la casa, los chicos estaban con la boca abierta al ver todo eso.-Oigan, es nuestra casa!!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No deben hacer eso-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-La señora Sarah nos dijo que cuidáramos su jardín pero quién cuidará de nosotros-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Ahora nosotros nos quedaremos con esta casa, así que fuera de aquí-dijo el girasol y comenzó a atacar a los chicos con una de sus ramas pero los chicos lo esquivaron y se retiraron corriendo.-Que niños tan miedosos-dijo el jazmin.-Son unos miedosos-dijo el lirio. Los chicos estaban corriendo alejándose de las plantas monstruos.-Tenemos que volver y detenerlos-dijo Momotaro, los otros chicos asintieron y decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ fueron volando de regreso a su casa a enfrentarse a las plantas monstruos.-Ya verán lo que les esperan-dijo Brick, los RRBZ ya estaban muy cerca de su casa, las plantas monstruos seguían expandiéndose, los RRBZ estaban en el cielo justo por detrás de ellos.

-Oigan, ahora deberán enfrentarse a nosotros!-dijo Brick. Las plantas se voltearon y vieron a los RRBZ.-Otro trío de chiquillos, vamos a asustarlos-dijo el girasol. Butch vio al lirio y se le acercó, el lirio lo veía con una cara de estúpido.-Soy un lirio, juguemos-dijo el lirio, Butch lo veía muy confundido.-¿Qué juguemos?, mira hagámoslo más fácil, sólo sean buenos y vuelvan todo a lo que era antes, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Butch tratando de razonar con el lirio, pero el lirio seguía viéndolo con su cara de estúpido, parece que no entiendo de lo que dijo Butch.-¡¡Oye, ¿qué no me oíste?, será mejor que me hagas caso o lo lamentarás!!-dijo Butch muy molesto haciendo rabietas en frente del lirio, en ese momento el lirio levantó una de sus ramas, Butch veía lo que estaba haciendo y de repente el lirio golpeó a Butch con su rama haciendo que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza.-Butch!-dijeron Brick y Boomer al ver a Butch tirado al suelo, él estaba en el suelo con los ojos mareados y reaccionando muy despacio. Brick y Boomer fueron a ver a Butch.-Butch, ¿estas bien?-dijeron Brick y Boomer, Butch se levantó un poco molesto.-Eso me dolió un poco-dijo Butch. Luego los RRBZ volaron hacia las plantas de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ volaban hacia algún lugar.-¿Profesor, dónde ocurrió la emergencia?-dijo Blossom.-Detectamos actividad de aura negra en una casa de esta dirección-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Vamos en camino-dijeron las PPGZ, vieron las coordenadas y volaron a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían en problemas al enfrentarse contra las plantas monstruos, las plantas comenzaron a atacar a los RRBZ, Brick era atacado por el girasol, Boomer era atacado por el jazmin, Butch era atacado por el lirio.-Te voy a enredar con mis ramas-dijo el girasol mientras atacaba a Brick con sus ramas pero Brick los esquivaba.-Vas a caer con mis hojas-dijo el jazmin mientras atacaba a Boomer con sus hojas pero Boomer los esquivaba.-Estarás en serios problemas con mis semillas-dijo el lirio mas serio mientras atacaba a Butch con sus semillas pero Butch los esquivaba.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ llegaron al lugar, vieron que los RRBZ están ahí peleaban contra las plantas monstruos.-Chicos, ¿qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Blossom, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ habían llegado.-Esas plantas han sido afectados por auras negras y están destruyendo nuestra casa-dijo Brick, las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-Creímos que ustedes ya se habían encargado del problema de los rayos Z negro-dijo Boomer.-El profesor debió decirles de los otros rayos Z negro que quedaban-dijo Butch.-Pero es imposible, creímos que ya habíamos acabado con todos los problemas de los rayos Z negro que estaban en la ciudad-dijo Bubbles.-El profesor no hizo mas experimentos sobre los rayos Z negro, y la última vez dijo que ya no habían más de esos-dijo Buttercup.

En ese momento el girasol atrapó a Brick de su brazo con una de sus ramas.-Ya te tengo!-dijo el girasol.-No, yo te tengo!-dijo Brick, en ese momento Brick jaló para su lado la rama que estaba en su brazo pero el girasol jaló para su lado, Brick tenía pequeñas dificultades contra el girasol.-Brick, te vamos a ayudar!-dijo Boomer, entonces Boomer y Butch volaron hacia Brick, lo agarraron y luego los tres intentaron jalar la rama del girasol hacia su lado, los RRBZ y el girasol estaban compitiendo en jalar hacia sus propios lados, las PPGZ sólo veían como los RRBZ intentaban jalar la rama con mucha fuerza juntos. Sin embargo el girasol era más fuerte que los tres juntos, y luego el girasol jaló hacia su lado con mucha fuerza, los RRBZ no pudieron contra eso y fueron jalados también.-Déjenme jugar un poco más con ustedes-dijo el girasol sonriendo malvadamente, luego empezó a girar su rama en círculos, haciendo que los RRBZ fueran a dar vueltas mientras eran jalados por la rama del girasol.

Los RRBZ estaban gritando mientras seguían siendo jalados y dando vueltas en círculos por el girasol.-Me estoy mareando!-gritó Butch, el jazmin y el lirio se acercaron al girasol.-Ya es hora que acabes con ellos!-dijo el lirio.-Sí, hazlo!-dijo el jazmin, en ese momento el girasol jaló su rama y lo movió muy violentamente hacia el abajo, haciendo que los RRBZ se estrellaran en el suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándolos inconscientes.-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ preocupadas al verlos en esa situación.

Los RRBZ estaban inconscientes, pero luego se levantaron.-Ahora sí estoy molesto!-dijo Brick molesto.-Es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Butch.-Pues adelante, estoy listo-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ volaron hacia las plantas, pero las PPGZ estaban en sus caminos.-Están muy cansados, será mejor que nos dejen esos monstruos a nosotras-dijo Blossom.-No deberían esforzarse mucho-dijo Bubbles.-Ya vi que ustedes no pueden contra ellos-dijo Buttercup.-No nos subestimen, podemos ganar!-dijo Brick.-Lucharemos con todo nuestro esfuerzo!-dijo Boomer.-No se metan en nuestra pelea!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ volaron contra las plantas nuevamente.-Parece ser que vinieron por más-dijo el girasol muy confiado.-Pues mandemos a esos chiquillos hacia otra parte-dijo el jazmin.-Ya me estoy aburriendo con esos niños-dijo el lirio. Las plantas monstruos emitían sus auras negras, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso y estaban muy sorprendidas, las plantas comenzaron a atacar a los RRBZ pero ellos volvieron a esquivarlos, estaban muy serios.-Bien chicos, vamos a demostrarles a esas chicas que podemos con cualquier cosa-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y comenzaron a emitir sus auras grises y a atacar a las plantas.

-Eso creen prueben esto!-dijo el girasol molesto. El girasol atacó a Brick con sus ramas, pero él atacó también.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick destruyendo las ramas. El jazmin atacó a Boomer con sus hojas, pero él atacó también.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer destruyendo las hojas. El lirio atacó a Butch con sus semillas, pero él atacó también.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch destruyendo las semillas. Los RRBZ tenían la ventaja, las plantas monstruos estaban asustados al ver el poder de los RRBZ.-Ahora pagarán por todo lo que hicieron-dijo Brick, los RRBZ usaron sus ataques y las plantas fueron afectados por sus ataques, estaban reaccionando por sus ataques hasta que el polvo negro que afectaron a las plantas se separaron de ellos, las plantas volvieron a la normalidad, la batalla se había terminado.

Las PPGZ fueron donde estaban los RRBZ quienes se veían muy cansados.-Ven, se los dije, lo logramos, nosotros salvamos el día-dijo Brick un poco cansado.-Debo admitirlo lo lograron, pero aún no sabemos por qué había mas aura negra, creí que ya lo habíamos controlado todo-dijo Blossom preocupada. Brick estaba pensando muy preocupado.-_"Esa energía que sentí, imposible, ¿acaso podría ser ...?"_-pensó Brick muy preocupado, todos se quedaron muy preocupados por lo que ocurrió.

En ese momento todos escucharon una voz.-Hola chicos, ya volví ...-dijo una voz, era la señora Sarah pero dejó de hablar, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y aterrizaron donde se encontraba ella, los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que la señora estaba con un poco de shock.-Señora Sarah, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Brick un poco confundido, pero luego los RRBZ se fijaron lo que la señora estaba viendo y ellos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, en su pelea habían destrozado una parte del jardín.-¡¡Mi jardín!!-gritó la señora, su grito se escuchó hasta afuera de la ciudad.

Luego de todo el problema, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru regresaban a sus casas juntas.-Hoy pasaron cosas sin entender-dijo Momoko.-Siento lástima por los chicos-dijo Miyako.-Fue bueno que no nos metimos en su pelea-dijo Kaoru, las PPGZ se encontraban un poco preocupadas mientras se retiraban. Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban limpiando con unos rastrillos y palas el jardín que destrozaron durante su pelea contra las plantas monstruos.-Cuando terminen de arreglar mi jardín, podrán cenar, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la señora Sarah un poco contenta.-Sí-dijeron los chicos un poco tristes, la señora entró a su casa, los chicos seguían arreglando el jardín.-No es posible, que hayamos dejado un gran desastre por enfrentarnos con esas plantas-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, pero de todos modos tenemos que arreglar lo que arruinamos-dijo Miyashiro.-No es justo, nosotros salvamos el día y nos castigan por nuestra pelea-dijo Kaoretsu sintiéndose un poco molesto. Los RRBZ veían el atardecer.-Bueno chicos, terminemos con todo esto y vayamos a cenar, ¿bien?-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu. Así que los RRBZ se quedaron limpiando y arreglando el jardín hasta el atardecer.

**Seguro que les sorprendio y les gustó tambien, no se pierdan el episodio 14, gracias y comenten**


	27. episodio 14, parte 1

**Aqui esta otro episodio, quizas poco interesante, pero en fin disfrutenlo**

14.-¿Quién secuestró a miss Bellum?

P.O.V. de Momotaro: _"Era las 7:00 a.m., Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y yo estábamos caminando hacia la escuela, llegamos a tiempo y tuvimos nuestras clases normales, los chicos y yo estábamos muy tranquilos y felices, nos fijamos que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru también estaban tranquilas y felices. Todo era muy pacífico, hasta que al final de las clases hubo una emergencia"_

-Chicas, hay un problema, deben ir a la oficina del alcalde de inmediato-dijo el profesor Utonium desde su laboratorio, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta lo que dijo.-Bien profesor, iremos en seguida-dijo Momoko a través de su cinturón, luego miró a Miyako y a Kaoru, ellas asintieron y se preparaban a retirarse, pero el profesor las volvió a llamar.-Por cierto chicas, traigan a los chicos también-dijo el profesor, las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¿Por qué quieren que esos chicos también vengan?, nosotras podemos hacerlo-dijo Kaoru.-Es necesario el apoyo de todos, es una gran emergencia-dijo el profesor.

Las PPGZ buscaron a los RRBZ, cuando los encontraron les contaron todo.-¿Una emergencia con el alcalde?, pues será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo con el señor alcalde-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo siguieron.-Oigan, esperennos-dijo Momoko, junto con Miyako y Kaoru trataban de alcanzar a los chicos.

P.O.V. de Miyashiro: _"Era las 2:00 p.m., las chicas nos habían dicho sobre la emergencia que había ocurrido, así que Momotaro, Kaoretsu y yo fuimos juntos hacia la oficina del señor alcalde, los chicos y yo, junto con Momoko, Miyako-chan y Kaoru llegamos a la oficina del alcalde, luego el alcalde apareció para decirnos la emergencia"_

-Señor alcalde, ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo Miyashiro.-Escuchen todos, ha pasado algo terrible, miss Bellum ha desaparecido-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-No puede ser, ¿sólo desapareció?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tal vez fue, ¡secuestrada!-dijo el alcalde muy nervioso.-Sí eso realmente pasó, será muy difícil averiguar todo este problema-dijo Miyako preocupada.-Que problema, nos tomará mucho trabajo averiguar todo esto-dijo Kaoru. En ese momento, el alcalde les dijo algo más a todos.-Quizás esto les pueda ayudar, encontré algunas pistas sobre el secuestrador de mis Bellum-dijo el alcalde, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Qué clase de pistas esta hablando?-preguntó Momoko, el alcalde les indicó algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo, había una cáscara de banana, una pequeña bola de pelo, una mancha de graffiti, un poco de baba y un poco de maquillaje. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron un poco.-Pues déjennos todo eso a nosotros-dijo Momotaro, entonces recogió las pistas y los chicos se preparaban para retirarse.-Oigan, nosotras también vamos a investigar este misterio y necesitamos esas pistas-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Descuiden, nosotros resolveremos este misterio, ¿verdad chicos?-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, los RRBZ se fueron llevándose las pistas.-Oigan, no es justo, ¿por qué se llevan todo?-dijo Momoko molesta, las PPGZ siguieron a los RRBZ, todos se retiraban. El alcalde estaba calmado pero preocupado.-Espero que esos chicos tarden un poco en encontrar a miss Bellum-dijo el alcalde preocupado.

Los RRBZ estaban caminando juntos pero se dieron cuenta que tenian que trabajar porque tenian que hacerlo hoy.-Tenemos que trabajar, primero haremos eso luego en nuestra casa resolveremos el misterio con las pistas que conseguimos-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, entonces los chicos se fueron a la cafeteria a hacer sus labores.

P.O.V. de Kaoretsu: _"Era las 7:00 p.m., estábamos en la cafetería, Momotaro, Miyashiro y yo sólo estábamos haciendo nuestras labores , Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se encontraban preocupadas ya que no sabían qué hacer para descubrir el misterio, los chicos y yo nos preguntábamos qué hacer para resolver este misterio en nuestra casa, ya que tampoco sabíamos mucho qué hacer"_

-Chicos, estamos a punto de cerrar la cafetería, así que será mejor que se den prisa con sus labores-dijo el señor Tanaka.-Sí, señor Tanaka-respondieron los chicos, el señor Tanaka vio que ellos estaban algo preocupado.-Chicos, desde que vinieron a trabajar, hoy se notan algo preocupados, ¿podrían decirme qué les pasa?-dijo el dueño, los chicos no sabían qué decirle, así que Momotaro decidió decirle.-Señor Tanaka, si usted tuviera un misterio muy difícil, ¿cómo lo resolvería?-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, el dueño estaba pensando.-Pues, la única forma de resolver misterios, sería si yo pensara como detective, eso sería lo más lógico-dijo el dueño. Los chicos se miraron y luego sonrieron.-Es una buena idea, gracias señor Tanaka-dijo Momotaro.-Ahora sabemos qué hacer-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues será mejor que terminemos para irnos a casa-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos terminaron con sus labores y se fueron a su casa.

En su casa, los RRBZ estaban cenando con la señora Sarah.-Chicos, ahora que acabaron de cenar, pueden continuar con resolver su misterio-dijo la señora Sarah cuando todos terminaron de cenar.-Sí, gracias señora Sarah-dijeron los chicos. Luego de cenar, los chicos estaban en su habitación; estaban sentados en el suelo pensando y viendo las pistas que habían recogido.

P.O.V de Momotaro: _"Era las 9:30 p.m., los chicos y yo estábamos en nuestra habitacion, estábamos pensando lo que nuestro jefe, el señor Tanaka nos había dicho para resolver el misterio, teníamos que pensar como si fuéramos detectives mientras estabamos revisando las pistas que teniamos"_

-Las únicas pistas que tenemos son una cáscara de banana, una pequeña bola de pelo, una mancha de graffiti, un poco de baba y un poco de maquillaje-dijo Momotaro.-Será muy difícil saber quién pudo secuestrar a miss Bellum-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-¿Qué esperáramos?, estas pistas no dan mucho sentido-dijo Kaoretsu.-O quizás sí-dijo Momotaro. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta lo que dijo.-Piensen, tenemos estas pistas y ¿qué sujetos malvados serían capaz de hacer algo tan terrible?-dijo Momotaro. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban tratando de saberlo.-¿No se dan cuenta que las pistas relaciona a algunos villanos? la cáscara de banana, la pequeña bola de pelo, la mancha de graffiti, la baba y el maquillaje, esos relacionan a Mojo jojo, a Fuzzy lumpkins, a la banda gangrena, a los chicos amebas y a Sedusa respectivamente-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron.-Tal vez tengas razon-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues parece ser que ya tenemos algunos sospechosos-dijo Kaoretsu sonriendo confiado.-Bueno, será mejor que en la mañana lo pensemos más tranquilo y con más detalles-dijo Momotaro.-Es buena idea-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, además tengo sueño-dijo Kaoretsu, los chicos después de averiguar algo se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos estaban despiertos y se preparaban para irse a la escuela, pero luego se les ocurrió una idea.-_"Tenemos que pensar como si fueramos detectives"_-pensaron los RRBZ, luego se miraron, vieron algo en su habitación y sonrieron un poco.

En la escuela, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban pensando mucho sobre el secuestro de miss Bellum.-No sé en qué pensar para resolver ese problema-dijo Momoko.-Sí, pero si tan solo tuviéramos esas pistas que los chicos se llevaron-dijo Miyako.-Es increíble que esos chicos tontos se llevarán las pistas que necesitábamos-dijo Kaoru molesta.

En ese momento, tres sujetos misteriosos entraron a su salón, eran Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, estaban vestidos con grandes sacos grises y sombreros grises, parecía como si estuvieran disfrazados como detectives, todos los estudiantes estaban muy confundidos al verlos así.

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se disfrazaron así?-dijo Momoko muy confundida. Momotaro la miró.-Nosotros resolveremos el caso del secuestro de miss Bellum-dijo Momotaro poniendo su mano izquierdo en su sombrero.-¿Piensan resolverlo disfrazados de esa forma?-dijo Miyako confundida.-Pues la mejor manera de resolverlo es si nosotros fuéramos detectives-dijo Miyashiro muy seguro.-Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado-dijo Kaoru confundida.-Cállate, tenemos nuestros propios métodos para resolver todo!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Luego las clases comenzaron y la maestra Keane ingresó al salón.

-Buenos días niños, hoy tendremos...-dijo la maestra pero luego se fijo en los chicos, estaba confundida al verlos disfrazados de detectives.-Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san, ¿por qué vinieron disfrazados de esa manera?-dijo la maestra Keane muy confundida, los chicos estaban pensando qué decirle.-Pues, nuestra ropa se ensucio mucho y no teníamos con qué ponernos-dijo Momotaro. La maestra estaba confundida.-En fín, tengamos nuestra clase-dijo la maestra decidiendo seguir con la clase.

Los RRBZ estaban pensando y actuando como detectives y ahora ya tienen algunos sospechosos sobre el secuestro de miss Bellum.-"Nosotros encontraremos quién secuestró a miss Bellum, lo haremos como los chicos detectives"-pensó Momotaro, luego miró a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu y ellos asintieron. ¿Podrán los RRBZ como detectives resolver el misterio?.


	28. episodio 14, parte 2

Los RRBZ, disfrazados como detectives, tenían que descubrir quién secuestró a miss Bellum, el alcalde les dijo a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ que tenían que resolver acerca del secuestrador de miss Bellum. Los RRBZ ya tenían algunos sospechosos gracias a las pistas que el alcalde les dio.

P.O.V. de Momotaro: _"Era las 10:30 a.m., los chicos y yo estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, estábamos pensando sobre los sospechosos que habíamos descubierto, así que decidimos empezar con Mojo jojo después de la escuela_"

Al terminar la escuela, los chicos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Mojo, en ella Mojo estaba comiendo su comida muy tranquilo, hasta que escuchó que su puerta lo habían derribado, eran los chicos quienes estaban vestidos como detectives, Mojo los vio muy confundido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Por qué invaden mi casa?-dijo Mojo un poco molesto al ver a los chicos disfrazados.-Mojo jojo, sabemos que tú secuestraste a miss Bellum, creemos que la tienes porque con ella piensas obligar al señor alcalde que te deje ser el dueño de la ciudad-dijo Momotaro mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo y le enseño la cáscara de banana. Mojo estaba confundido por lo que dijo.-¿Pero de que están hablando?, yo no secuestré a miss Bellum, ¿no ven que estoy comiendo?-dijo Mojo molesto, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Estas diciendo la verdad?-dijo Momotaro.-Por supuesto, además no había pensado en un plan demasiado fácil, las Powerpuff Girls Z me hubieran detenido de todos modos-dijo Mojo un poco decepcionado.-Pues creo que fallamos en nuestra primera pista-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose triste y rascándose su mejilla con su mano.-Pues ahora que se aclaro esto, ¡¡podrían irse de mi casa y dejarme comer!!-gritó Mojo muy molesto, los RRBZ se asustaron y salieron corriendo de su casa.

Los RRBZ corrían un poco asustados.-No resultó como esperáramos, pero aún tenemos que averiguar con los otros sospechosos-dijo Momotaro.-Eso es cierto-dijo Miyashiro.-Ojalá que acertemos esa vez-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ seguían corriendo pensando lo que harán ahora.

P.O.V. de Miyashiro: _"Era las 2:00 p.m. ahora Momotaro, Kaoretsu y yo, íbamos a investigar a Fuzzy lumpkins y a los chicos amebas, primero fuimos con Fuzzy lumpkins, así que fuimos al bosque"_

En el bosque, los chicos caminaban hasta que encontraron a Fuzzy quien tocaba su guitarra muy tranquilo, pero en ese momento él se fijo que los chicos que estaban disfrazados como detectives y estaban frente de él, Fuzzy los vio muy confundido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?¿no se dan cuenta que están en mis tierras?-dijo Fuzzy molesto.-Fuzzy lumpkins, sabemos que tú secuestraste a miss Bellum, es lógico porque siempre estuviste enamorado de ella y por eso la secuestraste para estar más cerca de ella-dijo Miyashiro mientras le enseñaba la bola de pelo. Fuzzy estaba confundido por lo que dijo.-Yo no secuestré a miss Bellum, además si alguien se atreve a quitármela, voy a aplastarlo!!-dijo Fuzzy molesto.-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Acaso dudan de mis palabras?-dijo Fuzzy con una mirada asesina, los RRBZ se pusieron muy nerviosos y decidieron irse corriendo.

Los chicos seguían corriendo hacia la ciudad.-Parece ser que Fuzzy lumpkins no mentía, entonces investiguemos a los chicos amebas-dijo Miyashiro, Momotaro y Kaoretsu asintieron, los RRBZ fueron a buscar a los chicos amebas.

En una parte de la ciudad, los chicos amebas estaban en un cajero automático, parecía que trataban de sacar algo de dinero de ahí pero no podían, en ese momento vieron a los chicos quienes estaban por detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?¿No ven que estamos ocupados?-dijo Top hat.-Así es-dijeron sus compañeros.-Chicos amebas, sabemos que ustedes secuestraron a miss Bellum, lo hicieron para que el alcalde les de toda la atención de la ciudad porque nadie les presta atención a su tamaño-dijo Miyashiro mientras le enseñaba la baba, los chicos amebas estaban confundidos por lo que dijo.-Ni siquiera conocemos a miss Bellum, ya váyanse estamos tratando de robar este cajero, veamos quizás si intento de esta forma... no tal ves esta...-dijo Top hat molesto mientras trataba de escribir un código para sacar el dinero pero fallaba.-Jefe, debería intentar de esta manera-dijo Poncho.-No, debería hacerlo de esta manera-dijo Violet. Los chicos amebas seguían intentando diferentes códigos pero no funcionaban, los RRBZ los vieron muy confundidos, así que decidieron irse.

Los RRBZ estaban caminando muy pensativos.-Esto tampoco resultó como lo esperáramos, pero todavía nos quedan mas sospechosos-dijo Momotaro.-Qué gran pena-dijo Miyashiro.-Espero que esa vez si acertemos-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRBZ se fueron hacia otra parte de la ciudad.

P.O.V. de Kaoretsu: _"Era las 4:00 p.m. ahora Momotaro, Miyashiro y yo íbamos a investigar a la banda gangrena y a Sedusa, primero fuimos con la banda gangrena, así que fuimos a una calle de la ciudad"_

En una calle, la banda gangrena estaban jugando a las cartas, se veían muy tranquilos pero en ese momento los chicos disfrazados como detectives aparecieron en frente de ellos, la banda gangrena los veían muy confundidos.

-¿Buscan algo? estamos muy tranquilos y no hicimos algo malo aún-dijo Ace muy confundido.-Sí, no molesten-dijeron sus amigos.-Banda gangrena, sabemos que ustedes secuestraron a miss Bellum, es lógico porque un grupo de vagos como ustedes quieren un gran montón de dinero de parte del alcalde por el rescate de ella-dijo Kaoretsu mientras le enseñaba la mancha de graffiti. La banda gangrena estaban muy confundidos por lo que dijo.-No sabemos de qué están hablando, sólo queremos descansar ahora sin tener algún problema, ¿entendido?-dijo Ace con una mirada de ira.-Queremos jugar tranquilos-dijo Big Billy.-Ya váyanse-dijo Little Arturo.-No nos molesten-dijo Snake. Grubber sólo se veía algo molesto. La banda gangrena los veia con sus miradas de ira, los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos y decidieron irse corriendo.

Los chicos estaban corriendo por la ciudad.-Fallamos de nuevo, la banda gangrena se veian muy tranquilos para hacer algo malo, sólo nos queda investigar a Sedusa-dijo Kaoretsu, Momotaro y Miyashiro asintieron, los RRBZ se fueron a buscar a Sedusa.

En la tienda de Sakurako, ella se encontraba muy tranquila atendiendo a los clientes que venían a su tienda, se veía feliz, afuera los chicos estaban ocultos en los arbustos observando a Sakurako con sospechas.

-Si no me equivoco, Sedusa es en realidad Sakurako, pues bien será mejor que vayamos a hablarle muy seriamente-dijo Kaoretsu muy serio, los RRBZ se preparaban para dirigirse a la tienda de Sakurako pero en ese momento escucharon unos gritos.-Alto ahí!!-gritaron las voces, eran las PPGZ, en ese momento detuvieron a los chicos poniéndose en las espaldas de los chicos haciendo que se cayeran al suelo deteniéndolos y ellas encima de ellos.

-No intenten hacerle algo a nuestra amiga Sakurako!!-dijo Kaoru molesta.-¿Cómo saben eso?¿No se dan cuenta que ella pudo haber secuestrado a miss Bellum cuando se convirtió en Sedusa?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto mientras les enseñaba el maquillaje.-Eso es imposible, estuvimos con Sakurako y hasta ahora no hizo nada malo como Sedusa, así que no la acusen de algo-dijo Kaoru molesta.-Mierda! Volvimos a fallar y ahora ya no tenemos a mas sospechosos que investigar-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto. Las PPGZ se movieron y los RRBZ se levantaron pero se sentían muy decepcionados.-Oigan chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?-dijo Momoko confundida.-No, no es nada-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-¿Están seguros?-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Es sólo que no servimos como detectives, mejor nos vamos-dijo Miyashiro en su estado. Los chicos se retiraban con las cabezas inclinadas y sintiéndose derrotados dejando atrás a las chicas.-¿No pudieron resolver el misterio?-dijo Momoko.-Pobres chicos-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Déjenlos, ya se les pasara-dijo Kaoru, las PPGZ solo veían como los RRBZ se retiraban muy derrotados.

P.O.V. de Momotaro: _"Era las 7:00 p.m., Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y yo estábamos en nuestra casa muy deprimidos, ya que no pudimos investigar bien, ni tampoco descubrimos quién era el secuestrador de miss Bellum, nos sentíamos como unos perdedores"_

En su casa, los chicos seguían disfrazados como detectives y estaban en su cuarto pensando.-Las pistas no nos sirvieron de mucho-dijo Momotaro triste.-Parece ser que no pudimos resolver el misterio como detectives-dijo Miyashiro decepcionado.-Esto es grandioso, ya no sabemos qué hacer ni tampoco quién secuestró a miss Bellum, será mejor que nos rindamos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tal vez, pero aún no investigamos a todos, quizás alguien supo de nuestro plan y eliminó nuestras pistas-dijo Momotaro. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de los que dijo.-¿Pero quién podría hacer eso?, no creo que sea uno de nosotros-dijo Miyashiro.-Nosotros no, pero otros sí-dijo Momotaro.-¿Quiénes podrían ser?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Quizás las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Momotaro algo pensativo, Kaoretsu se sorprendió pero Miyashiro se sorprendió más y en ese momento se imaginó a Miyako y a sus amigas secuestrando a miss Bellum, ellas se veían con unas miradas malvadas.-No, no, es imposible, Miyako-chan no sería capaz de hacer algo tan malvado-dijo Miyashiro algo molesto, Momotaro y Kaoretsu se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-Miyashiro, ¿estoy sordo o dijiste algo de Miyako?-dijo Momotaro muy confundido, Miyashiro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó un poco.-¿Eh? Quise decir que es imposible que las Powerpuff Girls Z no podrían hacer eso, porque... bueno... ellas están del mismo lado que nosotros, ¿no lo creen?-dijo Miyashiro un poco ruborizado tratando de cambiar lo que dijo.-Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero entonces quién más podría ser-dijo Kaoretsu algo pensativo.

Momotaro estaba pensando pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Tal vez como detectives no podemos resolver el misterio, llegó el momento de pensar como debe ser-dijo Momotaro sonriendo muy seguro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu entendieron lo que dijo, así que decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Luego los RRBZ recogieron las pistas y a analizarlos nuevamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-¿Lo notaron?-dijo Brick.-Por supuesto-dijeron Boomer y Butch. Entonces los RRBZ se fueron volando de su casa y se dirigían hacia algún lugar.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas hasta que ellas vieron a los RRBZ quienes volaban a toda velocidad.-Oigan chicos ¿a dónde van?-dijo Momoko.-Creemos saber finalmente quién es el responsable del secuestro de miss Bellum, si quieren saberlo sigannos!!-dijo Brick mientras que él y los otros chicos volaban a toda velocidad. Las chicas se miraron y asintieron y decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron para alcanzar a los RRBZ y todos volaban hacia algún lugar.-Oigan, ¿A dónde vamos todos?-preguntó Blossom.-Iremos a la oficina del alcalde-respondió Brick, las PPGZ se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.-¿La oficina del alcalde?-dijo Buttercup muy confundida.-Así es, supimos por dónde empezar-dijo Butch muy seguro. Todos se dirigían a la oficina del alcalde hasta llegar allí.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron a la oficina del alcalde, entraron por la puerta y en ese momento vieron a alguien disfrazado con ropa negra y el rostro cubierto también, parecía un ladrón, Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron a alguien más a su lado, era miss Bellum, que parecía que estaba desmayada y estaba recostada en un sofá.

-Alto ahí, así que usted es el secuestrador de miss Bellum, ya lo tenemos-dijo Blossom. El sujeto trato de escapar pero Brick usó una pequeña bola de fuego de su cerbatana haciendo que el sujeto se cayera.-Es hora que descubramos quién es el secuestrador-dijo Blossom, se preparaba para desenmascarar al sujeto pero Brick dijo algo.-No es necesario, porque ya sabemos quién es ese sujeto-dijo Brick confiado, Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Ya sabes quién puede ser ese secuestrador?-dijo Blossom confundida, Brick miró al sujeto.-¿Por qué no se los dice usted mismo, señor secuestrador? o debería decir, ¡Señor alcalde!-dijo Brick señalándolo, las PPGZ se sorprendieron por lo que dijo. En ese momento el sujeto mostró su rostro, era el señor alcalde, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que pasaba.-Bien señor alcalde, es hora que empiece a hablar-dijo Brick muy seriamente, el alcalde se sentía triste al ser descubierto.

-No puede ser, creí que ustedes se tardarían en darse cuenta de mi plan, pero ¿cómo lo supieron?-dijo el alcalde, las PPGZ querían saber cómo los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso también.-Eso fue algo complicado, pero nos dimos cuenta cuando el alcalde nos dio las pistas, nosotros podemos detectar el aura negra de los villanos pero también el aura blanca de las chicas, los podemos detectar aún cuando ellos tocaron las pistas, pero no detectamos ninguna señal de aura, no fueron los villanos, tampoco fueron las chicas, y como el alcalde fue el único quien encontró las pistas, supimos que él sería la clave de este misterio-dijo Brick, todos estaban sorprendidos.-¿Por qué señor alcalde, por qué hizo todo esto?-dijo Blossom.-Pues resulta que el día de pago de miss Bellum llegó pero le debo mucho dinero y yo quería comprarme un nuevo yate, pero el problema que el precio es la misma cantidad que le debo a miss Bellum, no podía decirle que no podía pagarle sino me dejaría-dijo el alcalde.-Y por eso inventó un secuestro para hacer que miss Bellum desapareciera-dijo Boomer.-Y de esa forma para no llamar la atención de su plan-dijo Butch.-Señor alcalde no debió haber hecho eso-dijo Bubbles.-Es muy cruel al hacer algo tan mal-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento miss Bellum se estaba levantando, el alcalde se acercó a ella.-Miss Bellum, ¿se encuentra bien?, no quise lastimarla, sólo le dí un tranquilizante en su café pero yo sólo quería…-dijo el alcalde muy apenado pero miss Bellum le hablo.-Señor alcalde, mi paga por favor!-dijo miss Bellum muy sería.-Miss Bellum, por favor no hay que ser tan apurada…-dijo el alcalde un poco nervioso pero ella continuaba.-Ningún apuro, mi paga, usted me lo prometió, ya me debe como casi una eternidad-dijo miss Bellum muy seria.-Señor alcalde no debe ser malo con ella, dele lo que se merece-dijo Blossom.-Es verdad debe cumplir con su promesa-dijo Bubbles.-Es verdad, ya páguele-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ y miss Bellum discutían con el señor alcalde, los RRBZ los veían muy confundidos, se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y se retiraron sin tomar importancia del asunto.

Era de noche, en la calle los RRBZ pensaban en tirar sus ropas de detectives a la basura pero luego pensaron en algo.

P.O.V. de Momotaro: _"Era las 9:00 p.m., quizás los chicos y yo no somos tan buenos como detectives pero al menos resolvimos este caso, bueno…, que importa estas ropas nos gustan. Y es así como nosotros resolvimos este gran misterio"_

Los RRBZ tenían sus manos en los bolsillos de sus sacos y se retiraban en la noche como si fueran grandes detectives.

**Quizas no fue muy interesante, pero que mas dá, no se pierdan los episodios 15, gracias y comenten**


	29. episodio 15, parte 1

**Aqui estan 2 episodios mas, el primero lo disfrutaran mas que el segundo, comenten**

15.A.-La modelo de Tokio

Los RRBZ estaban en su casa viendo algún programa de televisión, era un concurso de modelos, los chicos se veían algo interesados.-Apuesto que la modelo Anzu Arakaki ganará ese concurso-dijo Momotaro.-Yo también-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Ya tenemos los resultados, la modelo ganadora es... ¡Anzu Arakaki!-dijo el anunciador del concurso.-¡¡Sííííí!!-gritaron los chicos de alegría.-Sabíamos que ella ganaría!-dijo Miyashiro.-Ella ganó, que bien!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Ahora señorita Anzu, como la nueva modelo de Tokio, tendrá el privilegio de ser premiada por el alcalde de la ciudad mañana-dijo el anunciador.-Sería grandioso poder estar con el alcalde y claro poder conocer al fin a esos jóvenes héroes-dijo la modelo muy emocionada, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Oyeron eso?, dijo que quiere conocernos-dijo Momotaro sorprendido.-Eso es grandioso-dijo Kaoretsu.-No lo se, ¿qué tal si se refería a las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Miyashiro algo preocupado.-Quizás tengas razón-dijo Momotaro algo decepcionado.-Tal vez-dijo Kaoretsu decepcionado. Los chicos estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas.

Mas tarde, los RRBZ caminaban algo tristes por la ciudad pero en ese momento se encontraron con el alcalde quien iba en su limosina junto con miss Bellum, el alcalde se dio cuenta cuando los RRBZ estaban por su camino.-Chicos, que bueno que los encontré, los estaba buscando por todas partes-dijo el alcalde.-¿A nosotros?¿Por qué?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-Quiero que me hagan un favor, lo que pasó fue...-dijo el alcalde y en ese momento se empieza a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

La modelo Anzu llegó con el alcalde.-Es bueno que por fin lo conozca en persona, señor alcalde-dijo Anzu.-Felicitaciones por ser la nueva modelo de nuestra ciudad, señorita Anzu-dijo el alcalde dándole la mano.-Muchas gracias-dijo Anzu.-Mañana será su premiación, pero necesitara estar en un domicilio para esperar su premiación, necesitará unos guardaespaldas-dijo el alcalde.-Sí, me gustaría conocerlos en persona-dijo Anzu.-Por supuesto, usted conocerá a las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo el alcalde.-No me refiero a ellas, hablo acerca de esos chicos, los nuevos héroes-dijo Anzu emocionada. El alcalde se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

//Fin del flashback//

-¡¡¿Nosotros?!!-dijeron los chicos en voz alta.-Asi es, serán los guardaespaldas de la modelo Anzu hasta mañana, los llevaré con ella-dijo el alcalde, los chicos estaban algo pensativos.-¿Por qué no? Además ¿qué podría salir mal?-dijo Momotaro.

Más tarde, en un edificio, los RRBZ llegaron.-Bueno ya estamos aquí, vamos-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y todos entraron, adentro ellos vieron a Anzu quien se miraba en un gran espejo, estaba modelando, en ese momento los RRBZ la habían visto así y ellos se dieron cuenta que era hermosa de esa forma, ellos se sonrojaron y se dieron la vuelta.-Asi que ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, son mas lindos en persona que en televisión-dijo Anzu, los RRBZ se voltearon nuevamente, ya estaban tranquilos.

-Señorita Anzu, es bueno que la conociéramos-dijo Brick rascándose su cabeza.-No esperáramos que fuéramos sus guardaespaldas-dijo Boomer.-Es algo extraño pero que mas da-dijo Butch.-Pues me alegro que ustedes sean mis guardaespaldas-dijo Anzu mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Los RRBZ estaban algo nerviosos ya que no podían creer que estarían con una hermosa chica.

Mas tarde, los RRBZ solo estaban en la sala sentados en unos sofás pensando.-No puedo creer que la señorita Anzu sea mas bonita en persona-dijo Brick preocupado.-No esperáramos que estuviéramos con ella tan pronto-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Sí, pero estamos actuando muy raros en frente de ella-dijo Butch preocupado. En ese momento escucharon un grito.-¡¡Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿podrían venir a ayudarme?!!-gritó Anzu, los RRBZ fueron a buscarla, ellos la encontraron tirada en el suelo de su habitación, ella parecía que se encontraba asustada, los RRBZ vieron que ella se veía muy sensual en esa posición, se sonrojaron mucho, se sentían muy nerviosos, querían irse pero solo voltearon sus caras.-¿Qué... sucede... señorita Anzu?-dijo Brick nervioso.-Chicos, hay una araña por ahí!!-dijo Anzu asustada, los RRBZ vieron que había una pequeña araña por la pared, se encontraban confundidos.-¿Tantos gritos por una pequeña araña?, eso me recuerda a Blossom-dijo Brick confundido y comenzó a recordar algo.

//Flashback//

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban volando afuera de un edificio, estaban buscando algo, Brick y Blossom vieron algo y quisieron ver qué es.-Creo que vi algo-dijo Blossom y se acercó a ver, Brick la siguió, ambos vieron que era una pequeña araña en la pared del edificio, Blossom estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.-¡¡Aaaaahh!!, ¡¡Una araña, no quiero que se me acerque!!-gritó Blossom poniéndose por detrás de Brick para alejarse de la araña, Brick estaba confundido.-¿Le tiene miedo a una pequeña araña?-dijo Brick sintiendo decepción.

//Fin del flashback//

Los RRBZ estaban algo confundidos y decidieron sacar la araña de la habitación, Anzu seguía en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron los RRBZ.-Que bueno que se deshicieron de esa araña, gracias-dijo Anzu con unos bellos ojos, los RRBZ se sonrojaron al verla.-Bueno... no hay... problema... pero... ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?-dijo Brick ruborizado, Anzu los notó en ese estado.-¿Qué sucede chicos?, parece que están asustados-dijo Anzu algo coqueta.-No es eso, es solo...-dijo Boomer ruborizado.-...Que tenemos calor-dijo Butch ruborizado. Los RRBZ se retiraron dejándola en su habitación.

Mas tarde, los RRBZ se encontraban preocupados.-No creo que pueda con esto-dijo Brick algo molesto.-No fue buena idea después de todo-dijo Boomer triste.-Esto es humillante, tener que estar asustados de una chica-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ se encontraban en una difícil situación, pero luego Anzu los llamaba nuevamente.-Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿podrían venir por un momento?-dijo Anzu, los RRBZ se molestaron un poco y fueron a su habitación. En la habitación, ellos vieron a Anzu que usaba un traje de baño, se veía muy sexy.-¿Qué les parece?-dijo Anzu, los RRBZ se sonrojaron mucho y se voltearon, Anzu los veía muy confundida.-¿Qué pasa chicos, demasiada mujer para ustedes?-dijo Anzu modelando, los RRBZ no podían decir algo ya que estaban muy traumatizados.-Vaya vaya, parece ser que los héroes tienen un punto débil-dijo Anzu como burlándose.-Bueno bueno... es un bonito bikini, pero creo que ya se esta haciendo de noche... y debería descansar ahora-dijo Brick sonriendo nerviosamente.-Es verdad, debería prepararse para mañana-dijo Boomer sonriendo nerviosamente.-Para su premiación de mañana-dijo Butch sonriendo nerviosamente. Los RRBZ se retiraron y se fueron a la sala, ahí se encontraban muy preocupados.-Anzu es más coqueta de lo que pensaba-dijo Brick nervioso.-Pero somos sus guardaespaldas, parece ser que quiere impresionar a todo el mundo con su estilo-dijo Boomer nervioso.-Por eso fue que nos eligió a nosotros-dijo Butch nervioso.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, las PPGZ habían llegado.-Profesor tuvimos éxito en la misión que nos dio-dijo Blossom entregando un mineral que sacó.-Gracias chicas, con esto podré investigar más sobre la composición de la Tierra-dijo el profesor.-A propósito, ¿saben donde están los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Bubbles.-Es cierto, no los hemos visto desde todo el día-dijo Buttercup.-Pues el alcalde me dijo que son guardaespaldas de Anzu Arakaki-dijo Ken. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-¿Anzu Arakaki?¿La modelo de Tokio?-dijo Blossom.-Así es, deben estar disfrutando estar con una bella chica como ella-dijo Ken pensando algo pícaro.-Es cierto, me preguntó cómo les irá estando con ella-dijo Peach riéndose. Luego Ken y Peach se dieron cuenta que las chicas se veían algo molestas y pensativas.-Chicas, ¿les pasa algo?-preguntó Ken, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta cuando les habló.-No, nada nada!!-dijo Blossom moviendo sus manos, igual que Bubbles y Buttercup. El profesor, Ken y Peach se fueron llevándose el mineral para analizarlo, las PPGZ se encontraban muy pensativas.

A la mañana siguiente, en la ciudad se estaba preparando todo para la premiación de la modelo Anzu Arakaki. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Anzu, los RRBZ estaban un poco cansados por tener que cuidar de Anzu.-Que bueno que llegó el día de la premiación-dijo Brick cansado.-Eso significa que estaremos libres-dijo Boomer cansado.-Ya me estaba hartando de todo esto-dijo Butch cansado.-Chicos, ¿me ayudarían a escoger mi ropa de hoy?-dijo Anzu desde su habitación.-¡¡No podemos, estamos ocupados ahora!!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta y ruborizados.-De acuerdo, lo haré yo misma-dijo Anzu.

Más tarde, Anzu, junto con los RRBZ se dirigían hacia el lugar de la premiación, pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que un poco de polvo negro los seguía. Todos llegaron al escenario, el alcalde los vio llegar.-Señorita Anzu, que bueno llegó, dentro de unas horas comenzaremos con la premiación, asi que tiene tiempo para vestirse elegante-dijo el alcalde.-Gracias, señor alcalde-dijo Anzu mientras se fue a una habitación, los RRBZ dieron un suspiro de alivio.-Por cierto, los Rowdyruff Boys Z pueden acompañarla para vigilarla-dijo el alcalde, los RRBZ cayeron al suelo al escuchar.

Mientras tanto, las compañías de televisión estaban llegando y preparando todo para la premiación, en ese momento el polvo negro que siguió a los chicos se unió con una cámara de televisión. Por otro lado, Anzu estaba en una habitación arreglándose, los RRBZ sólo estaban afuera esperándola.-Esto es vergonzoso-dijo Brick sintiéndose algo molesto.-Chicos, ayúdenme!!-gritó Anzu desde la habitación, los RRBZ pensaron que ella estaba en peligro y entraron enseguida, pero cuando los chicos entraron sólo vieron que Anzu sujetaba dos vestidos en sus manos.-Díganme, ¿con qué vestido me veo más bonita?-dijo Anzu guiñándoles su ojo a los RRBZ, ellos se ruborizaron mucho ya que Anzu se veía muy sexy con la ropa que llevaba puesta, ellos se voltearon porque estaban demasiado ruborizados.-Con lo que sea, es lo mismo pero por favor no siga haciendo eso-dijo Brick en su estado, al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Vaya chicos, ustedes parecen demasiado inmaduros para hablar con una chica linda como yo, ¿verdad?-dijo Anzu algo coqueta, ella se retiró llevándose un vestido para ponerse, cuando se fue, los RRBZ seguían algo ruborizados.-Esa chica nos está molestando mucho-dijo Butch ruborizado y molesto con su puño apretado.-Esto es imperdonable-dijo Boomer ruborizado y serio.-Basta! acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo Brick ruborizado y molesto con su puño.

La premiación había comenzado y el alcalde estaba en el escenario, la gente de la ciudad estaba presente.-Gente de Tokio, hoy comenzaremos con la premiación de la nueva modelo, la señorita Anzu Arakaki-dijo el alcalde, en ese momento, Anzu ingresó al escenario saludando a todos, el alcalde le entregaba un pequeño premio muy valioso, los RRBZ estaban viendo todo eso pero en ese momento detectaron aura negra. La cámara de televisión que fue infectada por el polvo negro comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo cámara, la gente al verlo se asustaron, el alcalde y Anzu estaban sorprendidos de lo que pasaba.-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo el alcalde sorprendido, el monstruo cámara vio a los dos y se preparaba a atacarlos, pero en ese momento los RRBZ aparecieron y lo golpearon.-Tendrás que enfrentar a nosotros primero-dijo Brick, los RRBZ se preparaban para pelear contra el monstruo.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó el aura negra.-Profesor, hay actividad de aura negra-dijo Peach.-Tenemos que contactar con las chicas-dijo el profesor. Las PPGZ estaban patrullando el cielo pero vieron que sus cinturones brillaron.-¿Qué sucede profesor?-dijo Blossom.-Hay actividad de aura negra en el lugar de premiación-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo iremos enseguida, los Rowdyruff Boys Z deben estar ahí también-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ volaron a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban enfrentándose al monstruo cámara, era una difícil batalla.-No podrán detenerme, enanos!!-dijo el monstruo.-No nos llames enanos!!-dijo Butch muy molesto.-Pues, acabemos con esto ya-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ comenzaron a atacarlo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Bumerán deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. El monstruo cámara recibió sus ataques y comenzó a volver a la normalidad, los chicos lo derrotaron fácilmente pero no se dieron cuenta que el polvo negro se había separado de él. Las PPGZ habían llegado al lugar pero ya era tarde.

-¿Dónde ocurrió la emergencia?-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento chicas, pero nosotros ya nos encargamos del problema-dijo Brick, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban ahí.-No puedo creerlo se nos adelantaron-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Son más rápidos que nosotras-dijo Bubbles.-Nosotros somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Butch presumiendo.-No se sientan mal, ya tendrán su oportunidad-dijo Boomer. En ese momento Anzu se acerco a los RRBZ.

-Chicos, me salvaron la vida-dijo Anzu muy contenta.-Bueno, es el deber de los héroes-dijo Brick rascándose su cabeza sintiéndose alagado. Anzu junto a los RRBZ en frente de ella.-Chicos, son los mejores chicos que he conocido, si fueran un poco mayor que yo, tal vez tenga una cita con ustedes-dijo Anzu contenta, los RRBZ se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso, las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-Chicos, creo que es hora de irme, pero antes, tomen este regalo de despedida-dijo Anzu acercándose a los chicos y luego les dio un beso en las mejillas izquierdas de cada uno, uno a Brick, uno a Boomer y uno a Butch. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron un poco con las bocas abiertas, los RRBZ se tocaron sus mejillas donde fueron besados, estaban ruborizados, de repente estaban traumatizados y comenzaron a reaccionar cómicamente, luego salieron volando hacia arriba como si fueran cohetes hasta llegar al espacio. En el espacio, comenzaron a reaccionar nuevamente y comenzaron a volar a una gran velocidad por toda la Tierra, se veía como unas luces rojo, azul y verde rodeaban toda la Tierra a una gran velocidad, los RRBZ estaban volando como locos pero gritaban y reían también, seguían volando muy alocados hasta que en un momento ellos chocaron con sus cabezas muy fuerte, luego los RRBZ comenzaron a caerse como si fueran meteoritos hasta que se estrellaron por donde se encontraba Anzu y las PPGZ, Anzu fue a ver donde se encontraban los RRBZ, ellos habían hecho un gran cráter por la caída que tuvieron. En ella los chicos se encontraban riéndose pero algo traumatizados.-¿Chicos, están bien?-dijo Anzu preocupada.-Sí,.. estamos... bien-dijeron los RRBZ moviendo sus manos derechas, seguían algo ruborizados y riéndose tontamente.-Chicos, son muy graciosos-dijo Anzu riéndose un poco.-Señorita Anzu, es hora de irnos-dijo el chofer de Anzu quien se le acerco con su limosina.-Bueno chicos ya debo irme, espero volver a verlos pronto-dijo Anzu mientras se subía a su limosina, los RRBZ al escuchar eso se levantaron y se le acercaron.-Señorita Anzu, no es muy mala después de todo-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron.-Adiós chicos, los veré muy pronto-dijo Anzu despidiéndose de los chicos.-Adiós-dijeron los RRBZ. Las PPGZ seguían en sus estados al ver que Anzu les había dado un beso a los RRBZ.

-Bueno chicos, creo que fue una gran experiencia después de todo-dijo Brick contento.-Sí, nos molestó pero lo disfrutamos también-dijo Boomer.-Así es, fue grandioso-dijo Butch, los RRBZ se preparaban para irse pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo.-Oigan chicos, ¿No creen que ya tuvimos esta sensación antes?-dijo Brick confundido, los RRBZ estaban pensando mucho.-No lo creo-dijeron los RRBZ sin tomar importancia, los chicos se fueron dejando atrás a las chicas que estaban sin palabras por lo que vieron.

-¿No creen que deberíamos trabajar como guardaespaldas para alguien más?-dijo Brick, los chicos pensaron.-No creemos que lo hagamos de nuevo-dijeron los RRBZ nerviosos, se miraron y se rieron. Los RRBZ se retiraban volando y riéndose.


	30. episodio 15, parte 2

15.B.-El ataque de los bocadillos

Un día en la ciudad, en una tienda de bocadillos, el dueño de la tienda estaba afuera esperando algo hasta que vio que un camión de entrega llegaba a su tienda.-Ya era hora que llegará mis paquetes-dijo el dueño.-Señor, aquí esta el cargamento de los bocadillos que nos encargo-dijo el conductor del camión. Luego el conductor comenzó a ayudar al dueño a bajar los grandes paquetes que contenían unos bocadillos.-Con estos bocadillos, tendré más clientes que las otras tiendas de bocadillos de la ciudad-dijo el dueño de la tienda confiado. Pero luego no se fijo que un poco de polvo negro estaba en su tienda y luego se unió con los bocadillos que había comprado esos comenzaron a emitir un poco de aura negra.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en una tienda de televisores, ellos estaban viendo un comercial.-Hoy en la tarde, las tiendas de bocadillos de la ciudad de Tokio tendrán los últimos tipos de bocadillos mas deliciosos de la ciudad, así que no se los pierdan y pruébenlos, los disfrutarán mucho, en especial para nuestros heroes, los Rowdyruff Boys Z, y tambien las Powerpuff Girls Z, esperamos que ellos los disfruten también-dijo el anunciador del comercial, en ese momento en la televisión se veía una gran variedad de bocadillos de todos los tipos; bollos, sandwiches, panecillos y muchos otros tipos; los chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver todo eso.-Vaya, habrán bocadillos deliciosos, será genial probar algunos de esos-dijo Momotaro emocionado.-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo algo delicioso-dijo Miyashiro emocionado.-Vamos chicos, ya compórtense, ¿quieren?-dijo Kaoretsu sintiendo lastima por ellos. Los chicos se fueron a caminar por la ciudad juntos.

Los RRBZ caminaban juntos, estaban muy tranquilos viendo las tiendas, pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo, habían algunos dueños de las tiendas que estaban afuera de sus tiendas hablando por megáfonos.-Atención, tenemos una gran oferta, tenemos bocadillos de todos tipos especialmente para los Rowdyruff Boys Z, nuestros nuevos héroes de Tokio, son los bocadillos mas deliciosos de todo Tokio-dijo un dueño de la tienda.-Y nosotros tenemos los bocadillos más deliciosos de todo Japón para nuestros nuevos héroes-dijo otro dueño de otra tienda.-Y nosotros tenemos los mejores bocadillos de todo el mundo para nuestros heroes favoritos-dijo otro dueño de otra tienda, varios dueños de diferentes tiendas comenzaban a discutir a través de los megáfonos, los chicos estaban confundidos.-Vaya, somos populares y parece como si fuéramos adorados como dioses-dijo Momotaro.-Son muy exigentes por nosotros-dijo Miyashiro.-No tienen remedio, lo hacen para demostrar que sus bocadillos son los mejores-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban pensando pero luego tuvieron una idea.-Pues será mejor que aprovechemos en esas ofertas!-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y se fueron a otra parte.

Pero durante su camino, ellos detectaron aura negra.-¿Aura negra?¿Por aquí?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-No puede ser-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-Pero se supone que ese problema no existía más-dijo Kaoretsu preocupado. Los chicos asintieron, buscaron un callejón y ahí decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ volaron hacia donde detectaron el aura negra.-Si no me equivoco, la presencia del aura negra es en esa calle-dijo Brick señalando el lugar.-Pero esa es la calle de las tiendas de bocadillos-dijo Boomer.-Será mejor que lo investiguemos-dijo Butch Los RRBZ iban a actuar pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo.-Esperen, debemos asegurar que esas chicas no intervengan en nuestra misión-dijo Brick.-¿Y como lo haremos?-dijo Butch.-Llamaremos al laboratorio para decirles que todo esta bien, de esa forma esas chicas no vendrán-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego Brick tocó su reloj y comenzó a llamar al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, Peach detectó actividad de aura negra en la ciudad-dijo Ken.-Peach, ya sabes qué hacer, llama a las chicas!-dijo el profesor. Peach estaba a punto de llamar a las PPGZ pero vieron que el monitor del laboratorio se encendió, eran los RRBZ.-Hola, profesor Utonium-dijo Brick fingiendo que todo estaba bien.-Chicos, detectamos actividad de aura negra en donde se encuentran ustedes, enviaremos a las chicas para que les ayude y...-dijo el profesor pero es interrumpido por el grito de los chicos.-¡¡No!!-gritaron los chicos asustados.-¿No?-dijo Ken confundido.-No es necesario..., lo que pasa... es una falsa alarma... y nosotros ya nos dimos cuenta... así que no llamen a las chicas... todo esta normal... descuiden, nos vemos-dijo Brick fingiendo reírse, la transmisión se apagó. El profesor, Ken y Peach estaban con dudas.-¿Habrá sido una falsa alarma?-dijo Ken un poco preocupado.-Peach será mejor que estes atento a cualquier anomalía que ocurra en la ciudad-dijo el profesor.-Entendido, profesor-dijo Peach asintiendo.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda donde los bocadillos fueron infectados por el polvo negro, empezaban a reaccionar, se escuchó unas pequeñas risas malvadas.-Bienvenido a mi tienda, prueben nuestros mejores bocadillos-dijo el dueño de esa tienda, unos clientes pidieron los bocadillos que estaban infectados con aura negra, se los llevaron a sus mesas, cuando estaban a punto de comérselos los bocadillos comenzaron a moverse, la gente quedó sorprendida al ver eso.-¿Qué les pasa?¿Creen que somos comida?-dijo un bocadillo muy molesto, entonces él y los otros bocadillos comenzaron a transformarse, parecían unos monstruos bocadillos, sólo que el problema eran muy pequeños pero eran muchos y comenzaron a asustar a la gente, la gente comenzó a salir muy asustada, el dueño de la tienda no podía creer de lo que veía.-No!, mis bocadillos estan asustando a mis clientes-dijo el dueño de la tienda tristemente.-Nosotros no seremos comida de personas, nos vengaremos de todos los humanos!!-dijo otro bocadillo monstruo, los bocadillos comenzaron a juntarse y marcharon por la ciudad asustando a toda persona que veían.

Por otro lado, los RRBZ estaban buscando por la calle de las tiendas de bocadillos el aura negra.-No esta por aquí, debe haberse escapado-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ seguían buscando pero en ese momento los dueños de las otras tiendas los vieron.-Pero si son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, son mis héroes favoritos-dijo un dueño de una tienda, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta cuando los llamó.-Disculpe señor, pero ¿no vio algo anormal por aquí?-preguntó Brick.-No nada, pero ¿qué les parece si prueban algunos de mis bocadillos?-respondió el dueño, los RRBZ no sabían qué responder.-Les haré una oferta de veinte por uno, ¿qué les parece?-dijo el dueño contento, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-Por supuesto-dijeron los RRBZ de inmediato. Los RRBZ estaban sentados en una mesa y miraban si algo malo pasaba.-Pues parece que no hay peligro aquí-dijo Boomer.-Chicos, aquí están, pruébenlos los disfrutaran mucho-dijo el dueño de la tienda, los RRBZ se sorprendieron al ver la enorme cantidad de bocadillos que tenían para comer.-Pues, comamos!-dijo Brick en voz alta, los RRBZ empezaron a comer muy rápido, pasaron mucho tiempo comiendo hasta que se sintieron muy satisfechos. Despues de terminar de comer, ellos salieron de la tienda.-Vuelvan cuando quieran-dijo el dueño de la tienda, los RRBZ caminaron a buscar el aura negra.-Vaya, fueron demasiados bocadillos-dijo Brick tocándose su estomago, Boomer y Butch hacían lo mismo mientras seguían caminando y buscando el aura negra. En otra parte de la ciudad, los bocadillos monstruos seguían asustando a la gente.-Ahora, todos tiemblen ante el poder de los bocadillos!!-dijeron los bocadillos monstruos.

Los RRBZ seguían buscando el aura pero luego se fijaron que otro dueño de otra tienda los llamó.-Rowdyruff Boys Z, pasen a mi tienda, tengo los mejores bocadillos especialmente para ustedes-dijo el dueño. Los RRBZ entraron a la tiendan y ahí tuvieron otro montón de bocadillos para comer.-Parece que no hay peligro aquí pero no podemos desperdiciar esto, así que comamos-dijo Brick algo preocupado, Boomer y Butch estaban ese estado también, los RRBZ volvieron a comer muchos bocadillos incluso hasta no poder.

Mientras tanto los bocadillos monstruos seguían multiplicándose y asustando a la gente mientras seguían emitiendo sus auras negras, desde el laboratorio, Peach volvió a detectar aura negra.

-Profesor hay actividad de aura negra en la ciudad nuevamente-dijo Peach.-¿Creen que sea otra falsa alarma?-dijo Ken.-No lo sé, pero los Rowdyruff Boys Z no están ahí, ¿dónde podrán estar?-dijo Peach.-No tenemos otra elección, tendremos que llamar a las chicas aunque los chicos lo nieguen-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach. En el parque de la ciudad, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban sentadas en un banco del parque comiendo juntas unos bocadillos que compraron pero luego se fijaron que sus cinturones brillaron, se miraron y asintieron, buscaron un lugar y ahí decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron hacia la emergencia.-¿Qué sucede? Me interrumpieron comiendo mis bocadillos!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta y haciendo rabietas.-Chicas, hay actividad de aura negra en la ciudad, los chicos dijeron que podría ser una falsa alarma pero no estamos muy seguros de eso, así que tendrán que investigar ustedes-dijo el profesor.-¿Más problemas de aura negra? Esto es muy extraño-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-No hay remedio, tendremos que averiguarlo-dijo Buttercup.-Muy bien chicas, vayamos y terminemos rápido para que pueda comer mis bocadillos-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ volaron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ salían de la tienda de bocadillos muy lentamente, parece que tenían un problema, sus estómagos estaban demasiados llenos, los sujetaban con sus manos porque estaban muy pesados.-Vuelvan cuando quieran-dijo el dueño de la tienda, los RRBZ caminaban con sus estómagos demasiados llenos.-Vaya..., creo que... comimos demasiados... bocadillos-dijo Brick cansado.-Es verdad, pero comimos como si fuéramos reyes-dijo Butch cansado. Los RRBZ seguían caminando pero luego detectaron aura negra muy cerca de ellos, luego vieron a mucha gente que estaba huyendo de algo, eran los bocadillos monstruos que seguían asustando a la gente.

-Alto ahí, monstruos-dijo Brick señalándolos, los bocadillos monstruos se dieron cuenta cuando los llamó.-Ustedes no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo el líder de los bocadillos.-¿Más bocadillos? No creo poder seguir con esto-dijo Boomer sintiéndose un poco mal.-Más les vale que no intenten detenernos, al menos que quieran enfrentarnos!-dijo el lider de los bocadillos molesto.-Pues nosotros los detendremos-dijo Brick, los RRBZ sacaron sus armas pero tenían un poco de dificultades para usarlos debido a sus pesos, los bocadillos estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba.-Bueno, comencemos a atacarlos primero-dijo el líder de los bocadillos. El líder de los bocadillos comenzó a atacar a los chicos, era muy veloz para ellos.-Ya me hiciste enojar-dijo Brick tratando de atacar al bocadillo con su ataque pero no lo alcanzaba.-No se burlaran de nosotros-dijo Butch molesto mientras atacaba al bocadillo con su ataque pero no lo alcanzaba.-Chicos, tenemos que tener un plan porque...-dijo Boomer pero en ese momento eructó, se tapó su boca.-Lo siento-dijo Boomer.-Ja ja, no son tan rudos como parecía-dijo el líder de los bocadillos burlándose, Butch al escuchar eso se molestó y se acercó al bocadillo.-Es suficiente, te retó a un duelo de uno contra uno!!-dijo Butch. Todos los demás se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-¿Te atreves a desafiarme a mí?-dijo el líder de los bocadillos.-¿Qué pasa?¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí?-dijo Butch.-Pues, hagámoslo!!-dijo el líder de los bocadillos molesto.

Butch y el líder de los bocadillos estaban de espaldas, todos los demás estaban viéndolos.-Hasta la cuenta de cinco, comenzamos a atacar-dijo Butch.-Por mí esta bien-dijo el bocadillo. Luego Butch y el bocadillo comenzaron a caminar y a contar, cuando contaron cinco, se voltearon rápidamente y comenzaron a atacar, el bocadillo comenzó a lanzar de su boca, el relleno de que estaba hecho, Butch lo esquivó con dificultad debido a su peso pero luego usó su ataque y alcanzó al bocadillo, los otros bocadillos estaban sorprendidos al ver que su líder fue derrotado.-Butch, lo lograste-dijo Brick.-Eso fue muy efectivo-dijo Boomer. Los otros bocadillos se reunieron con su líder quien seguía en el suelo.-Bien, parece ser que perdieron, así que ríndanse-dijo Brick, pero los bocadillos se molestaron.-¿Creen que hicimos una apuesta? No nos rendiremos sólo porque nuestro líder perdió contra uno de ustedes-dijo uno de los bocadillos monstruo. Los RRBZ al escuchar dieron unos suspiros de decepción.-Sabíamos que dirían eso, por eso les agradecemos que se juntaran todos ustedes en un solo punto-dijo Brick. Los bocadillos monstruos al darse cuenta de eso se miraron entre ellos y todos estaban juntos, los RRBZ a pesar de estar muy pesados, hicieron un esfuerzo y atacaron a los bocadillos monstruos con sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Bumerán deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. Los ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a todos los bocadillos monstruos, ellos comenzaron a reaccionar y volvieron a la normalidad. El polvo negro que infectó a los bocadillos se alejó del lugar, en el suelo sólo estaba una enorme cantidad de bocadillos, los RRBZ los derrotaron.-Buen trabajo chicos, eso fue muy difícil pero lo logramos-dijo Brick.-Pero ¿qué haremos con todo estos bocadillos?-dijo Boomer.-Pues yo estoy demasiado lleno para seguir comiendo-dijo Butch.-Si sigo comiendo, voy a estallar-dijo Brick tocándose su estómago, pero luego sintió algo.-Estas auras, son las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Brick en voz alta, Boomer y Butch se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Le dijimos a los del laboratorio que no las llamara!-dijo Butch molesto.-Pues ya no podemos hacer algo-dijo Boomer.-O quizás sí, dejemos que esas chicas se encarguen de todo eso, después de todo ganamos esta pelea-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ se fueron del lugar dejando los bocadillos.

Las PPGZ llegaron al lugar, pero no vieron a alguien, sólo estaban los bocadillos en el suelo.-Vaya, esos bocadillos se ven deliciosos-dijo Blossom.-Pero no veo ningún peligro aquí-dijo Bubbles.-Quizás llegamos tarde-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Quizás tengas razón, los Rowdyruff Boys Z deben haber solucionado el problema-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ sólo pensaban en qué hacer con los bocadillos que estaban en el suelo. Mientras tanto los RRBZ se alejaban caminando porque todavía estaban muy llenos por la enorme cantidad de bocadillos que comieron hace rato.-Fue una muy difícil situación-dijo Butch.-Sí, ya no podría seguir con eso-dijo Boomer.-Ya estoy demasiado lleno para cenar, pero que bueno que al final el problema con bocadillos se acabó-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ caminaban a su casa sintiéndose aliviados.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela de Tokio, Momotaro , Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban entrando a su escuela pero luego vieron que un gran grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos, los chicos fueron a ver lo que pasaba, pero luego los chicos estaban con sus bocas abiertas al ver que se trataba una distribución de bocadillos a todos los estudiantes. Luego Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se acercaron a Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, quienes estaban con sus bocas abiertas.-Hola chicos, ¿saben?, encontramos varios bocadillos en el suelo ayer-dijo Momoko.-Su dueño nos dijo que podiamos llevarnos pero no podíamos comerlo todo-dijo Miyako.-Por eso decidimos compartirlo con todos los chicos de la escuela para ahorrarnos el favor-dijo Kaoru. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron como los estudiantes tomaban y comian los bocadillos de ayer.-Oigan chicos, ¿quieren unos bocadillos gratis?-dijo Momoko, los RRBZ al escuchar eso se cayeron al suelo, las PPGZ estaban confundidas por lo que les pasaba a los RRBZ.-¿Qué les sucede?-dijo Momoko muy confundida.-Por favor, no más bocadillos-dijo Momotaro muy triste cómicamente.-Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con bocadillos-dijo Miyashiro triste cómicamente.-Estoy harto de comer bocadillos-dijo Kaoretsu triste cómicamente.

Los RRBZ estaban tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de sufrimiento cómicamente.-No queremos más bocadillos!!-dijeron los RRBZ lloriqueando cómicamente en el suelo, las PPGZ estaban muy confundidas de lo que pasaba. Los RRBZ seguían retorciéndose con mucha agonía al ver tantos bocadillos.

**Creo que les gusto mas el primero que el segundo, verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 16, gracias y comenten**


	31. episodio 16, parte 1

**Aqui esta otro episodio y un nuevo personaje, lean y comenten**

16.-El primo de los RRBZ

En la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se estaban levantando de sus camas, llevaban sus pijamas puestas; Momotaro llevaba una pijama roja; Miyashiro llevaba una pijama azul oscuro y un antifaz para dormir; Kaoretsu llevaba una pijama verde oscuro y un gorro para dormir. Los RRBZ se levantaron, fueron al baño, se cepillaron los dientes e hicieron gárgaras con agua, los tres hicieron todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Luego, los chicos se vistieron con unos nuevos tipos de ropas. Momotaro usaba un polo rojo y negro, unos pantalones y una chaqueta roja, seguía usando su gorra rojo y negro; Miyashiro usaba un polo negro, pantalones y chaqueta azul oscuro; Kaoretsu usaba un polo negro, pantalones y chaqueta verde oscuro y nuevos goggles verde oscuro; los RRBZ usaban su segundo tipo de ropa.-Estas nuevas ropas se ven geniales, pero aún podemos usar nuestras primeras nuevas ropas-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.

Los chicos bajaron a recoger sus almuerzos, ahí estaba la señora Sarah.-Buenos días, chicos-dijo la señora.-Buenos días, señora Sarah-dijeron los chicos. Los chicos recogieron sus almuerzos y luego se fueron a la escuela pero la señora Sarah les dijo algo.-Chicos, tendremos visita, así que no se tarden mucho...-dijo la señora pero los RRBZ ya se habían ido.

Los chicos caminaban juntos a la escuela.-Es un día muy tranquilo, ¿no lo creen chicos?-dijo Momotaro contento, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. Los RRBZ seguían caminando pero luego vieron que en su camino estaban las PPGZ, ellas se dieron cuenta que ellos iban en el mismo camino.-Hola chicos-dijo Momoko. Las PPGZ también usaban sus segundo tipo de ropa.-Hola chicas-dijo Momotaro. Los grupos de chicos y chicas decidieron caminar a la escuela.-Díganme, ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo Miyako sonriendo a Miyashiro, él estaba un poco nervioso.-Pues... estamos bien-dijo Miyashiro un poco ruborizado.-¿Planean hacerse de nuevo los más populares en la escuela?-dijo Kaoru molestando a Kaoretsu.-Estamos bien como estamos-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ entraron a su salón de clases y fueron a sus asientos, la maestra Keane ingresó y las clases comenzaron.-Buenos días niños, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, espero que le den un buena bienvenida-dijo la maestra. En ese momento un chico entró al salón, tenía un corto cabello marrón y comenzó a presentarse.-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Shun Kimura, mucho gusto de conocerlos-dijo el estudiante saludando a todos. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban confundidos al escuchar su nombre.-¿Kimura?-dijeron los RRBZ confundidos, luego las clases comenzaron.

En la hora de descanso, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban pensando en el nuevo chico.-Creo que ese nuevo chico tiene algo familiar, deberíamos hablar con él-dijo Momotaro mientras pensaba, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, los chicos fueron a buscar al nuevo chico, pero luego vieron que varias chicas de su salón de clases estaban hablando con él, se estaban enamorando de él.-Shun eres muy apuesto, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?-dijo una chica.-No Shun, conmigo-dijo otra chica. Shun se sentía muy popular al estar con tantas chicas.-Chicas, tranquilas-dijo Shun tratando de calmar a todas.-Shun, ten una cita conmigo!!-gritó una chica, era Momoko, quien estaba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru, lo saludaba con su mano muy enamorada, al parecer Shun le empezaba a gustarle.-Seguro, tal vez-dijo Shun, Momoko le gusto al oir eso.-Vaya vaya, parece que Momoko le empezó a gustar ese chico-dijo Miyashiro.-Qué aburrido es esto-dijo Kaoretsu desinteresado. Momotaro sólo dio la espalda y se retiraba, los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de eso.-Momotaro, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Miyashiro.-Nada, sólo regresemos, las clases van a comenzar de nuevo-dijo Momotaro, se notaba algo molesto, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban confundidos y decidieron volver a su salón de clases.

En el salón de clases, Momotaro estaba sentado pensando, se notaba un poco molesto, pero luego sintió algo en su pie izquierdo, había pisado una bolsa llena de lodo, se había manchado su zapatilla y una parte de su pantalón.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kaoretsu acercándose junto con Miyashiro.-Estoy manchado con lodo, ¿quién me jugó esta broma?-dijo Momotaro molesto. En ese momento, Shun se acercó a ellos.-¿Ustedes son los chicos nuevos que vinieron hace poco tiempo aqui?, mucho gusto de conocerlos y aquí hay un regalo para ustedes como muestra de mi amistad-dijo Shun contento entregándoles unos pequeños regalos a cada uno. Cuando Momotaro abrió su regalo salió un brillo intenso que lastimó sus ojos, era una pequeña linterna que se encendió al momento que abrió el regalo. Cuando Miyashiro abrió su regalo salió una rana que saltó a su cara, se asustó un poco y se quitó la rana de su cara. Cuando Kaoretsu abrió su regalo salió una cantidad de pintura verde que manchó su cara, se limpió su cara con su mano. Shun les había jugado una broma, los demás estudiantes se estaban riendo de los RRBZ, incluso las PPGZ, los RRBZ se sentían muy humillados por la broma de Shun, los chicos se encontraban molestos.

Al termino de la escuela, los chicos regresaban a su casa aunque seguían molestos por las bromas de Shun.-Ya me las pagara ese bromista-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No puedo creer que cayéramos en sus tontas bromas-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto.-Si se atreve a molestarnos de esa manera, no se lo perdonaré-dijo Momotaro molesto. Los RRBZ llegaron a su casa, cuando entraron vieron a la señora Sarah quien estaba hablando con alguien, los chicos se sorprendieron mucho con sus bocas abiertas al ver que se trataba de Shun, el nuevo chico de la escuela.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-dijo Momotaro muy molesto.-Eh? Entonces son ustedes los chicos que mi tía Sarah estaba hablando-dijo Shun sorprendido.-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Chicos, ¿ya conocen a mi sobrino?-dijo la señora.-Pues sí, nos jugó buenas bromas en frente de todos-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Fue un saludo de bienvenida-dijo Shun tranquilo.-Esperen ¿eres el sobrino de la señora Sarah?-dijo Momotaro dándose cuenta de algo.-Es verdad, su apellido nos suena familiar-dijo Miyashiro.-Sabíamos que había algo familiar en ese chico-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pues será mejor que todos ustedes se presenten de nuevo-dijo la señora.-Mi tía tiene razón, será mejor que yo empieze-dijo Shun y luego comenzó a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Shun Kimura, soy el sobrino de Sarah Kimura, mis padres se mudaron a esta ciudad y decidí visitar a mi tía quien se encontraba muy sola, bueno y ahora, quienes son ustedes-dijo Shun. Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos pero decidieron presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Momotaro Akamatsu-dijo el pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Miyashiro Gotobatsu-dijo el rubio

-Mi nombre es Kaoretsu Matsumoto-dijo el moreno

Shun estaba confundido por sus presentaciones.-¿Esos son sus nombres?, pero si son unos nombres muy tontos y pasados de moda-dijo Shun, los chicos se enojaron al escuchar eso.-Oye, no teníamos otros nombres-dijo Momotaro molesto pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-_"Aunque quizás es cierto, debimos pensar en otros nombres"_-pensó Momotaro preocupado.-Esos ya son nuestros nombres oficiales-dijo Miyashiro.-Será mejor que te acostumbres a llamarnos así-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Por favor chicos, discúlpenlo, Shun suele pelearse cuando conoce a alguien nuevo-dijo la señora tratando de calmar a todos.

-Bueno bueno, con que ustedes son los hijos adoptivos de mi tía, pues es muy extraño que mi tía tenga a unos chicos como ustedes como sus hijos, eso significa que son como mis primos-dijo Shun.-Pues escucha, chico presumido, aunque tengamos un primo como tú, espero que no nos trates como unos tontos en la escuela en frente de todos-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, Shun comenzó a hablarle.-Pues como tú lo dices, tienes un nombre muy anticuado-dijo Shun como molestándolo, Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Además, un chico como tú que cae en una broma tan fácil, no es tan listo como lo creí-dijo Shun, Momotaro se molestó un poco.-Aparte, no pareces tan brillante como para diferenciar un saludo de una broma, eres muy estúpido-dijo Shun, Momotaro se molestó más.-No tienes tanto cerebro como para controlar unas situaciones que cualquier idiota cae-dijo Shun, Momotaro estaba muy enojado ya no podía resistir más y quiso golpear a Shun.-Ya me hiciste enojar de verdad!!-dijo Momotaro enojado, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo sujetaron para calmarlo.-Por favor cálmense todos, tengamos una buena bienvenida como en familia, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la señora calmando a todos.

En la noche, los RRBZ estaban cenando junto con la señora Sarah y también con Shun, parece que los RRBZ aún no hacían las pases con Shun.-A propósito chicos, ¿saben? Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, los nuevos heroes de Tokio-dijo Shun mirando a los chicos, ellos estaban muy nerviosos al escuchar eso, por poco Shun descubre sus identidades.-Sí sí claro, se parecen un poco-dijo la señora Sarah sonriendo nerviosa tratando de ocultar las identidades de los chicos.-Pues sí, me gustan un poco esos héroes, creo que se llaman Butch, Boomer y el otro... creo que se llama Brigde-dijo Shun.-¡¡No es Brigde, es Brick!!-gritó Momotaro molesto, todos se dieron cuenta.-Es verdad, se me olvidó su nombre-dijo Shun sonriendo y poniendo su mano derecha en su cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Shun, Momotaro estaba nervioso de lo que dijo.-Bueno eso... es lógico, sus nombres son conocidos por todos en la ciudad-dijo Momotaro tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-Escucha, primo, fue unas malas bromas que nos jugaste en la escuela pero espero que no te acostumbres-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas por hoy-dijo Miyashiro.-Descuiden chicos, prometo que trataré de llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo Shun.-Ojala que eso sea cierto-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, todos siguieron comiendo sus cenas.

Mientras tanto afuera de la ciudad, un poco de polvo negro se movía por la ciudad buscando algo. Parece ser que los RRBZ como los nuevos primos de Shun comenzaban a formar un lazo parentesco con él aunque no tuvieran parentesco alguno, sin embargo eso no estaba muy seguro.


	32. episodio 16, parte 2

A la mañana siguiente, los RRBZ se dirigían a la escuela muy pensativos, tenían un primo que al parecer no les cae bien.-Shun no parece que le agrademos mucho-dijo Miyashiro un poco preocupado.-Pues si se atreve a molestarnos, tendrá que verse conmigo-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Momotaro sólo estaba pensando. Mientras tanto, Shun salía de su casa.-Quizás mis primos tienen razón, he sido muy duro con ellos, pero...-dijo Shun mientras pensaba algo muy preocupado, pero en ese momento el polvo negro que llegó a la ciudad atacó a Shun y se desmayó. Luego Shun se levantó pero se sentía algo diferente.

En la escuela, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu solo estaban sentados en sus asientos pensando, luego Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los vieron en esos estados.-Oigan chicos, ¿qué les pasa?-dijo Momoko.-¿Están molestos por lo de ayer?-dijo Miyako.-Sólo fue una broma del nuevo chico, no se sientan mal por eso-dijo Kaoru.-Estamos bien, gracias-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Luego Shun ingresó al salón de clases, se veía algo diferente.

Las clases de educación física comenzaron, los RRBZ decidieron hacer la misma actividad juntos. En la carrera de atletismo, todos los estudiantes estaban formados en línea horizontal corriendo en una gran pista ovalada para ver quién corría más rápido, luego de algunos estudiantes, seguía el turno de Momotaro.-Ya llegó mi turno, vean esto chicos-dijo Momotaro luego dio unos pasos adelantes para formarse con otros chicos, pero cuando Miyashiro y Kaoretsu vieron su espalda estaban muy asustados, Momotaro estaba a punto de comenzar a correr pero los otros chicos le hablaron.-Momotaro... tienes... tienes...-dijo Miyashiro muy nervioso.-¿Qué pasa, chicos?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-Hay... una... ¡¡tarántula en tu espalda!!-dijo Kaoretsu muy nervioso. Momotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron y trató de ver en su espalda y había una pequeña tarántula en su espalda, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, él estuvo muy nervioso y dio un grito de susto, luego comenzó a salir corriendo a gran velocidad mientras gritaba.-¡¡¡Sáquenmelo, sáquenmelo, si me pica me voy a morir!!!-gritó Momotaro mientras seguía corriendo por la pista de atletismo, pero ya daba demasiadas vueltas, todos los estudiantes estaban confundidos al ver a Momotaro corriendo de esa manera, Shun, quien estaba entre otros estudiantes, sonreía malvadamente.

En la cafetería de la escuela, los chicos estaban pensando lo que ocurrió hace rato.-No puedo creer que esta tarántula era solo un juguete-dijo Momotaro molesto y avergonzado por lo de hace rato.-No nos culpes, no pudimos diferenciar una verdadera tarántula de una de juguete-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Creen que Shun quiso volvernos a jugar otra broma?-dijo Miyashiro preocupado. Los RRBZ estaban un poco preocupados, pero luego cuando sacaron sus almuerzos, estaban llenos de insectos, los chicos estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver sus almuerzos arruinados.-¡¡Escuchen todos, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu están almorzando insectos!!-dijo Shun en voz alta. Los demás estudiantes se rieron de los chicos, ellos se sentían muy avergonzados.-No hay duda que fue Shun-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Ya sabíamos eso-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Seguramente me hizo la misma broma de hace rato-dijo Momotaro pero luego pensó un poco preocupado.-_"Debe haber algún motivo que hace que Shun nos moleste tanto"_-pensó Momotaro.

Mas tarde, al final de las clases, los chicos estaban en su salón de clases, Momotaro estaba pensando sobre de hace rato, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru sólo estaban pensando sobre lo que les paso a los chicos.-Creen que hay alguien tan malo que haya hecho esas bromas a los chicos-dijo Kaoru.-Pobre chicos, deben sentirse muy tristes-dijo Miyako.-Supongo que es su día de mala suerte para ellos-dijo Momoko sin tomar importancia, luego Shun ingresó al salón de clases, Momoko lo vio.-Hola, Shun-dijo Momoko muy contenta saludándolo con su mano derecha, Shun se le acercó.-Hola Momoko-chan, veo que recuerdas mi nombre-dijo Shun, Momotaro se dio cuenta cuando Momoko y Shun hablaban juntos.-Momoko-chan eres muy linda-dijo Shun poniendo su brazo derecho sobre Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sorprendieron cuando hizo eso.-Oye no debes hacer eso con la gente que recién conoces-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Parece ser que eres demasiado bueno con la gente que te agrada-dijo Miyako.-Ese presumido cree que puede conseguir alguna chica de esa forma-dijo Kaoretsu.-Es demasiado confiado en sí mismo-dijo Miyashiro. Pero luego todos escucharon un ruido de un golpe en la mesa, Momotaro había dado un golpe en su mesa mientras se levantaba de su asiento, él estaba con la cabeza inclinada, luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Momoko y Shun aún en su estado, después se acercó a Shun y le agarró su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha haciendo que soltara a Momoko.-Shun, hablemos en privado ahora-dijo Momotaro de manera muy fría mientras arrastraba a Shun, ambos salían del salón de clases. Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, Miyako y Kaoru estaban muy sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que vieron.-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Momotaro?-dijo Kaoretsu confundido.-Es extraño, Momotaro nunca se molestaba por algo como eso-dijo Miyashiro confundido. Momoko estaba un poco confundida por lo que hizo Momotaro, Miyako y Kaoru estaban muy confundidas también.

Afuera de la escuela, en el jardín, Momotaro jaló a Shun hacia una pared haciendo que chocara de espalda.-¡Au! Oye eso duele, ¿por qué estas muy enojado? No debes sentirte así por algo como eso, Momoko-chan no es tu novia, ¿verdad?, ¿crees que puedes conseguir una chica linda como ella?, así que ya cálmate y mejor resígnate-dijo Shun.-No se trata de eso, quiero saber por qué estas molestando a mí y a los chicos!!-dijo Momotaro molesto. Shun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Pues no quiero decírtelo-dijo Shun moviendo su cabeza para un lado.-Entonces eres un cobarde y un perdedor que sólo se mete con los demás para su propia diversión-dijo Momotaro. Shun inclinó su cabeza, estaba molesto.-¿Quieres saber el motivo?-dijo Shun en su estado.-Habla ahora-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Cuando estaba en una escuela diferente, era nuevo también pero varios chicos me humillaban, me molestaban para sacar popularidad con los demás, me sentí como todo un perdedor, por eso decidí que para ser popular y tener amigos, debí humillar a otros ingenuos como ustedes, aunque se trate de mis primos-dijo Shun.-¿Sólo por eso?, no deberías molestar a tus familiares para hacerte popular, ¿crees que se sentirían bien por lo que les haces?, aunque no tengamos parentesco alguno, seguimos siendo tus primos, así que ya compórtate-dijo Momotaro.-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si me dices sólo eso?-dijo Shun molesto sintiendo dolor.-Si quieres tener amigos, no tienes que ser popular, solamente tienes que hacer lo correcto y tratar bien a los demás, no sólo a tus parientes sino a los otros-dijo Momotaro, Shun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Regresaré al salón, los otros chicos me esperan, deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo Momotaro luego se fue dejando atrás a Shun quien comenzó a pensar en algo.

-Momotaro tiene razón, fui demasiado grosero con mis primos, pero...-dijo Shun sintiéndose apenado pero luego le dolió su cabeza y se lo tocó con sus manos, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a emitir aura negra y cambió su apariencia, Shun se había convertido en un gorila gigante, gritaba mientras emitía su aura negra.

Los RRBZ estaban pensando en regresar a su casa pero en ese momento sintieron aura negra muy cerca de ellos, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de sus comportamientos.-¿Qué sucede, chicos?-dijo Momoko.-Hay aura negra muy cerca de nosotros-dijo Momotaro, las chicas se soprendieron por lo que dijo.-¿Cómo saben eso?-dijo Kaoru.-¿No recuerdan? Podemos detectar aura negra-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto. Los chicos asintieron y se fueron para transformarse en sus formas RRBZ. Las chicas asintieron también y se fueron para transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron la tres juntas

Luego todos volaron a buscar el aura negra.-El aura negra esta en el jardín de la escuela-dijo Brick.-Pero, ¿en qué parte?-dijo Blossom. En ese momento los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron a un gorila gigante que estaba haciendo ruido.-Ese gorila esta emitiendo aura negra-dijo Boomer.-Pobre gorila, el pobrecito debe estar confundido-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Bubbles, no es momento para tu amistad por los animales, lo volveremos a la normalidad-dijo Boomer un poco triste. Luego el gorila los vio y comenzó a atacarlos, ellos lo esquivaron.-No podemos enfrentarlo aquí, hay muchos chicos aquí-dijo Butch.-Pues llevémoslo al parque, hay suficiente espacio para enfrentarlo-dijo Buttercup. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ decidieron irse hacia el parque de la ciudad mientras el gorila los perseguía.

Todos llegaron al parque, los RRBZ vieron al gorila pero luego se fijaron que había algo familiar en él. El gorila recogió unos insectos fingió comerlos mientras señalaba y observaba a los RRBZ. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas por el comportamiento del gorila, pero luego Brick se dio cuenta de algo, y se imaginó a Shun con esa actitud, Brick reconoció al gorila, luego se acercó a Boomer y a Butch y les dijo en voz baja, ellos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Brick dijo.-Muy bien chicas, derrotemos a ese gorila de una vez-dijo Blossom, luego las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra el gorila.

-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. El ataque de las chicas se dirigía hacia el gorila, pero algo ocurrió.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. El ataque de los chicos detuvo el ataque de las chicas.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-No lo lastimen, es nuestro primo Shun-dijo Brick.-¿Qué?¿Cómo que su primo?-dijo Blossom muy confundida.-No hay tiempo para explicarles, nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Brick, luego miró a Boomer y Butch, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el gorila.

-Shun, detente!-dijo Brick.-Shun, no sigas causando destrozos-dijo Boomer.-Shun, calmate-dijo Butch. El gorila al verlos se acercó a ellos y los golpeo con una gran fuerza, los RRBZ recibieron su ataque y cayeron al suelo.-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ preocupadas.-Chicas, no se metan en esto, tenemos que ayudar a Shun-dijo Brick lastimado.-No podemos abandonar a nuestro primo, vamos a ayudarlo-dijo Boomer lastimado.-Aunque sea malo con nosotros, lo ayudaremos-dijo Butch lastimado. Luego los RRBZ estando cansados y lastimados se acercaron al gorila.

-Shun, recuerda quién eres!-dijo Brick cansado.-Debes recordarnos!-dijo Boomer cansado.-Ya despierta!-dijo Butch cansado. El gorila escuchó sus voces y comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a los chicos y cuando les jugó bromas. El gorila se tocó su cabeza con sus manos, no se sentía muy bien, se encontraba muy confuso cuando vio a los RRBZ, los miró y luego comenzó a reaccionar.-Primos!-dijo el gorila muy débil.-De acuerdo, aunque no tengamos lazos parentescos, eres un miembro de nuestra familia, te salvaremos Shun-dijo Brick. Entonces los RRBZ se prepararon para atacar al gorila.

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Bumeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó al gorila y comenzó a reaccionar, el polvo negro que infectó a Shun se separó y se fue, Shun volvió a la normalidad, quedó desmayado en el suelo, los RRBZ salvaron a su primo. Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver que el gorila era Shun.-Pero si es Shun!-dijo Blossom. Brick recogió a Shun y lo recostó en el suelo.-Es bueno que nuestro primo se encuentre a salvo-dijo Brick contento.-No puedo creer que tengan un primo-dijo Bubbles.-Para nosotros también nos costo trabajo admitirlo como nuestro primo-dijo Boomer.-Tienen suerte de tener un pariente aunque no lo sea completamente-dijo Buttercup.-Quizás sí-dijo Butch.

Luego en casa de los chicos, Shun ya se sentía mejor.-Sabía que me eran familiar, así que mis primos son los famosos Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo Shun en voz alta, los RRBZ le taparon su boca con sus manos.-No debes decir nuestra identidad secreta en voz alta-dijo Momotaro un poco nervioso y molesto.-Sí sí, claro, lo siento-dijo Shun, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo más.-Entonces esas tres chicas, Momoko-chan, Miyako y Kaoru, deben ser las Powerpuff Girls Z, ellas se parecen mucho a esas heroínas también!-dijo Shun en voz alta, pero los RRBZ le volvieron a tapar la boca con sus manos.-La identidad de esas chicas también debe ser secreta igual que la nuestra-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo, prometo no decir nada sobre las identidades de todos ustedes, incluyendo de las chicas-dijo Shun.-Muchas gracias, Shun, ahora que todo esta arreglado, puedes llevarte bien con los chicos-dijo la señora Sarah.-Lamento por haber actuado de esa forma-dijo Shun sintiéndose arrepentido por lo que hizo.-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, fuiste poseído por aura negra-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bueno, además gracias por salvarme-dijo Shun muy agradecido.-Descuida, es nuestro deber como los héroes de Tokio-dijo Miyashiro contento. Todos se veían felices excepto Momotaro, quien estuvo pensando un poco preocupado, Shun se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.-Oye Momotaro, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Shun, Momotaro se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó.-¿Eh?, no es nada, ¿No deberías tener una cita con Momoko?-dijo Momotaro un poco triste, Shun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Sobre eso?, descuida, después de lo que pasé, perdí el interés en ella, además le envié una carta de lo que pienso sobre nuestra cita-dijo Shun.

En ese momento, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Momoko estaba con Miyako y Kaoru leyendo la carta que Shun le había enviado, estaba lloriqueando cómicamente al leer la carta.-¿Rechazada?-dijo Momoko en su estado.-Te rechazó tan rápido-dijo Kaoru.-Pobre Momoko-chan, debe ser muy duro para admitirlo-dijo Miyako. Momoko seguía en su estado sosteniendo la carta de rechazo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los RRBZ.-Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella-dijo Momotaro.-Pero fue genial-dijo Shun. Momotaro y Shun se rieron un poco.-Shun creo que ya es muy tarde, deberías volver a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por tí-dijo la señora Sarah.-Gracias por recibirme, tía Sarah y a ustedes también, mis no muy primos, prometo que los visitaré para divertirnos-dijo Shun.-De acuerdo-dijo Miyashiro.-Cuidate mucho Shun-dijo Kaoretsu.-Nos veremos otro día-dijo Momotaro contento.

Shun se preparaba para tomar su taxi pero luego quiso decirle algo a Momotaro.-Te lo debo mucho a ti, Momotaro-dijo Shun, Momotaro estaba feliz al escuchar eso.-Pero aun creo que deberías cambiarte de nombre-dijo Shun, Momotaro dejo de sonreír un poco.-Creo que si sigues comportandote así, no podras conseguirte una novia-dijo Shun, Momotaro se molesto un poco.-Piénsalo, un pequeño como tú, no puede ser un buen líder con poca inteligencia-dijo Shun, Momotaro se molesto más.-En verdad, no pareces conocer mucho sobre el trabajo como líder, me das lástima-dijo Shun, Momotaro estaba muy enojado ya no podía resistir más y quiso golpear a Shun.-Espera que te de tu merecido!!-dijo Momotaro enojado, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu lo sujetaron para calmarlo.-Vaya vaya, parece ser que todo vuelve a ser como era antes-dijo Shun contento y riendose, los RRBZ estaban muy confundidos e inclinaron sus cabezas a un lado sintiéndose un poco tristes.

**Fue divertido, verdad?, no se pierdan los episodios 17, gracias y comenten**


	33. episodio 17, parte 1

**Aqui estan otros 2 episodios, lean el primero y comenten**

17.A.-El armamento de Princesa

Era un lindo día, las PPGZ estaban volando por la ciudad mientras estaban siendo ovacionados por la gente, mientras tanto Princesa veía que la gente daba ovaciones a las PPGZ, se molesto mucho.-No puedo creer que esas chicas siempre sean muy populares en toda la ciudad, no dejaré que se lleven toda la atención, me las van a pagar-dijo Princesa con envidia. Mas tarde, Princesa estaba en su mansión junto con su gata Sapphire a quien le estaba acariciando mientras pensaba.-Sapphire, no sé que hacer, las Powerpuff Girls Z hacen que toda la gente les presten más atención que yo, las odio, si ellas fueran las villanas yo sería la heroína, de esa forma todas las personas de la ciudad me darían ánimos y...-dijo Princesa pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Por supuesto!, haré que esas chicas tontas hagan maldades en la ciudad y yo las detendré, entonces yo seré la nueva heroina-dijo Princesa sonriendo malvadamente, en ese momento jaló la cola de Sapphire y luego su gata maulló, en ese momento Princesa se convirtió en su forma malvada.-Es el mejor plan que se me ocurrió, tal vez de esa forma los Rowdyruff Boys Z sean mis súbditos, pero qué estarán haciendo ahora?-dijo Princesa mientras pensaba.

Mientras tanto; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en el cine viendo una película, era una película de guerra, se veía jets, tanques y barcos, estaban muy armados, se veía explosiones y disparos, los chicos lo estaban disfrutando.-Genial!!-dijeron los chicos. Cuando la película terminó, los RRBZ salieron muy contentos.-Me encantó el ataque de los jets-dijo Momotaro.-A mí me encantó el ataque de los barcos-dijo Miyashiro.-Y a mí me encantó el ataque de los tanques-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se retiraban hacia otro lugar muy contentos.

Por otro lado, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas por la ciudad mientras hablaban.-Chicas, parece que estamos siendo más populares que los chicos-dijo Momoko.-Eso es bueno-dijo Miyako.-Finalmente estamos recuperando nuestra reputación de heroínas-dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Peach detectó algo.-Profesor, detecto aura negra en las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Peach.-Será mejor que las chicas vayan a investigar-dijo el profesor.-Pues yo esperó que los chicos no se molestan al saber que las chicas vayan a resolver ese problema-dijo Ken.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach. Luego Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron que sus cinturones brillaron, ellas asintieron y decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron hacia donde ocurría la emergencia.-Profesor, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo Blossom.-Hay aura negra en las afueras de la ciudad-dijo el profesor, luego las PPGZ fueron hacia allá.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en una tienda, estaban en la sección de juguetes, estaban viendo juguetes de guerra; Momotaro estaba tocando unos jets de juguetes, Miyashiro estaba tocando unos barcos de juguetes, Kaoretsu estaba tocando unos tanques de juguetes, los chicos se veían muy felices.-Yo espero usar un jet de verdad-dijo Momotaro.-Y yo espero usar un barco de verdad-dijo Miyashiro.-Y yo espero usar un tanque-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos parecían adictos a los juguetes de guerra.

En las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba Princesa en su forma malvada, se sentía muy triste, las PPGZ llegaron y la vieron en ese estado y decidieron acercarse a ella.-¿Princesa?¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Blossom.-Powerpuff Girls Z, que bueno que vinieron, ayúdenme-dijo Princesa suplicándoles, las PPGZ estaban confundidas al ver el comportamiento de Princesa.-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-dijo Buttercup desconfiando de Princesa.-Lo que pasa es que el jet, el barco y el tanque de guerra de mi papá estan fuera de control y no puedo detenerlos-dijo Princesa triste mientras les señalaba un jet que volaba por los aires, un barco que navegaba en la orilla del mar y un tanque que avanzaba por tierra.-¿Estan fuera de control?-dijo Bubbles confundida.-Sí, por favor deténganlos-dijo Princesa triste y suplicándoles.-Espera un minuto, ¿cómo sabemos que no se trata de una trampa?-dijo Blossom sospechando.-Tienen que creerme, por favor ¿acaso estos ojos son de una mentirosa?-dijo Princesa con unos ojos de pena, las PPGZ estaban con dudas.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que no se trate de un truco-dijo Blossom, luego las chicas se fijaron en los vehículos.-Bubbles encárgate del barco, Buttercup encárgate del tanque y yo me encargaré del jet-dijo Blossom.-De acuerdo-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup, cada una se fue volando a cada vehículo indicado, mientras tanto Princesa sonrió malvadamente mientras sacó un control remoto que estaba oculto en su espalda. Blossom entró en el jet, Bubbles entró en el barco y Buttercup entró en el tanque. Cada una de las chicas se dio cuenta que los vehículos estaban siendo manejados por control remoto y decidieron tomar el control manualmente, cuando estaban en los controles inmediatamente Princesa presionó su control remoto y de repente unos cables de acero atrapó a las chicas, ellas trataban de soltarse pero no podían.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Estoy atrapada-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-No puedo soltarme-dijo Buttercup.-Ja ja, son unas chicas estúpidas, cayeron en mi trampa-dijo Princesa desde los monitores que estaban en cada vehículo.-Princesa, nos engañaste-dijo Blossom molesta.-Eso es jugar sucio-dijo Bubbles molesta.-Ya me las pagarás-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Griten todo lo que quieran, no podrán soltarse de mis vehículos a control remoto, ahora voy a controlarlos para que hagan problemas en la ciudad y como ustedes estan adentro, todas las personas creerán que fueron ustedes quienes atacaban la ciudad-dijo Princesa sonriendo malvadamente.-¿Y para qué haces esto?-dijo Blossom.-Es lógico, ustedes actuaran como las villanas y yo las detendré usando mi control remoto fácilmente, de esa forma todos verán que yo soy la nueva heroína de la ciudad-dijo Princesa mientras se imaginaba de lo que dijo.-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Blossom molesta.-Sí puedo, ya lo verán-dijo Princesa mientras comenzaba a emitir su aura negra.

En otra parte de la ciudad; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu seguían viendo los juguetes de guerra pero luego sintieron aura negra.-Esta aura negra es... de Princesa-dijo Momotaro sintiendo decepcion.-Que malo, yo esperaba más acción-dijo Miyashiro.-Qué aburrido, no es una buena rival-dijo Kaoretsu sin tomar importancia el asunto.-Apuesto que las Powerpuff Girls Z ya deben haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, pero vayamos sólo a ver, ¿que les parece, chicos?-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron, los chicos salieron y luego decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ volaron hacia donde sintieron el aura negra de Princesa.-Ojala que valga la pena ir a ver-dijo Brick con dudas.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ seguían atrapadas en el jet, en el barco y en el tanque, no podían salir de esos.-Muy bien chicas, ahora deberan ir a la ciudad y actuar como las villanas de la ciudad-dijo Princesa mientras tocó su control remoto, las PPGZ trataban de soltarse de los controles pero no podían. Los vehículos de Princesa se dirigían a la ciudad pero en ese momento, los RRBZ aparecieron en frente de todos ellos, Princesa y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-No puede ser, esos estúpidos chicos de nuevo!!-dijo Princesa muy molesta. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de los vehículos que se dirigían a la ciudad.-Un jet!-dijo Brick asombrado.-Un barco!-dijo Boomer asombrado.-Un tanque!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ estaban muy asombrados al ver el jet, el barco y el tanque.-Escuchen chicos tontos, no podrán detenerme, ahora los voy a...-dijo Princesa amenazándolos, pero los RRBZ no le prestaban atención, seguían viendo los vehículos, los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.-Oigan, presten atención de lo que les dijo!!-dijo Princesa enojada. Los RRBZ asintieron muy contentos y volaron hacia cada uno de los vehículos; Brick hacia el jet, Boomer hacia el barco y Butch hacia el tanque.-Oigan, ¿qué van a hacer?-dijo Princesa confundida.

Brick fue al jet y se dio cuenta que Blossom estaba ahí.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom al verlo. Boomer fue al barco y se dio cuenta que Bubbles estaba ahí.-¿Boomer?-dijo Bubbles al verlo. Butch fue al tanque y se dio cuenta que Buttercup estaba ahí.-¿Butch?-dijo Buttercup al verlo. Los RRBZ estaban en los vehículos y se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ estaban ahí, pero luego sonrieron un poco.-Brick, viniste a ayudarme-dijo Blossom.-Boomer, gracias por salvarme-dijo Bubbles.-Butch, sácame de aqui-dijo Buttercup. En ese momento los RRBZ sujetaron los brazos de las PPGZ.-¿Qué haces?-dijeron cada una de las chicas, de repente los chicos liberaron a las chicas pero luego las lanzaron fuera de los vehículos con mucha fuerza, las PPGZ se reunieron después de ser lanzadas.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?-dijo Blossom molesta, igual que Bubbles y Buttercup. Luego los RRBZ tomaron los controles de los vehículos; Brick controlaba el jet, Boomer controlaba el barco y Butch controlaba el tanque.

-¿Qué creen que hacen con mis vehículos?-dijo Princesa molesta. Los RRBZ comenzaban a dar vueltas en los vehículos que controlaban.-Por fin estoy manejando un jet!-dijo Brick contento.-Por fin estoy manejando un barco!-dijo Boomer contento.-Por fin estoy manejando un tanque!-dijo Butch contento. Los RRBZ estaban manejándolos como si fuera una diversión.-¿Qué están pensando esos chicos?-dijo Blossom confundida. Luego los RRBZ apuntaron a un lugar cerca de Princesa.-Bueno chicos, vamos a ver quién gana!-dijo Brick.-Sí, hagámoslo!-dijo Boomer.-Adelante!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía el lugar, Princesa se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia ella.-¡¡Aaayy, no!!-gritó Princesa muy asustada, ella se hizo a un lado del camino de los chicos.-Eso estuvo muy cerca, por poco me atacan-dijo Princesa suspirando de alivio.-¿Quién dijo que queríamos atacarte?, esto es un ataque kamikaze entre nosotros-dijo Brick.-Queremos ver qué vehículo es más resistente-dijo Boomer.-Será mejor que no se pongan en nuestro camino si no quieren salir lastimados-dijo Butch. Princesa se asustó al escuchar eso, los RRBZ manejaron los vehículos en contra de ellos a toda velocidad.-¿Un ataque kamikaze?, no... nos... digan que...-dijeron las PPGZ nerviosas al darse cuenta de algo. Los vehículos que los RRBZ manejaban manualmente se dirigían a toda velocidad hasta que se estrellaron entre ellos, hubo una gran explosión debido al choque que se dieron, las PPGZ se cubrieron sus caras de la explosión, Princesa estuvo muy cerca de la explosión y salió volando hasta estrellar su cabeza en el suelo quedando desmayada con los ojos girando.

Después de la gran explosión, las PPGZ se fijaron que había un gran cráter debido a la explosión.-¿Qué clase de tontería hicieron esos chicos dementes?-dijo Blossom asombrada.-Eso fue muy peligroso-dijo Bubbles asombrada.-Que bueno que no estuvimos en su camino-dijo Buttercup asombrada.-Oigan, ¿qué pasó con los Rowdyruff Boys Z? ¿acaso quedaron en medio de la explosión?-dijo Blossom buscándolos. Las PPGZ comenzaron a buscarlos pero luego se fijaron que los RRBZ estaban tirados en el cráter, las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso-dijo Blossom molesta.-Creí que estarían acabados-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Es increíble de sobrevivieran en esa gran explosión-dijo Buttercup un poco asombrada. En ese momento los RRBZ comenzaron a reírse.-¿Chicos, se encuentran bien?-dijo Blossom.-Lo disfrutamos mucho, me duele mi cuerpo-dijo Brick riéndose.-Que divertido, ahora me duelen los huesos-dijo Boomer riéndose.-Fue fantástico, ahora me duelen los órganos-dijo Butch riéndose. Las PPGZ estaban confundidas cómicamente con los ojos de puntos, los RRBZ seguían riéndose tontamente.-No podemos movernos pero fue grandioso lo que hicimos-dijo Brick riéndose.-Lo tomaré como un no-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.

Luego, las PPGZ se fijaron en Princesa quien seguía desmayada.-Será mejor que llevemos a Princesa al laboratorio para que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, pero luego los RRBZ les movieron sus manos izquierdas.-Oigan chicas, antes de eso, ¿podrían llevarnos a un hospital?, no podemos movernos-dijo Brick riéndose, Boomer y Butch asintieron.-Jamás entenderé a los chicos-dijo Blossom sintiendo decepción.-¡¡Que divertido!! Ja ja ja auuu auuu ja ja au ja!!-dijeron los RRBZ riéndose pero sintiendo dolor al mismo tiempo, las PPGZ inclinaron sus cabezas con decepción al ver a los RRBZ en esos estados.


	34. episodio 17, parte 2

17.B.-Problemas en la cafetería

Los RRBZ regresaban volando a su casa después de hacer sus actos heroicos en la ciudad como siempre, la señora Sarah se dio cuenta cuando llegaron.-Hola, señora Sarah-dijeron los RRBZ.-Hola, chicos que bueno que...-dijo la señora Sarah pero luego se fijó que los chicos tenían sus ropas de RRBZ demasiado sucios, los RRBZ estaban confundidos al ver que la señora los miraba con preocupación.-Chicos, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?, parece como si estuvieron en una guerra de basura-dijo la señora preocupada, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo y luego se miraron y se dieron cuenta que sus ropas estaban muy sucios.

Cada uno de los RRBZ comenzó a explicar lo sucedido mientras se imaginaba lo que pasó-Pues lo que pasó fue que estuvimos en una pelea contra Mojo jojo en el basurero de la ciudad y nos ensuciamos bastante-dijo Brick.-Y luego tuvimos una pelea contra Fuzzy lumpkins en el pantano, nos embarramos mucho-dijo Boomer.-Y después tuvimos una pelea contra la banda gangrena con pintura, nos pintamos demasiado-dijo Butch. Luego, la señora Sarah comenzó a oler algo desagradable, los RRBZ estaban apestando mucho-Chicos, ahora huelen a basura-dijo la señora tapándose su nariz, los RRBZ vieron que sus ropas no sólo estaban sucios, sus cuerpos también y además apestaban.-Que importa, es como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Butch contento.-Eso parece-dijo Boomer un poco contento.-Pero no podemos estar así todo el día, recuerden que tenemos que ir a trabajar en la cafetería hoy-dijo Brick.-Así es, no pueden ir sucios y apestando a su trabajo, tendrán que tomar una ducha-dijo la señora asintiendo.-Pero, ¿qué hacemos con nuestras ropas de Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Brick un poco preocupado.-Descuiden chicos, tengo tres lavadoras automáticas en el sótano, pueden lavar sus ropas de héroes ahí, yo los recogeré cuando estén limpios-dijo la señora.-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señora Sarah-dijeron los RRBZ.

Mas tarde en el sótano, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tenían unas toallas de baño con sus respectivos colores en sus cinturas cubriendo la parte de abajo de sus cuerpos, de sus cinturas hasta sus rodillas, ellos habían tomado una ducha, luego pusieron sus ropas de RRBZ en las lavadoras y los encendieron para que los laven.-Creo que con eso basta-dijo Momotaro.-Creo que de vez en cuando tenemos que estar limpios-dijo Miyashiro.-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, podemos estar como queramos-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Bueno chicos, vayamos a cambiarnos y luego vamos a trabajar-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y se fueron dejando sus ropas de RRBZ lavarse solos.-Señora Sarah, le encargamos nuestras ropas de Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo chicos, cuidense-dijo la señora. Los RRBZ se fueron de su casa y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas por la ciudad.-Vaya, tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Momoko sintiendose un poco hambrienta.-Pues yo también tengo un poco de hambre-dijo Miyako.-Yo también-dijo Kaoru.-Lo tengo, vayamos a la nueva cafetería que se encuentra por allá-dijo Momoko señalando el lugar.-Buena idea-dijo Kaoru.-Pues vayamos-dijo Momoko mientras se adelantó.-Momoko-chan, espéranos!-dijo Miyako, mientras que ella y Kaoru trataban de alcanzar a Momoko.

En otro sitio, Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena se encontraron en el camino, todos se encontraban muy lastimados.-Oigan, ¿qué les pasó?¿las Powerpuff Girls Z los derrotaron?-dijo Mojo.-No, esta vez fueron los Rowdyruff Boys Z, me dieron una gran paliza-dijo Fuzzy.-Esos chiquillos nos atacaron y nos derrotaron-dijo Ace.-No puedo creer que mis propios hijos nos traicionaran!!-dijo Mojo lloriqueando cómicamente. Todos estaban pensando muy preocupados.-No podemos contra las Powerpuff Girls Z, entonces cómo derrotaremos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Ace muy triste.-Esos niños nos ganan en todo!-dijo little Arthuro haciendo rabieta.-Tengo hambre, no he podido comer por culpa de ellos-dijo Big Billy tocándose su estómago.-Es verdad, ser derrotados por esos niños me dio hambre, ¿qué les parece si comemos algo en la nueva cafetería que esta por allá?-dijo Mojo jojo señalando el lugar, todos asintieron y fueron al lugar.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban atendiendo a los clientes que venían a la cafetería.-Vaya, hoy hay muchos clientes que atender-dijo Momotaro mientras estaba sirviendo unas órdenes de algunos clientes. En ese momento, el dueño de la cafetería se acercó a los chicos.-Chicos, están poniendo mucho empeño en sus labores, espero que no haya ningún problema porque tenemos muchos clientes que tienen que atender-dijo el dueño.-Entendido, señor Tanaka-dijeron los chicos, el dueño se retiró. En ese momento, tres clientes entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento en una mesa, los chicos se dieron cuenta y se les acercaron para atenderlas.-¿Podemos tomar su orden?-preguntó Momotaro.-Sí, quisiera...-respondió una chica, se trataba de Momoko y estaba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ gritaron un poco y se sorprendieron mucho al encontrarse de nuevo.-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Kaoru.-Hola. ¿hay alguien ahí?, les dijimos que trabajamos en la cafetería-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero no nos dijeron en cuál-dijo Miyako.-Es verdad, lo sentimos-dijo Miyashiro disculpándose.-Será mejor que nos atiendan ahora, tengo hambre-dijo Momoko.-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción porque son nuestras clientas ahora, ¿qué quieren?-dijo Momotaro tomando nota.-Pues yo quiero unos dulces de chocolate-dijo Momoko muy contenta.-Yo quiero un helado de vainilla-dijo Miyako.-Yo sólo quiero un sándwich de jamon-dijo Kaoru.-De acuerdo espérennos, en seguida les traeremos sus órdenes-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos se fueron a la cocina a traer los pedidos de las chicas.

En ese momento, Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena entraron a la cafetería, el señor Tanaka se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Oigan señores, esta cafetería no puede atender a sujetos como ustedes-dijo el dueño.-¿Se niegan a atendernos?-dijo Mojo un poco molesto.-Aquí no se atiende a monstruos que intentan atacar la ciudad-dijo el dueño molesto. Al escuchar eso, Mojo, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena se enojaron mucho.-¿Cómo se atreven a hablarnos asi? Entonces nos apoderaremos de esta cafetería!-dijo Mojo muy enojado, entonces él, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena comenzaron a hacer destrozos en la cafetería asustando a todos los clientes, las chicas se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Son Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena!!-dijo Momoko sorprendida.-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Miyako.-Vamos a derrotarlos de una vez!-dijo Kaoru preparándose para entrar en acción.-Esperen chicas, no podemos transformarnos, no tenemos que dejar que todas las personas presentes vean nuestras identidades-dijo Momoko, las chicas estaban en un gran problema ya que la cafetería estaba llena de muchos clientes, además los villanos habían cerrado todas las entradas y salidas de la cafetería.-Ahora, todos serán nuestros sirvientes y tendrán que alimentarnos-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente.-Esta cafetería es de mi propiedad ahora-dijo Fuzzy poniendo su marca de su mano en el suelo.-Y nosotros nos relajaremos aquí-dijo Ace sentándose en un asiento junto con sus amigos.-Deténganse, no pueden hacer eso a nuestros clientes-dijo el dueño.-Claro que podemos, es nuestra cafetería ahora, jajaja!-dijo Mojo riéndose, entonces todos los villanos comenzaron a emitir sus auras negras.-Esto es malo-dijo el dueño pero luego estaba buscando a alguien.-Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu no están aquí, deben haber escapado, espero que consigan ayuda-dijo el dueño muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban preparando los pedidos de las chicas, pero luego sintieron auras negras muy cerca de ellos.-Chicos, estas auras negras, son de Mojo jojo, de Fuzzy lumpkins y de la banda gangrena-dijo Momotaro.-No puede ser, ¿aquí?-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues será mejor que los detengamos ahora-dijo Kaoretsu.-Esperen chicos, no podemos enfrentarlos, no tenemos nuestras ropas de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, los dejamos en las lavadoras en casa-dijo Momotaro, los chicos al darse cuenta de eso se quedaron en shock cómicamente. En ese momento en la casa de los chicos, la señora Sarah recogió las ropas de los RRBZ.-Ya están limpias, espero que los chicos no los necesiten con urgencia-dijo la señora Sarah con dudas. Luego en la cafetería, los chicos tenían un gran problema.-Esto apesta-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Miayshiro un poco preocupado.-Tenemos que derrotarlos antes que destrocen la cafetería-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Los chicos estaban pensando en una solución pero luego Momotaro vio algo en frente de él.-Oigan chicos, miren eso, podemos usarlos-dijo Momotaro señalando algo, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban muy sorprendidos al ver eso.-¿Estas seguro de eso?-dijo Miyashiro un poco triste.-No puedo hacer eso, olvídalo-dijo Kaoretsu molesto negando algo.-Chicos, no hay opción, tenemos que detener a esos villanos antes que hagan algo malo, así que adelante-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron un poco preocupados y los chicos fueron por algo mientras tocaron sus relojes.

Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena habían encerrado a todos las personas como si fueran sus rehenes en la cafetería, incluyendo a las PPGZ, quienes no podían transformarse ahora.-Ahora todos tendrán que obedecer nuestras ordenes, y comenzaremos con nuestro pedido, tráigannos toda la comida de esta cafetería!!-dijo Mojo en voz alta.-¡¡Siiiii!!-gritaron Fuzzy y la banda gangrena, pero luego escucharon algo.-Sus fechorías terminan aquí!-dijo una voz. Los villanos voltearon a ver, lo mismo hicieron las chicas, el dueño y los clientes. Todos vieron que fue Momotaro quien habló y estaba acompañado de Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, los chicos se habían puesto unos trajes de cocineros iguales y con sus respectivos colores.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro haciendo su pose

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro haciendo su pose

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu haciendo su pose

-Es hora que se enfrenten a los... Rowdyruff Chefs Z!-dijeron los tres mientras hacían sus poses juntos.

Los villanos estaban confundidos al verlos así, las PPGZ estaban confundidas cómicamente, luego los villanos comenzaron a reírse con carcajadas, los RRBZ se encontraban muy avergonzados de que se rieran de ellos.-Jajaja!! ¿Y ahora quienes se creen que son? ¿Héroes o cocineros?-dijo Mojo riéndose mucho igual que Fuzzy y la banda gangrena, los RRBZ se sentían muy avergonzados al escuchar eso.-No teníamos otras ropas!-dijo Brick avergonzado y molesto.-Sabía que no era buena idea-dijo Boomer avergonzado.-No entiendo por qué me obligaron a vestirme de esta manera-dijo Butch avergonzado y molesto.-Dejen de quejarse, no teníamos otra opción!-dijo Brick molesto, luego se fijó en los villanos.-Escuchen, ahora nos encargaremos de ustedes!-dijo Brick señalándolos.-¿Así y en qué? Van a preparar nuestra comida-dijo Ace burlándose.-No, vamos a preparar un menú hecho de estúpidos villanos, o sea ustedes-dijo Brick, luego cada uno de los RRBZ se dirigió contra los villanos, Brick se encargó de Mojo, Fuzzy y Ace, Boomer se encargó de Snake y Grubber, Butch se encargó de Big Billy y Little Arthuro; luego cada uno de los chicos sacó unas cosas, se trataban de utensilios de la cocina como unas espatulas, dos grandes cucharones y una gran sarten, cuando los villanos los vieron se rieron a carcajadas nuevamente.-Jajaja!! ¿Acaso piensan en atacarnos con utensilios de cocina?-dijo Fuzzy riéndose. Las PPGZ estaban sintiendo decepción por la actitud de los RRBZ.-Esos chicos piensan pelear de esa manera, que tontos-dijo Momoko sintiendo pena por ellos.-Ni qué lo digas-dijeron Miyako y Kaoru sintiendo decepción también.

Los villanos comenzaron a atacar a los RRBZ pero ellos los esquivaron y comenzaron a usar unos raros ataques usando los utensilios de cocina que sacaron.-Proyectil de espátula!-dijo Brick mientras que usó las espátulas como su ataque golpeando a Mojo, a Fuzzy y a Ace.-Cucharones veloces!-dijo Boomer mientras que hizo girar los dos grandes cucharones como su ataque golpeando a Snake y a Grubber.-Sartén deslumbrante-dijo Butch mientras que lanzó la gran sartén como su ataque golpeando a Big Billy y a Little Arthuro. Los chicos dejaron a los villanos inconscientes, el señor Tanaka, las chicas y los clientes estaban asombrados al ver que los RRBZ habían derrotado a los villanos usando utensilios de cocina.-Increíble, esos chicos raros los derrotaron-dijo el dueño.-Esos chicos ganaron-dijo Kaoru asombrada.-Lo lograron a pesar de tener que estar disfrazados de esa manera-dijo Miyako.-Así es, pero ellos se nos adelantaron esta vez, aún así nosotras no perderemos nuestra reputación de heroínas, ya lo verán-dijo Momoko muy segura, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron.

Los RRBZ llevaron hacía afuera a Mojo jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins y la banda gangrena, afuera, los villanos estaban inconscientes pero luego se estaban levantando.-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Snake tocándose la cabeza, Grubber se rascaba su cabeza tratando de recordar de lo que pasó.-Ahora lo recuerdo, esos mocosos nos golpearon-dijo Fuzzy levantándose, luego los villanos se dieron cuenta que estaban en la calle y los RRBZ estaban en frente de todos ellos.-Parece que ya se despertaron-dijo Brick sonriendo muy confiado, los villanos estaban nerviosos.-¿Van a darnos nuestros pedidos?-dijo Mojo nervioso.-Así es, su pedido será... ¡¡Largarse de la cafetería!!-dijo Brick en voz alta mientras que los chicos lanzaron sus ataques contra ellos, los villanos recibieron sus ataques y salieron volando por los cielos.-¡¡No les dejaremos propina!!-gritó Mojo mientras que él, Fuzzy y la banda gangrena volaban por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Mas tarde, en la cafetería, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban ayudando a los otros empleados de la cafetería a arreglar la cafetería que tenía unos cuantas destrozos debido a los villanos.-No puedo creer que esos idiotas destrozaran una parte de la cafetería-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron; luego el dueño de la cafetería se les acercó.-Chicos, les agradezco que hayan buscado ayuda para salvar mi cafetería, creo que se merecen un aumento en su sueldos-dijo el dueño.-No hay problema, señor Tanaka, puede estar tranquilo, nosotros quisimos defender la cafetería de cualquier forma-dijo Momotaro contento al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Esos héroes raros se parecían un poco a ustedes, ¿no lo creen?-dijo el dueño, los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos al escuchar eso.-Que coincidencia, debemos parecernos mucho-dijo Momotaro riéndose nerviosamente al igual que Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tratando de ocultar sus identidades. Luego las chicas los llamó.-Oigan chicos, tienen que atendernos-dijo Momoko junta con Miyako y Kaoru. Los chicos se les acercaron.-Oigan, ¿no podrían venir otro día? Estamos muy cansados debido al problema que tuvimos hace rato con Mojo jojo y los otros villanos-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Pero no hemos comido algo de nuestros pedidos-dijo Miyako.-Pero nosotros estamos demasiado cansados para hacer eso-dijo Miyashiro.-Somos clientes y deben atendernos-dijo Kaoru exigiéndoles.-Dejen de molestarnos, estamos muy cansados-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron discutir, el dueño se acercó a ellos al escuchar su discusión.-Chicos, deben atender a nuestros clientes, no pelearse con ellas-dijo el dueño muy serio.-Pero, señor Tanaka…-dijeron los chicos un poco tristes.-Ya oyeron a su jefe, nuestros pedidos por favor-dijeron las chicas. Los chicos se sintieron tristes al escuchar eso.-Creo que debimos dejar que Mojo jojo y los otros villanos estuvieran en esta cafetería después de todo-dijo Momotaro triste.-Supongo que sí-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tristes. Los RRBZ inclinaron sus cabezas para abajo al tener que hacer los pedidos de las chicas.

**Uno de los episodios se baso de uno de los originales verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 18, comenten y gracias**


	35. episodio 18, parte 1

**Un episodio mas, aqui esta, comenten**

18.-Los RRBZ se pelean

Un día en la ciudad de Tokio, los RRBZ estaban volando por la ciudad muy contentos.-Chicos, como el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, vamos a divertirnos hoy-dijo Brick.-Buena idea-dijo Boomer.-Hagámoslo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ caminaron por la ciudad pero luego vieron a las PPGZ quienes volaban en el cielo y luego se miraron entre ellos.-Chicos ¿saben? Necesito hacer algo importante y debo irme-dijo Brick.-Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que ir a hacer algo-dijo Boomer.-Que casualidad, yo también tengo que ir a hacer algo-dijo Butch, luego los RRBZ se fueron por diferentes caminos. Las PPGZ seguían volando pero no se dieron cuenta que unos sujetos les había tomado una fotografía desde tierra.

Al día siguiente; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban en su casa, ellos estaban comiendo algunos pasteles.-Este pastel esta delicioso-dijo Momotaro contento.-Eso es verdad-dijo Miyashiro.-Desearía seguir comiendo más de esto-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos seguían comiendo hasta que sobraron los dos últimos trozos de pastel, Momotaro los quería pero Miyashiro y Kaoretsu los tomaron primero, Momotaro quedó con su boca abierta al perder los trozos de pastel.-Oigan, yo quería esos trozos de pastel!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Ya cálmate, debiste tomarlo antes que nosotros-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto.-¿Te atreves a desafiarme de esa forma?-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Yo también quería ese trozo de pastel, así que no te quejes-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Yo soy el líder del grupo y merezco lo bueno en el final-dijo Momotaro molesto. Luego Momotaro y Miyashiro se miraban con mucho enfado.-Chicos, deberían ya comportarse, parecen unos bebes-dijo Kaoretsu sin tomar importancia al problema, Momotaro y Miyashiro se fijaron en él molestos.-¿Así? Pues tú también tienes la culpa de esto-dijo Momotaro molesto, Kaoretsu se molesto al escuchar eso.-No me hables de esa forma-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron a discutir estando muy molestos, la señora Sarah se acercó al escuchar ese escándalo.-Chicos, ¿qué sucede aquí?-dijo la señora.-Señora Sarah, la culpa lo tienen Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, se atrevieron a robarme los últimos trozos de pastel-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Porque yo no quería perderme ese último trozo de pastel-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Ustedes son demasiado insoportables-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Los RRBZ volvieron a discutir, la señora no sabía que hacer.

Mas tarde, los chicos estaban haciendo cosas diferentes pero seguían molestos.-Son unos idiotas-dijo Momotaro molesto en voz baja mientras escuchaba música rock en su discman.-No puedo seguir hablando con ellos-dijo Miyashiro molesto en voz baja mientras dibujaba un paisaje en su cuaderno de dibujo.-Me están causando muchos problemas-dijo Kaoretsu molesto en voz baja mientras jugaba con su videojuego. Los chicos se vieron nuevamente.-¿Qué sucede, tengo algo raro?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Pues nada, sólo que eres feo con ese ridículo peinado-dijo Momotaro molesto, Kaoretsu se molesto más.-Niño idiota, no te metas conmigo!-dijo Kaoretsu muy molesto. Momotaro y Kaoretsu comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.-Oigan, ya cálmense!-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto.-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Miyashiro-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Así es, ya cállate-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Oigan, sólo trataba de calmarlos, pero veo son demasiado inmaduros para aceptarlo!-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Pues mejor, de esa manera no tendré un estorbo-dijo Momotaro molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron a pelearse con palabras, la señora Sarah se acercó a ellos.-Chicos, por favor tranquilos, no deberían pelearse-dijo la señora.-Ellos comenzaron primero!!-dijeron los chicos molestos a la vez señalándose entre ellos, la señora tenía dificultad para controlar a los chicos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.-Chicos, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no van a caminar al bosque y tratan de hablar más pacíficamente como amigos?-dijo la señora, los chicos se miraron aunque seguían molestos y voltearon sus cabezas a otros lados.

Más tarde, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando por el bosque, pero seguían molestos.-Chicos, yo tenía que comer ese último trozo de pastel y ustedes me lo quitaron!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-No empieces con eso de nuevo!-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Ya me están molestando!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Los chicos seguían molestos mientras caminaban, de repente hubo una gran corriente de viento que sacudió a los chicos, en ese momento algunas cosas salieron de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. Desde muy lejos, Mojo jojo estaba conduciendo un nuevo robot, que estaba lanzando fuertes vientos.-Este es mi mejor robot, el robot de viento, voy a limpiar la ciudad con esto-dijo Mojo sonriendo muy confiado, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Mi robot necesita más energía, aunque fue solo una prueba, pero pronto estará mejorado-dijo Mojo mientras se retiraba junto con su robot.

Luego, los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Momotaro levantándose.-Eso me dolió un poco-dijo Miyashiro levantándose.-Algo debió golpearnos desde muy lejos-dijo Kaoretsu levantándose. Los chicos pusieron sus manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y se dieron cuenta que algo les faltaba.-No esta!-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Debió caerse debido al viento!-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-No puede ser que lo perdiera!-dijo Kaoretsu preocupado. Luego los chicos se miraron al escuchar hablarse así.-¿Se les perdió algo, chicos?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-No es asunto tuyo-dijo Kaoretsu, Momotaro se molestó al escuchar eso.-Oye solo trataba de ser amable pero veo que son muy tercos-dijo Momotaro, Kaoretsu se molestó al escuchar eso.-Nadie pidió tu ayuda!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Oigan chicos, cálmense, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Miyashiro.-No te metas en esto Miyashiro, ¿por qué no nos dices lo que tú perdiste?-dijo Momotaro molesto, Miyashiro se molesto al escuchar eso.-No quiero, ¿por qué tú no nos dices lo que perdiste?-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Es verdad, perdiste algo, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No se los voy a decir, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!-dijo Momotaro molesto. Los chicos comenzaron a pelearse con golpes.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban dirigiéndose al bosque junto con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach, estaban en su automóvil conduciendo hacia el bosque.-Que bueno que tengamos un picnic después de hacer nuestros actos heroicos, como nuestro tiempo de descanso-dijo Momoko contenta.-Me siento feliz que estemos juntas pasando un dia muy tranquilas-dijo Miyako contenta.-Algunas veces merecemos un gran descanso-dijo Kaoru contenta.-Así es chicas, aunque creo que debimos invitar a los chicos también, ellos se merecen un descanso también-dijo el profesor.-Lo dudo, esos chicos dijeron que no querían tener un picnic con nosotros, son muy serios-dijo Ken.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?, están actuando muy raro últimamente-dijo Peach con dudas. Todos se dirigían al bosque hasta llegar. Cuando llegaron, todos prepararon para el picnic, colocaron un enorme mantel sobre el pasto, luego colocaron lo que trajeron para comer, todos ellos estaban muy felices.

Por otra parte, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu seguían peleándose a golpes y a palabras.-Ustedes son los peores compañeros que he tenido, no me tratan como un buen líder!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Pues yo no pienso obedecer tus órdenes!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Yo tampoco pienso en ayudarlos más!-dijo Miyashiro molesto. Los RRBZ se veían muy enojados.-No me dejan otra opción en hacerlo!-dijo Momotaro tocando su reloj, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu tocaron sus relojes también; los chicos decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

Los RRBZ se habían transformado pero no hicieron sus poses juntos al final porque seguían molestos. Luego los RRBZ sacaron sus armas.-Me obligan a recurrir a esto!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues yo no voy a quedarme sin hacer algo!-dijo Boomer molesto.-No hay problema para mí!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus armas.

En otra parte del bosque, las chicas seguían disfrutando de su picnic junto con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach, todos se veían muy contentos.-Vaya, este picnic es el mejor que tuvimos, es una lástima que los chicos se lo pierdan-dijo Peach. Las chicas estaban comiendo algunos dulces pero luego vieron que unas cosas llevadas por un poco de viento se dirigían hacia ellas, los otros se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas tomaron esas cosas.-Chicas, ¿qué son esas cosas?-dijo Ken. Las chicas los miraron, se trataban de unas fotos de las chicas en sus formas PPGZ, una de Blossom, otra de Bubbles y otra de Buttercup.-Son unas fotografías de nosotras-dijo Momoko.-Pero, ¿quién nos habrá tomado fotos?-dijo Miyako un poco confundida.-Pues yo no sé pero nos vemos geniales-dijo Kaoru.-Creo que tenemos un admirador secreto, me pregunto quién será-dijo Momoko muy contenta. Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían peleándose.-Ya me hartaron, ahora si será en serio!-dijo Brick molesto mientras preparó su ataque, Boomer y Butch hicieron lo mismo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando a Boomer y Butch.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando a Brick y Butch.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando a Brick y Boomer. Los RRBZ esquivaron sus ataques pero continuaron atacándose, hasta que repentinamente sus ataques fueron hacia otra parte del bosque. Mientras tanto, las chicas, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach estaban con dudas sobre las fotos que las chicas tenían pero de repente el ataque de los RRBZ cayó por un lado de ellos, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Momoko sorprendida. Luego todos vieron al cielo, habían unas luces rojo, azul y verde que estaban volando en contra de ellas mismas, parecía que se peleaban.-Son los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo Peach sorprendido.-Pero, ¿qué hacen?, parece como si estuvieran peleándose entre ellos-dijo Ken confundido.-Algo debe haber pasado que los chicos se esten peleando entre ellos-dijo el profesor.-Eso explica ese ataque que casi nos alcanza-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-¿Por qué los chicos se están enfrentándose entre ellos?-dijo Miyako.-Será mejor que averigüemos lo que les esta pasando porque arruinaran nuestro picnic-dijo Momoko. Las chicas decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ volaron hacia donde se encontraban los RRBZ quienes peleaban entre ellos con sus ataques.-Parece ser que no quieren rendirse!-dijo Brick molesto.-Aunque seamos del mismo equipo, seguiré con esto!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Voy a aplastarlos!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ seguían peleándose hasta que las PPGZ llegaron, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

-Oigan, ¿qué creen que hacen?¿no se dan cuenta que estamos en un picnic y ustedes lo estan arruinando?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-No nos molesten ahora!-dijo Brick molesto ignorándola. Blossom quedó en shock al escuchar eso.-Oigan, no se dan cuenta que sólo queremos ayudarles en su problema!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Así es, ¿por qué estan peleando entre ustedes?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Se han vuelto locos?-dijo Buttercup un poco confundida. Los RRBZ las vieron un poco molestos.-Este problema no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!-dijo Brick molesto.-No deberían entrometerse en problemas de otros!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Ya lárguense, no se metan en esto!-dijo Butch molesto. Luego los RRBZ se volvieron a mirarse muy molestos y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, las PPGZ se encontraban confundidas al verlos discutir.-Chicos, no deberían pelearse, son un equipo como nosotras-dijo Blossom.-Eso ya se acabó!-dijo Brick molesto. Luego Brick se acercó a Boomer y Butch, les agarró de los collares de sus chaquetas con fuerza, los miró con enojo.-Escuchen, par de imbéciles, no pienso seguir trabajando con ustedes si no me respetan como su líder!-dijo Brick molesto. Boomer y Butch se molestaron al oír eso.-Pues yo también dejo de trabajar con ustedes, me retiro!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Yo opino lo mismo, no los necesito más!-dijo Butch molesto. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, luego los RRBZ se separaron y se disponían a irse.-¿Qué quieren decir con lo que dijeron?-dijeron las PPGZ.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z ya no son un equipo, se acabó!-dijeron los RRBZ molestos, luego se miraron entre ellos molestos.-Ya no somos un equipo, trabajaremos solos!!-dijeron los RRBZ muy molestos y luego se fueron volando por caminos diferentes.

Las PPGZ se encontraban un poco preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-No puedo creer que los chicos ya no sean un equipo-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Ya no van a pelear unidos contra los villanos-dijo Bubbles un poco preocupada.-Deben sentirse estresados por algo que les paso-dijo Buttercup un poco preocupada. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas y preocupadas por lo que les pasó a los RRBZ. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que los RRBZ ya no son un equipo?.


	36. episodio 18, parte 2

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban pensando un poco preocupadas por lo de hace rato, los chicos se habían peleado y terminaron con separarse de su equipo.-No puedo creer que los chicos dejaron de ser un equipo-dijo Momoko.-Creo que siento un poco de lastima por los chicos-dijo Miyako.-Que importa, de esa forma podremos trabajar sin ningún estorbo-dijo Kaoru sin tomar importancia. Las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas.-Pero aún no sabemos quien es nuestro admirador secreto quien nos tomo fotos-dijo Momoko mientras veía la fotografia de ella en su forma PPGZ, Miyako y Kaoru estaban viendo sus fotos también, se encontraban con dudas.-Saben chicas, creo que los chicos no toman en serio sobre el trabajo en equipo-dijo Ken.-Es verdad, aunque los chicos no estén de nuestro lado, necesitamos de su apoyo-dijo el profesor.-¿Creen que podrán manejar todos los problemas de la ciudad ustedes solas?-dijo Peach con dudas.-Con nosotras es más que suficiente para salvar la ciudad, además qué podría ser peor-dijo Momoko muy segura.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad, las PPGZ vieron unas emergencias y decidieron actuar; había un robo en el banco, las PPGZ detuvieron a los ladrones; luego había un desorden en una calle causada por la banda gangrena, las PPGZ los detuvieron; luego había un incendio en un edificio, las PPGZ lo extinguieron; luego había un lío en la pista causado por Fuzzy lumpkins, las PPGZ lo detuvieron; luego había una fuga de animales de un zoológico, las PPGZ los devolvieron; y así y así había mas problemas que ocurría en la ciudad durante días seguidos; las PPGZ se encontraban muy cansadas al tener que encargarse de todos los problemas que ocurrían.-Saben, creo que todo era más fácil cuando los chicos estaban ayudando a salvar la ciudad, pero ahora que no están ayudando, nos cuesta más trabajo tener que encargarnos de todo esto-dijo Blossom muy cansada.-Esto es demasiado para nosotras solas-dijo Bubbles cansada.-Creo que no fue buena idea que los chicos se fueran-dijo Buttercup cansada.-Chicas, no tenemos elección, tenemos que hacer que los Rowdyruff Boys Z vuelvan a ser un equipo y ayuden con nuestro trabajo de salvar la ciudad-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que les llamaban.-Powerpuff Girls Z!, ayudennos!-dijeron las personas que necesitaban su ayuda, las PPGZ se entristecieron un poco al tener que ayudar a tantas personas.

Mas tarde, en la casa de la señora Sarah, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban cenando pero seguían molestos, la señora Sarah se dio cuenta de su comportamientos.-Chicos, creo que hay problemas en la ciudad, deberían ir a salvar el día-dijo la señora un poco preocupada.-No lo haré, si voy esos idiotas me estorbarían!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Yo tampoco voy, no pienso ir con ellos!-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Yo tampoco, trabajo solo!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto. Luego los chicos se miraron con mucho enojo, la señora no sabía qué hacer.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, los chicos se fueron por caminos diferentes porque seguían molestos entre ellos, los chicos decidieron separarse sin despedirse, las chicas los vieron retirarse se miraron y asintieron y luego cada una fue con cada chico; Momoko siguió a Momotaro, Miyako siguió a Miyashiro, Kaoru siguió a Kaoretsu.

Momotaro fue a una dulcería y vio un pastel de fresa, tuvo un poco de hambre y decidió entrar, fue con el dueño.-Señor, ¿podría darme ese pastel de fresa?-dijo Momotaro señalando el pastel.-Lo siento, pero ese pastel esta reservado para otro cliente-dijo el dueño, Momotaro se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.-No es justo, ¿se reservan pasteles?¿Y para quién es ese pastel?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto, en ese momento Momoko entró a la tienda, el dueño la vio.-Momoko, llegaste justo a tiempo, aquí esta tu pastel-dijo el dueño, Momoko se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó.-Mi pastel favorito, gracias!-dijo Momoko muy feliz, Momotaro estaba un poco molesto al ver que Momoko recibió el pastel que quería.-Creo que voy a pedir un pastel de manzana-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose un poco molesto. Luego, Momotaro y Momoko estaban comiendo sus pasteles parados afuera de la tienda, luego Momoko miró a Momotaro.-Momotaro, dime no crees que tu pastel esta delicioso-dijo Momoko sonriéndole, Momotaro estaba un poco molesto ignorando lo que Momoko le estaba diciendo.-Tssk, no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo Momotaro, luego Momoko trató de decirle algo diferente.-No crees que sería bueno si volvieras a salvar la ciudad como un héroe-dijo Momoko sonriéndole.-Si tratas de hacerme convencer en volver con esos idiotas, fallaste, porque no volveré con esos que no me respetan como el líder-dijo Momotaro molesto, luego terminó con su pastel y se retiró dejando atrás a Momoko quien estaba un poco preocupada.

Miyashiro estaba en el banco del parque sentado dibujando algo para distraerse porque estaba un poco molesto, en ese momento Miyako apareció por detrás de él, él se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Hola, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako sonriéndole, pero Miyashiro no estaba de buen humor.-Hola, Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro con pocas ganas.-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo, esos malos compañeros que tengo no saben tratar bien a los suyos-dijo Miyashiro un poco molesto.-Pero, necesitamos de su ayuda para salvar la ciudad-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Agradezco que intentes animarme pero no volveré con ellos-dijo Miyashiro molesto, se levantó, recogió su cuaderno y se retiró dejando atrás Miyako quien estaba muy preocupada.

Kaoretsu estaba al lado de un árbol apoyado jugando con su videojuego, se sentía molesto, en ese momento Kaoru apareció por detrás de él.-Oye Kaoretsu-dijo Kaoru tratando de hablarle, Kaoretsu la miró sin ganas.-¿Ahora qué quieres Kaoru?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Sólo trato de ser amable contigo esta vez-dijo Kaoru.-Eso es muy extraño contigo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Escucha, vayamos al punto, lo que quiero decir es que nosotras solas no podemos cuidar la ciudad como antes, y necesitamos su apoyo-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Olvidalo, no volveré a trabajar en equipo con esos ineptos-dijo Kaoretsu molesto, luego se llevó su videojuego y se retiró dejando atrás a Kaoru un poco preocupada.

Mas tarde, Mojo jojo finalmente había mejorado su robot y se disponía a atacar la ciudad.-Ahora que mi robot esta perfecto voy a dominar la ciudad!-dijo Mojo muy confiado mientras conducía su robot hacia la ciudad y emitiendo su aura negra. Los chicos estando molestos sintieron aura negra.-Esta aura, pertenece a Mojo jojo-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, luego cada uno decidió transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

Luego cada uno de los RRBZ voló hacia donde se encontraba Mojo. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, detecto aura negra en la ciudad, es Mojo!-dijo Peach.-Hay que llamar a las chicas-dijo Ken.-Peach, ya sabes que hacer-dijo el profesor.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach. Las chicas se encontraban preocupadas porque no pudieron convencer a los chicos que se reconcilien, pero luego vieron que sus cinturones brillaban y decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

Las PPGZ volaron hasta encontrarse, luego volaron hacia la emergencia, vieron que era Mojo.-Es Mojo jojo, vamos a detenerlo!-dijo Blossom.-De acuerdo!-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup y se dirigieron contra Mojo, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Finalmente han llegado, Powerpuff Girls Z, esta vez voy a derrotarlas-dijo Mojo muy confiado y comenzó a atacarlas con su robot el cual lanzaba fuertes vientos contra ellas, las PPGZ no podían acercarle debido a la fuerte corriente de viento que Mojo lanzaba.-No podemos atacarlo-dijo Blossom.-Estamos en un gran problema-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Mojo esta jugando sucio-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. Las PPGZ tenían dificultades al enfrentarse al robot de Mojo, pero en ese momento, los RRBZ habían llegado, se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ y Mojo estaban ahí.-Te encontré Mojo, ahora te voy a derrotar!-dijeron los RRBZ al mismo tiempo pero luego se dieron cuenta que ellos se encontraron, se miraron con enojo.-¿Qué hacen aquí, idiotas?, yo me encargaré de Mojo!-dijo Brick molesto.-No quiero que me molesten en mi pelea!-dijo Boomer molesto.-No me estorben en mi pelea!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, las PPGZ estaban confundidas al ver a los RRBZ discutir mucho.-Chicos, son un equipo, no deben pelearse entre ustedes-dijo Blossom.-Chicos, dejen de pelear por favor-dijo Bubbles.-Chicos, ya compórtense-dijo Buttercup. Pero los RRBZ seguían discutiendo muy exageradamente, Mojo los veía muy confundido.

-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se estan peleando entre ellos?-dijo Mojo muy confundido pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Es mi oportunidad para ganarles!-dijo Mojo contento, luego con el brazo mecánico de su robot atrapó a los RRBZ mientras continuaban discutiendo, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que fueron atrapados.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Brick.-Estamos atrapados-dijo Boomer.-Mojo nos tomó de sorpresa-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ trataban de liberarse pero no podían.-Muy bien mis hijos, parece ser que están de muy mal humor, ¿por qué no se refrescan un poco en el polo sur?-dijo Mojo sonriendo malvadamente, los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos con lo que dijo, en ese momento el robot de mojo comenzó a dar vueltas sujetando a los RRBZ, los RRBZ gritaban al dar vueltas con mucha fuerza.-Bueno chicos, que tengan un feliz viaje!!-gritó Mojo mientras que lanzó con mucha fuerza a los RRBZ a una dirección muy lejos, los RRBZ gritaron al ser lanzados por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver eso.-No puedo creerlo, los Rowdyruff Boys Z, fueron derrotados-dijo Blossom un poco preocupada.-Esto no puede ser-dijo Bubbles.-Son unos tontos, debieron actuar en vez de pelearse-dijo Buttercup. Mojo se fijó en las PPGZ.-Los chicos fueron derrotados, ahora siguen ustedes!-dijo Mojo sonriendo muy confiado.-No tenemos opción, tenemos que detener a Mojo-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se preparaban para pelear contra Mojo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy frío, en el polo sur, se veía que tres cosas se acercaban a toda velocidad, eran los RRBZ quienes volaban muy rápido mientras gritaban hasta que se estrellaron uno por uno en el suelo de nieve enterrándose con fuerza. Después de estrellarse, los RRBZ se levantaron tocándose sus cabezas.-Eso me dolió-dijo Brick recuperándose.-Creo que me encuentro bien-dijo Boomer recuperándose.-Ese mono nos lanzó con demasiada fuerza-dijo Butch recuperándose. Pero luego una brisa muy fría pasó por ellos y ellos comenzaron a temblar, ellos sentían mucho frío, se cubrieron con sus brazos ellos mismos.-Que frío!-dijo Brick sintiendo frío.-Terminamos aquí por culpa de nuestra pelea-dijo Boomer sintiendo frío.-Genial, fuimos humillados por eso-dijo Butch sintiendo frío y estaba molesto. Los RRBZ se miraron pero luego empezaron a sentirse tristes por lo que pasó.-Chicos, no debimos pelearnos entre nosotros-dijo Brick triste.-Es verdad, perdimos la pelea por no estar unidos como equipo-dijo Butch triste.-Así es, creo que será mejor que no peleemos más, ¿qué dicen?-dijo Boomer triste.-Chicos, lamento por comenzar todo este problema-dijo Brick arrepentido.-Pues, yo también-dijo Boomer.-Y yo también-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ levantaron un poco sus manos derechas y los juntaron entre los suyos, se habian reconciliaron .-Chicos, ¿volvemos a ser un equipo?-dijo Brick contento.-Por supuesto-dijo Boomer contento.-Puedes decirlo de nuevo-dijo Butch contento. Luego los RRBZ estaban buscando algo.-Mojo se encuentra muy lejos de nosotros, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos desde aquí?-dijo Butch.-Será muy difícil, ¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo?-dijo Boomer.-Chicos, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio estilo de acción, los usaremos para llegar, Butch eres la fuerza de propulsión; Boomer eres la velocidad de movimiento; y yo soy el guía y detector-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron.

Los RRBZ se preparaban para volver, se sujetaron entre ellos, Brick cerró sus ojos y comenzó a buscar una dirección hasta que pudo sentir el aura de Mojo a pesar de estar muy lejos.-Ya lo encontré, es en esa dirección-dijo Brick. Luego Butch flexionó un poco sus rodillas mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en ellas.-Aquí vamos!-dijo Butch mientras saltó junto con los otros chicos con mucha fuerza, estaban volando ahora. Luego Boomer concentró su energía comenzó a volar a toda velocidad junto con los otros chicos.-Adelante!-dijo Boomer mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia la dirección.-Muy bien chicos, podemos hacerlo!-dijo Brick, los RRBZ estaban ayudándose entre ellos en la forma de volver rápido a donde estaban Mojo y las PPGZ.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ seguían enfrentándose a Mojo pero les era difícil poder contra su robot.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. El ataque de las PPGZ fue contra Mojo pero él los desvió con un fuerte viento que lanzó su robot.-Es inútil, sus ataques no pueden tocarme!-dijo Mojo riéndose muy confiado.-Chicas, tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Blossom preocupada. Las PPGZ estaban en una difícil situación hasta que todos ellos se dieron cuenta que algo se acercaba.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Mojo confundido. Todos llegaron a ver que eran los RRBZ quienes venían a una gran velocidad.

-Hemos regresado!-dijo Brick, Mojo y las PPGZ estaban sorprendidos al ver que los RRBZ regresaron después de ser lanzados al polo sur.-Chicos, volvieron-dijo Blossom un poco contenta.-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a encargarnos de ese mono bananero-dijo Brick, luego los RRBZ se fijaron en Mojo, él estaba un poco nervioso.-No se supone que ustedes se estaban peleando-dijo Mojo nervioso.-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora veras lo que te vamos a hacer-dijo Brick mientras sacó una pequeña bola de hierro, luego Brick estaba al frente de Mojo, Boomer y Butch estaban a su espalda. Se llega a imaginar que todos ellos se encontraban en una cancha de beisbol.-La multitud aplaude y comienza a emocionarse para ver el gran lanzamiento del jugador Brick!-dijo Brick sujetando la bola de hierro con sus dos manos, como si fuera el pitcher.-Quiero ver ese lanzamiento, voy a pegarle-dijo Butch mientras sujetaba su búmeran con sus dos manos, como si fuera el bateador.-Pues que comience, denme su mejor lanzamiento-dijo Boomer mientras se ponía un guante de beisbol esperando que pase como si fuera el cátcher. Mojo estaba confundido por lo que los RRBZ hacían.-¿Qué van a hacer?-dijo Mojo nervioso.-Veamos qué les parece mi mejor lanzamiento!-dijo Brick mientras se arregló su gorra y luego lanzó con mucha fuerza la bola de hierro, la bola de hierro se dirigía hacia Mojo, Mojo gritó y su robot lo esquivó a tiempo.-Ja! Fallaste!-dijo Mojo contento.-No te apuntaba a tí-dijo Brick contento. En ese momento la bola de hierro se dirigía a Butch, él lo vio.-Aquí va!-dijo Butch y luego con su bumeran lo golpeó con mucha fuerza.-Qué golpe!-dijo Boomer. La bola de hierro se dirigía hacia Mojo la cual lo perforó en medio de su robot, Mojo se dio cuenta de eso.-Ay! No!-dijo Mojo muy nervioso al ver que su robot fue perforado con la bola de hierro y comenzó a lanzar chispas hasta que explotó en mil pedazos. Mojo gritó mientras voló muy lejos por los cielos debido a la explosión de su robot hasta desaparecer.-Y eso fue un home-run!-dijeron los RRBZ muy contentos.

Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver que los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo.-¿Chicos, cómo pudieron volver a tiempo?-dijo Blossom.-Pues los chicos y yo decidimos ayudarnos entre nosotros-dijo Brick.-Eso significa que volvieron a ser un equipo-dijo Buttercup.-Así es, estamos juntos de nuevo-dijo Butch.-Me alegro por ustedes-dijo Bubbles.-Muchas gracias-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ se juntaron de nuevo.-Volvemos a ser el equipo de los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ contentos, luego se preparaban para retirarse pero las PPGZ querían decirles algo.-A propósito chicos, hace unos dias encontramos estas fotos en el bosque donde pelearon antes, pensamos si sabían quien pudo tomarnos estas fotos-dijo Blossom mostrándoles su foto, lo mismo hicieron Bubbles y Buttercup. Los RRBZ al ver las fotos de las PPGZ se ruborizaron un poco.-No, no, no sabemos de que estan hablando, no sabemos quien pudo tomarles esas fotos-dijo Brick un poco ruborizado y nervioso.-Bueno creo que no sabremos quien es nuestro admirador secreto-dijo Blossom un poco triste. Brick estaba pensando en algo y luego parece que vio algo.-Oigan chicas, miren ahí estan el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach bailando vals al aire libre-dijo Brick señalando algo; las PPGZ se voltearon a ver pero en ese momento todos sintieron una fuerte brisa, las PPGZ se les cayeron las fotos que tenian en las manos pero luego pasó algo muy rápido y desaparecieron, después del ventarrón las PPGZ quisieron saber qué pasó.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Blossom pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que no tenían las fotos.-¿Dónde esta mi foto?-dijo Blossom.-Yo tampoco tengo la mía-dijo Bubbles.-La mía desapareció tan rápido-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta también que los RRBZ tampoco estaban.-¿Adonde se fueron los Rowdyruff Boys Z?-dijo Blossom muy confundida.-Ellos desaparecieron también,¿qué sucedió?-dijo Bubbles confundida.-Nuestras fotos y ahora esos chicos,¿quieren explicarme lo que pasa?-dijo Buttercup confundida. Las PPGZ estaban pensando en lo que pasó hasta que se dieron cuneta de algo.-Oigan, ¿no creerán que esos chicos hallan...?-dijeron las PPGZ sorprendidas pero luego se rieron.-No, eso es imposible-dijeron las PPGZ riéndose.-No importa, volvamos a casa-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ volaron de regreso.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ habían corrido donde nadie podía verlos.-Que bueno que lo recuperé-dijo Brick cansado.-Yo también-dijo Boomer cansado.-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Butch cansado. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron, luego se miraron y vieron que cada uno tenía las fotos de las PPGZ; Brick tenía la foto de Blossom, Boomer tenía la foto de Bubbles, Butch tenía la foto de Buttercup; los RRBZ gritaron un poco y ruborizados.-¿Por qué tienen esas fotos de esas niñas cada uno?-dijo Brick sonrojado.-¿Qué dices? Tú también tienes una foto de ellas-dijo Boomer sonrojado.-¿De qué hablas? Tú también tienes una foto de ellas-dijo Butch sonrojado. Los RRBZ se encontraban muy confundidos hasta que decidieron hablar.-Teníamos que hacer un reportaje sobre las Powerpuff Girls Z y eran requeridas sus fotos!-dijeron los RRBZ al mismo tiempo, ellos dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron y luego comenzaron a reírse.-Jaja, ¿Era eso? Jajaja creí que a ti te...-dijo Brick a Boomer.-Yo creí que a ti te...-dijo Boomer a Butch.-Y yo creí que a ti te...-dijo Butch a Brick. Los RRBZ se estaban riendo mucho.-Bueno, eso no importa chicos volvamos a casa, pasamos en una situación muy difícil y luego esta confusión, pero al final volvimos a ser equipo-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego guardaron las fotos en sus bolsillos pero luego sacaron sus manos de sus bolsillos muy lentamente, cada uno sonrió un poco, luego se retiraron a su casa.

**Un episodio con dudas verdad?, no se pierdan el episodio 19, gracias y comenten**


	37. episodio 19, parte 1

**Aqui otro episodio algo interesante, comenten**

19.-La noche del hombre lobo

Un día en la ciudad de Tokio, Sedusa estaba robando una joyería, las PPGZ la estaban persiguiendo por toda la calle.-No puedo creer que Sakurako se convirtiera en Sedusa de nuevo-dijo Blossom.-Esto me esta cansando-dijo Bubbles.-Terminemos con esto ya-dijo Buttercup. Sedusa se volteó para verlas.-Powerpuff Girls Z, no me detengan ahora, le tengo que llevar a Souichirou este anillo de compromiso, pero como no tenía dinero tuve que tomarlo como sea, así que no estorben!-dijo Sedusa molesta mientras sujetaba con fuerza el anillo.-Sé que Sakurako quiso regalarle ese anillo a Souichirou pero esto no es de la mejor forma-dijo Blossom.-Si saben eso entonces no se metan!-dijo Sedusa molesta y comenzó a atacar a las PPGZ.

La pelea entre las PPGZ y Sedusa comenzó, fue una pelea muy difícil para ellas, en ese momento, los RRBZ aparecieron y vieron que las PPGZ estaban peleando contra Sedusa.-Chicos miren, la abuela esta peleando contra las chicas-dijo Brick señalando a Sedusa. Sedusa al escuchar eso se detuvo, luego tembló de enojo y estaba ardiendo de ira.-¡¡No soy ninguna abuela!!-gritó Sedusa de enojo.-Lo siento, pero no se diferenciar una abuela de una ancianita-dijo Brick rascándose su cabeza con su mano derecha, Sedusa se enojó mas al escuchar eso.-¡¡Tampoco soy ninguna ancianita!!-gritó Sedusa muy enojada.-Chicas, Sedusa esta distraída, ataquémosla ahora-dijo Blossom mientras que ella y las otras chicas usaron sus ataques y dejaron a Sedusa desmayada.-Lo logramos, detuvimos a Sedusa!-dijo Blossom.-Todo esta arreglado-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Así es!-dijo Buttercup contenta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ aterrizaron, los RRBZ se les acercaron.-Vaya, ustedes salvaron el día de nuevo-dijo Brick.-Por supuesto, nosotras seguimos siendo muy populares en la ciudad-dijo Blossom muy orgullosa.-Que importa, ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad-dijo Boomer.-Claro, no se sientan derrotados todavía-dijo Bubbles.-No es justo, solo porque su enemigo fue Sedusa!-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Parece ser que le tienen miedo-dijo Buttercup. Butch al escuchar eso se molesto y se acercó a Buttercup.-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, niña ruda!-dijo Butch molesto.-¿Así? ¿quieres demostrarlo, niño pequeño?-dijo Buttercup molesta.-¡Inténtalo, niña sin encanto!-dijo Butch muy molesto.-¡Adelante, niño insecto!-dijo Buttercup muy molesta. Butch y Buttercup se miraron con enojo e iban a pelearse pero Brick se puso en medio de ellos.-Oigan, relajanse, hoy no es el momento para eso-dijo Brick tratando de calmarlos. Butch y Buttercup seguían viéndose molestos.

-Bueno, ahora llevemos a Sedusa al laboratorio para que vuelva a ser Sakurako-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron.-Oigan chicos, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-dijo Blossom.-Lo siento, pero no podemos-dijo Brick.-Vamos a visitar a Silver hoy-dijo Boomer.-Es hora de visitar a nuestro amigo-dijo Butch.-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ se despidieron de los RRBZ y ellas se llevaron a Sedusa al laboratorio mientras que ellos se fueron a visitar a Silver, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que alguien o algo los observó.

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu habían ido a la tienda de mascotas donde dejaron a su lobo mascota Silver para que viviera.-Silver veo que estas muy feliz de vernos-dijo Miyashiro contento, Silver les aulló con felicidad, los chicos y Silver estaban muy felices en ese momento, ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que algo los observaba, se trata del misterioso polvo negro que había aparecido desde el comienzo, eso sonrió malvadamente y se retiró hacia un callejón. Ahí el polvo negro hizo que tres partículas de su polvo salieran y después esas partículas comenzaban a tomar formas.-Muy bien, ustedes se encargaran de provocar caos en la ciudad mientras que recupere todo mi poder!-dijo la voz que venía del polvo negro, los otros tres polvos sonrieron malvadamente.-Por supuesto, jefe-dijeron los tres polvos negros.-Aun no deben pelear porque ustedes también necesitaran tener todo su poder cuando se enfrenten a esas niñas, y apuesto que esos niños entrometidos estorbarían en mis planes, así que hagan que esos chiquillos sufran un poco-dijo el gran polvo negro.-Al menos podremos divertirnos molestando la ciudad, y creemos saber con que comenzaremos-dijo uno de los polvos negros mientras se fijo en Silver quien estaba muy feliz junto con los chicos, esos sonrieron malvadamente, el gran peligro se acerca cada vez mas.

Esa noche, había luna llena; en la tienda de mascotas, Silver dormía muy pacíficamente pero luego se levantó porque sintió que algo se aproximaba, era un polvo negro que entró a la tienda y atacó a Silver, se escuchó un gran aullido en la tienda y muchos ruidos de destrucción adentro.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos caminaban por la ciudad pero luego se fijaron algo había pasado, la tienda de mascotas donde visitaban a Silver estaba en ruinas.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Momotaro muy asombrado, luego el señor alcalde los vio y acercó a ellos.-Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, pasó algo muy terrible!-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado.-Señor alcalde, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-Lo que pasó fue que la tienda de mascotas fue destruida por un... hombre lobo!-dijo el alcalde asustado. Los chicos estaban muy confundidos con lo que dijo.-Saben a que me refiero, un hombre lobo, el monstruo que resulta ser un hombre y que se convierte en un lobo cuando hay luna llena y aterra a todos los que se encuentra-dijo el alcalde simulando ser un hombre lobo tratando de asustar a los chicos, pero no resultó.-Señor alcalde, sabemos lo que es un hombre lobo-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-¿Así?-dijo el alcalde regresando a la realidad.-Lo que no entendemos es... ¿un hombre lobo? Por favor, eso es solo un cuento, no existen ese tipo de monstruos-dijo Momotaro.-Yo también creía eso pero los dueños de la tienda de mascotas usaron cámaras vigilantes y sacaron unas tomas, esas muestran que un hombre lobo atacó la tienda-dijo el alcalde mostrando a los chicos unas imágenes tomadas por las cámaras de vigilancia. Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que un hombre lobo estaba destrozando la tienda, los animales que estaban a dentro escaparon de su destrucción.-Esperen, ¿saben si Silver esta bien?-dijo Miyashiro dándose cuenta de eso.-Pues, los dueños recuperaron a todos los animales de la tienda, pero su mascota no estaba ahí-dijo el alcalde un poco triste. Miyashiro quedo asustado al saber que Silver no estaba en la tienda.-No, no puede ser, Silver no puedo estar...-dijo Miyashiro en shock, Momotaro le puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.-Miyashiro, no digas eso, aun no sabemos todo, Silver estará bien, de verás-dijo Momotaro tratando de animar a Miyashiro.-Espero que sea verdad-dijo Miyashiro un poco contento.-Pues tenemos que investigar esto-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se retiraron para buscar respuesta a todo lo ocurrido.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, los chicos habían ido ahí.-Profesor, ¿sabe lo que pasó?-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que las chicas también estaban ahí.-Chicos, ¿saben del ataque de un hombre lobo?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, lo sabemos, por eso vinimos para buscar respuestas-dijo Momotaro.-No puedo creer que un animal pueda hacer algo tan terrible-dijo Miyako un poco triste.-Opino lo mismo-dijo Miyashiro.-Es ridículo que exista un hombre lobo en nuestra ciudad-dijo Kaoru un poco confundida.-Tenemos que averiguar que Silver no haya sido lastimado por ese monstruo-dijo Kaoretsu. Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-¿Silver no estaba en la tienda?-dijo Miyako sorprendida.-No, temo que le haya pasado algo terrible-dijo Miyashiro triste.

El profesor Utonium apareció para hablar con ellos.-Escuchen todos, lo que apareció fue un hombre lobo, y temo que ataque a las personas también-dijo el profesor, luego Ken y Peach se acercaron a todos ellos.-Escuchen todos, el señor alcalde nos quiere informar algo mas, aparte del hombre lobo-dijo Ken. El monitor del laboratorio se encendió y el alcalde comenzó a hablar.-Profesor, tengo que decirle algo mas, el hombre lobo no fue solo el único problema, han aparecido dos monstruos más, vean esto-dijo el alcalde y en ese momento se vieron dos monstruos, uno era un monstruo insectoide que parecía un escarabajo y el otro un monstruo esquelético con ropa negra, parecía una parca. Todos estaban muy asombrados por lo que vieron.-No puede ser, ¿hay mas monstruos aparte del hombre lobo?-dijo Momotaro sorprendido.-Que raro, se supone que cuando hay un hombre lobo, ¿no deberían aparecer monstruos como un vampiro y frankenstein?-dijo Momoko mientras imaginaba monstruos chibis que decía.-Momoko, no se trata de monstruos como esos-dijo Momotaro con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza. En ese momento, los chicos y Peach vieron algo en esos tres monstruos, emitían auras negras.-Esos monstruos tienen auras negras, eso explica todo-dijo Momotaro señalándolos.-Es verdad puedo verlos-dijo Peach.-Pues sea lo que pase, tendrán que averiguarlo-dijo el profesor, los chicos y las chicas asintieron.-Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-dijo Peach, los cinturones de las chicas brillaron, los chicos tocaron sus relojes, cada uno se transformó en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ fueron a la ciudad a investigar durante toda la tarde pero no encontraban nada. Llegó la noche, todos ellos seguían investigando el caso de los monstruos pero parece que algo les pasaba.-Esto es malo, no podemos encontrar a esos monstruos, supongo que solo aparecen de noche-dijo Brick.-Te... te... refieres cuando... hay luna... llena-dijo Blossom un poco asustada dándose cuenta que había luna llena, Brick se dio cuenta de su estado.-Por favor Blossom, no me digas que estas asustada-dijo Brick.-Por supuesto que no estoy asustada-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Si quieren pueden irse a sus casas, no necesitamos de unas miedosas que nos ayuden-dijo Butch molesto.-¡No somos miedosas, ustedes parecen tener miedo!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Butch y Buttercup se miraban muy molestos. Pero luego todos escucharon unos ruidos aterradores, todos estaban muy asustados y luego se dieron cuenta que estaban asustados.-¿Qué... qué... qué sucede... tienen miedo?-dijo Brick asustado.-Ustedes... son los que... estan asustados-dijo Blossom asustada.

Luego todos de repente escucharon un aullido, los RRBZ y las PPGZ gritaron de miedo.-Tenemos que detener a esos monstruos-dijo Brick recuperándose.-Pero ¿cómo los detendremos?-dijo Blossom.-No sabemos que clase de poder tienen esos monstruos-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Y yo espero que no se trate nadie conocido-dijo Bubbles preocupada. En ese momento los tres monstruos aparecieron en frente de todos ellos, eran el hombre lobo, el esqueleto y el insectoide quienes emitian sus auras negras, el hombre lobo aulló con fuerza.-Necesitaran mas que eso para asustarnos-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Así es, no nos asustaran con solo gritar-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta. En ese momento, el insectoide atacó usando pequeños escarabajos, el esqueleto sacó unas extrañas cadenas que parecían estar vivas, los tres monstruos comenzaban a atacar a ellos, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se asustaron y comenzaron a correr muy asustados tratando de escapar de los monstruos.-¡Escuchen chicos, será mejor que los despistemos, así que separémonos por un rato!-gritó Brick, todos estaban corriendo con los ojos cerrados, los chicos y las chicas tomaron caminos diferentes mientras los monstruos los seguían persiguiendo.

Después de haber corrido tanto, los RRBZ estaban inhalando muy exhaustos.-Vaya, creí que esos monstruos nos iban a alcanzar-dijo Brick cansado.-Fue bueno que no fuimos atacados-dijo Blossom cansada. Brick y Blossom se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron, y vieron que estaban juntos, dieron un pequeño grito de asombro.-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron Brick y Blossom.-¿Dónde están los otros?-dijeron Brick y Blossom. En otra parte, Boomer y Bubbles estaban cansados pero también se dieron cuenta que estaban juntos.-¿Dónde estamos?-dijeron Boomer y Bubbles preocupados. En otra parte, Butch y Buttercup estaban cansados pero también se dieron cuenta que estaban juntos.-¿Tú?-dijeron Butch y Buttercup exaltados.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se habían separados pero se dieron cuenta que estaban en grupo de dos, mientras tanto los monstruos los seguían buscando.-No puede ser, nos perdimos-dijo Brick preocupado.-Estamos en grandes problemas, nos perdimos-dijo Blossom preocupada. Luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos.-¡¡¿Estamos perdidos?!!-gritaron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy exaltados desde diferentes lugares. Era una situación difícil para ellos en la noche.


	38. episodio 19, parte 2

Era una difícil situación difícil en la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban huyendo de tres monstruos, un hombre lobo, un insectoide y una parca, pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ se habían separado en grupos de dos; Brick con Blossom, Boomer con Bubbles, Butch con Buttercup. Todos ellos estaban muy preocupados.

Brick y Blossom se estaban preguntando qué hacer.-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?-preguntó Brick.-No lo sé, estamos en un situación que no sabemos cómo solucionarlo-le respondió Blossom. Los dos estaban pensando qué hacer pero luego vieron que algo se les acercaba, se trataba de un pequeño escarabajo, Blossom al verlo, dio un grito de susto.-¡Aaaahhh!¡No me gusta los bichos!-gritó Blossom poniéndose por detrás de Brick.-Blossom, ya cálmate, me das lastima-dijo Brick sintiendo decepción.-Quizás a ti no te asustan esos bichos Brick, pero a mí si!!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Que importa, además es sólo un pequeño escarabajo-dijo Brick confiado, pero en ese momento aparecieron muchos más escarabajos, detrás de todos esos estaba el monstruo insectoide quien controlaba a los escarabajos.-¡Veamos si pueden contra mi ejercito de insectos, ataquen!-gritó el insectoide. Brick y Blossom se asustaron mucho al ver la enorme cantidad de escarabajos que estaban en frente de ellos, ellos comenzaron a correr desesperados a mucha prisa tratando de escapar.-Retiro lo dicho, no esperaba que fueran mucho!-dijo Brick asustado mientras corría junto con Blossom hasta que ellos llegaron a un lugar seguro, estaban un poco apegados y asustados.-Logramos escapar de esos bichos-dijo Brick cansado.-Odio los bichos-dijo Blossom cansada. Luego Brick y Blossom se dieron cuenta que estaban muy apegados, se asustaron y se separaron muy sonrojados.

Pero luego vieron que los escarabajos los habían alcanzado, Blossom estaba muy asustada para pelear.-Blossom, reacciona, tenemos que derrotar a ese monstruo antes que él nos destruya!-dijo Brick tratando de animar a Blossom, ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-Tienes razón Brick, hagámoslo-dijo Blossom, luego ella entiendo de lo que dijo él. Brick y Blossom sacaron sus armas y se fijaban en el monstruo insectoide.-¡¡Van a perecer con mi ejercito de insectos!!-dijo el monstruo insectoide. Los pelirrojos decidieron combatirlo pero primero se fijaron en los escarabajos que los rodeaban.-Será mejor que acabemos con estos bichos primero-dijo Brick.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Blossom. Ellos comenzaron a atacarlos.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom. Ellos acabaron con los bichos que los rodeaban, después de acabarlos sólo quedaba al frente de ellos el monstruo insectoide.-Derrotaron a mi ejercito de insectos, pero intente derrotarme ahora!-dijo el insectoide.-Ahora verás!-dijeron Brick y Blossom. Ellos usaron sus ataques juntos y el insectoide fue alcanzado por eso. El insectoide gritaba mientras comenzaba a reaccionar y de repente el polvo negro que lo cubría se desvaneció y cambió de forma. Brick y Blossom se dieron cuenta que era sólo un disfraz de escarabajo y estaba tirado en el suelo, ellos estaban muy confundidos.-¿Es sólo un disfraz?-dijo Brick muy confundido.-Entonces no era un insecto de verdad, que alivio-dijo Blossom sintiéndose mas aliviada.-Pues será mejor que busquemos a los demás-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom. Los pelirrojos se fueron volando a buscar a los demás. El polvo negro que infectó al disfraz de escarabajo se recuperaba.-Esos chiquillos me derrotaron pero la próxima vez no tendrán suerte-dijo el polvo negro luego se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Boomer y Bubbles se encontraban muy preocupados.-Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿dónde estarán los otros?-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Deben estar a salvo en otros lugares-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Ellos no sabían qué hacer pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta que algo los acechaba, era el hombre lobo, se veía muy feroz.-Es ese hombre lobo-dijo Boomer.-Tenemos que detenerlo sin lastimarlo mucho, podría tratarse de un animalito indefenso-dijo Bubbles. El hombre lobo se preparaba para atacarlos, pero en ese momento Boomer vio algo en el cuello del hombre lobo, le parecía algo familiar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, era un collar de su mascota Silver, estaba muy preocupado, Bubbles se dio cuenta de su estado.-Boomer, ¿qué te pasa? Tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Bubbles.-No puedo, no podemos atacarlo Bubbles-dijo Boomer en su estado. El hombre lobo comenzó a atacarlos, ellos lo esquivaron.-No podemos combatirlo ahora, huyamos!-dijo Boomer.-¿Huyamos? ¿Por qué?-dijo Bubbles confundida. El hombre lobo comenzó a atacarlos de nuevo, Boomer tomó la mano de Bubbles y él comenzó a correr con ella a toda velocidad escapando del ataque del hombre lobo, ellos se movían a una gran velocidad. Cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro, estaban respirando muy profundo porque estaban cansados por correr tanto.-No esperaba que nos atacara-dijo Boomer cansado.-Estoy muy confundida-dijo Bubbles cansada. Luego Boomer y Bubbles se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano, se separaron muy sonrojados.-Lo siento, Bubbles!-dijo Boomer sonrojado y apenado.-Yo también lo siento, Boomer!-dijo Bubbles sonrojada y apenada.

Luego ambos volvieron a la realidad.-Dime Boomer, ¿por qué no quisiste atacar al hombre lobo?-dijo Bubbles.-No estoy muy seguro, creí que era alguien conocido-dijo Boomer tocándose su cabeza con su mano derecha. Los rubios estaban muy preocupados pensando en lo que paso.-Entiendo como te sientes-dijo Bubbles tratando de hablar con Boomer.-Gracias, será mejor que busquemos a los demás-dijo Boomer, Bubbles asintió. Los rubios se fueron volando a buscar a los demás, no se dieron cuenta que el hombre lobo los seguía.-Miyashiro-dijo en voz baja el hombre lobo dándose cuenta de algo pero luego le dolió su cabeza, algo lo controlaba.-Olvida tus recuerdos, sólo acaba con ellos!-dijo al voz del aura negra que estaba dentro de él. El hombre lobo se enfureció y siguió a los chicos.

Mientras tanto, Butch y Buttercup se miraban molestos.-¡¿Por qué diablos me seguiste?!-dijo Butch molesto.-¡Yo no quería seguirte, no me fijé por donde iba!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Ellos se miraban molestos pero luego se dieron cuenta que algo los observaba, era el monstruo esquelético, saltó hacía ellos pero ellos lo esquivaron.-Genial, es ese monstruo flacucho-dijo Butch un poco asustado.-Pues parece que nos encontró-dijo Buttercup un poco asustada. Butch y Buttercup se dieron cuenta que estaban asustados.-¿Tienes miedo?, deberías irte-dijo Butch asustado.-¿No eres tú quien tiene miedo?-dijo Buttercup asustada. Ambos se molestaron.-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijeron Butch y Buttercup muy molestos.-Escuchen mocosos, ya son míos, me llevaré sus almas-dijo la parca asustándolos.-¿Nuestras almas?, ¡¡Aaaaahh!!-gritaron Butch y Buttercup muy asustados y comenzaron a correr desesperados, pero en ese momento la parca le salió algo de su manga, era una cadena que parecía estar vivo y los atacó, la cadena agarró a Butch en su brazo derecho, Butch y Buttercup se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y se voltearon a ver muy nerviosos, la parca comenzó a jalar a Butch sonriendo malvadamente.-¡Ven aquí!-dijo la parca jalando su cadena (como Scorpion de Mortal kombat), Butch y Buttercup estaban muy asustados, Buttercup ayudó a Butch jalándolo al lado contrario, la parca estaba jalando a los dos, pero ellos lograron salir de la cadena, luego comenzaron a correr desesperados escapando del monstruo esquelético.-Ya verán, los voy a destruir!-dijo la parca. Butch y Buttercup seguían corriendo muy asustados.-De acuerdo lo admito, me asustan los fantasmas y los muertos vivientes!!-dijo Butch muy asustado.-Y yo admito que también me asustan esos tipos de monstruos!!-dijo Buttercup asustada. Después de correr tanto, Butch y Buttercup se escondieron en una casa abandonada, entraron, atracaron la puerta con cosas que veían muy desesperados, y luego se abrazaron porque estaban muy asustados.-Gracias Buttercup, me ayudaste-dijo Butch muy cansado.-No hay problema Butch, me debes una-dijo Buttercup muy cansada. Pero luego Butch y Buttercup se dieron cuenta que se estaban abrazando, se separaron muy sonrojados y se sacudieron sus cuerpos con sus manos.-No tenías que abrazarme!-dijo Butch molesto.-Tú fuiste quién me abrazó-dijo Buttercup molesta. Ambos volvieron a mirarse molestos.

Pero de repente, la parca los había alcanzado.-¡Ya los encontré!-gritó la parca. Butch y Buttercup gritaron muy asustados y salieron afuera rompiendo las paredes de la casa. Luego afuera, la parca los observaba.-¡Es hora que se pongan a llorar, bebecitos!-dijo la parca burlándose de ellos, ellos se molestaron un poco.-¡Ya basta, sólo porque eres un fantasma no podrás asustarnos por siempre!-dijo Butch molesto llenándose de valentía, Buttercup se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.-¡Es verdad, ya me cansé de estar asustada!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Los morenos ya no sentían mas miedo y decidieron enfrentarse a la parca y sacaron sus armas.-Pues intente derrotarme!-gritó la parca y comenzó a atacarlos con cadenas que salían de sus mangas, ellos los esquivaron y comenzaron a atacarlo.-Bumeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Sus ataques alcanzaron al monstruo esquelético. La parca comenzó a reaccionar y el polvo negro que lo infectó se separó de él, Butch y Buttercup se dieron cuenta que era sólo un esqueleto de un laboratorio que estaba en el suelo, ellos estaban muy confundidos.-¿No es eso el esqueleto que usamos en nuestro curso de biología?-dijo Butch confundido.-Pues eso parece-dijo Buttercup confundida.-Vayamos a buscar a los demás-dijo Butch.-Entendido-dijo Buttercup. Los morenos se fueron volando a buscar a los demás. El polvo negro que infectó al esqueleto se recuperó.-Son más fuertes de lo que pensé, pero ya tendré mi revancha-dijo el polvo negro luego se retiró.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ volaban a mucha prisa buscando a los demás, no se daban cuenta que estaban volando hacia un punto hasta que todos ellos se estrellaron con mucha fuerza y luego todos ellos se cayeron al suelo debido al choque. Ellos se recuperaban y luego se dieron cuenta que se encontraron.-Chicas, que bueno que las encontré!-dijo Blossom sintiéndose muy aliviada y abrazó a sus amigas.-Chicos, al fin los encontré!-dijo Brick aliviado reuniéndose con los otros chicos.-Chicos, hemos derrotado a la parca-dijo Butch.-Y nosotros derrotamos al insectoide-dijo Brick.-Hay algo que debo decirles acerca del hombre lobo-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado.-¿No derrotaron al hombre lobo?-dijo Brick.-Hay algo que no me deja atacarlo-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Butch confundido.-Será mejor que se los diga a solas-dijo Boomer. Brick se fijó en las chicas.-Chicas, tenemos que hablar a solas por un momento, espérennos, estén alertas si ataca el hombre lobo-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo, luego se fueron a hablar solos en otra parte.

Mientras tanto, el hombre lobo seguía buscando a los chicos. Brick y Butch se sorprendieron de lo que les dijo Boomer.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Brick preocupado.-Eso explica todo desde un comienzo-dijo Butch preocupado.-Así es, si es quién creo que es tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Boomer preocupado. En ese momento, el hombre lobo aulló con fuerza, las PPGZ escucharon que se les acercaba.-Es el hombre lobo, debemos detenerlo-dijo Blossom, pero Bubbles le puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho.-Esperen chicas, Boomer me dijo que no podíamos atacar al hombre lobo-dijo Bubbles.-¿Y eso qué? Vamos a detenerlo de cualquier forma-dijo Buttercup mientras sacó su martillo y se preparó para atacar al hombre lobo.-No, espera!-dijo Bubbles tratando de detenerla pero no pudo, Buttercup se dirigía hacia el hombre lobo.-Golpe só...-dijo Buttercup pero no terminó su ataque porque sintió que algo detenía su martillo, era Butch quien estaba usando su mano derecha deteniendo el martillo y el ataque de Buttercup.-¿Butch, qué haces?-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Buttercup-dijo Butch en forma muy seria. Brick y Boomer aparecieron también.-No lastimen a ese hombre lobo!-dijo Brick.-¿Pero porqué?-dijo Blossom.-Díganme qué sucede-dijo Bubbles confundida.-Ese hombre lobo, es Silver!-dijo Boomer, las PPGZ estaban muy sorprendidas al enterarse que el hombre lobo era Silver, el lobo mascota de los RRBZ.

-No puede ser!-dijo Buttercup.-Ahora que lo sabes, no lo ataques!-dijo Butch.-Eso es imposible, entonces Silver...-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Así es, al parecer Silver fue infectado por el polvo negro-dijo Brick.-Pobre Silver, debemos ayudarlo-dijo Bubbles preocupada. Las PPGZ iban a ayudar a Silver pero Boomer se puso en frente de todos.-¿Boomer, qué haces?-dijo Bubbles.-Bubbles, escucha, tú y tus amigas no se metan en esto, yo intentaré salvar a Silver-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado, Brick y Butch se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-Boomer, ¿acaso tú...?-dijeron Brick y Butch preocupados. Boomer se dirigió hacia el hombre lobo quien se veía muy furioso.-Silver,¿puedes escucharme?, soy yo, Miyashiro, tú amigo!-dijo Boomer tratando de razonar con el hombre lobo, pero el hombre lobo no le reconoció y comenzó a atacarlo, Boomer lo esquivó.-Silver, por favor, ya basta!-dijo Boomer razonando con él nuevamente pero el hombre lobo seguía atacándolo. Boomer vio que aura negra estaba siendo emitido del cuerpo del hombre lobo, decidió estar muy cerca de él.-Silver, estas siendo controlado por el polvo negro, resiste!-dijo Boomer, pero en ese momento el hombre lobo golpeo a Boomer con su garra haciendo que cayera al suelo un poco lastimado.-¡Boomer!-dijeron Brick y Butch preocupados al ver que Boomer estaba siendo atacado por el hombre lobo, Bubbles estaba muy preocupada por ver lo que Boomer hacia.-Silver... despierta por favor, tú no... eres malvado-dijo Boomer un poco herido pero el hombre lobo lo golpeó con más fuerza lastimándolo más, las PPGZ se asombraron al ver que Boomer estaba siendo lastimado por el hombre lobo. Bubbles veía que Boomer estaba siendo muy lastimado y sufría, no pudo resistir viendo eso.-No Boomer!, yo voy a ayudarte!-dijo Bubbles muy preocupada y se preparaba para ir a ayudar a Boomer, pero en ese momento Brick y Butch se pusieron en su camino.-No se metan en esto, nosotros ayudaremos a Boomer-dijo Brick. Pero luego Boomer estando lastimado habló en voz alta.-Escuchen todos... no intervengan... Silver es mi mejor amigo... y yo voy a salvarlo!-dijo Boomer en voz alta y muy lastimado.-Debes estar mal de la cabeza, tú solo no podrás detener a Silver!-dijo Butch. Boomer se levantó estando lastimado y se fijó en el hombre lobo.-Silver... pase lo que pase... te voy... a salvar... Silver!-dijo Boomer en su estado.

El hombre lobo comenzó a atacar a Boomer lastimándolo más hasta que Boomer volvió a estar en el suelo.-Sil... ver-dijo Boomer en su estado, el hombre lobo comenzó a lastimar a Boomer mientras él estaba en el suelo. Brick, Butch y las chicas estaban muy preocupados al ver como el hombre lobo seguía lastimando a Boomer. Bubbles veía que Boomer sufría de mucho dolor al ser atacado por el hombre, luego se veía que unas gotas de lagrimas salían de los ojos de Bubbles, no soportaba ver a Boomer siendo lastimado muy gravemente.-¡Basta! ¡Boomer no sigas con esto!-gritó Bubbles en su estado, quería ayudar a Boomer. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick y Butch se dieron cuenta de lo que ella dijo, en ese momento Boomer escuchó el grito de Bubbles y se levantó aun lastimado.-Bubbles, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero esto es algo que yo debo hacer-dijo Boomer en su estado, luego él se fijo en el hombre lobo quien seguía viéndose feroz.-Silver, debes recordar quién eres-dijo Boomer, en ese momento el hombre lobo corrió hacia Boomer mordiendo su mano derecha con su hocico, Boomer gritó al sentir ese gran dolor. Las PPGZ, Brick y Butch estaban muy preocupados al ver que Boomer estaba siendo mordido por el hombre lobo.-¡¡Boomer!!-gritó Bubbles muy preocupada. Boomer le dolía la mano que estaba siendo mordida por el hombre lobo, pero luego con sus pocas fuerzas se acercó al hombre lobo y lo abrazó.-Silver... por favor... detente, no eres malvado... recuerda quien eres... ¡¡eres mi amigo!!-gritó Boomer, en ese momento unas gotas de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. El hombre lobo sintió eso y escuchó el grito de Boomer, luego abrió mas sus ojos y comenzó a recordar algo. En la mente del hombre lobo se veía todo sus recuerdos, el hombre lobo comenzó a recordar la vez cuando se encontraba sólo y perdido, luego recordó cuando conoció a Miyashiro y a los otros chicos, recordó cuando pasaron su tiempo jugando juntos y más con Miyashiro quien fue quien lo encontró y otros recuerdos. El hombre lobo recordó todo eso cuando era Silver, en ese momento dejó de morder la mano de Boomer.-Silver-dijo Boomer recuperándose, todos los demás vieron que el hombre lobo se comportaba diferente, luego el hombre lobo miró a Boomer.-Miya... shiro-dijo el hombre lobo y después le lamió su mejilla izquierda, Boomer se alegró al ver que Silver dejó de ser violento.-Silver, me reconociste-dijo Boomer feliz y recuperándose. Pero en ese momento la cabeza del hombre lobo le dolía, comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de aura negra.-Silver!!-gritó Boomer al ver que Silver estaba sufriendo, todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que vieron.-No puedo creerlo, esa aura negra esta controlando a Silver nuevamente-dijo Blossom muy preocupada.-Boomer, no te le acerques mucho, te lastimará de nuevo-dijo Brick preocupado. Pero luego Boomer se puso muy serio.-Chicos, no se preocupen, porque Silver es mi amigo-dijo Boomer, luego se fijó en el hombre lobo quien estaba reaccionando con el aura negra.-Silver!-gritó Boomer y corrió hacia él, le agarró su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, en ese momento el aura negra quería apoderarse del cuerpo de Silver pero Boomer lo estaba jalando para liberarlo.-Silver, no te rindas, porque tu y yo tenemos un fuerte lazo que no puede romperse!!-gritó Boomer mientras jaló al hombre lobo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente Boomer separó al hombre lobo del aura negra, él volvió a convertirse en Silver quien quedó inconsciente; el aura negra que infectó a Silver se escapó.

Las PPGZ, Brick y Butch estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que Boomer había salvado a Silver.-Boomer, ¿estás bien?-dijeron Brick y Butch acercándose a Boomer.-Estoy bien, me alegra que Silver sea normal nuevamente-dijo Boomer cansado. Bubbles estaba feliz con una lagrima de alegría.-Boomer, estas a salvo-dijo Bubbles feliz; Blossom y Buttercup escucharon lo que dijo.-Vaya Bubbles, parece ser que te preocupaste mucho por Boomer-dijo Blossom un poco pícara haciendo que Bubbles se sonrojara un poco.-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo siempre me preocupo por todos mis amigos-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno no importa, tu siempre eres amable con cualquiera de tus amigos-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se rieron juntas.

Silver abrió sus ojos lentamente, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-¿Silver, estás bien?-dijo Boomer preocupado, Silver le lamió su mejilla, Boomer se alegró mucho y abrazó a Silver.-Silver, que bueno que eres el mismo-dijo Boomer soltando una gota de lagrima de alegría.-Pues que bueno que todo terminó bien-dijo Butch contento.-Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que averiguar-dijo Brick un poco preocupado y molesto. Todos los demas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Los polvos negros que estan causando problemas en la ciudad y los sucesos raros que pasan-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban pensando con mucha preocupación.

En otra parte, el polvo negro que infectó a Silver se reunió con los otros dos polvos negros y esos estaban al frente del gran polvo negro que los creó.-Jefe, discúlpeme, fracasé-dijo el polvo negro que llegó ultimo.-Descuiden, mis subditos, solo les dije hicieran sus habilidades, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que ustedes y yo recuperemos todo nuestro poder, el momento de mi regreso esta muy cerca, esas mocosas no volveran a derrotarme tan fácilmente, y por supuesto esos enanos tampoco nos estorbaran, pronto volveré jajajaja!!-dijo el gran polvo negro mientras que él y los otros polvos negros se reían. La gran batalla y un gran peligro esta mas cerca.

**Seguro que estan impactados con esto, no se pierdan el episodio último de la primera parte de la historia, gracias y comenten**


	39. episodio 20, parte 1

**Aqui esta el ultimo episodio de toda la primera parte de la historia, un poco adelantado, bueno comenten**

20.-Salvando la navidad

Era la época de navidad para la ciudad de Tokio; en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban ayudando al profesor, Ken y Peach a decorar el laboratorio con lindos adornos navideños y también a decorar el gran árbol navideño que compraron, incluso la madre de Ken tuvo un poco de tiempo libre para estar con su familia.-Que bueno que pasemos la navidad juntos como una familia-dijo Momoko feliz mientras ayudaba a decorar el laboratorio.-Así es, es bueno que los amigos esten juntos en estos tiempos-dijo Miyako feliz.-Eso creo, además la madre de Ken esta con nosotros, debe sentirse mucho mas feliz que nosotras-dijo Kaoru feliz. Peach se les acercó.-Chicas gracias por ayudarnos a decorar el laboratorio-dijo Peach.-No hay problema, después de todo ustedes son como nuestra segunda familia-dijo Momoko contenta.-Sí pero, me hubiera gustado que los chicos pasaran la navidad con todos nosotros también como amigos-dijo Peach.-No lo creo, esos chicos no quieren estar con nosotros porque pasaran su primera navidad con su nueva madre-dijo Kaoru.-Pues me alegro por ellos, pero aun asi hubiera sido lindo que celebraran la navidad con nosotros-dijo Miyako.-Ahora que recuerdo, Momotaro y los demás dijeron que estaban muy ocupados en algo muy secreto, me pregunto ¿qué será?-dijo Momoko pensando.

Mientras tanto, en una parte de Tokio estaba cubierto de nieve, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban jugando con bolas de nieve, se veían muy felices.-Esto es grandioso, nuestra primera navidad como cualquier niño-dijo Momotaro feliz.-Es verdad, no me había divertido antes-dijo Miyashiro feliz.-Me encanta divertirme así-dijo Kaoretsu feliz. Luego los chicos cayeron al suelo de nieve, se estaban riendo, pero luego miraron al cielo.-Saben chicos, no sé por qué pero me siento algo diferente-dijo Momotaro.-Pues yo también me siento así-dijo Miyashiro.-Nos estamos convirtiendo en algo que no sabemos?-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban con dudas hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.-A propósito chicos, me pareció ver que ustedes tenían unos regalos ocultos en sus camas-dijo Momotaro.-Pues es el regalo para la señora Sarah, para Shun y para Silver también-dijo Miyashiro.-No estoy hablando de esos otros regalos, me refiero a esos que estan muy ocultos-dijo Momotaro.-Pues tú también estas escondiendo un regalo especial en tu cama-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos recordaron que habían ocultado unos regalos de navidad rojo, azul y verde debajo de sus camas, aparte de otros simples regalos, se sonrojaron un poco.-No me digan que esos regalos son para...-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Entonces tú también...-dijo Miyashiro en su estado.-Y tú también...-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados pensando.-Bueno eso no importa, ahora solo divirtámonos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Momotaro tratando de animar a los otros chicos, ellos asintieron, se levantaron y se retiraron caminando juntos.

Mas tarde, los chicos caminaban por la ciudad que tenía sus calles adornadas con objetos navideños, también veían que algunas personas estaban dando regalos navideños a sus familiares y amigos, ellos pensaron un poco preocupados.-Escuché que los regalos de los niños son entregados por un tal Santa...-dijo Momotaro pensando.-¿Santa Claus?-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí a ese me refiero, el anciano obeso que es muy amable con los niños en todo el mundo-dijo Momotaro.-Debe ser muy difícil de hacer regalos para tantos niños-dijo Kaoretsu. Momotaro estaba pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo-Lo tengo chicos, escribamos una carta a Santa Claus para que nos ayude en nuestro pequeño problema-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Es buena idea, así no nos avergonzaremos de dárselos-dijo Miyashiro.-Esta bien para mí, siempre y cuando no seamos nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se fueron a su casa corriendo.

Los chicos llegaron a su casa y fueron a su habitación, luego sacaron unas hojas de papel y cada uno escribió algo en ella. _"Señor Santa Claus, esperamos que esta carta le llegue a usted, le pedimos que nos dé los regalos que le diremos después, pero ahora queremos pedirle un favor, quisiéramos que usted cuando venga a nuestra casa recoja unos regalos especiales que están ocultos en nuestras camas y se los envíe a las personas que pensamos entregarles, no tenemos el valor para dárselos debido a un problema que tenemos, esperamos que comprenda nuestras razones, gracias"_ decía la carta de cada uno de los chicos. Luego los chicos guardaron sus cartas, sacaron sus otros regalos.-Bueno, vayamos a entregar estos regalos a la señora Sarah, al primo Shun y a nuestra mascota Silver, después le enviaremos nuestras cartas a Santa Claus-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y se fueron llevándose los regalos.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban guardando sus regalos para sus amigos.-Estoy seguro que le gustará este regalo-dijo Momoko.-Espero que le guste su regalo-dijo Miyako un poco feliz.-Si no le gusta mi regalo, que me lo devuelva-dijo Kaoru sin tomar importancia. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron.-Oigan chicas, esos regalos son para...-dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida.-Bueno, es navidad, se supone que se le dan regalos a los amigos-dijo Miyako.-Es cierto, así que no hay que preocuparnos-dijo Kaoru.-Opino lo mismo-dijo Momoko mas tranquila. Las chicas guardaban unos regalos.

En la casa de los chicos, ellos estaban hablando con la Señora Sarah, Shun y Silver.-Señora Sarah, Shun, Silver, estos regalos son para ustedes-dijeron los chicos entregándoles los regalos que llevaron, los otros los recibieron muy felices.-Muchas gracias, primos-dijo Shun contento. Silver aulló con alegría mientras olía sus regalos, parecía comida.-Chicos, son muy buenos al darnos regalos, nosotros también tenemos unos regalos para ustedes-dijo la señora contenta al recibir su regalo.-Descuiden, los abriremos después, ahora tenemos que hacer algo afuera-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Shun un poco confundido, los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos, no sabían qué decirle.-Chicos, ¿acaso no será esos regalos especiales que piensan entregar?-dijo la señora un poco picara. Los chicos se ruborizaron un poco.-No!, es otra cosa, además, no es bueno espiar los regalos de otros-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Esta bien chicos, no lo tomen tan grave-dijo la señora.-Esta bien, no importa, sólo queremos hacer algo muy rápido-dijo Momotaro.-Ya volvemos-dijo Miyashiro.-Nos vemos luego-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos se fueron.-Parece ser que mis primos ya se están convirtiendo en verdaderos hombres-dijo Shun sonriendo un poco.

En el laboratorio, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru entregaban sus regalos a sus amigos del laboratorio.-Esperamos que les guste sus regalos, ahora tenemos que escribirle nuestras cartas a Santa Claus para que nos de nuestros regalos-dijo Momoko mientras les entregaban sus regalos a los demás.-Por cierto chicas, me pareció que tenían otros regalos ocultos-dijo Peach, las chicas estaban un poco nerviosas.-Ah sí, son para unos amigos que conocimos-dijo Momoko sonriendo un poco nerviosa. Peach las veía sospechando algo.-Es verdad, es navidad por eso no hay nada de malo dar regalos a otros amigos-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Así es-dijo Miyako.-De acuerdo chicas, no se molesten-dijo Peach tratando de calmarlas.

Mientras tanto, en la calle de la ciudad, los chicos caminaban hacia un buzón de correo, ahí pusieron sus cartas.-Espero que nada malo salga-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.

En otra parte, en un lugar muy lejos que hacía mucho frío, en una gran cabaña, adentro se encontraba Santa Claus quien estaba leyendo unas cartas que recogió, mientras que sus duendes ayudantes hacían los regalos.-Vaya vaya, parece ser que hay unos chicos que no quieren entregar sus regalos por ellos mismos, lamentablemente yo entrego regalos a los niños que me piden, no de parte de otros-dijo Santa Claus un poco preocupado, luego se fijó en sus ayudantes.-Muy bien todos, terminemos con los regalos, la navidad esta más cerca-dijo Santa a sus ayudantes.-No tengo que estar preocupado por los regalos, si algo sale mal mis salvadoras, las Powerpuff Girls Z me ayudaran de nuevo, estos regalos deben llegar a los niños del orfanato-dijo Santa Claus muy tranquilo.

En la ciudad, en un orfanato, unos niños estaban escribiendo cartas navideñas para Santa Claus, ellos estaban muy felices, una señora se les acercó.-Bien niños, parece ser que están muy emocionados por saber qué les traerá Santa Claus por navidad-dijo la señora feliz.-Sí, yo quiero que me regale un avión de juguete-dijo un niño contento.-Y yo quiero que me regale una muñeca-dijo una niña contenta.-Y yo quiero que me regale un tren de juguete-dijo otro niño contento. Todos los niños estaban muy contentos y hablando sobre los regalos que querían, la señora estaba contenta.-_"Es bueno que los niños tengan unas grandes ilusiones, espero que estén más felices con los regalos que encargamos, ojala todo salga bien"_-pensó la señora.

En una calle de la ciudad, Mojo jojo estaba espiando a las personas que llevaban regalos navideños desde un callejón, los miraba un poco triste.-No es justo, nadie le da un regalo a Mojo-dijo Mojo pero luego se molestó.-De acuerdo, me voy a vengar como la última vez, esta vez esas niñas no me derrotaran, haré que los regalos no lleguen a los niños, pero primero prepararé mi nuevo robot, nadie me detendrá ahora!-dijo Mojo muy molesto mientras se retiró usando un disfraz de Santa Claus.

Los chicos caminaban pensando muy preocupados.-¿Creen que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Pues yo no lo sé-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-No me siento de buen humor para eso-dijo Kaoretsu preocupado y molesto. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por algo. Parecía que los chicos ocultaban algo pero se sentían muy preocupados por enfrentarlo.


	40. episodio 20, parte 2

En la época de navidad, en el laboratorio, las chicas estaban muy felices.-Chicas, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a decorar mi laboratorio-dijo el profesor Utonium contento.-No hay problema, profesor-dijo Momoko, en ese momento Ken se les acercó.-Papá, ven, mi mamá quiere que hablemos juntos, no habiamos hablado por mucho tiempo juntos-dijo Ken.-De acuerdo Ken, las veo luego chicas-dijo el profesor retirandose junto con Ken.-Bien chicas vayamos a caminar un rato afuera-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron y todas ellas salieron.

En la ciudad, los chicos caminaban por la ciudad, seguían preocupados porque llevaban sus regalos para alguien pero no parecían estar listos para dárselo.-Estoy seguro que le va a encantar-dijo Momotaro.-Espero que le guste-dijo Miyashiro preocupado.-No me importa si le gusta o no-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto. Pero en ese momento vieron a alguien disfrazado de Santa Claus, ellos quisieron saludarlo pero él les quitó sus regalos con mucha fuerza y huyo en un trineo con cohetes, los chicos estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver eso.-No... no... puedo creerlo, ¿Santa Claus roba regalos?-dijo Momotaro preocupado. El Santa Claus que robó los regalos de los chicos era Mojo jojo.-No se por qué estoy robando unos regalos simples, es muy aburrido, entonces robaré los regalos de todos los niños, y ya sé a quién recurrir primero-dijo Mojo escapando sonriendo malvadamente.

Mientras tanto, las chicas caminaban juntas por la ciudad.-¿No creen que los chicos han actuado raro? El cambio de lado que tuvieron desde que los vimos por última vez-dijo Momoko.-Me pregunto cuál será la razón que hizo que ellos cambiaran-dijo Miyako.-Tal vez la razón será que algo debió picarlos-dijo Kaoru. Pero luego las chicas vieron que alguien disfrazado de Santa Claus estaba conduciendo un trineo con cohetes a toda velocidad, pero luego se fijaron que era Mojo jojo disfrazado.-Es Mojo!-dijo Momoko señalándolo, ellas pensaron en actuar pero Mojo se escapó llevándose unos regalos que robo, esos eran los regalos de los chicos. En ese momento sus cinturones brillaron y decidieron responder.-Profesor qué sucede-dijo Momoko.-No creerán quién nos llamó... es Santa Claus-dijo Ken muy emocionado, las PPGZ se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.-¿Santa Claus?-dijo Momoko muy sorprendida.-Seguramente quiere agradecernos cuando lo ayudamos en la navidad pasada-dijo Miyako contenta.-Es verdad, ademas ayudamos a Ken a cumplir su deseo de ver de nuevo a su madre-dijo Kaoru.-¿Y qué es lo que quiere Santa Claus de nosotras?-dijo Momoko.-Aquí les envío una transmisión-dijo Ken mientras se proyectó un mensaje de Santa Claus desde su cabaña.-Powerpuff Girls Z, en primer lugar quiero agradecerles por haberme ayudado en la navidad pasada pero ahora necesito de su ayuda, necesito llevar un gran montón de regalos para unos niños de un orfanato quienes me escribieron muchas cartas para sus regalos, necesito su ayuda para entregarlos y por supuesto evitar que ese mono malo arruine la navidad de esos niños, espero que vengan a tiempo, atentamente Santa Claus-dijo la transmisión de Santa Claus. Las chicas estaban pensando.-Pues ayudemos a Santa Claus primero y después detendremos a Mojo-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron, luego ellas decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Las PPGZ se fueron volando a buscar a Santa Claus. Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban corriendo buscando al ladrón disfrazado de Santa Claus quien les robo sus regalos, no sabían que era Mojo.-Ese ladrón usó un vehículo muy extraño, no lo encontraremos así-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Es cierto, tenemos que actuar más rápido, la navidad esta muy cerca-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues debemos apurarnos-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Los RRBZ volaron a buscar al ladrón disfrazado de Santa Claus. En otra parte, Santa Claus estaba volando en su trineo jalado de sus renos.-Espero llegar a tiempo, tengo que entregar los regalos para esos niños del orfanato, además necesito hablar con esos tres chicos sobre sus problemas-dijo Santa Claus un poco preocupado. En ese momento Santa Claus vio que algo se aproximaba a él.-¿Qué es eso?¿Serán las Powerpuff Girls Z?-dijo Santa Claus confundido, pero se fijó que era Mojo en su trineo con cohetes.-Es ese mono malo!-dijo Santa Claus asombrado.-Nos volvemos a ver, Santa Claus, ahora entrégame todos los regalos que tienes ahí-dijo Mojo amenazándolo.-No puedo hacer eso, los niños del orfanato los necesitan-dijo Santa Claus tratando de proteger los regalos, Mojo se enojó.-Pues me llevaré todo lo que esta ahí, incluyéndolo a usted-dijo Mojo molesto. Entonces usando una gran aspiradora, Mojo atrapó a Santa Claus con todo y los regalos que llevaba.-Ahora no podrás entregar esos regalos-dijo Mojo sonriendo maléficamente y luego se retiró a toda velocidad.

Las PPGZ volaban hasta que vieron a Mojo en su trineo llevándose a Santa Claus y los regalos.-No puede ser, Mojo secuestró a Santa Claus y los regalos, vamos a detenerlo!-dijo Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron. Mojo escapaba pero se dio cuenta que las PPGZ estaban tras él.-Son esas niñas fastidiosas, no me van a derrotar como esa vez-dijo Mojo muy molesto y aceleró su trineo.-Mojo está escapando-dijo Bubbles.-Rápido, tras él-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ volaron más rapido para alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ volaban buscando sus regalos que fueron robados.-Tenemos que encontrarlos-dijo Brick un poco preocupado. Pero en ese momento vieron el trineo del ladrón que les robó sus regalos, reconocieron que el ladrón era Mojo.-Miren, Mojo jojo fue quien nos robó nuestros regalos para…-dijo Brick pero se dio cuenta que las PPGZ estaban persiguiéndolo.-Grandioso, esas chicas están persiguiendo a Mojo-dijo Boomer.-No podemos permitir que vean nuestros regalos-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ vieron que Mojo hacía algo.-Escuchen niñas, no podrán entregar a tiempo estos regalos, porque no estarán aquí para ese momento!-dijo Mojo sonriendo muy confiado, luego lanzó con mucha fuerza con su aspiradora los regalos y a Santa Claus muy lejos, Santa Claus gritaba de susto mientras volaba junto con los regalos, los RRBZ estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver que sus regalos también fueron lanzados.-Oh no!-dijo Blossom preocupada. En ese momento las PPGZ decidieron ir por Santa y los regalos pero Mojo se puso en su camino.-Olvídenlo chicas, si quieren recuperar esos regalos, tendrán que vencerme primero-dijo Mojo mientras su trineo se convirtió en un robot gigante.-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-No hay elección, hay que derrotar a ese mono-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Es verdad, tenemos que hacerlo rápido-dijo Blossom. En ese momento, los RRBZ estaban ardiendo de ira, estaban muy furiosos.-¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito chango a lanzar nuestros regalos como si fueran basura?!!-dijo Brick muy enojado.-Esto no se lo vamos a perdonar!!-dijo Boomer muy enojado.-Grrrr!!-dijo Butch muy enojado. Pero luego se fijaron que las PPGZ estaban luchando contra Mojo.-Ya nos va a pagar después, salvemos nuestros regalos!-dijo Brick un poco molesto, Boomer y Butch asintieron y fueron tras los regalos y Santa Claus.

Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a Mojo pero parece que Mojo tenía la ventaja con su robot.-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Déjenme mostrarle lo que mi robot puede hacer!-dijo Mojo mientras que su robot comenzó a absorber gran cantidad de nieve y los lanzó en forma de grandes bolas de nieve, las PPGZ los esquivaban comicamente.-Eso no se vale!-dijo Buttercup molesta. Las PPGZ seguían esquivando los ataques de Mojo.

Mientras tanto, Santa Claus y los regalos seguían volando muy lejos hasta que se detuvieron, Santa Claus quería saber que pasó.-¿Qué… qué… sucedió?-dijo Santa Claus muy confundido y se fijó que eran los RRBZ quienes lo atraparon junto con los regalos.-Pero ustedes son… cuidado!-dijo Santa Claus muy sorprendido pero luego vio que una gran avalancha de nieve venía hacia todos ellos, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso y actuaron rápido.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer.-Bumeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ detuvieron la avalancha, Santa Claus estaba muy soprendido al ver eso.-Veo que nos conoce, somos…-dijo Brick.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos mientras hacían sus poses juntos.-Sí, ustedes son los chicos que me enviaron esas cartas sobre sus regalos-dijo Santa Claus recordando leer sus cartas.-¿Entonces recibió nuestras cartas?-dijo Butch.-Sí, pero no puedo hacerlos ese favor-dijo Santa Cluas.-¿Qué?¿Por qué no?-dijo Boomer triste.-Esos regalos son de sus partes, no deben sentirse avergonzados por dárselos a esas personas-dijo Santa Claus. Los RRBZ se quedaron pensando un poco preocupados, pero luego Santa Claus se dio cuenta de algo.-Disculpen, ¿qué hora es?-dijo Santa Claus, Brick se fijó en su reloj.-Son casi medianoche!!-dijo Brick asombrado.-No puede ser!!, debo entregar estos regalos a los niños del orfanato y mi trineo esta averiado por culpa de ese mono malo-dijo Santa Claus triste al ver su trineo averiado. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-Señor Santa Claus, ¿qué podemos hacer?-dijo Brick un poco preocupado, Santa Claus estaba pensando hasta que tuvo una idea.-Creo saber cómo solucionarlo-dijo Santa Claus mirando a los RRBZ, ellos estaban confundidos.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ seguían enfrentándose al robot de Mojo que seguía lanzando grandes bolas de nieve.-No podemos perder más tiempo, terminemos con esto ya!-dijo Blossom un poco molesta, Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron y ellas atacaron a Mojo con sus ataques.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup. Sus ataques daño bastante al robot de Mojo que estaba reaccionando.-No de nuevo!-dijo Mojo muy nervioso hasta que su robot explotó en mil pedazos.-Aaaaaaahhhh!! No hay feliz navidad para Mojo!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Las PPGZ se fijaron que sus cinturones brillaban, las estaban llamando.-¿Sí?-dijo Blossom.-Chicas, ¿qué hacen? Son casi la medianoche y no han entregado los regalos aún-dijo Ken. Las PPGZ gritaron de asombro por lo que djo.-Los regalos!, los olvidamos, tenemos que ir por Santa!-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ volaron a toda velocidad hasta que encontraron a Santa Claus junto con su trineo destrozado, ellas aterrizaron.-Señor Santa Claus, lo sentimos no pudimos llegar a tiempo-dijo Blossom.-Hemos fallado a esos niños del orfanato-dijo Bubbles muy triste.-No salvamos la navidad de esos niños-dijo Buttercup triste. Las PPGZ se sentían muy tristes pero Santa Claus se les acercó.-Chicas, no se preocupen, tal vez ustedes no salvaron la navidad de los niños, pero sí fue salvado justo a tiempo-dijo Santa Claus contento, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿En serio?¿Y cómo?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Pues gracias a la ayuda de unos chicos-dijo Santa Claus, las PPGZ estaban con dudas.-Ayúdenme a llegar al orfanato y verán a que me refiero-dijo Santa Claus, las PPGZ llevaron el trineo, los renos y a Santa Claus y todos volaron hacia el orfanato.

En el orfanato, las PPGZ junto con Santa Claus habían llegado ahí, todos ellos vieron que los niños estaban recibiendo sus regalos muy contentos.-¿Los niños tienen sus regalos?-dijo Bubbles sorprendida.-Eso es increíble-dijo Buttercup.-¿Pero cómo llegaron los regalos a tiempo?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Pues miren ahí-dijo Santa Claus señalando algo, las PPGZ se fijaron que los regalos estaban siendo repartidos por los RRBZ, ellos estaban usando ropas navideñas de Santa Claus iguales con sus respectivos colores, ellas estaban un poco sorprendidas.-Feliz navidad para todos ustedes!-dijo Boomer entregando regalos.-Feliz navidad niños!-dijo Butch entregando regalos.-Uno para ti, otro para ti, y otro para tí-dijo Brick entregando muchos regalos a los niños.-Muchas gracias, ayudantes de Santa Claus-dijeron los niños muy felices al recibir sus regalos, luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ habían llegado.

-Chicas, veo que salvaron a Santa Claus-dijo Brick.-Es muy extraño que ustedes también ayudaran a Santa Claus en entregar los regalos como sus ayudantes-dijo Blossom, Brick se rascó su cabeza se sentía alagado.-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, salvaron la navidad juntos-dijo Santa Claus feliz.-Bueno, no hay problema-dijo Brick. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que habían tres regalos rojo, azul y verde estaban ahí.-Oigan chicos, se les olvidó entregar esos tres regalos-dijo Blossom señalando los regalos, los RRBZ estaban muy nerviosos.-Bueno... nosotros... bueno...-dijo Brick nervioso y tratando de decir algo, al igual que Boomer y Butch. Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas por el comportamiento de los RRBZ.-Chicos, deberían hacerlo, este es el momento-dijo Santa Claus, los RRBZ se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso.-Bueno, creo... que tiene razón-dijo Brick en su estado, luego los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ.-Chicas, vayamos al laboratorio, ahí les diremos todo-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom. Luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron al laboratorio del profesor Utonium.

Los chicos y las chicas habían vuelto a la normalidad y entraron al laboratorio, los que estaban en el laboratorio estaban sorprendidos al ver que los RRBZ habían venido, los RRBZ sacaron sus regalos y se les enseñaron a las PPGZ, estaban un poco nerviosos.-No... no lo... malinterpreten esto... ¿de acuerdo?... solo somos... amigos por navidad-dijo Momotaro entregando su regalo a Momoko.-Espero... que... te guste... tu regalo... Miyako-chan-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado entregando su regalo a Miyako.-Adelante, si no... te gusta puedes... devolvérmelo-dijo Kaoretsu entregando su regalo a Kaoru un poco molesto. Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas al ver que los chicos les tenían unos regalos para ellas.-Bueno... gracias-dijo Momoko un poco sonriente.-Por cierto chicos, parece ser que las chicas también tienen regalos para alguien-dijo Peach, las chicas estaban un poco nerviosas.-Peach, no tenías que dar los detalles-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Se supone que era un sorpresa-dijo Miyako un poco triste.-Bueno chicos, los regalos que teníamos son para ustedes, como muestra de nuestra amistad-dijo Momoko. Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al saber que las chicas le tenían unos regalos para ellos también. Las chicas sacaron sus regalos y se los entregaron a los chicos.-Este regalo es para ti-dijo Momoko entregando su regalo a Momotaro.-Este es para ti, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako contenta entregando su regalo a Miyashiro.-Toma tu regalo, si no lo quieres no lo tomes-dijo Kaoru con pocas ganas entregando su regalo a Kaoretsu.-Bueno... gracias-dijo Momotaro un poco sonriente.

El profesor Utonium se les acercó.-Vamos, habrán sus regalos-dijo el profesor. Las chicas comenzaron primero y cada una vio sus regalos. Momoko abrió su regalo y vio lo que es.-Vaya, es una caja llena de dulces de distintos sabores!-dijo Momoko muy ilusionada al ver su regalo. Miyako abrió su regalo y vio lo que es.-Que bien, es la revista de la ultima edición de vestidos de moda!-dijo Miyako muy feliz al ver su regalo.-Increíble, es el video del mundial de soccer!-dijo Kaoru contenta al ver su regalo. Las chicas estaban muy felices por su regalos.-Chicos, creo que es su turno de ver sus regalos-dijo Ken acercándose a los chicos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Los chicos estaban con dudas al ver sus regalos, las chicas se encontraban preocupadas al ver que los chicos no estaban muy contentos con sus regalos.-¿Hay algo malo?-dijo Momoko.-¿Un disco de música rock?-dijo Momotaro al ver su regalo.-¿Un libro sobre las artes de pinturas?-dijo Miyashiro.-¿Una patineta?-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos no estaban muy felices pero luego sonrieron un poco.-Nos encantan!-dijeron los chicos muy contentos, las chicas se pusieron contentas al ver que los chicos les gustaron sus regalos.

-Bueno bueno, es bueno que les gustara sus regalos ahora celebremos la navidad-dijo una voz, era Shun y venía acompañado de la señora Sarah y Silver, habían seguido a los chicos.-Shun, Silver, señora Sarah, vinieron-dijo Momotaro un poco contento.-Así es, ahora celebremos la navidad como una familia unida-dijo la señora Sarah. Las PPGZ se fijaron en los RRBZ.-Feliz navidad, chicos!-dijeron las chicas muy contentas.-Feliz navidad, chicas-dijeron los chicos un poco contentos. Luego todos se reunieron.-Feliz navidad!-dijeron todos. Desde afuera del laboratorio se vio a Santa Claus volando en su trineo.-Jo jo jo, Feliz navidad a todos!-dijo Santa Claus.

**Bueno eso fue todo, es el final, pero no, qué sucederá, no se pierdan unos cuantos avances que vendrán en los proximos episodios de la segunda parte de la historia, gracias y comenten**


	41. Avances

**Como se los dije, aquí estan unos cuantos avances de lo que vendrán en la segunda y ultima parte de la historia.**

La historia acabó, sólo la primera parte, pero no se preocupen, aquí pueden ver lo que se viene a continuación:

-Nuevos enemigos apareceran

-Los RRBZ tendrán nuevos ataques, ¿del bien o del mal?

-Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vuelven a ser enemigos?

-Descendientes de los RRBZ?

-Rivales poderosos que los RRBZ deberán enfrentarse

-Un enemigo del pasado regresa

-Los RRBZ y las PPGZ unirán fuerzas para derrotarlo?

-Un sacrificio doloroso y un final con mucha tristeza?

-Mas situaciones de acción, felicidad, comedia, tristeza incluso de dolor

¿Qué será lo que pasará?, descúbranlo, en la segunda parte de la historia en "Rowdyruff Boys Z, season two".

**Y así se termina la primera parte de la historia, por cierto si todavía no han leido los episodios restantes, pueden hacerlo tomen su tiempo, es requerido para que entiendan la segunda parte, mientras que yo me tomo un gran descanso, cuando volveré? Eso dependerá de ustedes y de mi tiempo. Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos muy pronto!!!**

**Post: Habran unos especiales (y ovas)?**


End file.
